The Loud house: Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon
by eltioRob95
Summary: Lincoln y sus hermanas fueron accidentalmente abducidos desde su dimensión, ahora están en una guerra en la que no están involucrados, en un planeta desconocido, ahi conocen nuevos amigos que posiblemente los ayuden a volver a casa, Crossover con Danny phantom, La robot adolescente, El Tigre e Invasor Zim.
1. Nuevas alianzas

**Estas series no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores y a Nickelodeon.**

 **The Loud house creado por Chris savino**

 **Danny phantom creado por Butch Hartman.**

 **La robot adolescente/ my life as a teenage robot, creado por Rob Renzetti.**

 **El tigre: las aventuras de Manny rivera, creado por Jorge Gutiérrez.**

 **Invazor zim/ Invader Zim , creado por Jhonen Vazquez**

* * *

 **Lordkent11 y su fic "Lincoln, el nuevo villano de la corporación Black hat" fue mi fuente de inspiración para crear este crossover, la historia comienza con un adolescente mitad humano, mitad fantasma. creo que les suena.**

* * *

-Es un fantasma

Danny Phantom , Danny Phantom

Cuando sólo tenia 14 de edad

sus padres crearon el extraño portal.

Fue creado para ver lo que nadie puede ver

Danny lo podrá hacer porque él es el fantasma

Cómo no les funcionó su familia desistió

pero Danny quiso ver y alli entró

de repente para Danny todo cambio su ADN se alteró

Danny Phan... quedó inconciente.

Y despertó , su cabello blanco y su mirada cambió

atravesaba muros podia volar

era más singular que los demás

Danny el Fantasma sabia que hacer la amenaza del portal,

el debia detener.

El va a luchar por ti y por mi .

El los detendrá, el es Danny Phantom

El los vencera, el es Danny Phantom

El los vencera. El es…Danny Phantom

* * *

"Estoy muy débil para escapar, y ya es muy tarde para que los salves!"

Dark danny en "El peor de los enemigos"

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Nuevas alianzas.**

Grande fue la preocupación del joven de 14 años , Danny fentom, hijo de los cazadores de fantasmas, Maddie y Jack Fenton, al enterarse por medio de Reloj, el Amo del tiempo, que su "Otro yo" demoniaco y maléfico, Dark danny phantom había escapado de su prisión en el termo fenton, por supuesto que eso no lo sólo movilizó a él en su búsqueda por toda la zona fantasma, ya que los observadores también salieron a buscarlo, El chico mitad fantasma tuvo que preguntar a la mayoría de sus enemigos de la zona fantasma si no vieron a un "Danny phantom" de apariencia maligna, por supuesto que los enemigos decían no haberlo visto, pero también le respondieron que de haberlo visto, tal vez habrían hecho una alianza con él para destruir al chico fantasma de una vez por todas, por supuesto que la sonrisa de Skulker, ember y Johnny 13 se desvanecieron cuando Danny les reveló que a ese "Danny" malvado le gustaba torturar a otros fantasmas tal como hizo con sus versiones del futuro. Incluso le reveló a Ember que por causa de Dark danny su versión del futuro se quedó sin cuerdas bocales, haciendo que la rockera fantasma se tocara el cuello con temor.

La búsqueda por toda la zona fantasma fue intensa, hasta que lograron encontrar algo inusual, un portal, un portal desconocido, no parecía un lugar peligroso, pero sí se veía muy misterioso, la curiosidad de Danny fue opacada cuando los Observadores le hicieron saber que ese vórtice interdimensional era la dimensión de Oblivion, un lugar conocido como la nada, el olvido mismo, no tardaron en deducir que Dark danny pudo haberse escapado por ahí, es el único lugar donde pudo haber ido, Oblivion es una dimensión desconocida, muchos de los fantasmas que habían ingresado por aquel vórtice jamás se volvió a saber de ellos

Se preguntaban en el fondo si el caso sería diferente con el fantasma más maléfico y poderoso de todos como lo era Dark danny, no querían averiguarlo, Los observadores decidieron mandar a sellar el vórtice, todos los espectros que presenciaron esta acción de sellar ese agujero atemorizante se dispersaron y siguieron con sus "Vidas" , mientras que Danny phantom se quedó observando antes de finalmente retirarse de ahí de vuelta a su dimensión en Amity park.

—Espero que nunca salgas de ahí— fue lo que dijo el chico fantasma en voz baja antes de regresar.

* * *

Dos meses después… en otra dimensión, Royal Woods, Michigan…

Otro peliblanco, pero que no era ningún fantasma (por suerte.) si no que tenía el pelo blanco por cuestión de genética, con once años de edad, nacido en el lejano año 2005, de nombre Lincoln Loud se despertaba recibiendo la mañana con una sonrisa, tenía el presentimiento de que hoy sería un gran día , inolvidable para él y sus hermanas (y no se equivocaba)

—Hola a todos , buenos días, hoy sin duda acaba de empezar otro gran día de supervivencia en la casa Loud, mí hogar, vivir con diez hermanas puede ser muy tedioso, bastante, créanme, a estas alturas podría ser casi "Heroico" que otra persona pase por todas las cosas que tengo que pasar yo a diario, a pesar de que mis hermanas tengan sus enormes defectos, debo decir que no cambiaría esta vida por nada del mundo y ni de otros mundos, si es que los hay, bien, es hora de superar el desafío, saltarme el pasillo y llegar al baño.—

Lincoln Loud con su pijama naranja puesta al abrir la puerta dio una mirada rápida al pasillo, al parecer sus hermanas todavía seguían concentradas en sus actividades de siempre, Lori la mayor texteando en su pantalla táctil con sus amistades o con Bobby, lo más probable, Lola y Lana discutiendo, Lucy leyendo sus poemas, su hermana deportista Lynn en bicicleta con un casco puesto y un palo de hockey, Lisa con sus experimentos a punto de estallar, Luna rockeando, faltaban dos hermanas en el pasillo, la modista y la comediante, Leni seguro estaba en su habitación diseñando alguna ropa de última moda, En cuanto a Luan quizás estaba oculta preparando alguna broma tramposa para él, el peliblanco hizo unos estiramientos antes de empezar su carrera.

—Bien, aquí vamos ¿en sus marcas? ¿listo? Fuera!—

El albino inició su carrera hacia el baño, de repente aparece a toda velocidad, en su bicicleta, y su típico casco de futbol americano y palo de Hockey en mano, Lynn Loud Jr.

—¡Piensa rápido, Lincoln!—

Lincoln la esquiva dando un enorme salto, la Loud deportista termina estrellándose con la puerta de su habitación, El peliblanco suspiró.

—¿Enserio tenemos que pasar por esto cada vez que intento ir al baño Lynn?—

—Hey, no tengo la culpa de que siempre te atravieses en mi camino hermano— se excusó la atleta.

El Albino de once años seguía corriendo en dirección a su destino, en el último segundo, La mayor de todas sus hermanas se atravesó frente a él, el chocar con ella fue inevitable. El terminó en el suelo.

—AHG! Lincoln!— gritaba su hermana mayor Lori Loud crujiendo los dientes, apretando los puños, estaba a punto de darle un escarmiento. Cuando de repente su teléfono móvil, del que casi nunca se despegaba empezó a sonar. Ella lo contestó rápidamente.

—Oh, hola cómo estás Bobby...No…no te pedí que me llamaras pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho— Mientras charlaba la joven rubia de 17 años se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes dirigir su mirada molesta a su único hermano

—Gracias por nada torpe—

Lincoln suspiró de alivio.

—Salvado por la campana, o por Bobby en este caso—

Lincoln se levantó y seguía con su trayecto, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se encontrara con sus dos hermanas gemelas favoritas en todo el mundo, ellas siempre terminaban discutiendo por casi cualquier cosa, serán idénticas, pero muy diferentes en gustos, estaba Lola Loud ganadora de más de diez certámenes de belleza, y su hermana gemela, Lana Loud, quien a pesar de su edad ya era experta en entrenamiento y adiestramiento de animales, Plomería, reparación de motores, ahora mismo estas dos se encontraban en otra de sus típicas disputas, Lincoln pensó por un momento en ignorarlas pero su sentido de buen hermano mayor fue más fuerte.

El suspiró, se acercó a ellas y habló.

—¿Y ahora que les pasa a ustedes?—

—Lana tiene un sándwich de mantequilla de mani!—

—Lola tiene un sándwich de jalea!—

Lincoln suspiró ,les arrebató el sándwich a ambas y las invirtió, cambiando los panes de cada uno por el otro.

—Listo , ahora ambas tienen un sándwich de mantequilla de mani y jalea—

—¡Gracias Lincoln!— dijeron las gemelas al unísono, ambas se fueron directo a su habitación a prepararse para la escuela.

El peliblanco las vió irse, continuó con su trayecto hasta que se topó con su hermana de piel pálida, cabello negro, aspecto tétrico y fascinada con el Vampirismo, Lucy Loud.

—Hola Lincoln, podrías escuchar este poema que acabo de escribir?—

—Lo siento Lucy, pero tengo prepararme—

—Oye hermano, una última balada antes de salir?-—

—Ahora no puedo Luna—

Lincoln continuó con su camino, pero una vez más casi comete otro choque, esta vez se topó con su hermana la comediante Luan Loud. la chica llevaba una caja envuelta.

—Oh hola Lincoln, tengo un regalo para ti, puedes abrirlo ahora—

El chico albino levantó una ceja, las intenciones de Luan eran muy claras, pero fingió una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto Luan—

Lincoln desenvolvió la caja, a un segundo de abrir la tapa, el peliblanco rápidamente se agachó, un pastel salió volando, el sonrió victorioso.

—Jaja enserio piensas que voy a caer en eso dos vec…?—

"PSHH!" (golpe)

-Ugh!-

No contó que de la parte delantera del "Obsequio" salió un guante de box, golpeando directamente su estómago. Lincoln cayó al suelo con sus brazos a la zona impacto.

—Jajaja, Mi bromas siempre son un golpe directo, Jaja ¿entiendes?—

Dijo la comediante sonriendo mientras se dirigía a Vanzilla.

—Eso dolió Luan!- gritó Lincoln , quien rápidamente siguió con su rumbo, casi tropieza con la última hermana Loud—

—Ups, perdón Lily—

—Popó—

Se fijó en su hermana genio, quien se encontraba escribiendo en las paredes de nuevo.

—Luego borras eso, Lisa—

—Como digas, Unidad fraterna Lincoln, en cuanto descubra la ecuación que haría verídica la teoría de las dimensiones—

—¿Dimensiones?—

—Mundos paralelos, con realidades ajenas a la de nuestro mundo—

—Oh, por favor Lisa, No puedo creer que estudies eso, eso es ficción, no existe—

—Lo sabré cuando descubra el resultado de todos mis cálculos— aseguraba la genio de la familia.

Lincoln negó con la cabeza, corrió hacia el baño, en el pasillo pasa junto a Leni, quien limpiaba con la aspiradora , accidentalmente esta, se tragó la pijama de Lincoln, pero quedaron sus pantalones de dormir puestos por suerte.

—Leni, mi pijama!—

—Oh, lo siento Lincoln— se disculpó la segunda mayor

— mala! Aspiradora mala—

Lincoln rodó los ojos por fin estaba cerca del baño, pero antes de entrar y hacerse su aseo personal, volteó hacia la cámara.

—Como dije anteriormente, podría ser heroíco que alguien más que no sea yo, pueda soportar vivir en una casa con mis diez hermanas, pero dudo que eso sea posible—

Entró al baño, para poder lavarse la cara, lavarse los dientes, peinarse, para luego ducharse, y asi estar preparado para la escuela, una vez limpio , salió para bajar a la cocina prepararse un rico desayuno simple, pan tostado con mantequilla y un vaso tibio de leche, pensó que tendría un desayuno tranquilo hasta que escuchó a su hermana mayor exclamar su nombre.

—¡Lincoln apresúrate! O tendrás que caminar a la escuela!—

—¡Un segundo ,Lori!—

Lincoln se comió de un bocado toda la mitad de su pan tostado, se bebió rápido su vaso de leche, se colocó su mochila y corrió hacia afuera, abordando a Vanzilla, ya todas sus hermanas estaban a bordo.

—Ya era hora— decía Lori , lista para encender el viejo vehículo.

—Espero tener un viaje tranquilo— se decía el peliblanco.

—Supongo que ya puedes escuchar mis poemas, suspiro—

—Oh, Lucy, siempre me olvido de Lucy—

—La historia de mi vida, bueno, empiezo…—

"Realidades, misteriosas, desconocidas, en donde lo que no ocurre aquí, ocurrí allí, ¿Cómo sabes si este es tu verdadero propósito para tu existencia? O si es esta tu verdadera realidad, Realidades…."

Lincoln se recostó en su asiento, prestando atención al nuevo poema de su misteriosa y a veces incomprendida hermana gótica.

Los hermanos Loud habían llegado a la escuela, una vez que todas se bajaron, Lincoln fue el último, La mayor de las Loud iba a dejar a Lily en la guardería primero antes ingresar a su salón de clases en la secundaria.

El día de clases fue un día normal para Lincoln, la maestra Johnson explicando algunas cosas sobre el medio ambiente, y alguna que otra anécdota de sus salidas de noche, era más que obvio que la maestra Johnson sería todo menos una santa, por más que su sonrisa aparente lo contrario.

La hora del receso había llegado, hoy en la cafetería eran Miercoles de Burritos. Lincoln se sentó con sus amigos, Clyde, Zach, rusty y Liam, mientras almorzaban los burritos, ellos hablando de películas , series , historietas, entre otras cosas.

—y es por eso que pienso que ya las dos últimas películas de Thor ya han perdido su seriedad-—terminaba de decir Zach.

—Si Zach, pienso que tienes mucha razón, y eso que Thor es mi vengador favorito— decía Rusty.

—¿Enserio? El mío es Iron man— respondió Liam, el bajito del grupo.

Clyde estaba disfrutando de la conversación, hasta que notó algo peculiar, su mejor amigo peliblanco no dijo ni una palabra desde que almorzaron.

—Lincoln ¿te pasa algo? No has dicho ni una palabra desde que te sentaste—

—Es que estuve algo pensativo sobre mi vida—

—¿sobre tu vida? Lincoln, según el doctor López, no es correcto que un niño piense eso a esta edad—

—No , no es lo que piensas Clyde, me refiero a que últimamente he estado cansado de mi rutina, es decir, mira, hace mucho que tu y yo no tenemos una aventura, como cuando se nos extravió Lily y estuvimos buscándola, o cuando tratamos de recuperar nuestra historieta del director—

—De hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón, no ha pasado nada interesante en toda la semana—

—Sí, la verdad en momentos así, quisiera que ocurriera algo fuera de lo ordinario, como en los cómics de Ace savvy, super villanos, monstruos gigantes, alienígenas, entre otras cosas, con aventuras así, valdría la pena soportar un buen golpe— decía Lincoln decidido.

¡PSHH! (golpe en la espalda.)

—Mejor ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Torpe—

—Aaauch!—

Lincoln se volteó para ver a la niña conocida como la más ruda de la escuela, del piel medio morena notablemente de ascendencia latina, pelo negro, pecas, dientes salidos, pero no demasiados como los suyos. Sudadera morada, pantaletas azules, y medias violeta largas en sus piernas.

—Oh, hola Ronnie anne—

Saludó Lincoln contento de ver amiga casi novia, la chica Santiago se sentó junto a él.

—¿Y bien? ¿de qué estaban hablando?—

-De nada importante, es sólo que Lincoln está cansado de la rutina, y le encantaría tener una aventura como en las películas- explicó Clyde.

—Jeje… algo así—

—Vamos Patético, decir que estás cansado de tu vida, es como decir que estás cansado de tu familia y cualquier persona a tu alrededor, no querrás decir que estás cansado de mi también ¿no?—

Decía la latina con el ceño algo fruncido, Lincoln notó eso y enseguida respondió.

—No Ronnie! Yo nunca me cansaría de ti, eres la chica más genial que yo haya conocido, no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo ni de otros mundos, si existiesen, no vuelvas a pensar eso ¿está bien?—

Para reforzar la sinceridad de sus palabras el albino colocó su brazo en el hombro de Ronnie, causando que ella se sonrojara levemente. Le sonrió y habló:

—Puedo pensar lo que yo quiera Lincoln, pero…. Me alegra mucho que pienses eso de mi— ella se puso de pie.

—Si me disculpas, tengo que seguir con mis asuntos, te veo luego patético— Ronnie le dio un guiño de ojo, se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, y otro golpe en el hombro.

—No si yo te veo primero, jeje— decía Lincoln Loud ruborizado.

—Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhh— decían Zach, Rusty y Liam al unísono, quienes habían notado el romántico momento.

—Ya ya chicos— decía Lincoln fingiendo molestia. La campana había sonado, Lincoln , Clyde y los demás se fueron de vuelta a su salón de clases.

* * *

Mientras en un Lugar muy ajeno a Royal Woods, o a cualquier otro lugar, este lugar tenía un ambiente hostil, desértico, siempre era de noche, el lugar , no tenia nada más que extraños seres humanoides trabajando en la parte industrial, todos ellos siendo fuertemente golpeados por látigos de sus verdugos quienes eran robots, máquinas despiadadas, parecía una pequeña ciudad futurísticas rodeado de túneles metálicos en medio de todo el paisaje árido y aparentemente sin vida.

En la base principal de ese lugar, estaba reunido el poderoso ser fantasmal que gobernaba con mano despiadada a todas esas criaturas, su cabella eran llamas blancas, haciéndo notable su maldad, en el pecho de su traje, tenia una enorme letra "D" de insignia, vestía una capa, demostrando su superioridad, estaba reunido con otros tres seres nunca antes vistos en este desconocido lugar. Sonriéndoles malignamente el tirano les habló:

—Bienvenidos todos a "planet Robot", así es como rebautizé a este mísero planeta, que ahora le dí una utilidad que valga la pena y será la clave para nuestra inminente conquista y victoria, me presentaré de nuevo ante ustedes, mi nombre es Dan phantom, mejor conocido como Dark Danny, y soy el fantasma más poderoso y maléfico de mi mundo, los elegí a ustedes como mis poderosos aliados, por que representan lo mejor de la maldad y la falta de…. humanidad— eso último lo dijo como si fuera veneno para él.

—también por que deseo ayudarlos a erradicar a todos sus despreciables enemigos que han interferido en su camino de una vez por todas! Ahora preséntense para que todos se conozcan—

Los aliados de Dark danny se presentaron, empezando por uno de ellos que era bajito, de piel verde, ojos color rojo,con un par de antenas de insecto sobre su cabeza, con guantes y botas color negro, su uniforme era color rosa con tres rayas horizontales, con cuello y mangas cortas de forma triangular en representación a su raza que se dedica a la conquista.

—Hola mi nombre es Zim, y soy un invasor prodigio de la poderosa raza Irken, enviado a conquistar el planeta tierra de MI dimensión por orden de los más altos, los líderes principales de mi civilización, para cumplir la operación que ellos orgullosamente llaman "Operación ruina inevitable parte II" , pero nunca logro completar mi misión por causa de una MÍSERA larva humana que siempre trata de desenmascarar mis propósitos ante su deprimente especie humana! Un humano llamado Dib! Siempre dice que logrará detenerme ¡PERO MIENTE! ¡MIENTE! MIEEEENTEEEE!—

Un rayo disparado del dedo de Dark danny asustó al Irken, este lo miró fijamente sorprendido.

—Suficiente Zim, gracias por contarnos de ti, y no te preocupes por tu rival Dib, pronto sufrirá y deseará no haber no haber existido para confrontarte, ahora que se presénten los demás, tu turno—

El fantasma malévolo apuntó a su otra aliada , quien era una mujer máquina de rayas amarillas y verdes. Cabello metálico y piernas largas con los mismos colores, de apariencia egipcia, hermosa pero a la vez despiadada e intimidante, con un odio profundo hacia la raza humana, esta dio un suspiro y comenzó a presentarse antes sus aliados.

—Mi nombre es Vexus, y alguna vez fui la reina de mi planeta natal de máquinas vivientes, Cluster prime, teníamos como objetivo conquistar el planeta tierra de mi dimensión, pero siempre mis ejércitos o mi general eran detenidos, humillados y vencidos por la maldita Robot hija de Norah wakeman, XJ9, cuando ella estuvo en mi planeta convenció a toda mi gente de que yo era una opresora, reveló que yo escondí todos los chips que les dan habilidades robóticas de defensa a los clusters , pero lo hice por el bien de ellos, incluso mi propia hija Vega me traicionó y ahora ella está a cargo de Cluster prime , trono que pienso recuperar—

Decía la ex reina Vexus con determinación.

—Y luego castigaré a mi hija prohibiéndole salir con sus amigos de nuevo—finalizó con poco interés.

—Excelente Vexus, admiro bastante tus deseos de venganza y recuperar lo que es tuyo por derecho – decía Dark danny aplaudiendo dandolo un guiño de ojo, provocando que la robot sonriera, desviara la mirada, y se sonrojara levemente.

—Enserio lamento mucho que hayas perdido tu reino robótico, ahora tu turno, Esquelética—

La última aliada frunció el ceño de forma molesta por el apodo del fantasma, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora. Ella era una esqueleto, con vestido negro y mangas rojas, la parte inferior es de encaje rojo, con pequeñas estrellas blancas de detalle, al final del vestido se parece extenderse una cola que se enrozca, guantes negros, pero sus garras estaban al descubiertos, llevaba puesto un sombrero rojo con detalles negros, adornado con pequeñas calaveras blancas, sobre este hay una calavera tipo moño, en sus manos sujetaba una guitarra, pero al parecer no era una guitarra común y corriente, era lo que pensaban sus aliados.

—Mi nombre completo es Sartana de los muertos, tengo 200 años de edad y soy reina del crimen en mi ciudad natal, la ciudad Milagro, ningún supervillano se atreve a robarme o competir contra mi , si es que quiere terminar en un panteón, soy inmortal, no puedo ser destruida, y si ocurre, no tardo mucho en volver a la vida, como si el mismo infierno no quisiera tenerme de residenta—

La calavérica mujer se rió malignamente ante eso último, causando que Zim e incluso Vexus temblaran con cierto miedo, pero lo disimulaban, Dark danny conservaba su expresión estoica, dando a entender que no se inmutó para nada.

—Los únicos que se atrevieron a interponerse en mi plan, fue la condenada familia Rivera, de generación e generación han evitado que yo convirtiera a los habitantes en muertos vivientes a mi servicio, ahora ciudad Milagro es una ciudad repleta de villanos y monstruos despreciables, y ahora tengo que eliminar la competencia, pero ni eso puedo hacer ya que su último descendiente Manny Rivera, conocido como El tigre— Escupió al suelo de sólo mencionarlo.

—El tigre siempre se las arregla para detenerme a mi a mis bandidos, es un experto en combate y poderes, ni siquiera mi guitarra mística, el objeto más poderoso de mi tierra es una amenaza para él, y si no es él quien me detiene, es su maldito padre héroe y su abuelo supervillano, White pantera y Puma Loco, sólo por eso acepté unirme a este equipo—

—Y tendrás tu venganza, Sartana, todos la tendrán. los héroes jamás verán venir lo que les tenemos preparados para ellos—

Dark sonrió malignamente.

—Ya todos se saben de memoria el plan que les revelé ¿cierto?—

Zim, Vexus y Sartana asintieron en respuesta , sonriendo de la misma forma malévola que su líder.

—Bien , es hora de la fase uno del plan, Extracción—

* * *

De vuelta en la dimensión de Royal Woods, Lincoln prestaba atención a la explicación de la maestra Johnson, una extraña sensación inundó su ser.

—¿Qué será este extraño presentimiento?— se dijo para sí mismo.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta épica historia, verán este fic será una versión Nickelodeon del cómic Crossover super secret crisis war de Cartoon network, sólo que aqui, se juntan los personajes de Nickelodeon, dedicado a aquellas series que recordamos con nostalgia, y los que aún las recuerdan, sé que dije que lo publicaría en Abril, pero terminé el primer cap hoy, y si puedo publicarlo ahora lo publico, empezé con Danny phantom, por que esta guerra por el multiverso la causa Dark danny, su yo maligno del futuro quien existe ahora fuera del tiempo.**

 **en el próximo cap, ya aparecerán los héroes, y con ellos, Lincoln y sus hermanas. por ahora el fic lleva la portada de los villanos, pero después de uns caps la cambiaré por la de los héroes, felices pascuas a todos, fans de TLH y Nickelodeon.**


	2. Capturando los héroes parte 1

**Quiero darles las gracias a aquellos que les gustó mi historía, la verdad la tenía planeada desde algunos meses, ahora finalmente salió a la luz.**

 **Elegí a Dark danny como líder de los villanos, debido a que es el de los pocos villanos más poderosos , después viene Sartana y el holandés volador de "Bob esponja", fué personaje jugable en videojuegos de Danny phantom o nicktoons, en el idioma ingles su voz la interpreta el gran actor Eric Roberts, y tiene una historia bastante oscura para una serie de niños, lo cual lo hace el mandamás de los antagonistas de Nick, hasta ahora en Nick no ha salido villano que lo supere, creo que Dark danny phantom asustaría hasta a Azula de Avatar. aquí el capítulo 2 de este buen crossover.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Capturando los héroes parte 1**

Las clases habían terminado, la hora de la vuelta a casa para todos los estudiantes de la escuela Royal woods había llegado, Lincoln pudo divisar a su hermana mayor Lori esperándolo afuera con Lily, Fue de los primeros del batallón Loud en subirse y acomodarse en su asiento, no tardo mucho tiempo para que todas sus demás hermanas llegaran.

Mientras Lincoln observaba por la ventana el atardecer, casi todas las hermanas Loud hablaban de cómo les fue en su día, la única que estaba en silencio calmo era Lucy, como siempre.

—Hoy volví a sorprender a mi clase con otro de mis ingeniosos aparatos— decía Lisa orgullosamente mientras se afirmaba las gafas.

—Yo volví a sorprender a mis amigas con otro chisme de mi rival Lindsay sweetweater—decía Lola.

—Yo encontré más chicle bajo las mesas de la cafetería—decía Lana mientras los masticaba, cosa que disgustó a su gemela.

—Eww, que asco Lana, ten algo de clase!—

—Yo engañé a casi todos con mi regalo sorpresa— decía la Loud comediante.

—cayeron al piso adoloridos del asombro jajaja ¿entienden?—

Todas suspiraron molestas por el intento de chiste de Luan.

—De nuevo anoté veinte canastas seguidas en el baloncesto— decía con cierto orgullo la atleta Lynn Loud Jr.

Y así todas las hermanas hablaban de sus anécdotas de su día en la escuela, Leni contó lo sorprendida que estaba en su clase cuando le dijeron que la tierra era redonda, haciendo que todos lleven su mano a la cara, Luna contó lo bien que la pasó con Sam y de los temas que hablaron, músicas y bandas favoritas, sus hermanas la observaban con complicidad, pero ella aclaró que por ahora sólo eran amigas.

Lori sonrió al ver que todos, su hermano y hermanas tuvieran un buen dia sin problemas, giró la llave de la camioneta cuando de repente…

—Ay no… ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! No me hagas esto ahora—

La reina del No intentaba hacer que Vanzilla arrancara pero este no respondía, revisó el medidor de combustible, tenía gasolina para arrancar, dedujo que el problema era que la camioneta familiar era una carcacha y necesitaba un reparo.

—¿Qué ocurre Lori?— preguntó Leni desde atrás.

—Vanzilla no arranca—

—¿¡Qué!?— exclamaron todos.

—Así es, Literalmente vamos a tener que caminar a casa—

—Oooowww!—suspiraron todos.

—no se quejen, son sólo 15 cuadras—eso último lo dijo con molestia.

—No dejen sus mochilas, lleven todas sus cosas—

De repente Lincoln habló:

—Lori ¿Qué pasa si alguna grua se lleva a Vanzilla por estacionar frente a la escuela?—

—Es por eso que estoy mensajeando a papá en este momento,Lincoln—

Mensaje de texto de Lori:

 _"Papá, Vanzilla no arranca, quedamos varados frente a la escuela, nos iremos caminando a casa"_

—¿Y Lana no podría intentar repararla?— preguntó el peliblanco.

Un momento de lucidez invadió a la rubia, todos bajaron y se llevaron sus mochilas donde llevaban sus cosas, la pequeña gemela de los mil usos bajó y se dispujo a revisar los motores de Vanzilla, luego de un rato revisando y removiendo una que otra pieza del vehículo, la pequeña fontanera se quitó los guantes plásticos y el tapabocas quirúrgico, Lana hablo:

—Vanzilla no arrancará, intenté de todo, parece que necesitará de manos más profesionales que las mías— decía la pequeña fontanera quitándose los guantes. Mientras que Lori llevó su mano a la frente irritada

—¡Oh esto es literalmente increíble!— se giró hacia su hermano y hermanas.

—Es oficial, nos iremos caminando—

Los demás hermanos Loud se quejaron en respuesta.

—Ooooooooooohhhhhhh—

Lola se acercó a Vanzilla –Maldita chatarra!— pateó el parachoques trasero provocando sólo que el tubo por donde sale el humo ensuciara a la diva.

—AAAAAAAHHHH!—

—Ya vámonos Lola— pidió Lori, todos los Louds sin mucho ánimo empezaron a caminar a casa, no sin que antes Lori llaveara el vehículo familiar y asegurarse de que todas las ventanas estén cerradas, esperaba que su padre, llegara pronto y llamara al mecánico.

Ninguno de los Loud sabía lo que les esperaba en el camino.

* * *

En el "Planet Robot" , cuatro de los villanos más terribles estaban empezando a ejecutar su plan.

—¿Saben amigos?— habló el Irken llamado Zim, Sartana Vexus y Dark danny le prestaron

— pensaba que tal vez necesitaríamos un imponente nombre para nuestra implacable alianza , así que pensé ¿Por qué no nos llamamos "Los cuatro malintencionados"?—

—Hmm ese nombre suena perfecto— decía Vexus sonriendo con malicia.

—Intimidaría hasta al corazón del ser más noble ¡Me gusta!—agregó Sartana.

—Suena decente— decía Dark danny sin mucho interés. Pero retomó su sonrisa maligna al acercarse a la zona de controles.

—Ahora empezemos con la fase uno del plan, yo Dark danny phantom ,soy el fundador de esta alianza y de este planeta olvidado, por lo tanto seré el primero en elegir a mi rival—

Mientras tocaba unos cuantos botones del teclado del transportador interdimensional dirigió su mirada a la robot amarillo y verde.

—Vexus, mueve esa palanca detrás de ti—

Vexus salió de sus pensamientos un momento y se volteó hacia atrás.

—Oh ¿hablas de esta palanca? Bien—

Al mover la palanca , un enorme robot que se encontraba frente a ellos se desapareció de su vista. Aunque Vexus odiaba que se usaran robots para hacer el trabajo sucio, pero lo dejó pasar, después de todo, Dark danny era todo menos humano. no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿A dónde mandaste ese robot?—

-Ese robot será el señuelo que atraerá a Phantom a nuestra trampa, así como los siguientes robots atraerán a los demás héroes, observen la pantalla-

Sartana, Vexus y Zim dirigieron su mirada a la gran pantalla, en ella, se podía apreciar a un joven adolescente de 15 años de edad, de cabello negro y ojos azules, acompañado de una chica de apariencia gótica, y un chico afroamericano con anteojos, gorro rojo y camisa amarilla de mangas largas.

—Pfft ¿Ese joven es tu enemigo?—se burló Sartana.

—Se parece un poco a ti— objetó zim, dando su punto de vista.

—Es por que ese chico soy yo, o era yo, verán, yo soy del futuro, y por obra del amo del tiempo, Daniel terminó en mi época, él… —se rió de forma sádica al recordarlo.

—él juró que jamás se convertiría en mí, asi que viajé al pasado fingiendo ser él y asegurar mi futuro por mi mismo, sacrificando a mis amigos y a mi propia familia, para así al no tener a nadie BAN! se corrompiera por la tristeza y la ira, pero logró detenerme antes de que se arruinara su vida, quedé prisionero en la guarida de Reloj, pero escapé,ahora, por su culpa, mi época ya no existe, y yo sólo existo fuera de la línea del tiempo—

Tanto Sartana, como la ex reina cluster y el Irken abrieron los ojos con sorpresa ante tal revelación, no podían evitar sentir admiración y por qué no… terror , un ser malvado que es capaz de matar a sus propios seres queridos era capaz de muchas atrocidades más.

"Wow, eso sí es maldad absoluta, debo admitir que eso es bastante respetable para una villana como yo" pensaba la criminal más temida de ciudad Milagro, Sartana no podía evitar sentir respeto por el cruel fantasma.

—Ustedes sólo observen—

Escuela Casper, ciudad de Amity park…

El joven Danny salía de la escuela por fin había llegado la hora de salido, estaba acompañado de sus amigos Sam y Tucker, el adolescente pelinegro se veía despreocupado, al pasar dos meses,habría pensado que tal vez su yo malvado nunca regresaría para vengarse, pero aún así no debía bajar la guardia, en estos dos meses que pasaron, el joven Fentom estaba paranoico siempre pedía a su hermana Jazz, a Sam y a Tucker que siempre se contactaran con él, vieran o no Dark danny, aunque a ellos les molestaba un poco que Danny se haya vuelto tan controlador y sobreprotector todo el tiempo, en el fondo entendían el por qué, no todos los días tu peor enemigo que para colmo es tú mismo anda suelto por ahí esperando tu menor descuido.

Incluso a veces en las noches, en su forma fantasma vigilaba su casa, y de sus amigos, los domingos, martes y jueves vigilaba la de su pareja gótica, los Lunes, miércoles, y viernes la de Tucker, los sábados vigilaba su propia casa, a veces cambiaba los días de vigía por si acaso.

—No puedo creer que el señor Lancer nos haya dado un examen sorpresa— se quejaba el chico tecnológico.

—No fue tan malo— afirmaba la chica gótica sin mucho interés.

—Eso dices tú Sam ¿tú que opinas Danny? Hoola tierra a Danny ¡Danny!—

Danny salió de sus pensamientos ante el grito de Tucker.

—Oh disculpen chicos, es que estuve pensativo— dijo bostezando de sueño.

—Estuviste sin dormir vigilando mi casa o la de Sam ¿no?— preguntó su mejor amigo mirándolo inquisitivo. Sam hizo la misma expresión.

—No claro que no, pero anoche no pude dormir mucho, no paraba de pensar en mi otro yo y haces unas semanas que no lo hago, como si mi instinto me avisara que hoy será el día en que él si intentará algo contra mí—

—Pues hasta ahora no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal— aseguraba Sam, pero Tucker tocó su hombro.

—Lamento contradecirte, pero ESO si parece algo fuera de lo normal—

Los tres adolescentes divisaron frente a ellos un robot gigante arrojando autos y aterrorizando a las personas y estudiantes que se encontraban cerca. Tenía enormes ojos verdes, y cables del mismo color alrededor de su estructura.

—¿un robot?— dijo Danny confundido, pero luego su expresión cambió a una de seriedad.

—Tal vez sea Technus ¡Me convertiré en Fantasma!—

Un halo de energía rodea al chico transformándolo en el fantasma héroico más conocido de Amity Park, cabello blanco al igual que sus guantes y botas, ojos verdes, traje negro, con la "D" de insignia en su pecho, Danny Phantom.

El chico fantasma se fue volando directo hacia el robot, disparó una bola de energía, pero el robot logró divisar el ataque y la esquivó haciéndose intangible. Cosa que desconcertó a Danny.

—¿Pero qué? ¿Un robot con poderes de fantasma?—

PTTT! (golpe)

El robot fue bastante veloz, de un golpe mandó a volar a Phantom al auto del señor Lancer.

"Okey, esto es demasiado nuevo para mi" pensó.

Danny volvió a volar en dirección al robot, esta vez con precaución, El señor Lancer salía de la escuela con su maletín y encontró la parte superior de su auto aplastada.

—Oh, Por la madre de todos los vehículos!—

Danny intentó volverse intangible para así entrar en el interior del robot gigante e intentar despedazarlo por dentro. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando aún siendo intangible, se estrelló contra el duro metal del robot hostil.

Cayó al suelo, con su manos en la frente , producto del impacto.

—Presiento que esto me dolerá mucho en la mañana—

Notó que el robot levantó su pesado pie con la intención de pisoterlo.

—¡Danny!— exclamaron sam y Tucker.

Pero el chico fantasma reaccionó a tiempo y voló hacia lo alto, tratando de ver si el robot tenía algún punto débil.

—Debe haber algo que me dé una ventaja—

No tardó en notar que en la parte trasera del robot, en su espalda, cargaba un enorme tanque con un líquido verde brilloso que él bien conocía.

—Ectoplasma de fantasma, esa debe ser su fuente de poder, y por ende su debilidad!—

El chico fantasma voló a toda velocidad hacia el robot, este intentó golpearlo, pero Danny se tornó invisible, en ese momento, notó que el robot ya no lo podía ver, al voltear en todas direcciones.

"Tenía la esperanza de que la invisibilidad me salvara, no me equivoqué"

Sin perder tiempo, Danny phantom voló hacia la espalda del robot, disparó un fuerte rayo de energía hacia el tanque de ectoplasma, este estalló con facilidad y el robot cayó al suelo sin signos de seguir funcionando.

El chico fantasma bajó al suelo cerca al robot, sus amigos Sam y Tucker se acercaron. sin ser conscientes de que estaban siendo observados.

—Jajaja es un tonto— se burlaba Zim.

—Qué suerte tuve, por un momento pensé que tendría que usar mi lamento fantasmagórico contra él—

—¿Entonces esta cosa no es Technus?— preguntó Tucker, Danny negó con la cabeza.

—No, esto parecería más una obra de Vlad Plasmius—

La sorpresa de los chicos fue enorme cuando el robot abrió sus ojos y de su boca disparó una bola de energía que rodeó al chico fantasma.

—¡Danny!—

—¿¡que está pasando!? Nooooo!—

Antes sus ojos ,su mejor amigo mitad humano, mitad fantasma, desapareció. Pudiendo recuperar el habla, Tucker habló.

—¿Danny ha…?—

—No…— fue todo lo que la chica gótica vegana respondió.

—Parece como si lo hubieran teletransportado a otra parte ¿pero a donde?—

* * *

En la sala de controles de Planet robot…

El chico fantasma ahora se encontraba en una enorme cápsula de vidrio, a su lado, se encontraban otras cuatro cápsulas de vidrio. En una estaba escrita "Tonto Dib"

—¿En donde estoy?—

—¿Contento de verme Daniel?—

—¡TÚ!—

Los ojos verdes de Danny brillaron al ver a su yo malvado del futuro, pudo notar a una robot, un esqueleto y un extraterrestre a su lado, pero no les tomó mucha importancia, su mayor problema ahora era Dark danny.

—Debí saber que tú estabas detrás de todo esto—

Dark danny ignoró su comentario de su yo del pasado.

—Sartana, los controles son tuyos ahora, muéstranos a tu némesis—

—Esto no es ningún concurso Dark Phantom, mi contrincante es realmente alguien impredecible, El Tigre es un poderoso adversario, pero lo cierto es que el chico Rivera jamás ha decidido si ser un noble héroe como su padre o un vil villano como su apuesto abuelo—

Eso último lo dijo suspirando, ganándose una mirada confusa de Vexus y Zim, Dark danny sólo levantó una ceja. Sartana aclaró su garganta para ignorar lo último.

—pero… podría decirse que El tigre es un antihéroe por el momento—

Vexus se cruzó de brazos.

—Tú dijiste que era un héroe—

—Si decía que no lo era, a lo mejor no sería miembro del grupo, además, El escuincle Riveras siempre ha hecho más actos heroicos que crímenes ruines, lo único que hace de villanezco es ser ayudante de su abuelo en los robos, pero eso es POCO!¡Y POCO ES NADA!—

—¿Vas a mandar al robot o quieres que presione el botón por ti?— preguntó el fantasma con poca paciencia.

—No gracias, esto lo haré con todo el gusto— sin perder más palabra, Sartana de los muertos sonrió con malicia y apretó el botón rojo, El robot enviado para combatir al Tigre, ahora se encontraba en la ciudad Milagro.

* * *

La ciudad Milagro es un lugar lleno de crimen e infamia, esta es la historia de Manny rivera mejor conocido como…

(Rugido de pantera.)

—EL TIGRE!—

La vida de Manny rivera siempre era muy agitada al igual de la de su padre y su abuelo, el y su mejor amiga, Frida Suarez, su amiga de la infancia, siempre se metían en problemas cada que iban en sus más locas aventuras, en una de esas siempre involucraban supervillanos, ahora en este momento, el chico mexicano de 13 años se encontraba peleando contra uno de sus peores y despiadados enemigos.

Esta villana era una chica de su misma edad, con un traje tecnológico especial de ave, color negro, y detalles purpura, distintivo de su familia, hija y nieta de las supervillanas, Buitrila, su madre, y su abuela Lady Gobbler. Su nombre completo era Zoe Aves, conocida en el mundo de la villanía como Black cuervo, hoy no tuvo nada mejor que hacer ,así que se le ocurrió ir a jugar, coquetear, pelear y por qué no, intentar destruir al Tigre sólo para matar su aburrimiento.

El Tigre terminó en la pared , el disparo de Black cuervo le había dado fuerte, quedó como cartel de "Se busca"en la pared.

—Okey, debo admitirlo, te preparaste bien, Cuervo—reconocía el chico Rivera.

—JAJAJAJA!– se reía la supervillana en respuesta.

—Te dije que hoy estaba llena de sorpresas Manuel!—

Cerca del campo de batalla, se encontraba su amiga rockera peliazul Frida, ella lo apoyaba desde la distancia mientras le compraba un churro a un vendedor ambulante.

—¡Eso Manny! ¡Patéale su trasero! ¡barré el piso con ella! más churros por favor—

—Creo que ya comiste bastantes—

—Dije más churros por favor—

El félido casi héroe intentó usar su ataque más poderoso, la pose super macho Rivera, pero Cuervo logró evadirla, y en respuesta comenzó a dispararle un montón de rayos láser.

—¡No caeré dos veces con el mismo ataque Rivera!—

Esta vez Manny si la estaba teniendo difícil en su batalla con la Cuerva, ella sin duda había mejorado sus tácticas de pelea.

—Changos! sí que está más rápida y hábil que nunca, tengo que idear un mejor plan para vencerla pronto!—

Un fuerte dolor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, unos de los disparos de la villana le atinó en la cola de su traje.

—AAAHHHHHHHH AY AY AY mi colita! ¡eso es jugar sucio!—

—Soy una villana Duh!—

Black cuervo sonrió, tenía al chico en la mira, apuntó su láser –Mi mamá y mi abuela estarán orgullosas— se dijo para sí misma, estaba a punto de darle el tiro final, pero de pronto sintió un traicionero manotazo metálico haciéndola volar y estrellarse contra la vidriera de una veterinaria que exhibía aves para mascota.

—¿y ese robot de donde salió?— se preguntó Frida.

El Tigre logró reponerse , luego de ver que el misterioso robot gigante lo salvara de la joven supervillana, decidió no bajar la guardia, su instinto de felino le decía que ese Robot no era amigo.

—¡Oye!— gritó.

—Espera tu turno ¿quieres? yo aún no he acabado con ella!—

Pero el robot no respondió ninguna palabra, Manny lo observó por un momento, no parecía ser robot de Sr Siniestro u otro villano conocido, tenía ojos verdes y cables verdes alrededor suyo, no iba a esperar a que lo atacara, decidió acabar con esto rápido antes de pasara a mayores, con un rugido, preparó sus afiladas garras metálicas del Tigre, corrió a toda velocidad hacia él, saltó , apenas a unos centímetros de tocarlo , El Robot reaccionó, al igual que con la cuervo, lo hizo volar al suelo, lejos de él hasta el puerto de la ciudad, el casi héroe por poco cae al mar.

—Unos centímetros más, y era comida de calamar, bien, esta chatarra es aún más rápido que Cuervo negro—

Para su sorpresa, al robot le salieron garras gigantescas.

—¿¡que!? ¿Ahora quieres copiarme?—

El robot corrió en dirección hacia él, fue bastante veloz, el chico latino apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, saltó lejos del robot, pero lo alcanzó y de un zarpazo lo hizo volar hacia un camión, este explotó. Frida empezó a preocuparse.

—¡Manny!—

Sartana sonrió con maldad.

El Robot estaba a punto da darle otro letal zarpazo pero este fue embestido por un poderoso disparo láser, Manny y Frida dirigieron la mirada a la autora de ese disparo sorprendidos.

—¡Cuervo!—

—Eso me dolió mucho— dijo la villana, estaba adolorida pero sobretodo molesta. Rápidamente voló hacia Manny para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¿estas bien tonto?—

El Tigre la miró asombrado.

—Cuervo tú me salvaste—

—Si si… no te acostumbres— respondió con las mejillas rojas desviando la mirada.

El robot recuperándose del ataque, se puso de pie, El Tigre y Black cuervo se pusieron en posición de pelea.

—Entonces ¿me vas ayudar o vas a huir?—

—Nunca huyo de una pelea, cuando acabemos con él, tu y yo continuaremos la pelea, dependiendo de mi humor—

—Hecho—

—Bien, yo volaré lejos sobre él, y tú lo distraes—

—Me parece sospechosa tu estrategia Cuervo—

—Sólo hazlo Rivera!—

El robot corrió hacia ellos a toda velocidad, El tigre hizo lo mismo, Cuervo voló a toda velocidad, a centímetros de que robot gigante la golpeara ella voló hacia arriba fuera de su alcance, El Tigre con sus garras intentó desgarrarlo a toda velocidad, pero la "heridas" se autoreparaban.

—¿qué clase de máquina es esta?—

Desde lo alto ,Black cuervo justo en el medio del abrazador sol del mediodía, apuntó al robot con su arma secreta.

—Planeaba usar esto contra ti Rivera, pero esa chatarra echó a perder mi victoria y me hizo enfadar de verdad—

Cuervo disparó una especie de disco negro, este se pegó al robot, antes de siquiera darse cuenta, el disco explotó volándolo en mil pedazos, sólo quedó su cabeza, Luego de que el humo de la explosión se disipara. Cuervo, Frida y Manny se acercaron a la enorme cabeza.

—¿De quien creen que haya sido el rob…?—

El robot escupió una bola de energía que rodeó al Tigre, este desapareció , sorprendiendo a Zoe /Cuervo y a Frida.

—¡Manny!—

* * *

En Royal Woods…

Los chicos Loud se encontraban caminando en su largo camino a casa, en este momento sus padres estaban en sus respectivos trabajos, el señor Loud se encontraba en la oficina mientras que Rita de ayudante del dentista. Cada uno tenía expresión de cansancio, y para colmo de males, Luan era la única que no estaba exhausta de tanto caminar, La comediante contaba cientos de chistes, chistes malos en su mayoría, desde que iniciaron la caminata.

-¿qué le dice un molusco a otro molusco? Mira como luzco Jajaja ¿entienden? ¿Cuál es el colmo de un calvo? Que sus amigos le anden tomando el pelo jajajaja ¿entienden?-

Todos los hermanos Loud gruñían molestos.

 _"Ojalá lleguemos lo más pronto posible a casa"_ pensaba Lincoln para sí mismo.

CONTINUARÁ.

 **Este fué el segundo capítulo, el tercero llegará este fin de semana. espero que les haya gustado la pequeña participación de Zoe aves alias Cuervo negro, uno de los épicos de villanos de "El Tigre"**

 **Dato interesante: el creador Jorge gutierrez confirmó que en el futuro canon de El Tigre, Zoe aves se enamora de Django, nieto de Sartana, por su odio compartido hacia Manny y Frida, eso se hubiera visto, si Nick no hubiera cancelado la serie, algunos seguro ya lo sabían,este y otros datos revelaré de estas 5 series y sus personajes, saludos a todos. nos leemos.**


	3. Capturando los héroes parte 2

**Capítulo 3**

 **Capturando a los héroes parte 2**

Ahora el héroe y villano local de ciudad Milagro estaba atrapado en una cápsula de vidrio, a su lado, notó a un chico aparentemente mayor, de cabello blanco y traje negro de superhéroe.

—Oye Bato ¿en donde me encuentro?—

—Puedes preguntarle a ellos— respondió Danny con el dedo apuntando a los villanos, de los cuatro, sólo reconoció a su enemiga mortal.

—Siempre es un deleite verte cayendo en mi trampa el tigre—

El chico Rivera se burló.

—¿Un Robot? ¿es enserio Sartana? ¿fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió? esperaba algo mucho mejor de ti—

—No eran mí robot, le pertenece a Dark danny—

—Y ahora estás atrapado como un insecto al igual que Daniel— agregó Dark danny.

Sartana se acercó a la ex reina Cluster.

—Ahora si me siento satisfecha Vexus, es tu turno de atrapar a tu rival, dices que esa tal XJ9 es una excelente arma de defensa de la humanidad de tu dimensión ¿no? La verdad estoy algo curiosa por ver eso—

—Oh, es más que eso—explicó Vexus mientras preparaba su robot a través del teclado

—XJ9 es la heroína más querida de la ciudad de Tremorton y ahora de todo su mundo, luego de que el Cluster prime y la tierra quedaron en relaciones de paz están, ella es una Robot terrestre única en su clase, su creadora es la mejor científica experta en robótica de ese patético planeta y mi rival en el pasado, mi objetivo siempre fue lograr que XJ9 abandonara a los humanos para unirse a nosotros los clusters, como una retribución mía a su creadora, sólo yo puedo entenderla, la mayoría de esos simios sólo la ven como una máquina—

—Y supongo que por provocar que toda tu gente se volviera en tu contra , ahora deseas destruirla ¿no?—

—¿Destruirla dices? Para nada, XJ9 es muy valiosa como para destruirla, ella puede crear excelentes máquinas de defensa, de un modo u otro haré que ella esté bajo MIS órdenes!—

Vexus ya tenía su robot preparado para mandárselo a la robot adolescente que arruinó su vida por completo, sólo tuvo que tocar el botón rojo. La robot interplanetaria sonrió con maldad.

-Prepárate para mi venganza XJ9-

* * *

Ciudad de Tremorton, California…

La vida de Jennifer Wakeman nunca ha sido normal, su único sueño era poder vivir como una adolescente normal, quizás era por el hecho de que a veces no siempre era aceptada por los otros jóvenes, o tal vez por que no la veían como una de ellos, o también podía ser el simple hecho que ella era una robot y no un ser de carne y órganos, muchos dirán que los robots son máquinas sin sentimientos creados con un sólo propósito.

Pero el caso con Jenny era diferente, ella comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos desde muy temprana edad, expresaba despreocupación y deseos de divertirse, como todo joven, tener las típicas tristezas y depresiones de adolescente, y lo increíble de todo, es que las emociones que expresaba no eran simulaciones, eran sentimientos verdaderos, y podía comprender a la perfección la naturaleza del bien y el mal, a los humanos que no la comprendían, ella no les guardaba rencor, sólo lástima por no tener la capacidad de ver que ella era más que sólo una robot, pero eso había quedado en el pasado, gracias a Jenny, El planeta tierra podía descansar tranquilo, pues desde el exilio de Vexus del cluster prime, y gracias a su amistad con Vega, los clusters ya no estaban en conflicto con los humanos, Jenny por fin comenzó a hacer cosas normales de adolescente, claro, aún habían otras razas extraterrestres que intentaban atacar el planeta de vez en cuando, pero esta vez los que la defendían eran los Clusters al ser aliados de la tierra, no había pasado mucho desde que el presidente y la reina Vega habían acordado una alianza.

Ahora XJ9 o como sus amigos la llaman. "Jenny" la robot se encontraba jugando en la playa con sus amigos, Tuck, Brad, y por supuesto Sheldon.

Jenny y Brad hacían equipo contra Tuck y Sheldon.

—Bien, atrapen esto!— gritó el pequeño Tuck lanzando la pelota hacia el otro lado de la red.

Con sus reflejos sobrehumanos, la robot Jenny saltó, tranformó su brazo en pala y devolvió la pelota.

—Jaja, muy lento, Tuck— decía el chico pelirrojo a su hermano menor.

—Eso es por que tu tienes a Jenny en tu equipo!— se quejó Tuck.

—Oye Jenny—

—¿si Sheldon?—

—Nunca te había visto tan alegre—

—Oh, bueno, me alegra que lo notes, es sólo que… desde el dia en que mi mamá me dejó salir y conocer el mundo, deseaba más que nada tener una vida común y ... normal, ahora que por fin cesaron los ataques galácticos contra la tierra, me siento genial de poder tener tiempo libre con ustedes, pasar el rato, divertirme, sentirme…humana—

-Bueno, es muy genial que pienses eso Jenny, si tu estás feliz yo lo estoy-

Jenny le sonrió a Sheldon, este correspondió la sonrisa y desvió la mirada.

—Ahora si puedo decir que nada podría arruinar este dia!—

Sin esperárselo, Detrás de ella apareció un enorme robot gigante, mandado por Vexus, a diferencia de los otros, este habló:

—XJ9 prepárate para ser eliminada—

—Un consejo Jenny, nunca exclames en voz alta que nada arruinará el día— dijo Brad, rápidamente cargó a su hermano Tuck y corrieron a un lugar seguro lejos de la pelea. Sheldon se quedó con la intención de defender a Jenny.

—Descuida Jenny yo te ayuda…— Brad lo jaló del brazo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Silver Shell? No seas tonto y refúgiate—

El robot gigante intentó golpearla por la espalda a traición, pero gracias a sus reflejos sobrehumanos, Jenny esquivó el ataque con facilidad, activo los cohetes de sus pies y voló sobre el robot, necesitaba ver a quien o qué se enfrentara. Este robot no se parecía a nada que ella haya visto antes, esos cables verdes brillosos a su alrededor llamaron su atención.

—¿De donde eres? ¿Quién te envió?—

—Destruir a XJ9!—

La robot negó con la cabeza.

—No eres muy conversador ¿verdad? Normalmente charlo con mis enemigos mientras peleamos y luego te pateo el trasero—

Para sorpresa de Jenny, El robot activó sus cohetes y voló en dirección hacia Jenny, ella sonrió e inició su vuelo lejos de la playa.

—¿Con que quieres atraparme? Te advierto, soy muy rápida—

Jenny no lo sabía, pero estaba siendo atentamente observada por los villanos y los dos héroes desde sus prisiones de vidrio.

—Jajaja lo está subestimando— comentó Vexus.

La Robot adolescente creaba cientos de maniobras por los cielos para confundir al robot pero este no cesaba en su persecución, intentó hacerlo estrellar en una montaña, pero logró traspasarla, intentó nublar su vista soltando bengalas desde sus coletas, pero el robot la seguía persiguiendo.

—está bien, ya me tiene harta—

"Este robot no parece ser de la tierra pero tampoco del Cluster prime, lo cual es extraño, ya que sólo los Clusters son los únicos robots extraterrestres conocidos" fueron sus pensamientos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Jenny dio un giro en forma de C a la inversa y se lanzó sobre su perseguidor llevándolo hasta el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, este transformó su brazo en una cierra para cortar a Jenny, pero ella lo sujetó transformando su mano en pinza, ambos forcejeaban.

—¿pensaste que sería tan fácil?—

Ambos se estrellaron contra el suelo creando una enorme explosión de humo, dejando un cráter. Jenny se levantó a duras penas, miró su cuerpo, giró su cabeza hacia atrás para verificar si no sufrió daños, para su suerte no recibió ninguna. Notó que el robot gigante "sangraba" un líquido verde brilloso.

—Destruir a Xj…. (se apaga)

—fiu… se acabó—

El robot dejó de funcionar, Jenny suspiró aliviada, el rival no fue gran cosa, pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho, de repente el robot abrió los ojos y escupió una bola de energía que rodeó a la chica robot. Esta desapareció del lugar, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus amigos llegaron al lugar de impacto. Siendo Brad el primero en acercarse al cráter.

—¿jenny?—

—¿A dónde fue?— se preguntó Tuck.

* * *

En la base de "Planet Robot"...

—¿En donde estoy?—

La Robot Jenny pronto notó que estaba atrapada en una cápsula de vidrio, observo a los prisioneros a su lado.

—Oigan ¿en donde…?—

Con indiferencia en sus rostros, Danny phantom y el Tigre apuntaron con el dedo a Vexus.

—¿Vexus? ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Quiénes son ellos?— preguntó al ver a Dark danny, Sartana y Zim.

—Jajajajaja XJ9, creo que tu pregunta sería ¿qué haces TÚ aquí?—

—Ahh…

Jenny iba a reformular su pregunta, pero Vexus la interrumpió.

—Estás aquí para someterte a MÍ voluntad, ahora eres mía, me ayudarás en la conquista de la tierra y a recuperar Cluster prime, lo mejor de todo esto es que no tendrás opción AJAJAJAJA!—

—JA! Como si eso fuera a pasar, sigue soñando Vexus—

Satisfecha de haber capturado a su enemiga, Vexus caminó hacia el irken quien no perdió tiempo en acercarse a los controles.

—Bien, por último y pero menos importante, el invasor fracasado que nunca pudo dominar su planeta a causa de un simple humano, adelante insecto verde, tu turno— se jactó Vexus en tono burlón, cosa que Zim no toleró.

—SILENCIO! ¿¡Como te atreves!? ¿¡invasor fracasado!? ¿¡Insecto verde!? JA! Lo dice una máquina que parece una abeja! ¿¡Osas burlarte del infortunio de ZIM!? Tú no puedes decir nada , ya que perdiste tu reinado ¿por qué? ¡por que lo descuidaste! ¿qué clase de reina eres? ¡Eres la reina de nada! ¡DE NAAAADAAA!—

Enfurecida, Vexus jaló de su traje irken a Zim, poniéndolo cara a cara.

—¡SI! DESCUIDÉ MI REINO por interesarme en someter un patético planeta de bolsas de carne ¿era lo que querías oir? Es un error que no se repetirá conmigo nunca, lo bueno de ser "no orgánica" es que nunca olvido—

Vexus soltó a Zim con brusquedad , este cayó al suelo, Sacudió su uniforme y acomodó su garganta.

—Dib, no es un humano cualquiera, el es uno muy listo, él es el único terrestre de los millones que es conciente de mi misión de conquistar la tierra en nombre de mi raza, el es un experto en aliens, conspiraciones, y conocedor de tecnología Irken, hijo de un científico reconocido del planeta, pero todo eso cambiará, una vez que le envíe este robot, lo llevará A LA RUINA JAJAJAJAJA A LA RUINAAAA!—

Zim golpeó el botón rojo, el Robot fue exitosamente enviado sin problemas a la tierra de su dimensión , frente a la casa de Zim.

—¿qué esa no es tu base?— preguntó Dark danny.

—Si, la casa de Dib está a dos cuadras de la mía—

—¿¡tu enemigo vive cerca de ti!?— preguntó Sartana incrédula.

—Si ¿por qué?—

Ella llevó su mano a la cara en respuesta.

—No importa—

Pasaron los minutos, y notaron una peculiaridad, el robot gigante sólo estaba destruyendo edificios e incinerando todo a su paso, lanzando bombas poderosas que estallaban al contacto, mientras que Zim reía maniáticamente—AJAJAJAJAJAJAAA!— los tres villanos notaron que el Irken controlaba el robot a control remoto. Vexus le arrebató el control.

-¿qué crees que haces tonto? Se supone que tienes que capturar a tu peor enemigo!-

-¿Qué? Hace mucho que no controlo un robot gigante, bien bien, voy por el humano, dame el control-

Dib Membrana, hijo del reconocido científico. el profesor Membrana, nunca había tenido una vida tranquila, y como tenerla, si casi siempre su "trabajo" era evitar que su vecino y compañero de clase , el alien hostil y su pequeño secuaz robot se adueñen de la tierra, A veces el chico pensaba que tal vez el era el elegido por el destino para salvar su especie, pues nadie más parecía notar que Zim era un intruso no bienvenido en la tierra, pero él no perdía las esperanzas, algún día, el iba a desenmascararlo, algún día recibiría las disculpas de sus vecinos que nunca le creyeron y que en cambio lo llamaron "niño loco", algún día, detendría a Zim para siempre.

El chico ahora se encontraba observando las noticias para divisar algo fuera de lo normal en los medios de comunicación, hacia varios dias que Zim no intentaba apoderarse del mundo o erradicarlo, o al menos hacerle alguna venganza, incluso se asomó a su casa algunas veces y sólo pudo divisar a su robot Gir viendo la televisión y comiendo nachos.

 _"que tramas ahora Zim?"_

A su lado , estaba su tétrica y malhumorada hermana Gaz, como siempre ella se encontraba jugando con su videojuego.

-Zim no ha hecho nada en estos días, eso me pone bastante nervioso ¿Qué piensas que estará haciendo Gaz?-

La chica peli violeta sólo frunció el ceño ante las tontas preguntas de su hermano a quien tanto desprecia.

-No lo sé ni me interesa, guarda silencio Dib ¿quieres? estoy en el nivel más alto y difícil-

Dib hizo una mueca, a veces se preguntaba qué había hecho para que su hermana lo odiara tanto, luego de detener a zim resolvería ese enigma.

(Explosión)

Un disparo destruyó media pared de la sala del sofá, su hermana aún tenía la mirada centrada en su videojuego, en frente de Dib se encontraba un gigantezco robot, con una voz que él bien reconocería.

—preparáte para tu perdición absoluta Mísera Larva humana!—

Se suponía que gritaría pero en vez de eso, Dib sólo sonrió de una forma casi espeluznante, con el dedo hacia el robot exclamó.

—¡AJA lo sabía! ¡Sabía que estabas planeando algo Zim! Un robot para destruirme, oh espera, eso es malo para mi AAAHHHH!—

Apenas saltó del sofá para huír , robot escupió una bola de energía que lo alcanzó y lo desvaneció, al cumplir su cometido, el robot activo su mecanismo de autodestrucción y explotó, esta vez toda la sala se cayó. Pero Gaz aún se encontraba ilesa en el sofá con su videojuego, no le dio mucha importancia a lo que acababa de pasar.

—meh… ¡Oye Papá! ¡Dib fue teletransportado a otra dimensión de nuevo!—

* * *

Dib se encontraba más conmocionado e inquieto que nunca, se encontraba en una cápsula de vidrio verde, atrapado, a su lado vió otra cápsulas, dentro estaban lo que parecía ser una robot, un fantasma, y un chico con traje de tigre, no paraba de girar su cabeza frenéticamente hacia todas partes.

—¿Qué?... Pero qué…. Qué …

—Vaya, eso fue bastante fácil.

—¡TÚ!— apuntó con el dedo al Irken.

—Asi es Dib , sucio humano come maíz, YO! ¡el gran y asombroso Zim!—

—No sé que planeas, o lo que harás conmigo, pero yo te detendré!—

—Lo dudo mucho Dib, pues ahora el gran Invasor Zim tiene aliados realmente poderosos, juntos somos "Los cuatro malintencionados"!—

Dib no evitó reírse un poco, al igual que el resto de los capturados.

—Jajaja es un nombre algo tonto Jajajajaja! se te ocurrió a ti ¿verdad Zim?—

—SILENCIO! Es un excelente nombre de proporciones épicas, sólo repítelo hasta que te dé miedo—

De repente el chico notó que en su capsúla decía algo escrito con pincel rojo, y aunque estaba al revés desde su lado, de todos modos lo pudo leer.

(tonto Dib)

—Tonto Dib"? JA JA qué gracioso Zim— dijo el chico sarcástico.

Dark danny rió con maldad, llamando la atención de sus aliados y los cautivos.

—Finalmente los hemos capturado a todos!— se dirigió hacia sus sirvientes robot.

—¡Ustedes! Tráiganme un rico brebaje para celebrar—

Sartana se dirigió a sus esbirros esqueleto, ella jamás habría aceptado venir si el fantasma no le permitía traer a un puñado de sus secuaces.

—Traiganme un buen tequila, esbirro, el triunfo por ha llegado!—

Los Robots rápidamente fueron a la bodega de bebidas de su despiadado amo, mientras que uno de los bandidos esqueletos se bebía un sorbo del tequila para asegurarse de que no estuviera pasada o muy caliente, de lo contrario enfrentarían el castigo severo de su jefa.

Los robots intentaron acercarse a sus amos, pero los esbirros esqueletos de Sartana se interponían en su camino.

—¡Hacer a un lado, tengo que llevarle su bebida al amo Phantom!—

—¡Tú muévete chatarra! A mi jefa no le gusta esperar!—

Los esbirros empezaron a trenzarse a golpes con los robots sirvientes de Dark danny, estos reaccionaron disparando, Sartana les lanzó una bola de energía a través de su guitarra.

—¡Dark danny controla a tus chatarras secuaces!—

—¡Mira quien lo dice!— respondió Dark danny mientras disparaba rayos de energía a los esqueletos.

El desastre pronto pasó a mayores , por accidente, uno de los esqueletos derramó el tequila sobre el teclado de teletransportación interdimensional, el último robot gigante que tenían fue enviado a una dimensión desconocida, otros robots también desaparecieron, Vexus y Zim notaron el suceso.

—Eso no se ve bueno—

—Rápido a los controles!— exclamó el Irken.

Una vez que los robots y los bandidos esqueletos se calmaron, Zim tuvo que usar las patas mecánicas del pak en su espalda, para no electrocutarse con el teclado.

—Vexus, reinicia la pantalla—

La robot asintió, reconfiguró la pantalla, no le tomó mucho tiempo, una vez que la misma intentaba recuperar la transmisión, ella se acercó al alienígena.

—¿Y ahora qué haces Zim?—

—intento localizar el robot gigante que se nos perdió, se fue a una dimensión al azar, tiene un localizador que se activará pronto y nos revelará su… ahí está!—

La pantalla recuperó la imagen, en ella se proyectó lo que parecía ser un vecindario humano común, en el medio, 10 espécimenes humanos, todas eran niñas de diferentes colores de cabello, y un espécimen masculino, un niño, este tenía cabello blanco. Vexus los observó extrañada.

—¿y ellos quienes son?—

Llamó la atención de dark danny y Sartana.

—Hmm?

* * *

Lincoln y sus hermanas no disfrutaban para nada el tener que caminar hasta casa, aunque siempre era agradable viajar en Vanzilla, a veces odiaban que el vehículo familiar fuera propenso a averiarse y dejar de arrancar a veces. Y el que Luan contara chistes en todo el camino no ayudaba para nada.

—¡Odio el calor! ¡odio el sol! ¡odio caminar!— se quejó Lola.

—A veces pienso que Papá debería cambiar esa camioneta— opinó la deportista, Lynn Loud jr.

—Ni se te ocurra! Vanzilla es parte de la familia— defendió la modista Leni Loud.

—Eso lo dices por que serás la siguiente en manejarla, lo cual dudo mucho considerando que a ti todo te distrae Leni—

El comentario de Lynn hizo que Leni se molestara.

—¡Callate Lynn! Lo dice la niña que siempre va a pedirle ayuda a Lisa en las tareas de la escuela—

Lori detuvo la discusión.

—¡Lynn y Leni! Ustedes dos , dejen de discutir!—

—Si, discutir no hará que lleguemos rápido a nuestra casa, chicas— agregó Lincoln.

—Gracias Lincoln—

—No hay de que Lori—

Lori no lo decía, pero lo cierto es que ella la mayoría de las veces se sentía orgullosa de su hermano, aunque sus planes locos causaban problemas en ocasiones, el siempre encontraba una manera de remediarlo, el siempre pensaba en el bienestar de sus hermanas antes que la suya, era el mejor hermano que pudo haber tenido, ella sin dudarlo lo protegería de cualquier peligro sin dudar.

—Oigan ¿quieren saber por qué los ángeles se ríen? Pues por…—

—Emm ¿chicas?—

Luna interrumpió el chiste de su compañera de cuarto, la Loud Rockera se detuvo en shock por lo que sus ojos veían, quería pensar que había enloquecido, incluso se pellizco fuerte el hombro, ella estaba caminando al frente, al detenerse todos los Loud chocan desde atrás. Algunos cayeron al suelo.

—¿¡qué te pasa Luna!? ¿¡Por qué te detienes!?—gritó Lori.

—llámenme Loca hermanas ¿pero eso es un robot gigante lo que está frente a nosotros?—

Todos los Loud se asomaron desde atrás de su hermana para apreciar mejor lo que decía Luna, no estaba loca en lo absoluto, de verdad un robot gigante se encontraba frente a ellos, este no parecía tener intenciones pacíficas con ellos.

—Interesante, una unidad robótica— comentó Lisa asombrada.

El Robot disparó un rayo láser hacia ellos, Los Loud rápidamente lo esquivaron, se asustaron al ver que la máquina intentaría dañarlos.

—¡CORRAN!— gritó Lana.

Todos los Loud comenzaron a correr hacia el otro lado de donde vinieron. Leni cargó a Lily, Mientras todos huían por sus vidas, Lori dirigió su mirada molesta a la genio de la familia, .

—Lisa ¡Me puedes explicar ESTO!—

—¡No es mi robot si es lo que piensas! ni siquiera sé qué clase de modelo podría ser, no se parece en nada que haya visto antes!— se explicaba la Loud de mente superdotada.

—Si no es tu robot ¿¡por que rayos nos está atacando!?—preguntó Lynn, ella era buena corredora por excelencia, pero bajaba su velocidad apropósito para no dejar a ninguna de sus hermanas, especialmente su hermano.

—No lo sé, tal vez sea algún envidioso competitivo de la comunidad científica que quiera hacerme cenizas—

—Chicas, por ahora no importa quien haya sido, tenemos que ver qué hacer para combatirlo— sugirió Lincoln.

—Oh por supuesto Lincoln— respondió Lola sarcástica.

—Activemos nuestros poderes de superhéroes y peleemos ¿¡ACASO PERDISTE LA RAZÓN!? Esto no es como en tus tontas historietas!—

—No pero tengo un plan, sólo… LOLA!—

—AAAHHHH! Me atrapó!—

El robot gigante ahora tenía de rehén a la princesa de la familia, no sabían si era por la intensidad del momento, o la adrenalina, pero ese Robot atrapó a uno de los suyos, y si te metes con un Loud, te metes con todos, Lincoln y sus demás hermanas expresaron una mirada asesina, dejaron de correr para observar al robot con odio. Mostraron los dientes y apretaron los puños.

—¡Oye chatarra! ¡Suelta a mi hermana, o lo vas a lamentar!—amenazó Lynn con el bate.

—Muy bien, más vale que tu plan sea bueno, Lincoln— decía Lori.

—Lo es. (espero…)

Pasó un momento de silencio que parecía eterno, entre el robot y los Loud. finalmente Lincoln ideó la defensiva.

—¡Muy bien chicas… AHORA!—

Sin ningún rastro de temor, Todas las chicas dieron un grito de guerra hacia el robot.

(música de fondo.)

 _"Crashing through the crowded halls, dodging girls like ping pong balls just to reach the bathroom on time._

 _(Loud Loud Loud!)_

Lincoln= Lynn golpea los pies del robot con tu bate!

Lynn= con gusto!

La deportista golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, averiando el talón metálico del robot, este quedó sorprendido.

—¿Ah?—

 _"Leaping over laundry piles diapers you can smell for miles guy´s gotta do_

 _What he can to survive"_

Lincoln: ¡Lana! ¡Usa tu habilidades en nudos y ata sus pies!

Lana: como digas Lincoln!

La pequeña fontanera preparó su soga y corrió alrededor del robot, así como con los lagartos, juntó las ataduras, y el robot cayó al suelo.

 _"In the Loud house, in the Loud house, duck, dodge, push and shove that's how we show our Love_

 _In the Loud house, in the Loud house, 1 Boy 10 girls wouldn't trade it for the world! Loud, Loud house, Loud house"_

Lincoln: ¡Lisa! ¡sustancias corrosivas ahora!

Lisa: entendido

La Loud genio sacó de su mochila unos tubos de ensayo y se los derramó al robot, este se tornó negro al instante y gritó como si sintiera dolor.

 _"Me time a little room to breathe time a little quiet and peace i´ve never had"_

—¡Luna, usa tus platillos de batería, córtale al robot!

—¡Entendido,Bro!

La rockera de la familia saltó hacia el robot con el platillo logró cortarle el brazo, pero aún no soltaba a Lola.

 _"At least i'm never lonely would never lack it for a sports team"_

 _"Maybe, this crazy´s not that bad, in the Loud house, in the Loud house"_

—¡Luan, usa tus trucos de broma!—

—Lo dejaré electrizantemente aturdido jejeje—

Luan se acercó al robot

—uh qué mal te ves, permíteme ayudarte— la comediante le ofreció la mano al robot, este aceptó su ayuda, pero recibió una fuerte descarga de electricidad que estropeó seriamente sus circuitos.

—Caiste!—

 _"Duck, dodge, push and shove that´s how we show our love, in the Loud, in the Loud house_

—¡Lucy, usa tu aliento sobre él!—

 _Gotta love mom and dad for not going completely mad, In the Loud house, In the Loud house, 1 boy, 10 girls wouldn't change it for the world"_

 _(Loud, house, Loud house, Loud house!)_

La chica gótica caminó sobre el hasta estar en frente suyo. Cara a cara.

—Suspiro— (Aliento seco)

Usó el mismo don que suele usar para secar rápidamente los platos lavados. El robot finalmente se apagó, sin dar señales de seguir funcionando. El brazo que fue cortado por Luna soltó a Lola, la pequeña de la tiara lo pateó.

—¡Eso es lo que pasa a las chatarras que se meten con Lola!— gritó.

El grupo de villanos "los cuatro malintencionados" quedaron francamente impresionados al ver como unos simples niños vencieron a uno de sus robots gigantes.

—¿Cómo hicieron eso?— decía Sartana incrédula por lo que sus difuntos ojos acababan de ver.

—Fue sólo suerte— Opinó Zim.

—Y ni siquiera tenían poderes— comentó Vexus con la misma incredibilidad que Sartana.

Los hermanas Loud saltaban de la emoción por su victoria, e incluso comenzaron a hacer su baile de triunfo a la manera de cada una.

—Okey, Literalmente debo admitir que eso fue emocionante— decía Lori con una sonrisa sincera.

Lola puso su brazo sobre su gemela.

—Wow Lana, debo decir que hoy sí me impresionaste—

—Gracias Lola—

Lincoln se acercó al robot vencido con duda en su rostro. Lisa caminó junto a él , el robot derramaba una especie de líquido color verde, la niña nerd aprovechó para recoger una muestra con un tubo de ensayo vacío.

—¿de donde habrá salido esta cosa?—

—Sorprendentemente, no tengo ni la menor idea Lincoln, por primera vez en mi corto periodo de vida estoy perpleja—

Para sorpresa y terror de ambos Loud, el robot abrió sus ojos, como última acción, expulsó de su boca una bola de energía, esta bola voló alrededor de todas las hermanas Loud, ellas cesaron su baile de triunfo al darse cuenta de ello, la gran bola de energía corrió durante varios minutos rodeando a los Loud hasta formar un tornado blanco brillante.

Alguna de ellas intentaron salir de su interior, pero la energía como si fuera conciente las empujaba de vuelta hacia adentro como diciéndoles "quédense ahí" , parecía una pesadilla de la que deseaban despertar, incluso Lucy y Lisa se veían aterradas, Lincoln y sus hermanas entraron en pánico, se abrazaron y empezaron a gritar, pensaron que este sería su final.

—AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!—

Lincoln tomó la palabra.

—¡Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepan que las amo!—

Sollozando todas respondieron

—¡También te amamos Lincoln!—

…

La luz que los había cegado, poco a poco se iba disipando, Lincoln Loud fue el primero en recuperar su conciencia, las otras funciones de su cuerpo comenzaron a reanudarse, se sentía casi apretado e incómodo, como si sus hermanas estuvieran encima de él nuevo, de hecho así era.

—¿¡Pero qué…!?—

Lincoln observó alrededor, se encontraba en una especie de cápsula de vidrio, el y sus hermanas, todos estaban dentro de él, el espacio era bastante mínimo, observó fuera de la capsula y vió maquinaria, túneles, robots, a su lado otras cápsulas, estaba un niño nerd cabezón, otro joven peliblanco comio él, una robot, y otro con traje de Tigre ,Sus hermanas pronto recuperaron la conciencia, y notaron la misma situación. no tardaron en empujarse y hablar entre ellas, pronto el peliblanco vió a los posibles autores de la situación.

—Deacuerdo, esta captura no estaba planeada— dijo Vexus.

—No tienen poderes, no llevan trajes, ni antifaz, son los héroes más extraños que haya visto— Opinó Sartana.

—Supongo que podríamos conquistar el mundo de ellos, no veo el problema— decía Dark danny con Frialdad.

—Estoy revisando su dimensión de Origen— decía Zim desde la computadora.

—el hábitat de estos chicos se llama Royal Woods, vaya nombre patético que le ponen los humanos a sus ciudadelas, y juzgando por su bajo nivel de tecnología, conquistar Royal Woods sólo nos tomaría 5 minutos, tal vez 4 –

—¿Nos llamó héroes?— dijo Lincoln en voz alta.

—¿Conquistar Royal Woods?— dijo Lola confundida.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— preguntó Lori.

Dark danny simplemente ignoró sus preguntas, retomó su celebración, él y Sartana, Ambos villanos brindaron chocando sus vasos. Mientras que Zim y Vexus conversaban.

—Tú también lo notaste ¿No Vexus?— preguntó el Irken sin voltear a ver a la Cluster.

—Sí, ese robot no es el único que se perdió, hay otros que también fueron teletransportados accidentalmente a otras dimensiones ¿más mundos para conquistar?—

—sería algo muy interesante de ver—

Mientras que los héroes capturados, Danny, Jenny, Manny y Dib miraban con odio a sus enemigos quienes celebraban entre ellos, Los Loud, cada uno de ellos, confundidos, atrapados y apretados, pero más que nada confundidos, no dejaban de pensar.

"¿qué rayos acaba de pasar?"

CONTINUARA…

 **Y este fué el tercer capítulo, así es como los Loud fueron capturados por accidente, y ahora el mundo de ellos está en la mira, empezando con Royal woods, lo épico está por comenzar. no se pierdan el siguiente cap de este fic.**

 **Dato Curioso:**

 **The Loud house, Invasor zim y El Tigre fueron doblados en México, mientras que Danny phantom y la Robot adolescente se dobló en Venezuela.**


	4. Empieza la Acción

**Bueno, el tan esperado cuarto capítulo de este fic, por fin fuera, todos los héroes fueron capturados por los "Cuatro malintencionados" incluso (por accidente.) Lincoln y sus hermanas han sido capturados, con esto ahora si empezó la verdadera fiesta, disfruten del cap. agradecimientos enormes a Neozura, J Nagera y Cartman6x61 quienes les encantó el fic crossover.**

 **HÉROES:**

 **-Danny phantom.**

 **-Jenny wakeman. (XJ9)**

 **-Manny Rivera/ El tigre.**

 **-Dib membrana.**

 **-Lincoln loud y sus hermanas.**

 **VILLANOS:**

 **-Dark danny**

 **-Sartana de los muertos.**

 **-Reina Vexus.**

 **-El invasor Zim.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Empieza la acción**

Si hubiera una palabra que los hermanos Loud elegirían, esa sería la confusión, no sabían donde estaban, no sabía qué estaba pasando, no sabían si era real, algunos intentaron pellizcarse , pero no hubo ningún resultado, en efecto no era ninguna pesadilla, seguían atrapados en esa cápsula de vidrio aparentemente irrompible, apretados, unas encima de otras.

—Quita tu trasero de mi cara Lana!—

—tú quita tu cara de mi trasero Lola!—

Y como siempre las gemelas tenían una pequeña discusión, Lori intentaba ganar un pequeño espacio, sentía que sus hermanas la dejaban sin aliento, Lincoln dejó su conmoción y ahora observaba el lugar donde él y sus hermanas estaban, el lugar parecía una especie de laboratorio, había tubos metálicos en la paredes de acero, computadoras de numerosos teclados con pantallas enormes, como se veían en sus historietas. Todo parecía "de otro mundo" ¿acaso fueron abducidos? Eran los pensamientos del peliblanco.

Mientras afuera de su prisión, Los villanos celebraban la captura de sus némesis, aquellos impertinentes héroes que han evitado cumplir sus malintencionados propósitos en varias ocasiones, y ahora estaban capturados a su merced.

—bien, bien, bien, ahora que todos están capturados al fin podremos dominar sus mundos— decía Dark danny con mucha satisfacción en su tono.

—¿Mundos?— dijo Danny confundido.

—Asi es, tontos e inútiles héroes— decía Sartana de los muertos con regocijo.

—Nuestro plan es capturarlos para que cuando llegue el momento de desplegar todos nuestros ejércitos de robots hacia sus dimensiones, no se interpongan en nuestro camino—

—Empezando por sus ciudades— agregaba Vexus con una sonrisa ambiciosa.

—Mi ciudad, La de Amity Park, Tremorton, ciudad Milagro y Royal Woods— finalizó Zim sonriendo de la misma manera.

—¡No se saldrán con la suya!— exclamó Jenny.

—Pero si ya lo hicimos— Dark danny respondió en tono de burla, seguida de las risas malvadas de sus aliados en forma triunfante.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!—

—Bien andando compañeros, tenemos muchas tropas de robots que organizar para la toma y conquista de las ciudades—

-¡Si toma y conquista!- exclamó Zim quien sugirió una idea.

—Me encantan esas palabras ¿sabes Dark danny? Podría contactar con mis superiores los más Altos y pedirles que nos manden un ejército de sus mejores robots del imperio Irken, serían perfectos para la remodelación-—

Aunque la sugerencia del extraterrestre no era mala idea, Dark danny con el ceño fruncido respondió:

—Tenemos suficientes robots por el momento Zim, además de que aún tienes que averiguar el paradero de los robots desaparecidos, no creas que no me dí cuenta de eso, ver en qué mundos están para después conquistarlos, ah y por favor sé un buen pequeño y mantén bien custodiada la puerta— ordenó con cierta burla y crueldad en su tono.

Por el apodo que le dio el fantasma, Vexus no pudo evitar reírse de Zim, mientras era fulminada por la mirada del Irken.

"Pequeño" esa palabra en su planeta era considerado un insulto, una palabra bastante degradante, ya que su raza era muy exigente con el nivel de altura de un Irken promedio, era por ese motivo que los más altos eran la mayor autoridad e incuestionables del ejército Irken, por ser más altos, eso y por que tenían que cortarse los dedos para llegar al puesto, Zim suspiró con cierta tristeza, se supone que era un miembro importante de "Los cuatro malintencionados" (nombre que según el era épico) pero no lo trataban como tal. El era un Irken, y sólo por ese hecho merecía respeto.

 _"Así que a esto llegó el gran invasor Zim"_ — pensó

 _"ser denigrado por un Fantasma, un montón de huesos, y una reina robot cleopatra que se asemeja a una ridícula abeja ¡Esto es una vil discriminación de Razas!"_

—¡Robots! ¡vigilen bien esa puerta!— ordenó Zim a los robots, estos acataron la orden y lo observaron retirarse.

En cuanto a los héroes cautivos, ninguno rompió el silencio, hasta que la pequeña amante del lodo de la numerosa fraternidad Loud habló:

—Oh, pobre marcianito—

Se ganó una mirada molesta de su gemela.

—¡No te atrevas a sentir lástima por él Lana! ¡Es un alien malvado, y presiento que por su culpa estamos atrapados aquí! ¡en esta nave o lo que sea!—

Como siempre la soberbia Lola Loud echando la culpa de sus desgracias a alguien más, después de Lola y Lana, las demás hermanas Loud empezaron a hablar.

—Oh genial, parece me perderé mi programa Zoey 101—dijo la rockera.

—¡Olvida tu programa Luna! Literalmente estoy lejos de mi osito búbu ! Buaaaa— Lori empezó a lloriquear de forma dramática y exagerada por su novio Bobby, cosa que incomodó un poco a su hermana y compañera de cuarto modista.

—Lori por favor, no llores.

—No intentes consolarme Leni.

—No es eso, es que me estás mojando el vestido—

—¿¡es enserio Leni!? ¿Te preocupa más tu vestido que mis sentimientos? ¿qué clase de bestia eres?—

—¡Oye! Las bestias son peludas, yo no! — se defendió la rubia de las gafas.

Aunque estaban todos los Louds dentro e incómodos dentro de una cápsula, eso no evitó que todas empezaran a discutir entre ellas, como siempre, eran una lluvia de palabras que juntas proviniendo de 9 bocas que sonaba confuso e irritante, sólo Lincoln y Lisa se hallaban pensativos observando el lugar, ellos aún no habían dicho nada de lo que pasaba.

—Lisa

—¿Si, unidad fraterna masculina?-

—Dime la verdad ¿fuimos secuestrados por alienígenas?— preguntó el peliblanco inseguro.

—El término correcto es abducidos Lincoln y respecto a tu pregunta, si , fuimos abducidos—

—Vaya… esto … es… muy GENIAL!—

La genio levantó una ceja.

—qué?-

—Es como en mi cómic de Ace savvy edición 114— Lincoln saca un cómic de su mochila y continuó.

—Es donde Ace savvy es abducido en una supernave donde hacen pelear a los mejores guerreros del universo, la trama era algo cliché, pero los diálogos fueron muy buenos-

Lisa observaba la portada del cómic con su típica expresión de indiferencia.

—Wow fascinante—

—Gracias Lisa—

—Puedo apreciar que no detectaste mi sarcasmo—

Todas las hermanas discutían fuertemente sin darse cuenta de que estaban colmando la paciencia de otro de los cautivos a su lado.

—¡Oigan escandalosas! ¿¡quieren cerrar la boca!? ¿¡no ven que trato de pensar en cómo escapar de aquí y detener a Zim!?— gritó Dib desde su cápsula.

Todas cesaron su discusión, algunas miraron con molestia a Dib.

—¡Oye! ¡Nadie manda a callar a mis hermanas salvo yo!— respondió Lincoln en defensa de sus hermanas.

—La verdad es que todo esto me parece muy extraño— dijo el chico fantasma Danny Phantom.

—Secuestrar a niños indefensos que no tienen nada que ver es muy bajo, incluso para Dark danny—

—Oye amigo ¿estás bromeando?—habló el Tigre en defensa de los Loud.

— esos chicos lograron vencer a un robot gigantes y usaron su ingenio, fue algo cool, no son tan indefensos, además fue un accidante que terminaran aquí—

Lynn le dio un pequeño codazo a su hermano.

—Oye Lincoln, ese chico tiene el cabello blanco igual que tú—

—Lo noté Lynn—

—Todos ustedes me parecen muy agradables— dijo la robot Jenny con una sonrisa.

—¿puedo saber quienes son?—

—Oh deacuerdo, hola a todos, yo soy Danny phantom, héroe local de Amity park, soy mitad humano y mitad fantasma—

—y Dark danny es el peor de todos mis adversarios— finalizó Danny su presentación.

 _"Mitad fantasma, eso es tétricamente asombroso, suspiro"_ pensó Lucy Loud.

—Hola Danny— saludaron todos al unísono.

—Un gusto, yo soy Jenny Wakeman, soy una robot adolescente, y defiendo la tierra de invasores alienígenas y robots interplanetarios malvados, Vexus es mi archienemiga y a quien pateé gustosamente cientos de veces—

 _"Para ser una robot, es muy bonita"_ pensó Lincoln.

—yo soy Manuel pablo Gutierrez O´brian Equihua Rivera, pero pueden llamarme Manny, soy descendiente de una familia de héroes y villanos, este cinturón que ven aquí es mi amuleto místico que me transforma en "el Tigre", Sartana de los muertos es mi mayor némesis y me quiere muerto—

 _"No soy fanática de los superhéroes, pero tengo que admitir que ese tal Manny es algo genial"_ pensó Lola.

—Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Dib Membrana, los alienígenas y otras criaturas misteriosas son mi especialidad, Zim es mi enemigo, él y yo tenemos historia, es un invasor alienígena que intenta conquistar mi mundo, pero yo siempre logro impedirlo—

Finalizó Dib con sus manos en la cintura de forma orgullosa.

 _"Detecto aires de grandeza por aquí"_ pensó Lisa.

—Mi nombre es Lincoln Loud y ellas son mis diez hermanas— el peliblanco presentó a cada una mientras ellas daban una sonrisa.

—ella es Lynn Loud la deportista-—

—Hola a todos—

—Leni La modista…—

—que tal— saludó ella.

—Lucy la gótica…—

—suspiro—

—Lisa la genio…—

—saludos especímenes—

—Lori, la mayor de todas—

—Literalmente encantada—

—Lola y lana, son gemelas—

—Hola!—respondieron ambas.

—Luan la comediante….—

—me siento apretada de estar aquí ¿entienden?—

—Luna la rockera…—

—Qué onda amigos—

—y Lily la bebé—

—Poo poo—

—Somos los Loud, y para ser sincero ninguno de los sujetos que mencionaron son nuestros enemigos—

 _"Le hacen justicia a su apellido"_ pensó Dib.

—Ahora que nos hemos presentado todos ¿alguno sabe como salir de aquí?— preguntó Luna.

En eso Danny Phantom sonrió de forma audaz , el chico fantasma se volvió intangible y traspasó la capsula de vidrio saliendo con facilidad, sorprendiendo a los demás.

—Wow ¿Cómo lo…

—Poderes de fantasma ¿recuerdan?—

Los robots que se encontraban en la habitación se activaron, y corrieron a atacar a Danny.

—chico fantasma, cuidado!— gritó Lynn.

—¡por júpiter! ¡detrás de ti— gritó Dib.

Danny lanzo varios rayos hiriendo a los robots, pero todavía quedaban algunos que le hacían frente.

—Déjame algunos Danny, hace mucho que no tengo una buena pelea— pidió Jenny.

La chica robot transformó su mano en un cañón laser y disparó hacia afuera destruyendo la cápsula, logró salir y acompañó a Danny en la batalla.

—qué modelo de robot tan interesante, me pregunto quién la hizo— comentó Lisa afirmándose las gafas.

Ahora los robots malvados tenían que lidiar con la robot y el fantasma.

Jenny formó un arsenal de lanza misiles disparando a los robots volándolos en mil pedazos, todavía aparecían unos cuantos más.

—Danny, estos son los últimos—

—Jenny, yo me encargo de ellos, manténte detrás de mi, todos cúbranse los oídos— ordenó Danny a los demás.

—¿qué tratas de hacer?—

—Sólo observa—

El chico fantasma exaló y abrió su boca expulsando visibles ondas verde de energía acompañado de un ensordecedor lamento.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

El fuerte grito de Danny phantom mandó a volar todos los robots a estrellarse contra las paredes dañándolos.

—genial!— exclamaron Lincoln y sus hermanas.

—eso fue increíble!— comentó Lori.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Lincoln igual de asombrado.

—Eso fue un lamento fantasmagórico, mi ataque más poderoso, por desgracia, me debilita un poco cada vez que la uso—

Ninguno se daba cuenta pero un robot estaba detrás de ambos héroes. Listo para atacar.

—Cuidado chic…!— intentó advertir Lincoln, pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos, al ver que el robot perdió la cabeza de un zarpazo, Danny Phantom y Jenny se voltearon a ver a quien los había salvado.

—¿El tigre?—

—Cuiden su espalda la próxima vez, tienen suerte que salí de mi cápsula a tiempo—

Dijo el chico latino señalando su cápsula abierta con marcas de garras. Volteó a ver hacia Dib.

—Oye tú ¿quieres que te saque de ahí? –

—JA! Agradezco tu ayuda, pero no la necesito, tengo esto—

De su bolsillo, Dib sacó un aparato que parecía una especie de arma futurista. Parecía una dona metálica.

—¿y eso que es?—

—Un arma especial para extraterrestres, la pedí por correo, olvidé que la tenía conmigo todo el tiempo por si Zim hacía su jugada, por fortuna tenía razón—

Dib disparó el arma causando que el vidrio se derritiera y pudiese salir.

—Al fin libre y listo para darle su merecido a Zim—

—y yo a Sartana ¡Juro que lo haré!— aseguró Manny

—y yo con Vexus— agregó Jenny

—pienso resolver mis pendientes con Dark danny— dijo el chico fantasma. La voz de Lori distrajo a los héroes de sus asuntos por un momento.

— Oigan chicos, Literalmente me alegra que hayan podido salir de sus prisiones, pero… ¿podría alguno sacarnos de aquí? No soporto estar tan cerca del estómago de Leni—

—Si, además alguien se tiró un gas por aquí— dijo Lana, todos los Loud dirigieron su mirada molesta a Lori.

—¿Qué? Yo no fui!—

—Por supuesto que los sacaré ¿te llamas Lori no?— dijo Dib apuntando con el arma.

— no te preocupes, Un disparo de mi arma y estarán libres—

—AAAHHH!—

Los Loud gritaron, mientras que Jenny colocó su mano sobre el arma de Dib absteniéndolo de disparar.

—Espera Dib, deja que yo los saque, tu podrías lastimarlos con eso—

—Como quieras chica robot—

Jenny transformó su mano en una cierra circular, con ella cortó cuidadosamente la parte superior de la cápsula, ya que el espacio entre el vidrio y los chicos Loud era casi inexistente.

Las mayores, Luna, Luan, Lori y Leni pudieron salir sin problema, Jenny ayudó a salir a las menores que estaban al fondo de la cápsula y dejarlas sanas y salvas en el suelo, la bebé se la entregó a Leni, Al último quedó el niño peliblanco, este se le quedó observando, ella con una sonrisa le extendió su mano.

—Vamos déjame sacarte de ahí—

Lo que Jenny no sabía, es que el peliblanco la observaba con una extraña sensación en el estómago, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, comenzaba a sudar, Lincoln nunca se había sentido así con alguien del sexo opuesto, ni con cristina , ni con Ronnie anne.

 _"Vaya sí que es una chica muy linda, oh vamos Lincoln ¿qué pasa contigo? No puedes enamorarte de una robot! ¿O si?_ "

El sonrió nerviosamente y tomó la mano de Jenny, ella lo sacó de la cápsula y dejó sano y salvo junto a sus hermanas.

—Gracias— dijo él desviando la mirada, con la mano sobre su codo izquierdo.

—De nada Lincoln, ése es tu nombre ¿cierto?—

—Si—

—Es un nombre muy lindo, es la primera vez que veo un niño con cabello blanco—

—Herencia de mi abuelo— respondió el albino con orgullo, queriendo lucirse con Jenny.

—qué tierno niño— dijo la robot con simpatía. Lincoln le recordaba un poco a Tuck.

Danny phantom empezó a tomar liderazgo.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos afuera, andando!—

—tengo que admitir que ese chico fantasma es alguien realmente interesante, suspiro— dijo la Loud gótica.

—Es bastante atractivo, Luna Loud quieeere— la rockera de la familia miraba a Danny de forma pícara.

—Oye, yo lo ví primero—

El equipo de jóvenes héroes corrieron en dirección hacia la puerta, donde seguramente había más robots esperándolos. Danny y Jenny volaron.

—Lori, deberíamos ir con ellos— sugirió Lincoln, mientras la mayor estaba dudosa.

—No lo sé, Lincoln—

—¿estás loco Lincoln? –dijo Lola

—Creo que es más seguro si nos quedamos todos aquí—

El peliblanco levantó una ceja.

—¿En serio Lola? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? ¿qué pasa si los malos regresan y ven que sus enemigos escaparon y quieran desquitarse con nosotros?—

El comentario de Lincoln causó que Lola abriera grande los ojos. Se puso tras su hermanas y les dio unos empujones.

—Tienes razón ¿Qué están esperando todos? ¡Vamos con ellos!— gritó la pequeña diva.

Todos los Loud corrieron detrás del chico fantasma, la robot, el chico raro , y el casi héroe latino. ellos hablaban de sus némesis mientras corrían hacia la salida.

—Bien, todos sabemos por experiencia lo que los villanos son ¿no?— habló Jenny.

—la gran duda es el por qué estos villanos de repente están trabajando juntos— se preguntó Danny.

—Dark danny nunca se llevó bien con otros enemigos de mi mundo—

—Por lo que sé, Sartana jamás ha trabajado con otros supervillanos de Ciudad milagro, es muy orgullosa como para rebajarse a eso, quizás ella sea la que esté tramando algo, podría haber un enlace— explicaba El Tigre.

—Pero nada explica al extraterrestre—

Dib contradijo lo último que dijo el chico latino.

—Oye Manny, Zim no es cualquier extraterrestre, no se dejen engañar por su diminuta apariencia, el es un Invasor profesional y entrenado para conquistar, ha intentado hacer cosas horribles a la tierra de mi dimensión, intentar estrellarla contra Marte es un ejemplo—

—Wow, por lo visto ese tal Zim debe ser muy genial— Opinó Lana.

—No sabes lo que dices niña—

—¡Esperen!— los detuvo Lori, todos se voltearon a verla.

—¿Qué no habrán más de esos horribles robots detrás de la puerta?—

—No importa, los acabaremos!— dijo Manny con seguridad y sin mediar más palabra, estiró su brazo, clavó sus garras metálicas en en la puerta y la arrancó sin mucho esfuerzo, los robots que custodiaban afuera los apuntaron.

—Te lo dije—

—Dib, Louds, cúbranse de los disparos!— advirtió Jenny. Los robots comenzaron a disparar lasers y misiles.

—¡Ya oyeron a la chica robot cuidado!—

Lori cubrió a todos sus hermanos de los disparos, que por suerte no le pegaron, Lincoln y sus hermanas alcazaron a esconderse detrás de los robots destruidos por Danny y Jenny, usaron sus restos como escudo.

Lincoln contemplaba la pelea asombrado hasta que notó a alguien que se encontraba vulnerable y expuesto a su modo de ver, el chico que había callado a sus hermanas momentos atrás.

—¡Oye Dib! ¿qué haces? ¡escóndete con nosotros! ¡los disparos te lastimarán, tu no tienes poderes!—

—JA! No gracias… em… Lincoln Loud ¿no?—

El albino asintió en respuesta.

—Agradezco tu preocupación pero no hace falta tener poderes, a veces la inteligencia y astucia es todo lo que necesitas, eso y tus deseos de proteger el mundo a toda costa, mis experiencias combatiendo a Zim me lo han enseñado—

Un robot se dirigía a atacar a Dib , pero este le voló la cabeza de un disparo.

—JAJA! ¿ves? Se los dije—

—Vaya— dijo Luan.

—En verdad hiciste que perdiera la cabeza jajaja ¿entiendes?—

Luna le levantó el pulgar

—Nada mal chico, pero los poderes del fantasma son lo más "Epic"—

—Siiii— respondían las demás hermanas suspirando por lo atractivo que era el chico mitad fantasma, su único hermano rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Ingratas—

—Hermanas ¿estoy en lo cierto? ¿tienes una?—

—Si, tengo una y es una pesadilla andante—

—Al menos tú no tienes diez hermanas que te rodean la mitad del tiempo—

Leni observó en que en uno de esos teletransportadores apareció un enorme caracol , amarillo, cuya caparazón, era naranja con manchas azules, para su sorpresa este maullaba como un gato, el curioso animal le causó ternura.

—Awww, miren chicas, un caracol que maulla—

Lynn llevó su mano a la cara.

—Leni, nos están disparando con lásers ¿y tu te fijas en un caracol?—

La modista no le hizo caso al comentario de su hermana atleta, se agachó y chasqueó los dedos para atraer al caracol, conciente de que la baba de caracol sería buena para la piel.

—Ven caracolito lindo, no te haré daño—

El caracol se arrastró lento pero seguro hacia Leni, hasta que finalmente ella lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—qué lindo caparazón tienes, es naranja, el color favorito de Linky—

—Meow—

—Awwww!—

Las demás hermanas observaron al caracol, no sabían que podían maullar.

—Interesante espécimen—dijo Lisa afirmando sus gafas.

—¿Desde cuando los caracoles maullan?— se preguntó el albino.

—tal vez en su mundo de origen lo hagan— afirmó Lisa.

—lo quiero! déjame tenerlo— pidió la pequeña fontanera Lana, Leni se la entregó sin problema.

—No lo pierdas—

Dib les habló.

—Oigan Louds, los disparos cesaron, podemos salir—

Los Louds junto con Dib corrieron y alcanzaron a Jenny, Danny y al Tigre.

Algunos de los robots que oyeron los disparos llegaron a la sala de controles, los esbirros esqueletos de Sartana también se hicieron presentes. Observaron la puerta del lugar arrancada, reconocieron las marcas de garras del casi héroe El tigre.

—Se escaparon— dijo el esbirro.

—Por lo que más quieran, no le digan al amo Phantom— pidió el robot.

—Sólo si ustedes no le dicen a Sartana—

Un par de robots más perseguían al grupo de héroes, no pasaron desapercibidos por Dib y Jenny quienes se voltearon y dispararon contra ellos destruyéndolos al instante.

Mientras corrían en busca de una salida por el gran pasillo que parecía de esas películas espaciales, Lori se acercó al fantasma.

—Oye tu nombre es Danny ¿no?, Literalmente tenemos que hallar un modo de volver a casa, no quiero que le pase nada a mis hermanas y hermano, y una de ellas es sólo una bebé inocente—

—Regresarán a su mundo Lori Loud , tú y tus hermanos, si descubrimos un modo de regresarlos, lo haremos, por ahora nosotros los protegeremos—

La mayor de los Loud sonrió y le dio un sincero "Gracias". Aunque en el fondo aún sentía preocupación. ¿se acabaría todo si regresaban a casa?

—¡Miren! ¡Ahí hay una ventana enorme!— señaló Manny.

Todos se acercaron a dicha ventana para observar e intentar reconocer el lugar donde estaban, todos jaderon sorprendidos y estupefactos al ver que afuera todo era un gran desierto rojo, montañas rojas en el horizonte, pero eso no fue lo que más llamó la atención, el cielo era nocturno, pero no había estrellas, no se veía ninguna, sólo era oscuridad pura, Lincoln fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—E-esto no parece ser la tierra—

—¿Dónde estamos?— se preguntó el chico Rivera.

—diría que es Marte, pero el cielo no comparte su similitud—aseguró Lisa.

—Nunca he visto nada igual, y recorrí toda la galaxia— dijo Dib aún sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Aunque algunos estaban calmados, Lola por primera vez se veía nerviosa y asustada, era una niña de 6 después de todo, llevó sus manos a su cabellera y gritó.

—¡Maldición! ¡estamos perdidos! ¡todos estamos perdidos!—

—Ahí están, disparen!—gritó un robot que venía con refuerzos, estos acataron la orden y dispararon.

—¡Y nos encontraron!—

—no se preocupen! Atrás de mí— exclamó la robot.

Jenny reaccionó a tiempo y ambas manos se transformaron en un gigantesco escudo metálico que cubrió por completo a Danny, Manny, dib y los hermanos Loud, protegiéndolos de los disparos.

—Esto los detendrá un buen rato— aseguró la chica robot

–Sigan observando el cielo por si ven alguna estrella o constelación conocida ¿seguro que nadie reconoce nada?—

Todos observaron con más detenimiento pero ninguno notaba nada que les pareciera familiar.

—No, nada— respondió Danny.

—Yo tampoco veo nada que sea familiar— dijo Lisa conservando su expresión estoica, no lo hacía notar pero en el fondo la genia estaba perpleja.

—Ninguna estrella—aseguraba Manny.

—Tampoco veo nada— dijo Lincoln.

—Ni yo— dijo Dib.

—ah ah, ni yo— respondían algunas de las otras Loud.

—¿Es esta la parte donde debo decir que ya no estamos en Kansas? Jajaja ¿entienden?—

—¡LUAN!— gritaron sus hermanas.

—¿ella siempre es así?— preguntó el chico Rivera al chico Loud.

—Casi siempre, no sabes como se pone cuando llega el dia de las bromas— respondió el peliblanco. este se volteó hacia la chica robot.

—Jenny—

—¿Qué ocurre Lincoln?—

—¿Segura que estás bien? ¿no te hacen daño esos disparos?—

—Descuida, estoy bien, esos lasers no me hacen ni cosquillas, el metal con el que me construyeron es bastante resistente—

El le sonrió en respuesta. Los disparos habían cesado.

—Yo me encargo de ellos, ustedes corran, yo los alcanzo— ordenó Jenny, todos asintieron.

—Bien, como digas—Danny y los demás lo siguieron.

Una vez que el grupo se alejó, Jenny sonrió al saber que no tendría que limitarse con esas chatarras. Dirigió su mirada desafiante hacia los robots. Ella tronó sus nudillos metálicos y giró su cuello.

—Bien chicos ¿Quién vendrá por mi?—

La chica Robot voló por encima de ellos, todos dispararon, pero ninguno lograba atinarle, XJ9 era demasiado rápida, pero ellos eran modelos obsoletos, nos estaban al nivel de ella. ambas manos formaron un cañón de plasma.

—Yo huiría si fuera ustedes—

Más adelante en el pasillo extenso de planet robot…

Danny Phantom volaba por el gran pasillo, pero limitando su velocidad, no quería dejar atrás a Manny, Dib y los Loud. lo que se encontraron en el camino, fue algo que no se esperaban para nada, algo que los perturbó aún más que enterarse que estaban en otro planeta.

—¿Pero que es eso?—preguntó Lori boquiabierta.

—Changos, esto tiene que ser una broma—dijo Manny ligeramente molesto.

—Ni siquiera yo llegaría tan lejos si lo fuera— comentó Luan sonando seria por primera vez.

Jenny apareció volando.

—Chicos, ya estoy aquí, de qué me perdí—

Danny no respondió, sólo apuntó con el dedo.

—miralo por ti misma, Jenny—

La robot de mentalidad adolescente se asomó a ver una extensa fila de robots, estos iban en fila sobre el un suelo que se desplazaba, como en una fábrica, estos pasaban debajo de lo que parecía ser un rayo modificador, los robots que salían, tenían una nueva apariencia mejorada. Jenny observó con más asombro, la robot no creía lo que veía, incluso aparecieron pequeños limpiaparabrisas en sus ojos.

Un momento, a esos robots los están convirtiendo en…en-

—en nosotros— Dib terminó la frase por ella.

Habían montones de robots del Tigre, de Danny phantom, y de Jenny, y de Dib incluso, la única diferencia es que estos tenían ojos rojos brillantes que parecían de pesadilla, los héroes pusieron la expresión más seria, sus enemigo al parecer planeaban algo mucho más grande.

—¿Roboclones de nosotros? ¿por qué rayos harían eso?—se preguntó Danny.

Leni se encontraba dudosa.

—Oye Lori ¿Cómo es posible que no haya robots de mi, de Linky , de lucy , y de todos nosotros?—

—No sé si debería sentirme ofendida o afortunada Leni— fue la respuesta de la mayor de los Loud.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, espero que hayan disfrutado de este épico cap y la interacción entre todas estas leyendas de Nick.**

 **Lincoln se enamoró de Jenny jajaja, ¿alguien puede culparlo? ¿Quién no se enamoró de ella en su infancia? XD, Lincoln es casi como nosotros cuando tuvimos su edad.**

 **Dato interesante de Invasor zim:**

 **La raza Irken es muy discriminadora con respecto a la altura, es por eso que los líderes de zim "los más altos" tienen un rango muy superior.**

 **De este Fic, habrán cuatro one-shots de otras series de Nick, los robots que desaparecieron en el accidente que causó la captura no planeada de los Loud, terminaron en los mundos de esas dichas serie, estas son las series elegidas.**

 **-Bob esponja.**

 **-Oye arnold.**

 **-Los padrinos mágicos.**

 **-Ren y Stimpy.**

 **En cada uno de estos One-shots se revelará como se conocieron los villanos, serán preludios, el primero en salir será Bob esponja, seguro ya adivinaron de donde salió ese caracol que ahora Lana tiene. (No es Gary)**

 **Primer One shot, "Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon: Bob esponja" únicamente en mi perfil obviamente.**

 **Y luego vendrá el capítulo siguiente, saludos a todos los que me leen.**


	5. La cueva

**Hola a todos, como están, espero que les haya encantado la nueva portada de imagen del fic (que ahora es la imagen de los héroes) y espero que les haya encantado más el capítulo anterior, traté de hacerlo lo más épico posible, bueno, normalmente siempre suelo hacer que mis fics tengan sentido con la líneas de tiempo de las series la cuales escribo, pero aquí son 5 series en vez de una, y no series cualquiera sino 5 EPICAS y LEGENDARIAS series de Nickelodeon, aquí les menciono en que línea temporal de cada serie ocurre este evento del fic. (digamos.)**

 **Para los fans de The Loud house:**

 **Esto tiene lugar en algún momento de la primera o segunda temporada, como Ronnie anne está en el primer cap del fic, obviamente es de tiempo antes que se mudara de Royal Woods. (caos familiar.)**

 **Aunque tendo entendido que la serie no tiene linea cronológica.**

 **Para los Fans de invasor Zim:**

 **Esto tiene lugar después de que Dib y Zim evitaran que Tak destruyera la tierra. (cuando Dib menciona que recorrió la galaxia, es por que tiene la nave de Tak.)**

 **Los cómics en español de IZ están en youtube.**

 **Para los fans de Danny phantom:**

 **Obviamente este fic ocurre tiempo después de "El Peor de los enemigos", en algún momento de la 3ra temporada.**

 **Para los fans de la Robot adolescente:**

 **Es tiempo después de los sucesos vistos en la película de la serie "Escape del cluster principal" (que puede verse en Youtube.) y antes del episodio "Viaje a la basura"**

 **Rayos, no pensé generar tanto revuelo con el Jennycoln, la verdad mi intención no era crear un ship pero lo hice de todos modos.**

 **Para los fans de "El tigre"**

 **En la línea de tiempo de la serie, Esto tiene lugar antes del episodio "El bueno, el malo y el Tigre"**

 **Para los interesados, Los episodios de la Robot adolescente, El Tigre e Invasor Zim en Latino, pueden verse en una página llamada "Danimados"**

 **Wow! La mayoría de las vistas fueron de México, las de Argentina casi les alcanzan, gracias hermanos Mexicanos , Los adoro! Disfruten del 5to capitulo. : )**

* * *

Capítulo 5

La cueva.

Luego de la terrible batalla contra los robots de Dark danny y poder escapar de la gigantezca base de planet robot, Lincoln y sus hermanas, quienes se encontraban algo exhaustas de tanta corrida, ahora estaban caminando por un extenso cañón rocoso del planeta desconocido donde se encontraban, Dib se encontraba charlando con Lisa, El peliblanco no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver a su hermana genio conversando con ese chico de extraño peinado, ya que la Loud nerd de 4 años no era muy sociable que se diga, su otra hermana pequeña Lola Loud estaba hablando egocéntrica sobre ella misma con el tal Tigre, el suspiró y volteó hacia la cámara.

—Si, sé que estarán pensando ¿cómo es que terminamos todos caminando en este rocoso lugar desolado? Bueno, mis hermanas y yo estamos metidos en lo que parece ser una especie de guerra por el multiverso, un multiverso es un conjunto de unas o tantos mundos o dimensiones, sé de esto por que leo cómics, verán, esto es lo que pasó…—

 _(Flashback)_

 _Hace unas horas…_

 _Todos los héroes observaban la fábrica de robots asombrados y a la vez aterrorizados, Los villanos estaban convirtiendo a sus robots en roboclones de ellos mismo,el curiosos ejército eran bastante parecidos a ellos, excepto por los ojos rojos brillosos y el color gris metálico. El Tigre rompió el silencio._

 _—Esto se ve tan raro, y no me agrada—_

 _—hermanos, creo que no somos los droides que ellos estaban buscando, jajaja ¿entienden?—_

 _Todos expresaron rostros de molestia por el chiste y referencia de Luan._

 _—Esto no me da buena espina—dijo Jenny mientras que el chico fantasma se encontraba confundido._

 _—Simplemente no lo entiendo ¿por qué nuestros enemigos harían versiones robots de nosotros?—_

 _—si ¿por qué harían eso?— se preguntaba Leni._

 _—¿No te das cuenta mujer?— respondió Dib quien ya había unido los cabos – están preparando un basto ejército de robots para una guerra—_

 _—Sí, Literalmente una guerra ¿Pero contra quien o que?— se preguntaba Lori._

 _—¡Oye Dib!— exclamó Lynn algo molesta._

 _—no le digas "Mujer" a mi hermana, su nombre es Leni!—_

 _—Eso es bastante obvio Dib, hasta un cromañón puede darse cuenta de ello—opinó Lisa afirmando sus lentes._

 _—¡Oye!— exclamó Dib ofendido, la genio dio una media sonrisa en respuesta._

 _—Oigan batos, yo digo que deberíamos hacer explotar esta fábrica de copias baratas, tiene que haber un motor inestable por aquí— sugirió el Tigre._

 _—No creo que sea tan fácil Manny— Opinó Danny_

 _—es obvio que se trata de un ejército de doppelgangers, pero te aseguro que mi yo maligno tendrá un plan mucho más complejo, después de todo, el también tiene la mente astuta de mi archienemigo Vlad masters—_

 _—Yo creo que el verdadero problema no son los roboclones, si no los villanos que los crearon— opinó Jenny._

 _—Esto es mil veces mejor que el cine—susurró Luna a sus hermanas y hermano quienes sólo se limitaron a observar a los héroes planear su ofensiva._

 _—¡Ahí están! ¡Apunten!— gritaron los robots, esta vez tenían una especie de cañón láser gigantezco con ellos apuntando a los fugitivos._

 _—Ay, no otra vez— se quejó Lana._

 _—¡Creí que te habías encargado de los robots Jenny—-_

 _—Oye Manny, claro que lo hice, al parecer hay más robots en este lugar de lo que pensé— respondió Jenny como excusa._

 _—No hay tiempo para seguir con esta inútil pelea, por ahora debemos huír—_

 _—¿¡Qué!?— exclamaron todos observando a Danny. El Tigre cuestionó al chico fantasma._

 _—Olvídalo, soy un Rivera y los Rivera no huimos—_

 _—Manny, tenemos que planear un ataque sorpresa primero, créeme que yo también quisiera pelear y evitar todo lo que ellos estén planeando hacer, además no podemos pelear y proteger a los Loud al mismo tiempo—_

 _—Oye eso ofende Danny, yo fui 5 veces campeona en Kickboxing— dijo la Loud deportista mientras que el chico Latino suspiró._

 _—está bien, vámonos—_

 _Danny asintió y miró al grupo._

 _—Muy bien. todos agárrense de las manos—_

 _Aunque algunos estaban confundidos con la petición de Danny phantom, todos le hicieron caso y se tomaron de las manos, La Loud rockera sin perder tiempo rápidamente tomó la mano de Danny, ganándose la fulminante mirada de su hermana gótica, quien tomó su otra mano, Lincoln con cierto sonrojo tomó la mano de Jenny, una vez que todos estaban tomados de las manos, Danny se volvió intangible, al estar en contacto con él, Jenny, Dib, Manny y los Loud también se volvieron intangibles como él._

 _—¡Asombroso!— exclamó Lana._

 _—El mejor día de mi vida— dijo Lucy con media sonrisa._

 _—Uh ¡Miren chicas! Soy trasparente!— exclamaba Leni con emoción._

 _—Por nada del mundo se suelten— ordenó Danny, todos asintieron, el equipo de héroes se sumergió en el suelo metálico._

 _—Listo para disparar el cañón—_

 _el robot estaba a punto de tocar el botón pero fue detenido por otro._

 _—Espera, se desvanecieron—_

 _—Oh no ¡lograron escapar! el amo phantom nos va a fundir en acero!—exclamó uno de ellos con temor._

 _—¡Cállate! ¡dispérsense y búsquenlos por toda la base y la ciudadela!— ordenó otro de los robots._

 _En las afueras de la base, los prófugos emergieron de la metálica estructura, ahora se encontraban afuera , en la intemperie del planeta rojo, todos se soltaron y cayeron al suelo de forma bruzca, tomaron aire antes de mirar a su alrededor, Lincoln fue el primero en levantarse._

 _—esperen ¿se puede respirar aquí fuera? ¡hay aire!—_

 _—Ya lo notamos Lincoln —dijo Lori fastidiada por el pequeño aterrizaje._

 _—¿Estas bien caracolito?—preguntó Lana a su nueva mascota._

 _-Meow-_

 _—Oh genial— dijo Lola molesta al ver su vestido rosa manchado con la arena y polvo del planeta, se sacudió con enojo, Manny se acercó y le extendió la mano, Su padre le había enseñado que siempre había que ayudar a una dama tirada en el suelo, aún tratándose de una niña._

 _—¿Necesitas ayuda pequeña?—_

 _Lola levantó la mirada, observó al enmascarado latino de pies a cabeza, el le sonreía, ella no se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que le parecía el chico, con las mejillas rojas y con cierta timidez tomó su mano, el la ayudó a levantarse, ella sintiéndose halagada le sonrió._

 _—Ohh, qué caballeroso gracias Manny—_

 _—Jeje de nada pequeña— respondió el chico Rivera rascando detrás de su cabeza._

 _—¿por qué no eres como él Lincoln?—_

 _El peliblanco sólo rodó los ojos en respuesta._

 _—Bien, escapamos ¿Y ahora qué Danny?— fue la pregunta de la chica robot al chico fantasma._

 _—Caminar— respondió_

 _—lo más lejos posible de este lugar, buscaremos un refugio y vamos a planear una— estrategia y luego regresar-_

 _—¿Caminar? genial— dijo Lori con sarcasmo, mientras que su hermana deportista sólo se burló._

 _—Ha! Deberías hacer más ejercicio Lori, yo nunca me cansaría con una simple caminata—_

 _(Fin del Flashback)_

—Y es así como terminamos en este lugar—

Mientras tanto Lisa aún se encontraba charlando con Dib, Dib le explicaba a ella

—Entonces— decía Lisa quien había entendido todo.

—¿Dices que por culpa de un tonto descuido de unos robots y esqueletos, la máquina de teletransportación dimensional accidentalmente mandó un robot gigante a nuestro mundo con la intención de atacar lo primero que se encuentre?-

—Así es, yo estaba ahí cuando pasó— aseguró Dib.

—La verdad no deberían estar aquí, pero ahora por eso, tu mundo Lisa Loud está en peligro de ser devastado y dominado por Zim y esos otros malvados, hablando de eso ¿tú tus hermanas y hermano pelearán a nuestro lado?—

Lisa miró al chico con cierta extrañeza.

—¿Tengo cara o apariencia de ser alguien que pelea Dib? Yo soy de los que piensan, no de las que usan una acción tan primitiva como lo es la violencia para resolver algo—

—Oh, no quise decir eso Lisa, es sólo que al ver como tu, tu hermano y hermanas pudieron someter a ese robot, pensé que nos ayudarían—

—Dib, por si no lo sabías, estás hablando con una de las personas más inteligentes de mi mundo, soy una genio prodigio y eso que sólo tengo apenas 4 años, supongo que podría usar mi super inteligencia para ayudarlos en algo—

—Wow ¿de verdad eres una genio? Prúebalo ¿Cuál es el numero de la relación de la circunferencia y el diámetro—

—fácil el número es 3,1416—

—Bien ¿la formula de un círculo?—

—C igual a Pi y D?—

—Bien ¿La materia oscura es una materia?—

—Bromeas? No es ninguna "materia" o energía oscura, ni siquiera tiene neutrinos, no emite ningún tipo de radiación electromagnética, por ende sería totalmente transparente ante todo espectro electromagnético—

—Está bien, te creo, vaya, sí eres una supergenio, tus padres deben estar orgullosos Lisa—

—Si… en parte, aunque a veces les molesta que no salga mucho de mi habitación, o que agite la casa con una explosión de mis químicos—

—Sabes, creo que entiendo cómo se siente, en mi mundo, casi toda la ciudad cree que soy el loco del pueblo, yo tampoco salgo mucho de mi casa, a menos que sea para evitar que algunos de los siniestros planes de Zim se lleven a cabo sobre mi mundo—

Lisa le dio una media sonrisa.

—Veo que no somos tan diferentes en ese aspecto—

—No, supongo que no—

—Aunque no soy mucho de estudiar criptozoología ni la considero una ciencia, pero admiro tu pasión por los extraterrestres y las cosas misteriosas—

Dib también le sonrió.

—Gracias Lisa, es la primera vez que alguien aprecia mis gustos—

Por primera vez a pesar de la situación, Dib se sentía a gusto hablando con alguien, pues casi nadie se acercaba a él, por crueles e injustas razones, Lisa en cambio, disfrutaba mucho de la charla, no sabía como continuar hasta un pensamiento la invadió.

—Y dime Dib… cuéntame todo lo que sabes de este tal Zim—

—Pues por dónde empiezo, verás todo empezó cuando una noche, yo estaba en el techo de mi casa y escuché…—

* * *

En la base de Planet Robot….

Vexus y Zim se encontraban caminando hacia la sala de los teletransportadores, la Cluster y el Irken tenían la intención de disfrutar ver a sus enemigos encerrados en cápsula como si de animales se tratasen.

—Ansío ver los intentos de ese gusano inútil de Dib intentando escapar— decía Zim.

—Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo al ver a Xj9 sin ningún tipo de escapatoria, apuesto que estará muy molesta de no poder salir y hacer algo contra hahaha—agregó Vexus con una sonrisa.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver que la gran puerta de acero de la habitación se encontraba arrancada , en el suelo junto con algunos brazos y piernas de robot echando chispas, una escena que los inquietó bastante, Con los ojos bien abiertos Zim volteó a mirar a Vexus, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¡ESCAPARON!-

Sin perder más tiempo Vexus se fue volando a toda velocidad hacia los aposentos de Dark danny, Zim también se dirigió allí, desplazándose rápidamente con sus "patas de araña"

Dark danny se encontraba observando el paisaje de la ciudadela, el maléfico fantasma estaba contento con lo que había logrado, en poco tiempo, su sueño de dominar todas las dimensiones se haría realidad. A su lado aparece Sartana de los muertos, quien no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Ya ha pasado como más de media hora ¿crees que ya haya ocurrido algo? ningún robot ha informado nada, mientras que mis bandidos esqueletos dicen no saber nada aún—

—Es justo por ese motivo que enviamos a Zim y a Vexus a verificar, Sartana, sólo es cuestión para que vengan y…—

En ese momento la puerta de acero se elevó revelando a Zim y a Vexus alarmados.

—Xj9, Danny phantom, todos los cautivos ¡Escaparon!— exclamó la Cluster con cierta preocupación.

—Yo les dije que esas malditas cápsulas no servirían para poder contener a semejantes criaturas— reprendió el Irken, mientras que Dark danny y Sartana se miraron con confusión para que después ambos villanos empezar a reír con maldad, para confusión de Zim y Vexus, la robótica mujer empezó a molestarse.

—¿qué les causa tanta gracia?—

—¡Siiii! Se supone que los contendríamos, Zim no se prestó para esto!—

El irken se cruzó de brazos mientras que la temible mujer esqueleto y el vil fantasma dejaron de reír.

—¿Es que no se dan cuenta?— dijo Dark danny queriendo despejar y abrir la mente de esos dos.

—Yo ya tenía planeado que se escaparan, era justo lo que yo quería! Sartana ya se dio cuenta de eso ¿cómo es posible que no lo notaran?—

Zim se encontraba mucho más confundido, al igual que Vexus.

—¿por qué querrías eso?—

—Por esto—

Dark danny se dividió en dos, el otro Dan phantom asintió y se dirigió hacia la supercomputadora que se encontraba en el lugar, el tecleó los botones, en la pantalla de la misma se mostró a Danny, Jenny, El Tigre e incluso Dib, todos se encontraban batallando y despedazando a los robots.

—¿tienes cámaras de seguridad?—

—No son cámaras cualquiera Vexus, estas cámaras escanearon todos los movimientos de ataque del enemigo— explicó la maligna versión de Danny phantom.

— Toda esa información va hacia la fábrica para la programación de los roboclones, cualquier ataque que ellos tengan contra nosotros, los roboclones lo verán venir y contraatacarán utilizando sus mismas habilidad contra ellos—

—Con esta pelea que las cámaras captaron hace un momento será suficiente para programar a nuestros robots, ponerlos en funcionamiento para que así destruyan a nuestros despreciables enemigos de una vez por todas Hahaha!— agregó Sartana.

—Tal como lo dijo Sartana, una vez que se cargue toda la información en lo roboclo…¿qué?— Dark danny se calló al ver que la pantalla indicaba un problema que no fue de su agrado.

"70% datos insuficientes…. 70% datos insuficientes…. 70% datos insuficientes…"

—No puede ser, NO PUEDE SER!— Dark danny gritó con furia, sus ojos rojos brillaron, estaba a punto de estallar, pero Vexus lo calmó tocando su hombre.

—Oye tranquilízate, no todo está perdido—

—No puedo estar tranquilo, si la carga de datos no es suficiente, ¡maldita sea!—

—¿Significa que aún necesitaremos vivos a esos ilusos?— preguntó Zim rogando internamente que su suposición no fuera correcta.

—Lamentablemente sí— respondió Dark danny suspirando con fastidio, el Irken deseaba no haber preguntado.

—Hmm, cañangas ñangas—

Mientras tanto con el grupo de héroes, ellos habían caminado extensos kilómetros a lo largo del cañón que parecía no tener fin, estaban bastante seguros de que se encontraban lo bastante lejos de la base de los villanos, algunas de las hermanas Loud apenas estaban procesando todo lo que acaba de pasar, primero un robot de la nada los había atacado, luego terminaron en una base, en otro planeta posiblemente en otra dimensión completamente ajena a su mundo, luego escaparon junto a un chico fantasma, una robot, un chico de extraño peinado, y otro niño disfrazado de felino, parecía una mala película barata de ciencia ficción, pero realmente estaba pasando, Ellas y su querido hermano estaban enredadas en una especie de crisis entre dimensiones.

La mayor Lori , levantaba su teléfono hacia el cielo oscuro sin estrellas, ante esta acción su hermana atleta levantó una ceja.

—¿qué estás haciendo Lori?—

—tú que crees Lynn? estoy tratando de ver si consigo una señal para intentar llamar a Mamá y Papá, no les agradará saber que estamos en una dimensión desconocida, y de paso textear a Bobby—

—Lo dudo mucho considerando que no sábemos exactamente donde estamos, además, estoy bien segura que cerca de casa no estamos—

—Cállate, Literalmente no estoy de humor para tu negatividad-—

Su hermana gótica quien también estaba a su lado negó con la cabeza.

" _Suspiro, pobre Lori, sin duda la chica está en negación, al menos Lana, Leni Luna, Luan, Lisa, Lincoln y Lola quien habla con ese chico Manny no están tan asustados, quizás confundidos pero no asustados"_ pensó Lucy para sí misma.

Lincoln sin embargo, durante todo el camino, no paraba de mirar hacia arriba, observando a Jenny y a Danny quienes se encontraban volando un poco más adelante, en caso de que hallar una emboscada en el camino.

Lana apareció a su lado, con el caracol sobre su gorro rojo.

—Meow—

—¿A dónde crees que nos estén guiando Lincoln?—

—No lo sé Lana, un refugio tal vez—

—Al parecer están charlando ¿sobré que cosa crees que sea?—

—Esperemos que no sea algo serio— respondió el peliblanco.

Desde el aire ,Danny y Jenny observaban cuidadosamente toda el área desde el aire, al parecer el cañón desértico del planeta era inhóspito, no era muy probable que encontraran algo o alguien vivo por esta zona.

—Jenny, dime que no te parece muy extraño todo esto—

—Si te refieres a que nuestros archienemigos están tan espeluznantemente obsesionados con nosotros como para crear réplicas de nosotros entonces sí—

—No, no hablaba de eso ¿no te parece muy extraño que yo, tú, todos lográramos escapar con facilidad de las capsulas?—

La robot desvió la mirada pensativa.

—Hmmm ahora que lo mencionas—

-¡Oigan! ¡Danny! ¡Jenny! ¡Encontré una cueva! ¡Encontré una cueva!- exclamaba Leni con alegría, La robot y el chico fantasma descendieron, todos rodearon la cueva.

—Te felicito Leni—

—Gracias Luna, ahora a decorar la cueva,le pondré un lindo armario!— Leni estaba a punto de entrar pero fue detenida por Danny.

—Espera Leni, Jenny y yo entraremos primero, nos sabemos qué es lo que podríamos encontrar ahí adentro, Manny ,Dib, ustedes se quedan aquí con los Loud—

—Deacuerdo— respondieron ambos.

Aunque el Tigre se cruzó de brazos con cierta molestia.

—No sé quien lo nombró líder—

Danny y Jenny entraron a la cueva, la robot transformó su mano izquierda en una especie de pistola, mientras que Danny formó una bola verde de energía en la suya.

Ambos adolescentes se adentraron hasta desaparecer de la vista en la oscuridad de la cueva, los minutos que pasaron se hacían extensos, Lincoln no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco por Jenny, se preguntaba internamente por qué lo hacía si apenas la conoció hoy, Luna también se sintió igual con el chico fantasma, después de tanto suspenso y silencio.

Se escucharon unos pasos provenir desde la cueva, Manny ya tenía sus garras afuera por si acaso, mientras Dib recargó su arma, Lynn sólo puso en posición de pelea, Leni se mordía las uñas, el alivio llegó cuando Danny y Jenny salieron de la cueva.

—No hay nada, podemos descansar aqui—

Todos jadearon aliviados y contentos, todos estaban completamente exhaustos.

—Por fin!— exclamó Manny.

—Tú lo has dicho Brother— dijo la Loud rockera.

—Por fin descansaremos de tanto caminar— dijo Lola con una sonrisa.

El grupo no lo sabía, pero mientras entraban a la cueva, eran observados por un misterioso encapuchado, con una especie de bufanda de trapo cubriendo su rostro, este tenía unos binoculares avanzados.

 _"Tengo que comunicarle a Radd de esto"_ pensó.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo, y la interacción de los personajes, tantos los héroes, como los maliciosos villanos aliados.**

 **Dato interesante sobre Danny Phantom:**

 **Dark danny fue inspirado en el villano venom de spiderman, ya que una versión maligna del héroe.**

 **Por cierto, me siento asombrado de que algunos hayan creado teorías sobre mi fic, de que el caracol es Bob esponja, déjenme desmentir esa teoría, en realidad NO es bob esponja, sólo por que era amarillo.**

 **El one-shot "Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon: Bob esponja" ya está libre. Ahí se explica todo, incluso las verdaderas intenciones siniestra del yo malvado de Danny phantom. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Conociendose parte 1

**No puedo creer que sean 10 años desde que finalizó Avatar la leyenda de Ang**

 **No puedo creer que sean 10 años desde que Nick canceló El Tigre.**

 **Tampoco puedo creer que sean 10 años del fallecimiento de Eartha Kitt (actriz de voz original de Vexus) disfruten del capítulo 6.**

* * *

 _Resumen:_

 _"Lincoln Loud , Danny phantom, Jenny y los demás protagonistas heroicos descubrieron que "los 4 malintencionados" tienen preparado un ejército de clones robot , ahora lograron escapar de la base de los villanos, en una cueva muy lejos en la zona desértica del planeta rojo desconocido para descansar y luego planear el cómo detenerlos ¿estarán preparados nuestros protagonistas principales (Lincoln y sus hermanas) para lidiar contra esta amenaza interdimensional? "_

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Conociéndose parte 1**

En toda la base , en toda la ciudadela futurística de Planet robot, Los robots se movilizaban en todas partes, hacían redadas, entraban a los hogares de los civiles esclavizados, con sus naves transportaban grandes carteles holográficos con las fotos de "Se busca" de los fugitivos, en ella se podían apreciar las fotos del chico Dib, la robot, el chico fantasma, El félido enmascarado latino, y por supuesto los Loud al último, por si acaso, ya que si hallaban a un Loud, hallaban a los demás.

Un grupo de máquinas se formó en una sola fila, el robot mayor, que era un poco más grande que los otros, y tenía un sombrero militar, se presentó a frente.

—Escuchen todos, cabezas de metal oxidadas, el amo Phantom quiere a los héroes vivos … por ahora ¿entendido?—

—Entendido—

—¿Todos los héroes?—

—Todos, la robot Xj9, Danny Phantom, El Tigre, incluso ese niño cabezón llamado Dib—

—¿Y qué hay de ese grupo de niños humanos corrientes que se hacen llamar "Los Loud"?—

—Esos niños humanos no tienen mucha relevancia, vivos o muertos, da igual, no son tan importantes como su mundo, el cual nuestros amos van a conquistar—

—¿O sea que a ellos si los podemos eliminar señor?—

El robot general levantó una ceja, preguntándose por qué estas máquinas eran tan despistadas y obsoletas, no era de extrañar que Dark danny quisiera remodelarlas para su ejército de conquista.

—Ya lo dije, vivos o muertos, da igual—

Con los héroes, ellos se habían adentrado en la cueva , la única que hallaron en Kilómetros, una vez dentro, todas las hermanas de Lincoln se sentaron en el frío suelo y rocoso suelo durante unos minutos, todas excepto Lola, ella sacó de su mochila una manta color rosado, la colocó en el suelo antes de sentarse sobre ella.

El estómago de su hermana gemela rugía.

—Chicas, tengo hambre—

Lori observó a su pequeña hermanita.

—Si a alguno le quedo algo de comida en su mochila, por favor, dénsela a Lana—

—Bueno… yo sólo pude comer la mitad de mi sándwich de pollo en el almuerzo, ten Lana— dijo su hermano entregándole el sándwich a su hermana pequeña.

—Gracias Lincoln—

—Dame un pedazo Lana, no soy de comer carbohidratos pero haré una excepción—

—Consíguete el tuyo Lola—

—¿¡que dijiste!?—

Estaban a punto de pelearse igual que siempre lo hacen, pero su hermano peliblanco las detuvo.

—Muy bien, suficiente ustedes dos, este no es momento para que tengan una disputa, y saben que no me gusta verlas pelear, así que Lana, comparte la mitad del sándwich a Lola—

—Bien, lo siento Lola—

—Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez— respondió la diva antes de comerse un pedazo del sándwich.

La robot Jenny observaba conmovida la escena, ese niño que acababa de conocer, era un buen hermano mayor considerado, parecía de esas personas que darían todo por sus seres queridos, la chica de metal no pudo evitar sentir respeto y admiración por eso

Mientras que el Tigre y Dib vigilaban hacia afuera de la cueva por si acaso, el chico fantasma se encontraba sentado sobre una roca pensativo, mientras que las demás Loud, se encontraban reunidas en otro rincón de la cueva, un poco más alejadas del grupo.

-Entonces, ese niño extraño llamado Dib te dijo que nosotras fuimos accidentalmente abducidas desde nuestra dimensión, Que esos villanos se aliaron por primera vez para vencer a esos chicos superhéroes con poderes, y ahora nuestro mundo corre peligro?- fue lo que todo lo que Lori dedujo con toda la explicación que dio su hermanita genio a ella y sus hermanas.

—En efecto- decía Lisa afirmándose las gafas.

—Al parecer estamos metidos en lo que parece ser una especie de guerra por los universos, esos villanos planean adueñarse de todos los mundos, eso incluye el nuestro—

—Entonces ¿es eso lo que está pasando?— dijo Lincoln sorprendiendo a sus hermanas, quien había escuchado todo.

—Lisa debo decir que tuviste razón—

Ella levantó una ceja en respuesta.

—¿Sobre qué?—

—Tú estudiabas la teoría de las dimensiones alternas en casa esta mañana, por lo tanto es real—

—Dado que todo lo que nos pasó hace unas horas no es ningún efecto secundario o producto de alucinación de parte de mis químicos, entonces sí, es real, existen las dimensiones, queridas unidades fraternas, mundo alternos donde lo que no es real en nuestro mundo es real en los mundos de ellos—dijo apuntando con el dedo hacia donde se encontraban Jenny, Manny, y los demás nuevos amigos que acababan de conocer.

—Fantasmas, robots y extraterrestres—

—Entonces ¿sabías de esto?— preguntó Luna con cierta molestia.

—No estaba cien por ciento segura de que fuera sólida la teoría del multiverso, tenía variables ¿pero qué creen hermanos? ahora somos los primeros seres humanos en descubrir nuevas tierras alternas—*sonriendo*

Ante esas últimas palabras de su hermana nerd, Lincoln, Lori y las demás se quedaron pensativos, ellos habían lidiado con todo tipo de problemas en su casa, y sus propios problemas individuales, pero esto, esta situación era algo completamente de otro nivel, ¡estaban en una guerra! Y no cualquier guerra, esta era una batalla multiversal, el conflicto que suelen tener Lori y Leni por un vestido no era absolutamente nada comparado con esto, La voz de Lucy rompió el silencio.

—Ahora sé por qué los espíritus se sentían extraños hoy—

Todos observaron con sorpresa a la loud gótica.

—¿de qué hablas Lucy?— preguntó Lynn.

-"La oscuridad se acerca" "Posible destrucción y desolación" "un mal mayor inundará y cubrirá todas las realidades existentes con su naturaleza destructiva" al principio no entendí lo que ellos me querían decir, ahora me doy cuenta de ellos, los espíritus estaban agitados ,con temor, y todo era por aquel Fantasma de apariencia maliciosa-

—el fantasma al cual Danny Phantom se refiere como "Dark danny" ¿verdad?—

—Así es Luna, en cuanto lo vi, sentí toda la oscuridad emanando de él, de esos cuatro villanos, él es el más preocupante, realmente es una verdadera amenaza para todos los mundos no sólo el nuestro, tiene que ser detenido a como de lugar, suspiro—

—Ese sujeto no es nuestro problema Lucy— dijo la mayor —dejemos que el chico fantasma y los demás se encarguen de ese asunto, yo sólo pienso en el bienestar tuyo, de Lincoln y de todas ustedes, si existe una posibilidad de regresar a casa intactas, la aprovecharemos—

—Creo que no lo entiendes Lori ¿en serio piensas que nuestro mundo estará fuera de peligro si regresam…?

—¡Oigan chicos! Vengan todos!— ordenó el chico fantasma, todos se acercaron.

—¿qué ocurre Danny? ¿ya tienes un plan?— preguntó Lori deseando que asi fuera.

—No Lori, por ahora no, Jenny y yo saldremos a buscar leña, tus hermanas pequeñas tienen frío—

La mayor observó a quienes se refería, en efecto tenía razón, Lana y Lola estaban cubiertas con la manta rosada, temblorosas, abrazándose entre ellas, para tener un poco de calor.

—Cuando estábamos volando, escaneé el lugar, noté unos robles y plantas secas del planeta, no muy lejos de aquí en ambos lados del cañín— aseguró Jenny.

—¿Alguno quiere venir con nosotros?—

Rápidamente la Loud rockera tomó del brazo al chico fantasma y se recostó en su hombro derecho.

—Yo iré con Danny—

Danny sintió otro tirón de su brazo izquierdo, vió que se trataba de Lucy.

—¿Quién dijo que podías ir con él?—

—Oye, duquesa de la oscuridad, Yo iré con Danny, no necesito permiso—

—Olvídalo Luna, yo iré con el halfa—

—¿El halfa?—

—Así se les llama a los híbridos mitad fantasma, ponte a leer de vez en cuando—

—Pero a ti te gustan los vampiros!—

—También me agradan los fantasmas—

Danny no sabía si sentirse halagado y aterrado de que de dos chicas se pelearan por él.

"No se qué dirían Sam y Tucker si vieran esto"

El chico fantasma tuvo que volverse intangible para librarse del agarre de ambas Loud.

—Chicas, no tienen que pelear, las dos pueden venir conmigo—

Lynn sintió la mano de Lori tocar en su hombro.

—Lynn, ve con Danny, evita que Lucy y Luna se maten entre sí, es una orden—

*Suspiro*

—Esta bien Lori, Oigan, yo también voy con ustedes—

—¿Alguien va a ir conmigo?— preguntó la chica robot, de inmediato apareció Lincoln frente a ella.

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! Emm…quiero decir, yo podría acompañarte si quieres Jenny—

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo Lincoln, no te preocupes por lo que podamos encontrar afuera, yo te protegeré-

—Gracias Jenny—

Lincoln estaba por seguir a la atractiva robot, hasta que sintió unas risas y posibles miradas a sus espaldas.

El se volteó para observar a sus hermanas mirándolo con sonrisas de complicidad, ellas ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con su hermano, y él conocía bien esas cara

—Veo que planeas colocar el clavo en la tuerca jajaja ¿entiendes?—

Lincoln se sonrojó ante el comentario de su hermana comediante, frunció el ceño en respuesta.

—Ay vamos, no se den ideas equivocadas, no es lo que creen, sólo no quiero que salga sola, yo Lincoln Loud soy un caballero—

—Síííí lo que tu digas Romeo Jajaja— dijo Lola en tono de broma.

—Tú no digas nada Lola, crees que no noté la forma en que mirabas a Manny?—

—Shh…cállate Lana—

Y así Jenny y Lincoln salieron afuera en búsqueda de madera, o algún material para hacer una fogata, mientras que Danny, Lynn, Luna y Lucy se fueron por el otro lado, Dib y el Tigre se quedaron para cuidar a las que se quedaron, Lori, Lisa, Leni y Luan comenzaron a juntar piedras y rocas para preparar la fogata.

La caminata de Lincoln y la chica robot había sido larga y silenciosa, el joven albino se encontraba dudoso, no sabía de qué podía hablar con la robot, apenas la había conocido hoy, si hablaba de cosas sobre robots a lo mejor la ofendía, si hablaba de cosas humanas a lo mejor la haría sentir incómoda por que ella no lo era, para su sorpresa, una sola estrella amaneció y se hizo ver en todo el cielo oscuro, y esta era tan cercana como el sol de su mundo, no ayudaba mucho con la situación ya que el calor se empezó a sentir, era como andar por un desierto hostil, no había mucha diferencia.

Pero eso no era de mucha importancia para el chico Loud simplemente quedaba hipnotizado por la belleza de la chica metálica, y podía crear todo tipo de armas, eso la hacía ver más cool, más genial de lo que ya era, quería decir una sola palabra al menos, pero su nerviosismo no le permitía formular algo como cualquier persona con cerebro.

Todo en ella le parecía atractivo, incluso el sonido robótico que provocaba el caminar de la robot, la presencia de Jenny no sólo le causaba el nerviosismo al chico, provocaba que sudara constantemente, sus piernas le temblaban al caminar, su corazón latía constantemente, lo podía sentir, Nunca había tenido estas sensaciones con ninguna niña, ni siquiera con la maestra di Martino.

" _Rayos! ahora sé como se siente Clyde cuando ve a Lori"_ fueron sus pensamientos, para su sorpresa Jenny habló.

—Oye Lincoln, te noto muy callado, no has dicho una palabra desde que salimos ¿te ocurre algo?—

—¿Qué? no para nada, no me pasa nada Jenny, yo estoy bien— respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando hacia ambos lados. Mientras Ella sonrió en respuesta.

—Lincoln, creo que ya sé lo que está pasando—

—¿¡Lo sabes!?—

—Si, estás confundido sobre todo lo que está pasando, con sólo verte veo que no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de aventuras, me equivoco?—

—Ah… si… claro… es por eso Jenny… honestamente no sabía que existían superhéroes en otras dimensiones, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que habían otros mundos alternos—

-Ya veo, debo decir que estoy impresionada, jamás vi a un niño con tantas hermanas-

—Ah claro, casi todos me dicen eso, aunque muchos tengan algunos pensamientos erróneos sobre mi y mis hermanas y muchos se quejen de lo escandalosos que somos a veces, lo cierto es que ellas son mi mundo—

—Es bueno escuchar eso, eres un gran hermano,debo admitir que me ganaste—

Lincoln la miró confundido.

—¿Te gané? ¿de qué hablas Jenny?—

—Me refiero a que yo también muchas hermanas, tengo 8, mientras que tú tienes 10—

La revelación para Lincoln fue casi como un balde de agua fría, ella también tenía muchas hermanas al igual que él.

—¿también tienes hermanas? ¿enserio? ¿y ellas son robots también?— se sintió idiota por su última pregunta, temió haberla ofendido, pero la robot rió en respuesta.

—Claro que son robots Lincoln, mira, tengo una foto de ellas—dijo la Robot, y un tercer brazo que sostenía la foto salió de su espalda, ella se la enseñó a Lincoln.

—¿Ves? Ellas son mis hermanas, Xj1 quien es una bebé como tu pequeña hermana Lily, Xj2 el que parece un cañón con piernas,XJ3 ella no habla,Xj4 la más agradable, XJ5 la más alegre, XJ6 ella es algo envidiosa de mi pero es buena hermana, XJ7 es la depresiva, como tu hermana gótica, y XJ8 es el más fuerte pero menos inteligente—

—Ya veo, también me doy cuenta de que también tienes una foto de todas tus hermanas— dijo el peliblanco quien sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña foto familiar revelando a él y sus hermanas sonriendo a la cámara. Ella la observó y le sonrió, Lincoln y Jenny estaban sorprendidos de que tuvieran algunas cosas en común.

—¿Tus hermanas son tan ruidosas y caóticas como las mías?—

—No realmente, se saben comportar, sólo no son muy eficaces en la batalla como yo, mi madre las desactiva y las guarda en una habitación, sólo las activamos cuando llegan las épocas de fiestas, como Navidad o año nuevo, me encanta pasar esas fiestas junto a ellas—

—Wow Jenny, a veces quisiera que mis hermanas también tuvieran un botón de desactivado, créeme que le hacen falta—

Ambos rieron ante esa divertida ocurrencia.

—jajaja ,además de lindo, eres muy gracioso Lincoln Loud, seguro las chicas de tu mundo se pelean mucho por ti—

*el llevó su mano atrás de su cuello*

—jeje algo así—

"¡Ella cree que soy lindo!"

De repente la robot miró hacia adelante, su sonrisa cambió a una expresión seria.

-Lincoln no te muevas-

-¿Qué?-

-Voltea lentamente-

El albino hizo caso a lo que la robot le dijo, al girar la cabeza hacia delante, abrió los ojos en grande al ver a una enorme criatura peluda gruñéndoles, tenía cuatro ojos rojos como los de una araña, con enormes garras negras, y una cola, parecía una especie de castor gigante mutante, su cola era parecida a la de los renacuajos.

-¿¡QUÉ ES ESA COSA!?-

Al levantar la voz la criatura salvaje rugió de forma voraz y corrió hacia ellos con intención de atacarlos.

-Detrás de mi, Lincoln-

Jenny transformó su mano en un cañón laser, apuntó y lanzó disparos contra el animal, para su sorpresa la criatura era muy rápida y ágil ,esquivaba todos sus disparos con facilidad, se preocupó en el último segundo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, abrió sus fauces revelando gigantescos colmillos, al parecer quería comérsela, con sus manos Jenny sujetó sus mandíbulas con todas sus fuerzas, se sorprendió de que esa cosa fuera más fuerte que ella, no iba resistir mucho tiempo.

—¡Lincoln corre!—

—¡No voy a dejarte Jenny!—

La lengua de la bestia envolvió el cuello a la robot obligándola a entrar a su boca y devorarla.

-AAAAHHHH!-

Lincoln miraba en todas direcciones, el no iba a abandonarla tan fácilmente, notó que no muy lejos es encontraban los robles secos de los que Jenny hablaba, corrió hacia ellos trataban de buscar algo que le fuera útil.

—Vamos, vamos, tiene que haber algo por aquí, Ajá!—

La robot estaba a punto de perder sus fuerzas y ser despedazada por la criatura hasta que repente.

—¡Oye tú! ¿¡por qué no te comes esto!?—

Lincoln saltó sobre el lomo de la bestia y rodeó su cuello con una Liana con espinosas púas filosas, esta rugió con dolor, soltó a Jenny, corrió en círculos saltando y pateando hacia atrás tratando de quitarse al albino de encima como si de un toro loco se tratase. El se sujetaba de la liana con todas sus fuerzas, incluso con el dolor de las púas.

—Lincoln!-

—¡Necesito ayuda Jenny!-

—Iré por ti!-

Jenny voló por encima, logró rescatar a Lincoln y lo dejo en un lugar seguro.

—¿estás bien?—

—Si, pero… mis manos quedaron heridas por esa Liana—

A pesar de que eran heridas leves, Jenny se horrorizó y miró a la bestia con furia, Jenny voló hacia ella, la embistió, y transformó sus manos en enormes martillos.

-¡Cómo

(golpe!)

-Te atreves!

(golpe!)

-a lastimar!

(más golpes!)

-a Lincoln!

Con el último golpe mandó a volar al extraño animal salvaje, este asustado se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad hasta perder en el horizonte.

—¡Y no regreses aquí!—

La única estrella que alumbraba el lugar se alejó, dejando el desierto nocturno nuevamente. Lincoln se acercó a ella.

—Jenny ¿estás bien?—

Se sorprendió cuando la robot lo rodeó en un abrazo.

—Lincoln, me salvaste , gracias—

Ella lo besa en la mejilla, provocando que el rostro del peliblanco enrojeciera considerablemente, aunque le temblaban las rodillas de forma más intensa, pudo formular sus palabras.

—No tienes que agradecerme Jenny, no podía abandonarte con ese monstruo—

-Siempre creí que los humanos eran seres indefensos-

El comentario de la robot extrañó al peliblanco.

—¿Qué?—

—Sí, en mi mundo siempre soy yo las que los protege de cosas como invasores, monstruos gigantes y meteoritos, no pueden defenderse por sí solos—

—Eso me parece un pensamiento algo erróneo Jenny, no por que los humanos no tengamos poderes significa que seamos indefensos y débiles—

—Tienes razón, me enseñaste algo nuevo hoy Lincoln Loud-

—Eso es bueno, oye Jenny ¿te importaría soltarme? Ya no puedo respirar—

La chica robot rápidamente lo suelta y se pone de pie

—Oh Perdón por eso, a veces no controlo mi fuerza—

—Descuida Jenny, por cierto ¿Qué era esa cosa?—

—No lo sé, tal vez sea sólo un animal salvaje del planeta—

Lincoln y Jenny fueron a juntar y recoger las leñas de los robles secos, al parecer este planeta alguna vez tuvo un ecosistema parecido al de la tierra. Con la madera suficiente, Jenny activó su jet pack, Lincoln se cargó en su espalda, decidieron regresar volando, ya que habían perdido mucho tiempo y no querían preocupar a los demás.

Al llegar, Danny , Lynn , Luna y Lynn ya se encontraban en la cueva, al parecer habían llegado antes que ellos y consiguieron más madera para la fogata que la robot y el albino, al parecer el chico fantasma y sus hermanas no tuvieron ningún encuentro inesperado como ocurrió con ellos.

—Lincoln, Jenny, por fin volvieron, se demoraron un poco, empezábamos a preocuparnos—dijo Lori.

—Gracias por cuidar a mi hermano Jenny, Literalmente estoy agradecida contigo-

—Descuida Lori, es mi trabajo proteger a todos, debo decir que tu hermano también me cuidó a mi, es muy valiente, valóralo mucho—

—Seguro, oigan ¿no les pasó nada raro allí afuera?—

Ellos se miraron y sonrieron.

—Nop-

—Bien, mejor preparemos la fogata cuanto antes, Literalmente ya está empezando a hacer mucho frío aquí—

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Este fue el capitulo 6, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado de los momento Jennycoln el capitulo siguiente las cosas estarán más interesantes.**

 **Jenny también tiene muchas hermanas, al igual que Lincoln, seguro algunos ya olvidaron a las XJ, las primeras robots de la Dra Wakeman.**

 **Dato interesante:**

 **El nombre de la robot adolescente "Jenny" provino de la pronunciación de su nombre de robot XJ9 , J (Yei) y 9 (nine)**

 **Hasta el próximo cap (que no tardará mucho por cierto)**


	7. Conociendose parte 2

**Capítulo 7**

 **Conociéndose parte 2**

La noche fresca se había hecho presente en todo el cañón rocoso del planeta desértico (aunque siempre era de noche.) el grupo de héroes fueron hacia más adentro de la cueva para evitar que entre el viento fresco, Dib y Manny seguían de vigías en la entrada de la cueva hasta ahora no vieron nada extraño, lo cual era bueno, al parecer los enemigos aún no habían descubierto su ubicación.

—Se está haciendo más fresco, ya deberíamos entrar—decía el chico Dib membrana quien ya se estaba frotando sus brazos debido al frío.

—Deacuerdo, sólo déjame hacer una cosa-

El chico latino caminó unos tres pasos fuera de la cueva, Miro hacia arriba, y disparó sus garras hacia la punta del cañón rocoso, revelando su extenso brazo como una cadena negra. Para confusión del chico Membrana.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo ahora Manny?—

—Pues… "Cerrar la puerta" no sé como sea en tu ciudad Dib, pero en ciudad Milagro nunca debes dormir con las puertas ni ventanas abiertas, si esos villanos nos encuentran y mueven esta roca, mis sensibles sentidos sobrehumanos del Tigre me alertarán—

—Bueno, eso está bien, quiero estar preparado para cuando Zim aparezca—

Con su fuerza sobrehumana El Tigre logra hacer que caiga una de las enormes rocas de la cima, y logra cubrir la entrada de la cueva, mientras tanto la chica robot Jenny Wakeman con su mano transformada en destornillador logró reparar todos los daños leves que aquel extraño animal le había provocado en su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda. Se preocupó por un momento, también se alegró mucho de que su madre le haya programado los pasos básicos de auto reparación en su cerebro artificial.

Las hermanas Loud por fin lograron hacer un círculo de piedras, en ella colocaron toda la leña recogida, Jenny se acercó al círculo , transformó su brazo en una pistola láser, y su mano derecha en una lupa, a través de la lupa disparó el láser, encendiendo la fogata con éxito, todos se acercaron de inmediato para sentir la calidez del fuego.

—Te agradezco mucho Lori, a ti y tus hermanas, por haber hecho la fogata y por ayudarme a traer la leña— dijo Danny con sinceridad.

—No es nada Danny— respondió Lori con una sonrisa.

—Nosotros hacemos esto todo el tiempo cuando vamos de campamento o de día de campo en el bosque ¿o no hermanos?—

—Así es—respondieron todos los Loud al unísono.

—¿Saben amigos? ahora que estamos juntos en este enorme pero enorme embrollo, y que ahora que tenemos un momento de tranquilidad, por qué no me cuentan sobre ustedes? Todos ustedes, ya saben para conocernos mejor— sugirió Manny.

—Buena idea Manny!— exclamó La pequeña rubia Loud acercándose a el chico latino y mirándolo de forma coqueta, Lana hizo una mueca de asco ante esa escena.

—Meow

—Tienes razón caracolito, Ew.

—Tengo mucho de mi para contarte de mi Manny, sobre mis premios, mis victorias en los concursos señorita linda y malvada, mis rivales y…—

—Wow wow me encantaría escuchar todo eso Lola ,pero yo me refería a los demás—

La pequeña princesa desvió la mirada con desinterés.

—Oh, si por supuesto, por qué no—

—¿Por qué no empiezas tú Dib?-

—Em sí… seguro—

—¡Woho! ¡Adelante Dib!— alentó Jenny.

Dib se puso de pie, mientras todos le prestaban atención

—Todos saben que soy el único humano que defiende a la tierra de Zim, Mi padre es uno de los mejores científicos del planeta, pero él no cree en extraterrestres a diferencia de mí, al igual que mis compañeros, y casi toda la ciudad, todos creen que estoy loco al acusar a Zim de ser un alien—

—¿y tu madre no te apoya?— preguntó el albino sintiendo un poco de pena por la historia de Dib, el sabía bien lo que sentía ser molestado y apartado en la escuela a veces.

—Yo… yo no tengo madre, mi padre me creó a mi hermana y a mi por medio de la clonación, están ante un clon—

Todos suspiraron asombrados. Incluyendo a la niña genio.

—¿Un clon? No creí que fuera posible, tú no me habías informado de eso cuando hablamos Dib—

—No habías preguntado ¿Qué nunca has visto un clon?—

—Negativo, en mi mundo la clonación aún está lejos de ser posible—aseguró la loud genio –Procede por favor—

"Wow, es un clon y su padre es un científico, parece que la robot no es lo único interesante por aquí" pensaba la genio.

Dib continuó sus historias de todas sus hazañas contra Zim, como la primera persecución que dio al extraterrestre el dia que lo conoció, cuando evitó que Zim borrara los recuerdos de su cerebro al introducirse en su cuerpo, cuando evitó que él y sus compañeros murieran en una habitación con un alce a través de un agujero de gusano, también mencionó las malas experiencia que pasó por culpa del Irken, como la vez que Zim lo convirtió en mortadela, o cuando Zim robo los órganos de todos sus compañeros de clase incluyendo a él, a todos les asqueó y aterró oir esa última parte de la historia, excepto a Lana, ella de algún modo lo encontró fascinante, para cuando terminó. Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato hasta que Lincoln rompió el silencio.

—Vaya, y creí que mi vida era agitada, Dib debo decir que tus historias con ese alienígena son admirables, increíbles y algo perturbadoras—

-Gracias Lincoln… eso creo, aunque no lo crean, Zim no es el único vecino extraño, al otro lado de mi vecindario también vive un maniaco homicida, pero la policía nunca viene a arrestarlo o allanar su casa, en mi mundo no sólo está Zim, también hay demonios y entidades oscuras extrañas como Mortos el roba almas -finalizó Dib —¿alguien más?—

—Bueno, yo quisiera contarles mi historia, mi vida tampoco es muy tranquila y serena que digamos— decía El Tigre quien comenzó a contar su historia

—verán, desde hace siglos, los Rivera hemos sido una familia de héroes y villanos, mi papá es el mejor héroe ejemplar de la ciudad Milagro, y mi abuelo es el supervillano más rudo, temido y ruín de la ciudad milagro, mi padre quiere que yo sea un héroe, pero a mi abuelo le encantaría que fuera un villano, yo aún no me he decidido lo que quiero ser en realidad, siempre trato de divertirme como todo niño de mi edad y no pensar tanto en eso, o sea, changos—

—¿O sea que no eres un héroe?—preguntó Leni curiosa.

—¿Bú bu?—

—lo que Lily dijo ¿Cuál bando prefieres más?—

—Yo creo que te ves mejor como héroe Manny—opinó Luna, mientras que Danny y Jenny asintieron.

—Así la gente no saldrá huyendo si ve un tigre suelto jajaja ¿entiendes?—

Luna levantó una ceja.

—¿Enserio Luan?—

—¿qué? vamos, fue bueno—

—Gracias amigos por el consejo, pero yo quiero mucho a mi padre, pero también aprecio mucho a mi abuelo, no quisiera decepcionar a ninguno—

—Entiendo perfectamente como se siente eso Manny— dijo el albino expresando tu apoyo-

—Gracias Lincoln oye ¿existe una ciudad Milagro en el México de tu mundo?—

-No lo sé Manny, mi familia y yo nunca estuvimos en México, pero tengo una amiga latina llamada Ronnie anne cuya familia era de ahí, quizás ella lo sepa-

Una curiosidad llamó invadió al peliblanco.

—¿tienes enemigos como todo héroe?—

—Por supuesto—

Y así fue como Manny les contó de algunos supervillanos a los que estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar, a veces al lado de su padre, les habló del Oso, un bandido con poderes y fuerza sobrehumana de oso, el señor siniestro, un vaquero mitad robot malvado, el doctor chipotle, niño cientifico loco maligno, Black cuervo, niña supervillana que estaba enamorada de él, (Lola frunció el ceño celosa al escuchar eso) el Titán de titanes, titanio, un exhéroe y examigo de su padre que odia a Manny a muerte y que quiere destruirlo.

—y por ultimo está….— se puso serio antes de mencionarla

—Sartana de los muertos, según las leyendas que se dicen de ella, nunca fue humana, dicen que nació de lo más profundo de la tierra de los muertos, ella es la supervillana más vil y temida de ciudad Milagro, todos la respetan y temen, hasta los propios supervillanos, es enemiga principal de mi familia, asi que por experiencia les advierto, cuando llegue el momento de pelear, tengan extremo cuidado con ella, su guitarra mística es su fuente de poder pero también es su debilidad, si se destruye su guitarra, Sartana muere con ella, hasta que regrese luego de un tiempo—

—Ahora que lo mencionas Manny, esa esqueleto también tenía oscuridad y maldad pura en su interior ,casi similar al de Dark danny, suspiro—

El Tigre dio un salto del susto.

—A YAY YAY! Es la llorona!—

—Es sólo mi hermana Lucy— dijo Lola sin emoción.

—hienas de queretáro ¿Ella siempre hace eso? ¿aparecerse asi de la nada?—

—Siempre— respondieron los Loud indiferentes.

—Creí que no había nadie peor que la de los chistes—

—¡Oye!— exclamó Luan ofendida.

"Vaya, este chico lo tiene todo" pensó Lola

"no sólo es un caballero latinotiene una vida llena de aventuras y de peligros, como en esa película del enmascarado ¿Cuál era? ¿El chacal? Algo así, Manny Rivera es todo un sueño"

La pequeña diva suspiraba y reía de sólo imaginarse a ella con él como su pareja.

—Estás pensando en él ¿verdad?—

—¡deja de adivinar mis pensamientos Lana!—

—Creo que es el momento de contar algo sobre mi vida— dijo la chica robot.

—Como todos saben soy una robot, con 5 años de existencia, aunque no lo crean, pero tengo mentalidad de adolescente, mi mamá es la científica robótica destacada y reconocida en mi mundo, la doctora Norah Wakeman—

—Muy interesante Jennifer, creo que me encantaría mucho conocer a esta doctora Wakeman— decía Lisa afirmando sus gafas.

—¿Y cual es tu nombre de robot? es Xj9 ¿no?—

—Así es, pero prefiero que me digan Jenny, espera Lisa ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre de robot?—

—Lo dice en tu espalda, letras muy pequeñas— respondió apuntando con el dedo. La chica de metal giró su cabeza hacia atrás, verificando que efectivamente allí decía su nomenclatura de robot.

—Oh… como decía, en la ciudad de Tremorton, casi siempre aparece algún robot hostil o villano que quiere causar estragos, pero la amenaza principal son los Cluster, máquinas y robots provenientes del planeta Cluster prime, mi enemiga Vexus era su reina, ella odia a los humanos, siempre intentó de muchas maneras hacer que yo me pasara al bando de los clusters , no hace mucho estuve en su planeta, me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo los Cluster vivían engañados por su reina, Vexus tenía escondidos todos los chips que les dan habilidades robóticas a las máquinas, logré destronarla y demostrar su tiranía ante los habitantes, Vexus huyó de su planeta, ahora su hija es la reina del Cluster prime , descuiden ella no es malvada como su madre, está en paz con la tierra- decía Jenny finalizando su historia.

—Vaya , tu vida es impresionante Jenny— dijo Lincoln, le costaba imaginar una vida así.

—Eres toda una super-chica—agregó Lori con cierta admiración.

—Me encantó como transformabas tus manos y brazos en todo tipo de armas, también como peleabas y hacías pedazos a esos robots— decía Lynn emocionada.

—Gracias, pero la verdad mi vida casi siempre es de tiempo completo cuando se trata de salvar vidas humanas, a veces quisiera una vida normal como toda joven adolescente ¿qué me dicen de ustedes Louds?—

—¿Nosotros? Pues nosotros sólo tenemos una vida común y normal, en nuestro mundo no hay aliens, monstruos o cosas que sólo verías es una película—

explicaba Lori hablando en nombre todos sus hermanos.

—Para ser sincero, nunca vi una familia tan numerosa como ustedes, sus papas sí que debieron ser personas muy ocupadas—dijo Manny.

—Es una larga historia, mi padre y mi madre querían tener una niña y dos varones, todo empezó cuando me tuvieron a mí primero, fui la primera en nacer, cuando llegaron Leni, Luna y Luan, querían un varón, pero nació Lynn Jr, años después nació Lincoln, nuestro único hermano Varón, quisieron tener otro y así nacieron las demás, yo desde siempre me he hecho cargo de todos ellos—

La primera en contar su historia fue Leni , la Loud modista les contaba de sus diseños, y gusto por la moda, aunque en algunas partes de sus relatos ella misma se confundía. Se daban cuenta que el foco de la linda rubia no era muy brillante.

—Recuerdo que una vez me compré el último vestido que quedaba en el centro comercial, decían que estaba mitad de oferta, lo cual fue extraño, por que el vestido estaba completo jajaja—

Dib confundido se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Ella es algo…?

—¿Inocente? Si lo es— respondió Luna su pregunta—bastante créeme, pero fuera de eso Leni es una chica muy amigable y sonriente—

(Lisa)

—Bien, yo no sólo soy una genio prodigio de la tecnología, química, medicina y cualquier otra rama de la ciencia, también soy miembro principal de la junta científica—

(Lola)

—Yo he sido la ganadora de todos los concursos de pequeñas señoritas, les seré sincera, no es nada fácil, tienes que hacer bailes, piruetas , aeróbicos—

(Lynn Jr)

—Práctico toda clase de deportes, baloncesto, beisball, socker, kickboxing juvenil, siempre me exijo mucho, soy muy creyente en la suerte en el deporte que hago algunos rituales antes de jugar, ganar siempre es mi meta—

(Luna)

-Desde esa noche en aquel concierto de Mick swagger , mi vida cambió para siempre, y ahí nació mi pasión por el Rock y mi sueño de ser estrella y formar una banda-

(Luan)

-Me pareció muy llamativa la comedia y los chistes, me dediqué a eso desde que tengo memoria, incluso cada día de bromas les juego unas bromas divertidas e inofensivas a mis hermanos, todos nos reímos.

\- Claaaro Luan- dijeron Lincoln y las demás con sarcasmo.

Después de las escuchar del talento en plomería de Lana y también sus asquerosas y poco higiénicas actividades, también los excéntricos y algo aterradores pasatiempos de Lucy finalmente le tocó a Lincoln contar algunas cosas sobre él.

-Bueno , yo soy Lincoln, y antes de empezar quisiera decir que es un gusto conocerlos a todos y estar en esta aventura entre dimensiones alternas con ustedes, soy de gustos simples, me gustan los cómics y las películas, puede que eso no sea un talento como el que tienen mis hermanas, pero siempre es un gusto poder ayudarlas en sus problemas, pues yo soy el hombre del plan, así me llaman, entreno a Lola para sus concursos, me encanta jugar con Lana, escuchar las canciones de Luna, cambiarle los pañales a Lily, ser el maniquí de ropa de Leni, ayudar a Lisa con sus experimentos, y aunque mis hermanas a veces sean Mandonas…

Lori : Oye!

-Pesadas.

Lynn: Oye!

-Egoístas

Lola: no te pases Linc.

-insufribles

Luan: hey.

-Aterradoras en ciertas ocasiones.

Lucy: suspiro.

-Las aprecio a todas, Luego de escuchar sus historias, Dib, Manny, Jenny y Danny, debo que decir que esta vida algo alocada con mis hermanas nunca jamás lo cambiaría-

-Awwwwww gracias Linky- respondieron ellas conmovidas con los dichos de su hermano.

-Es tierno oír eso Lincoln, oigan, ahora que lo mencionas, Danny aún no contó su historia- mencionó Jenny, Danny salió de su trance un momento, por alguna razón no dejaba de sentirse culpable de todo lo que ocurría y todo lo que pudiera pasar.

-Si Danny, cuéntanos un poco de ti, y de tu enemigo, tenemos que saber a qué nos enfrentamos- pidió Dib.

-Es verdad Danny, dijiste que ese fantasma es tu "Yo maligno" ¿nos puedes explicar eso?-

Danny suspiró y se puso de pie para contar su vida.

-Bien, mi historia no es muy bonita y agradable que digamos, Mis padres son cazadores de fantasmas…-

"Wow! Cómo el del programa AARGH" pensaba Lincoln quien prestaba atención a la historia de Danny.

-Un día ellos decidieron crear un portal hacia la zona fantasma una dimensión alterna donde viven y de donde provienen todos los fantasma, yo no siempre tuve estos poderes, fui un chico normal-

En ese momento Danny se transformó revelando su forma humana, sorprendiendo a Dib, Manny, Jenny y los chicos Loud sobre todo, ya no tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos verdes, ahora era un chico común de cabello negro y ojos azules, no había cambiado mucho.

-Usé mis poderes para el bien, protegía al pueblo de Amity park de cualquier peligroso Fantasma que salía de la zona fantasma, siempre vi mi lado fantasma como una bendición, eso creía yo hasta que un día ví el futuro y en lo que me convertiría, yo viajé al ese futuro donde el mundo era una ruina y un infierno post apocalíptico, ahí me encontré con "Dark danny" él es yo dentro de 10 años en el futuro, en esa línea del tiempo yo había hecho trampa en la prueba de actitud académica, en una reunión de mi maestro con mis padres, ocurre una explosión cercana del restaurant "Nasty Burger" que acabó con sus vidas, una gran tragedia quedó marcada en la historia de mi ciudad, mis amigos también perecieron ahí, al estar sumido en el dolor y la pérdida, Vlad quiso ayudarme a deshacerme de mi lado fantasma, y lo impensado ocurrió, mi lado fantasma se reveló y se fusionó con el lado fantasma de Vlad, y así como fue nació ese… esa abominación, el Vlad de ese futuro no quiso decirme que ocurrió con mi parte humana, pero algo me dice que "Dark danny" acabó con él ,como primer acto de maldad.

Intentó deshacerse de mí manteniéndome en el futuro, ahí descubrí de forma dolorosa que no sólo me temían, mis enemigos en el futuro, todos los fantasmas que combatí, quienes me odiaban siendo héroe, me odiaban más como un villano, cuando regresé a mi tiempo, él intentaba hacer que la tragedia ocurriera para así asegurar su existencia, sacrificando a mi familia y amigos, mi yo del futuro era un rival muy poderoso, pero yo lo vencí, cambié el futuro al decidir no hacer trampa en la prueba, tranquilos, yo no me convertiré en "Eso", se lo prometí a mi familia, ellos no saben lo que soy, sólo mi hermana Jazz- dijo Danny finalizando su historia.

Al terminar pudo notar la expresión de miedo sorpresa y terror en todos sus compañeros, Jenny, Lori y Leni llevaron sus manos a la boca de la conmoción, Manny , Dib, Lisa, lo observaron con los ojos bien abierto, mientras que Lincoln y las demás Loud quedaron boquiabiertas, hasta Lucy, la historia del chico fantasma realmente era de terror, y lo peor es que era real.

Los Loud, Jenny y Manny quienes tenían un gran sentido del amor familiar y los seres queridos no comprendían como podía existir un ser de tanta maldad y crueldad capaz de sacrificar a su propia familia y amigos para asegurar su vida, una acción despreciable e inmoral, por no decir inhumano, ellos jamás serían capaces de hacer algo así, el peliblanco no podía evitar sentir asco y desprecio por esa versión de Danny, un pensamiento lo invadió.

-Hay algo que no comprendo Danny, si ese sujeto eres tú del futuro, y tú dices que cambiaste el futuro ¿Cómo es que él sigue existiendo?-

-Verás Lincoln, según me explicó Reloj, él existe ahora fuera de la línea del tiempo, y eso es una ventaja a nuestro favor, Reloj es el amo del tiempo, él con un simple chasquido podría borrar a Dark danny de la existencia para siempre, si pudiera llamarlo de algún modo, créeme que lo haría-

-Bueno, eso es un alivio-

-Conozco esas miradas, si quieren ódienme, yo soy el mayor responsable de lo que mi yo maléfico haga, es mi culpa que estén aquí, por mi descuido, Dark danny escapó del termo fenton y ahora sus mundos pagarán el precio, Sólo quiero decir que lo lamento, Jenny, Manny, Dib, Lincoln , Lori, Luna, todos ustedes, les prometo que corregiré este error, no descansaré hasta que Dark danny sea destruido de una vez por todas— juraba Danny transformándose en fantasma nuevamente, con expresión seria y ojos brillosos de furia.

-Y nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo Jenny con determinación , sonriendo al igual que los demás.

-Dark danny cometió un error al meterse con nuestros mundos y capturarnos a todos, además no conoces a Sartana como yo, sí que necesitarás algo de ayuda, pelearé hasta el final- dijo El Tigre chocando sus puños, ganándose una mirada de admiración de Lola.

\- Fuimos un gran equipo allá en la base, no dejaremos que hagas esto solo- dijo Dib con una sonrisa confiada. El chico fantasma sonrió de la misma manera.

-Gracias chicos-

La voz de Lori llama su atención de los cuatro héroes.

\- bien todo esto es muy emotivo y todo chicos- dijo Lori – pero creo que ya es hora de que descansemos todos, es probable que mañana sea un dia bastante agitado-

Una vez que Jenny y Dib apagaron la fogata, todos se fueron a tratar de dormir en donde se encontraban más cómodos, Lana tuvo dormir cerca de Lincoln y Lynn ya que Lola no quería al caracol cerca debido a que estaba demasiado baboso.

-Shh… Lincoln… Lincoln-

-¿Qué quieres Lana? ¿no puedes dormir?-

-No, no es eso .. .es sólo que-

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que regresemos a casa? Estoy un poco asustada ¿sabes?-

El le sonrió y acarició el cabello de su hermanita.

-Claro que regresaremos Lana, no pasará nada malo, todo va estar bien-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo-

 _…_

 _-¿ah? ¿Dónde estoy?-_

 _Rápidamente se levantó de su cama y observó a su alrededor, vió que estaba en su habitación sano y salvo, con su pijama naranja puesta. Estaba en su casa, en su mundo, el peliblanco se encontraba en completa confunsión._

 _-¿estoy en mi cama? ¿Y en mi habitación? ¿todo fue un sueño? Se veía tan real-_

 _Extrañado caminó por el pasillo, el pasillo estaba vacío, eso lo extrañó aún más, siempre sus hermanas estaban en el pasillo causando estragos con sus ruidosas actividades, gritó y saltó del susto cuando sintió una mano en su hombro._

 _-¿Lori?-_

 _-Aquí estás Lincoln, por fin despertaste, anda, vete a desayunar de una buena vez, o nos torturarán más los de los látigos-_

 _-¿Látigos?_

 _El observó a su hermana mayor, le extrañó aún más que no tuviese puesto el mismo atuendo de siempre._

 _-Lori ¿Qué es ese traje? ¿vas a alguna fiesta de disfraces?-_

 _-Creí que Luan era la de los chistes tontos, anda, lávate la cara y baja para desayunar, hablo enserio, tengo que trabajar-_

 _"¿Lori? ¿trabajando?"_

 _En su confusión fue hacia el baño para lavarse el rostro, al salir se encontró con su hermana comediante saliendo de la habitación, lo que más llamó su atención, era su disfraz, tenía un traje y sombrero de bufón, anda sobre un monociclo, practicando malabares, pero se veía deprimida,y con cara de no haber comido mucho._

 _-Luan ¿está todo bien? ¿qué pasó?-_

 _-Oh Lincoln, descuida, no es nada, solamente estoy ensayando para dar un buen espectáculo a mis amos, nada más que eso-_

 _-¿es eso un chiste?- se sorprendió de que Luan no hiciera una broma, no sonreía, ni siquiera se sentía ese optimismo propio de ella._

 _-Luan, te conozco, sé que estás triste ¿Quién o qué te está molestando?-_

 _-¡Al suelo, de inmediato!-_

 _De repente escuchó el grito de ambas pequeñas, sintió su brazo contra su espalda y terminó de cara en el suelo. -¡Auch! ¡oigan!- giró para ver a sus hermanitas Lana y Lola, tenían unas gafas oscuras, mirada seria, y el mismo traje que Lori llevaba puesto, guantes negros, botas negras, el resto del traje era azul._

 _-¿Se puede saber por que estás sin tu uniforme de trabajo hermano?-_

 _-¿Uniforme de trabajo? ¡Qué significa esto! Lana, Lola, explíquenme-_

 _-¿No es obvio Lincoln?- dijo la amante del lodo._

 _-Lola y yo estamos ensayando para ser patrulleras del ejército en nombre de los poderosos tiranos-_

 _-Parece que este tonto se golpeó la cabeza fuerte la cabeza Lana-_

 _-¿¡quieren soltarme ya!?-_

 _Adolorido de espalda, Lincoln bajó a la cocina, para encontrarse con el resto de sus hermanas comiendo, todas tenían una expresión seca, deprimidas, ninguna estaba contenta, su padre Lynn sr rápidamente lo colocó un asiento._

 _-Qué bueno que despiertas Lincoln, rápido muchacho, come todos tus hotcakes, te quiero-_

 _*abrazo rápido*_

 _-Adiós-_

 _Al peliblanco no solo le parecio extraño la forma apresurada en que se despidió su padre, si no la expresión de miedo que tenía, y también tenía puesto ese molesto traje._

 _-¿Alguien puede decirme qué está pasando?- preguntó con cierta molestia a sus hermanas, quienes también tenían puesto el mismo traje azul y negro._

 _-¿No te das cuenta Lincoln? Perdimos- dijo Lynn sin emoción._

 _-¿Perdimos? De qué hablas?-_

 _-Nosotros logramos volver a nuestro mundo- explicaba Lucy._

 _-Pero una semana después, un enorme vórtice se abrió en el cielo de Royal Woods, cientos de roboclones salieron de ahí y empezaron a destruir e incendiar casas, edificios, y atacar a los civiles._

 _-Tuvimos suerte de que no destruyeran nuestra casa hermano- dijo su hermana rockera, quien tenía el cabello largo, igual a cuando tenía 9 años._

 _-perdonaron nuestras vidas, ahora todo el mundo somos sus exclavos, nos obligan a trabajar todo el día en sus múltiples fábricas de robots, sus robots-_

 _-No hay escuelas, sólo centros de formación, tampoco hay hospitales, sólo centros de tortura, y casi siempre está nublado con relámpagos, hay dolor y sufrimientos en todas partes, suspiro-_

 _-No, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando-_

 _-Ve el lado bueno Lincoln-_

 _-¿Cuál lado bueno Leni? No puede haber lado bueno de todo esto-_

 _-Si, aceptaron el diseño de mi traje ¿ves? Es como si no llevaras nada puesto- dijo la rubia mientras meneaba sus pompas frente a su hermano quien cubrió sus ojos._

 _-¡No hagas eso Leni!- Lincoln corrió hacia afuera de la casa, para temor de sus hermanas._

 _-¡No Lincoln, te matarán!-_

 _simplemente no podía creerlo ¿Qué pasó con los héroes? ¿perdieron? ¿los destruyeron? Se supone que los malos nunca ganaban._

 _Una vez fuera, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, el cielo llenos de nubes negras, gigantescas fábricas alrededor del vecindario, letreros flotantes con el mensaje "Obedece a nuestros amos" debajo de las letras, estaban las imágenes de Zim, Sartana, Vexus y Dark danny._

 _-¡Santo cielo! ¡ellos ganaron! No, no puede ser-_

 _Pudo ver a todas las personas encadenadas de pies y manos, con la mirada baja, sin esperanza de que esta pesadilla terminaría algún día, entre ellos vió unas caras conocidas, el señor quejón, que con su edad se supone que no deberían obligarlo a trabajar, si no estar sentado de forma cómoda en su casa escuchando esos antiguos y enormes discos negros, la maestra Johnson, los señores Mcbride, Flip , el entrenador pacowski, el director huggins._

 _De la nada sintió un puñetazo en el rostro, el cayó al suelo y vió a su atacante, se sorprendió al ver quien lo había golpeado._

 _-¿Clyde?-_

 _Clyde algunas cicatrices en la cara, y su ropa rasgada como si hubiera sobrevivido a una catástrofe, el lo miraba con desprecio, nunca había visto a su mejor amigo así, a su lado estaba una niña, otra conocida amiga, ella también lo observaba de la misma forma._

 _-¿Ronnie anne? ¿p-por qué me ven así?-_

 _-Nos fallaste patético-_

 _-¿de qué hablan? ¿qué ocurrió?-_

 _-Lori nos contó todo- dijo Clyde sin cambiar su semblante._

 _-El cómo ustedes prefirieron huír en vez de ayudar a esos héroes defensores-_

 _-Por culpa de tu estúpida cobardía y la de tus hermanas ¡mi pobre hermano Bobby está muerto! a mi familia los tienen trabajando como animales. Te odio Lincoln Loud, a ti y tus hermanas, les fallaron a todos-_

 _-Ch-chicos por favor, no fue mi culpa fue idea de Lori, ella sólo quería pretegerme a mí y las demás-_

 _-No queremos oír tus excusas-_

 _-queremos oír como te retuerces de dolor en el centro de torturas-_

 _-¿espera qué?-_

 _-¡Oigan! Aquí hay uno sin uniforme!-_

 _Todos los presentes jadearon con horror, y observaron a Lincoln, el se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en pijamas._

 _-Oh oh-_

 _Dos robots voladores aparecieron y lo atraparon con sus tentáculos._

 _"Como osas salir sin tu uniforme, criatura humana inferior"_

 _"Te llevaremos ante el amo , recibirás un doloroso y severo castigo en el centro de torturas"_

 _-No… no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_

 _…._

-¡Lincoln despierta!-

-¿Leni? ¿qué pasó? ¿dónde estoy?-

Ella sonrió.

-Pues en la cueva tontito ¿Dónde más? ¿tuviste una pesadilla? No importa, ponte de pie, Danny y Lori dijeron que ya es hora de que nos vayamos-

-Oh está bien-

Lincoln se encontraba pensativo acerca del curioso sueño o pesadilla que tuvo anoche ¿acaso fue una premonición? Pensaba.

Jenny y El Tigre removieron la gran roca que cubría la cueva, Danny voló hacia lo alto.

-Bien, chicos, vamos a tratar de escabullirnos en la ciudadela y…-

Para sorpresa de todo el grupo, el chico fantasma fue capturado por una red y cayó al suelo.

Todos : ¡DANNY!-

El intentó volverse intangible y salirse de la red, pero la misma lo elrectocutó con 500 voltios causando que gritara de dolor.

-¡Danny!-

Jenny intentó acercarse y sacarlo, de la nada pequeños humanoides de piel azul y enormes ojos rojos redondos, de la altura de Lincoln o Dib, con bufandas cubriendo sus rostros, aparecieron y los rodearon a todos.

\- Por Saturno ¡Más extraterrestres!- exclamó Dib.

-Al fin te tengo maldito fantasma- dijo uno de esos humanoides.

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes?- dijo El Tigre desafiante.

-Yo soy Radd, el líder de la resistencia, y ustedes deben ser los aliados de Dark danny los cuales mencionaron mis espías-

-Esperen por favor, están confundiéndonos- dijo Luna moviendo sus manos en negación.

-Este no es el Danny que están buscando-

-Sí, nosotros somos los buenos, torpes- dijo Lola molesta.

-Shh…Lola no los provoques, están armados-

-Sí, y ellos tienen poderes, tenemos más ventaja-

-Digan lo que quieran, no me van a engañarme, escoria villana- el alienígena azul apuntó a Danny con su bazuca.

-Al fin vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi planeta maldito-

Antes que jalara el gatillo siquiera un rayo verde vino de la nada y lo golpeó.

-La verdad, ese fui yo, y también tú Daniel-

Todos los presentes reconocieron esa calmada, serena y espeluznante voz, se les heló la sangre de solo verlo, Las gemelas se escondieron detrás de Lori y Leni, El Tigre y Jenny también sintieron terror pero no lo demostraban, Lincoln lo miró con odio, sus expresiones eran como si hubieran visto un fantasma, de hecho así era, pero no cualquier fantasma sino el más ruín y peligroso de todos. Dark danny quien sonreía de forma siniestra a sus posibles víctimas.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Este fue el capítulo 7 señores, en el próximo verán la pelea entre Danny phantom y Dark danny (segundo round)**

 **Dato interesante:**

 **El maniaco homicida a quien Dib se refiere es "Johnny the homicidal maniacal " el primer personaje de Johnen vazquez antes de crear invasor zim.**

 **El próximo one-shot de este fic. "Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon: Hey Arnold"**

 **Hasta el próximo cap.**


	8. Phantom contra Phantom

**Attention, for readers who are from the United States, I need a translator for this fic, have to know or understand Spanish and nothing of google translator, write me privately if you want to translate my story but i give credit , so I give permission.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Phantom contra Phantom.**

En la base de la ciudadela, en la guarida de los villanos conocidos como los 4 malintencionados, una gran pantalla en el aposento del maléfico fantasma, tres asientos , Vexus observaba fijamente la pantalla, unos robots habían escoltaron a Dark danny, esas unidades grabarían cualquier batalla que sería de utilidad para los roboclones.

Sartana también observaba el espectáculo sin mucha emoción, si había algo que ella detestaba era perder el tiempo, pero debía ser paciente, ya que Dark danny le había prometido destrucción absoluta de sus enemigos a cambio de su colaboración.

En cuanto al alienígena llamado Zim, simplemente estaba pensando en llenar su malteada de la máquina que se encontraba en la gran habitación, se acercó hacia su asiento y se acomodó, aun que el extraterrestre no se sentía bien cómodo a su gusto.

—Algo anda mal con el asiento de Zim ¡No es cómodo! Qué clase de insolencia es esta!? ¡soy un miembro importante del cuádruple! ¡merezco un asiento más reconfortable! ¡Yo soy ZIM!—

—¿quieres guardar silencio Zim?— dijo Vexus irritada de escuchar los egocéntricos y poco productivos parloteos del invasor.

-No nos dejas observar esto, es en vivo y en directo por si no lo notaste, nuestros enemigos deben estar sintiendo el verdadero terror de ser aniquilados—

Zim rodó los ojos y bebió su malteada.

—La malteada de este horrendo planeta no es tan deliciosa como las de mi planeta, no es digna del paladar de Zim ¿por qué no traje a Gir? El siempre tiene comida guardada, solo espero que Dark danny no me quite el gusto de destruir a Dib, Zim debe darse ese gusto, ese humano me ha hecho pasar bastantes humillaciones—sentenció el Irken antes de seguir degustando su malteada.

—Yo también espero que no destruya a XJ-9 , nada me gustaría más que ver su mirada de horror al saber lo que le espera a su mundo y a sus preciados humanos, una vez que los roboclones estén listos—

La reina cluster sonreía son maldad de tan sólo imaginar la peor venganza hacia su enemiga.

—Aunque me pregunto quienes son esos pequeños alienígenas azules— se preguntaba Zim.

—esa es la resistencia del planeta— respondió Sartana, mientras comía unas palomitas.

-¿Ah?- dijeron Zim y Vexus.

—Así es, Dark danny me hablo de que hay una pequeña resistencia en este planeta olvidado, resulta que algunos de esos pequeños seres azules que esclavizo Phantom se revelaron hace tiempo y ahora pelean para recuperar este mísero pedazo de roca , por la libertad y todas esas tonterías—

—Pero Dark danny es un fantasma muy poderoso, el podría eliminarlos con facilidad si lo quisiera— aclaró la Cluster.

—Sí, pero él no los toma en cuenta, no son suficiente amenaza para él o nosotros, sólo presten atención, miren, el está barriendo el piso con ellos sin ninguna dificultad, verán que esto se pondrá interesante pronto—

Vexus y Zim prestaron atención a lo que la calaveríca villana de ciudad Milagro decía, observaron la pantalla con atención, veían como el cruel fantasma disparaba rayos de energía hacia esos aliens, hacia su yo del presente, hacia los Louds, el rostro de todos ellos expresaban miedo y horror en su más pura expresión, pero sabían que él se estaba conteniendo, necesitaban a los héroes vivos, por ahora, aunque no tenía sonido podían imaginar claramente los gritos.

* * *

 **En el cañón...**

La versión maléfica de Danny phantom disparaba bolas de energía hacia todas partes. Los pequeños seres azules disparaban sus armas y municiones contra él, por ordenes de su líder.

Uno de ellos fue a auxiliar a Radd quien se encontraba en el suelo herido por el ataque sorpresa del fantasma.

—señor ¿se encuentra bien?—

—maldicion, ese maldito me tomó con la guardia baja, por suerte no me dio en el brazo bueno—

Los Loud corrían hacia ningún sitio en específico , como si fueran hormigas, la mayoría buscaron refugio detrás de unas rocas, Mientras que Jenny utilizaba su cañón láser contra el fantasma.

Luna se encontraba escondida detrás de una gran roca, junto con Lori, leni, Luan y Lynn, observando al cruel fantasma lanzando peligrosos rayos verdes desde el aire.

—Rayos! ¿Qué clase de fantasmas hay en el mundo de Danny!?- decía La loud rockera asombrada y aterrada por el poder devastador del Danny malvado.

—De repente se me fueron todas las ganas de conocer su mundo hermanas—

—tú lo has dicho Luna— decía su hermana modista.

—aunque son bonitos fuegos artificiales—

Sus hermanas llevaron sus manos a la cara, por el típico comentario "Lenines" de su hermana.

—Esperen ¿Dónde está Lincoln?- preguntó Lori.

—¡Lincoln!—

Lincoln intentaba liberar al chico mitad fantasma con un cuchillo de mantequilla que tenía en su mochila, pero no servía de mucho, no era muy filoso, eso y que esa red que contenía estaba hecha de algún material extraterrestre resistente.

La robot no podía hacer mucho, con sus manos formó dos escudos enormes para proteger a las hermanas menores de Lincoln, mientras que el peliblanco trataba cortar la red con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil.

—Lincoln, tienes que dejarme, es muy peligroso, estás bastante expuesto a que mi yo malvado te lastime- decía Danny quien aún se encontraba adolorido por la red.

—Tengo que liberarte, sólo tú puedes pelear contra él o no?—decía el albino quien no dejaba de borrar ese sueño que había tenido.

Mientras la chica robot protegía a las hermanas Loud y disparaba contra Dark danny, Dib la ayudaba utilizando su arma anti-extraterrestres.

Dark danny esquivaba los disparos con facilidad, algunos los desviaba. Lanzó mas bolas de energía contra los héroes y los rebeldes, con la intención de herirlos.

—Hahahaha! Vamos héroes! ¿Que nadie piensa venir a jugar conmigo un momento?—

—Sigan disparándole!— gritó Radd, el fantasma sonrió maliciosamente al verlo. Uno de los nuevos "amigos" que había hecho en el misterioso planeta rojo.

—Radd, no pensé encontrarte aquí, no vas a escapar con vida de esta—aseguraba Dark danny, a lo que Radd cambió su semblante serio y sonrió.

—Sueña, seré yo quien acabe contigo fantasma repugnante—

Dark danny estaba a punto de dispararle otro rayo, cuando de repente sintió un ataque, marcas de garras muy filosas quedaron en su rostro pero a los pocos des segundos desaparecieron, el observó de forma sorprendida a su atacante, se trataba del chico Rivera quien le sonreía de forma arrogante.

—Ooooh disculpa compadre, bajaste tu guardia asi que supuse que podría jugar contigo como tú dijiste—

—¡Así se hace Manny!— aplaudía Lola, quien se encontraba detrás de Jenny, Lana, lisa y Lucy.

Sus ojos rojos brillaron de ira pero sonrió.

—Vaya, pero si es El Tigre, Sartana me contó mucho sobre ti, ya me preguntaba cuando harías una insensatez como esa—

—¡Manny! ¿seguro que puedes con él?—Preguntaba Lincoln con cierta duda.

—Yo lo mantendré ocupado, ustedes intenten liberar a Phantom—

El Tigre saltó de punta en punta del cañon estiró sus garras hacia una enorme roca y se la lanzó hacia a Dark danny.

Luna, Lori y las demás aprovecharon para salir corriendo de su escondite y acercarse a aquel misterioso líder de aquellos humanoides azules.

—Tienen que liberar a Danny ahora!— pidió Lori casi como súplica.

—Por qué debería? Es un fantasma vil y ruín como todos— dijo Radd rotundamente.

—No lo conoces, él es el Danny bueno— dijo Luna.

—¿El danny bueno?—

—Te explicaremos todo, pero ahora tienes que liberarlo! Venimos a ayudar, nosotros somos prisioneros que escaparon de la base de Dark danny— aclaró La loud deportista.

—Por favor, sólo queremos volver a casa— pidió Leni con las manos juntas y ojos suplicantes, Radd cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Esta bien, háganse aún lado—

El alienígena llamado Radd apuntó con su arma hacia donde estaba Danny, Lori observó que su hermano menor y Dib estaban tratando de liberar al chico fantasma.

—No puede ser, la navaja de mi arma no sirve! ¿Qué clase de red es esta?— se preguntaba Dib desconcertado.

—¿Que tu arma no puede disparar algún tipo de ácido?—

—dudo que en tu mundo exista algo como eso Lincoln—

—¡Lincoln! ¡Dib! Quítense de ahí ahora!—

Dib y Lincoln se voltearon confundidos.

-¿ah?-

—¿ qué dices Lori?—

Al ver a Radd apuntando a Danny y que ellos estaban en su camino —AAAAHHHH!- muévete!— rápidamente se movieron de ahí, El líder de la resistencia disparó el arma. el rayo del arma desestabilizó la red automática provocando que se derritiera, liberando a Danny en el proceso, rápidamente voló a auxiliar a su compañero latino.

Dark danny tenía al Tigre agarrado del cuello, este se encontraba con un ojo morado, su nariz destilaba un pequeño hilo de sangre, sin embargo este sonreía.

—Eres valiente, lo reconozco—dijo Dan phantom –pero ahora es momento de darte el golpe final, fue un gusto Manny Rivera hahaha—

De repente dos hilos de energía roja emergieron de sus fosas nasales, era su sentido fantasma que lo alertó de la presencia de su yo del pasado, el sonrió y soltó a Manny ,quien fue salvado por Jenny del impacto contra el suelo arido y rocoso.

—¿estás bien Manny?-

—Si, esto no es nada, pero tengo que admitirlo, ese bato fantasmal golpea bastante fuerte, rayos-

Dark danny y Danny phantom se miraron durante un momento, ambos sonreían como si de viejos conocidos se tratasen.

—Primero que nada Daniel, déjame felicitarte, ya tienes 15 años cumplidos bravo—

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—

—yo soy tú, muchacho idiota, aunque olvidara mi pasado, aún recuerdo algo de mi vida como humano—

—¿De verdad piensas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras tú planeas dominar todo el multiverso?—

-¿De verdad pensaste que me quedaría atrapado en el Termo fentom por siempre? Esto no hubiera pasado si tú hubieras aceptado tu destino, tus nuevos amigos no estarían pagando por tu egoísmo-

—¿ y qué me dices de los tuyos? Te conozco muy bien Dark danny, Seguramente los destruirás cuando ya no te sean de ninguna utilidad—

—Vaya, ya sabes pensar como un verdadero villano, te felicito Daniel— dijo Dan phantom con burla.

—Quizás si te conviertas en mi después de todo-

—Oh ya cállate!

Danny, lanzó una bola de energía contra su yo maligno, el la esquiva con facilidad, la segunda batalla entre los dos phantoms había comenzado.

Danny intenta atacarlo por detrás haciéndose invisible, pero Dark danny lo ve venir y lo atrapa del pie ,aún siendo invisible, electrocutó a su yo del pasado volviéndolo completamente visible, y lo hizo girar mil vueltas como si de una soga de rodeo se tratase, luego lo arroja contra el suelo rocoso con violencia, a pesar del impacto el chico fantasma se pone de pie.

—No mejoraste nada, me decepcionas, sólo me derrotaste la otra vez por que tuviste suerte, vamos ¿por que no usas tu lamento fantasmagórico? –

—¿Para qué? ¿Para quedarme sin energías dándote la ventaja? ¡Olvídalo!—

—Oh ya veo, como ya sabes, yo sí puedo hacerlo sin desgastarme—

Al observar que Dark danny abría la boca, Radd y los suyos ya venían venir lo que ocurriría, rápidamente se tiraron al suelo con sus manos en la cabeza.

—¡Todos cúbranse!—

"¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW BOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

Todo el lugar alrededor empezó a temblar, algunas rocas salían volando, sin mencionar el polvo, todos los loud se cubrieron los oídos.

—¡El lamento fantasmagórico, el también puede hacer el lamento fantasmagórico!— exclamó Leni.

—Obviamente Leni, Literalmente el otro también es Danny ¿lo olvidas?— respondió Lori.

—Sería interesante estudiar este tipo de fantasmas ¿no lo creen?- decía la Loud genio, quien más que asustada se mostraba bastante entusiasmada.

Aún aturdido por el lamento fantasmagórico de su yo maléfico, Danny Phantom voló con toda furia hacia él, Dark danny hizo lo mismo, ambos terminaron chocando sus cabezas como si fuesen toros, causando una fuerte onda de aire que mandó a barrer toda la arena del desértico lugar. ninguno de los dos parecía ceder.

Jenny, Dib y los demás observaron la batalla de fantasmas con asombro, Aunque sabían que Danny no era poderoso como su yo malvado, podía darle pelea ¿pero por cuanto tiempo?.

—Tenemos que ayudarlo— dijo la robot

—¿pero como?— se preguntaba Dib.

—Yo sé lo que hay que hacer— dijo Radd, el alienígena azul de ojos rojos, saltó de roca en roca hasta llegar a la punta del cañón trayendo su bazuca con su brazo bueno.

—Espera pitufo ¡Que intentas hacer!— gritó Lynn jr.

Sin escuchar a la loud atleta, Radd apuntó y disparó hacia Dan phantom, aprovechando que estaba distraído con el otro fantasma.

Dark danny quedó electrocutado y cayó al suelo, divisó a quien le había disparado.

—Estás empezando a cansarme Radd-—

—Estás rodeado Dark danny, será mejor que te rindas—dijo Dib, quien aparecío junto a Jenny, El Tigre, los Loud, e incluso los rebeldes del planeta, todos rodeaban al fantasma maléfico, los secuaces robots que estaban a una distancia de ellos, filmando todo, pensaban intervenir, pero Dark danny los detuvo con la mano y negó con la cabeza, observó a los héroes y sonrió, no sentía amenazado por ninguno de ellos.

—Hahaha ¿Ustedes creen que ganaron? Esto apenas ha empezado—

Pudo notar la forma en como algunos de los humanoides azules y las loud menores como Lola, Lana e incluso Lucy lo miraban con notable temor en sus ojos, nada le daba más satisfacción a su oscuro ser que eso, las miradas de miedo, Dark danny se tornó intangible y desapareció para sorpresa de todos, sólo Danny, Radd , Dib y Lincoln se esperaban algo como eso.

Radd guardó su bazuca tras su espalda. Y se volteó hacia los misteriosos héroes.

—Bien, ya se fue, por ahora, ustedes tienen mucho que explicarme, pero ahora, los llevaremos a nuestra base, ahí hay comida, agua, lo que necesiten—

Lori, Leni Jenny, Manny y los demás se miraron con desconfianza, luego observaron a Danny, este solo asintió, el misterioso alienígena llamado Radd y su grupo no eran sus enemigos, Pero debían ponerse al tanto de las cosas en este planeta desconocido. Lincoln se acercó a Lori, pudo notar su mirada de desconfianza, el hombre del plan conocía muy bien a su hermana mayor

—No me parecen que tengan malas intenciones Lori—

—Quizas tengas razón Lincoln, pero literalmente debemos estar alertas—

Mientras tanto en la base de los villanos, en la ciudadela, cerca del horizonte del gran desierto, Sartana, Vexus y Zim esperaban a su líder hasta finalmente apareció, sin ningún rasguño.

—¿Salió tal como lo planeaste?— preguntó Sartana yendo directamente al grano.

—La computadora que programa a los roboclones solo pudo cargar el ochenta por ciento, eso aún no es suficiente para activar nuestro devastador ejército!— informó Zim.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer que los héroes vengan aquí y asegurar nuestros planes?— preguntaba Vexus.

Dark danny simplemente sonrió y les dio la espalda, observando el horizonte con una sonrisa de confianza.

—Ellos vendrán, son héroes después de todo, de ningún modo van a permitir que nosotros invadamos sus mundos, cuando vengan a intentar deternernos, ya estaremos preparados para la fase 2 del plan—

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

 **Este ha sido el octavo capítulo del fic crossover de Nickelodeon, espero que hayan disfrutado del round 2 entre Danny phantom y Dark danny, ya conocieron un poco de Radd, el nuevo personaje de esta historia, ya sabrán más de él, de su especie, y la historia de su planeta.**

 **Un dato interesante, es que este fic se me ocurrió por que el primer episodio de The Loud house eran casi sobre fantasmas, ya saben cuando hubo un apagón en la casa, Lincoln y sus hermanas tenían miedo de bajar al sótano.**

 **Aún estoy ocupado con el one-shot de Hey arnold, pero ya tenía este capitulo hecho y me dije "por qué no ahora".**

 **No puedo esperar para que estrene la película de invasor Zim ya!.**

 **Ya tengo cuenta en Deviantart , así que habrán más fanarts de este fanfic, saludos a todos fans de The Loud house, Nick y aquellos que me leen.**


	9. Esto es Oblivion

**Capitulo 9**

 **Esto es Oblivion**

El grupo de héroes caminaban hacia un destino desconocido acompañados y escoltados por misteriosos seres humanoides azules de ojos rojos altones, armados ¿Qué clase de alienígenas eran ellos? No tenían idea, pero algo era seguro, ellos no eran el enemigo, de ser así ya los hubieran liquidado con esas armas que disparan lásers, el antihéroe latino El Tigre se encontrada herido, por lo tanto dos de esos aliens lo cargaron durante el camino.

había un silencio absoluto durante el viaje a la base de esos misteriosos seres, ninguno parecía decir nada.

-Oh hola a todos, soy Lincoln loud- saludó el peliblanco a la cámara.

-Bueno, ustedes probablemente se preguntarán hacia donde nos estamos yendo, esta mañana despertamos y a los pocos segundos hubo tiroteos y una épica batalla entre dos poderosos fantasmas, desgraciadamente el que era malvado se escapó, pero por suerte, estos extraterrestres son nuestros aliados, dicen que están en contra del Danny malvado, bien, esperemos que sea cierto, ese tal Radd no me parece peligroso,ojalá no nos encierren y que no estemos en el menú de lo sea que coman estos alienígenas del desierto-

-¿Con quien hablas Lincoln?-

-Oh, con nadie en especial Lynn-

La primera en romper el silencio fue la chica robot.

\- Oye Danny, yo no creo que ellos sean una amenaza, nos ayudaron contra Dark danny-

-en realidad no era eso lo que tenía en mente Jenny-

-¿ah no?-

-No, me parece extraño que mi otro yo malvado no haya peleado con todo su poder-

Lori quien caminaba al lado del chico fantasma, se metió en la charla antre los jóvenes-

-¿A qué te refieres Danny? ¿dices que ese sujeto literalmente solo ha estado jugando?-

-Es lo que yo pienso Lori, verán, La ultima vez que yo peleé contra Dark danny, el siempre se multiplicaba en clones de sí mismo en la batalla, lo hizo contra la Valerie del futuro y lo hizo contra mí, esos clones eran igual de fuertes que él, por eso me costó trabajo poder vencerlo y aprisionarlo en el termo fentom-

-Es Obvio que él esta planeando algo entre manos y que nosotros tengamos que ver en eso, pero no nos destruyó cuando pudo- dijo Dib pensativo sobre lo que ocurrió.

-Así es, seguramente espera a que regresemos a la base a detenerlos y caer en su trampa- dedujo Jenny.

-Nosotros no vamos a darle esa oportunidad, ni a él ni a ninguno de los villanos- respondió Danny confiado.

-Tienes razón, si tenemos que regresar para derrotarlos lo haremos, si pudimos vencer a sus robots ,entonces vencer a "los 4 malintencionados" serán pan comido- dijo Dib igual de confiado que el chico fantasma.

-En eso no tengo ninguna duda Dib, pero de todas maneras no deberíamos subestimar a esos villanos- aconsejó la robot.

\- lo mejor sería mantener la guardia-

Todos asintieron en respuesta.

-Lo que sea para regresar con mis hermanos sanos y salvos a nuestro mundo- añadió Lori

Todos al unísono

-Bien-

-Bien, ya llegamos- dijo aquel misterioso extraterrestre llamado Radd.

La entrada de la base parecía ser una enorme cueva desolada, los rebeldes entraron, los héroes con cierta duda los siguieron, No sin antes advertirles a los visitantes que era una cueva rocosa y que por lo tanto tuvieran cuidado al caminar hacia el interior de la oscura cueva.

Danny encendió una llama verde en su mano para poder ver, la robot Jenny activó el modo linterna en sus ojos.

-Oh si, bendita oscuridad-

decía Lucy asombrada, la Loud gótica podía ver perfectamente en lo oscuro, por lo tanto no tendría ningún problema en tratar de cuales rocas evitar en el camino, sin embargo sus hermanas no tendrían esa suerte.

Lo que más llamó su atención eran las criaturas nativas nocturnas que estaban arribe en la cueva, parecían murciélagos, pero eran azules , del tamaño de un zorro volador y tenían cuatro ojos rojos, estos gruñían al notar que Lucy los observaba.

-Jadeo, necesito una de esas-

El quejido de su hermanita princesa la distrajo.

-AUCH! Maldita roca! ¡No puedo ver nada! ¡Qué clase de tonto refugio es este! ¡no es lugar de clase para alguien como yo!-

Lucy sonrió.

-Creo que gritarías y desearías no ver nada si pudieras ver las cosas que yo estoy viendo ahora-

-Oh créeme Lucy, no eres la única que puede ver esas maravillas-

decía La pequeña fontanera observando igual de asombrada a esos murciélagos alienígenas, no decía nada con tal de no poner en pánico a sus hermanas asustadizas.

-¿Tu también los ves Caracolito?

-Miau

Por suerte para Lola y las demás hermanas que no tenían buena visión nocturna, divisaron una pequeña luz al fondo, a solo unos pasos, al entrar, Los loud, Jenny , Danny y Dib observaron asombrados, la base de los rebeldes era una pequeña ciudad subterránea de refugiados, había otros alienígenas azules, pero eran niños , ancianos y fémidas de esa especie.

Radd les hizó una seña con los ojos indicando que lo siguieran. Al adentrarse dentro de esa pequeña aldea de aliens, todos los habitantes los miraban curiosos, ellos sabían lo que eran aquellos extraños visitantes que venían con los soldados, pero nunca en sus vidas habían visto seres humanos tan de cerca.

Danny Phantom pudo notar como algunos de esos niños y ancianos alienígenas lo miraban con temor en sus rostros. Era más que obvio que lo estaban confundiendo con su otro yo malvado. El bajó la mirada con cierta culpa, La Loud rockera notó eso y tocó su hombro en señal de consuelo, le dio una media sonrisa que Danny correspondió de forma amable.

Lola saludaba gentilmente a los nativos del planeta como si de un desfile se tratase y ella fuera la estrella.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Hola a todos extraterrestres! Soy Lola loud , puedo enseñarles la magia del maquillaje y sus buenos usos, pues yo soy la niña más bella de todas las dimensiones! No saben la suerte que tienen, si quieren puedo ser su reina-

-Ha! no me hagas reir Lola-

-Silencio Lana-

"Wow cuantos extraterrestres ¿por qué no traje mi cámara?" pensaba Dib para sí mismo.

-Hmm interesante, así que existe otra raza alienígena aparte del llamado "Irken" que mencionó Membrana – decía La Loud genio para si misma.

-Vaya, que horribles trapos llevan puesto esta pobre gente- dijo Leni.

-No se preocupen, soy diseñadora y puedo crearles unos buenos atiendos, quedarán muy bien-

-He notado que nos miran con miedo, pues no teman nosotros solo vinimos a sacarles algunas sonrisas ¿o no señor cocos?- decía la loud comediante con su títere al lado.

(voz del señor cocos)

-Oh por supuesto querida Luan, en esta ocasión podemos brindarles unos shows gratuitos cortesía de negocios graciosos-

Luan vió como se ganaba las pequeñas sonrisas aquellos niños alienígenas, para ella era claro que la alegría y las risas siempre persisten en cada ser vivo, no importa de qué planeta sea.

Los aliens rebelde que cargaban al Tigre lo dejaron cuidadosamente en el suelo, Dos aliens azules del género femenino se acercaron a Manny rivera para atenderlo y poder curarlo.

-No se preocupen, son curanderas- aclaró Radd para no preocupar a los héroes

\- ellas se encargarán de curar a su amigo, estará como nuevo , créanme-

Al escuchar eso, Lola rápidamente se acercó al chico latino, y tomó su mano dándole a entender que la princesita Loud no se apartaría de su lado.

-Respira hondo Manny, si ves una luz por nada del mundo vayas hacia ella-

-¿y si veo solo oscuridad?-

-Ehm… pues tampoco vayas-

-Escucha, puede que esto te duela un poco- advirtió la curandera antes de verter agua en las heridas de Manny.

-Espera ¿Qu…AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY SANTAS CATRINAS Y XIBALBA!-

-¡Manny! -exclamó Lola preocupada y agarró del cuello a una de las curanderas.

-¡Qué es lo que le hizo!-

Aquel líquido curativo le había causado mucho ardor y dolor en todo el cuerpo, se sentía mucho peor que la sal en una herida, en tan sólo pocos segundos Manny se sentía mejor, el gran ardor que había sentido hace solo unos momentos había desaparecido por completa, el chico latino estaba sorprendido , rápidamente se había puesto de pie como si nada, para sorpresa de todos.

-Changos, estoy como nuevo ¡muchas gracias! Enfermera interplanetaria-

Para su sorpresa , Lola corrió hacia él y rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

-Me alegra que estés bien-

Manny le dio una pequeña sonrisa incómoda.

-Emm ¿gracias?-

Jenny miraba incrédula la triste realidad en la que vivían los habitantes de este planeta desconocido, no pude evitar sentir pena por esas personas.

-Puedo ver que no mentían, este planeta de verdad está sufriendo una situación muy grave y AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

La robot se escondió detrás de Danny sorprendiendo a los Loud, Radd, sus soldados, Dib , Manny y Lola incluso se miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué pasa Jenny?-

La robot señaló con el dedo a la cosa que la había hecho gritar, Lincoln también la reconoció al verla. rápidamente saltó en defensa de su amiga metálica, era la misma criatura que los había atacado cuando ellos recolectaban leña.

-¿Qué? ¿nunca habían visto un Topocuaj?- Dijo Radd acariciando al monstruo.

Lincoln hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

-¿es tu mascota?-

-Si, es mi fiel bestia, nosotros entrenamos Topocuajs para la resistencia-

-¿Si? ¡Pues esa cosa horrenda intentó comerme!- acusó la robot,se veía muy molesta.

\- obvio que si- respondió Radd mientras era lamido por la lengua del topocuaj.

-Los topocuajs comen metal, son muy útiles para despedazar robots malvados-

-Oh, eso explica por qué atacó a Jenny- dedujo Lincoln pensativo antes de voltearse hacia Lori.

-Perdona por no decirte, pero Jenny y yo tuvimos un encuentro con esa criatura mientras buscábamos leña, es que no queríamos preocupar al equipo-

Lori se cruzó de brazos molesta, pero comprendió el por qué su hermano no dijo nada sobre eso.

-Luego hablamos de eso Lincoln, ahora lo importante aquí es saber donde estamos, y si podemos volver a casa en nuestra dimensión-

Radd pidió que los siguieran hasta su cuartel, Una vez que llegaron al centro de la base, dentro del cuartel, las miradas curiosas hacia los héroes de parte de otros soldados no tardaron en hacerse notar, estos los rodearon, Radd tomó una roca y se sentó frente a los misteriosos humanos visitantes, con una mirada seria habló:

-Bien, debo decir que he oído mucho de la especie humana pero nunca en mi vida he visto unos tan de cerca como ahora-

-¿Cómo sabes de los humanos?- preguntó Luna.

-En este planeta nuestros antepasados viajaron a muchos planetas de otras dimensiones, pero es que sabemos sobre muchas razas-

-¿y qué planeta es este?- preguntó Lincoln.

-Si ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de la tierra?- quiso saber Lori.

Radd solo estalló a carcajadas dejando con los ojos bien abiertos a Danny ,Jenny y los demás.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? No recuerdo haber dicho ningún chiste- preguntó la comediante.

-No es nada , no es nada chicos, Ustedes no están en ninguna galaxia ni ningún universo, ustedes están en el planeta Oblivion, y el planeta Oblivion está en la dimensión de Oblivion-

-¿Planeta Oblivion?- repitió Dib.

-Sip-

-¿En la Dimensión de Oblivion?- preguntó El Tigre.

"Es la dimensión de la que hablaban los observadores en la zona Fantasma" Pensó el chico fantasma.

-Asi es, este Planeta esta atrapado en la dimensión del olvido mismo, la nada-

-¿¡LA NADA!?- exclamaron todos no creyendo lo que acaban de escuchar.

Radd asintió mientras empezaba a relatar.

-Asi es humanos, infantes y chica robot, verán, hace tiempo, hace muchas centurias, nuestro planeta, el planeta Oblivion era un paraíso, no era lugar desértico y hostil como lo es ahora, eramos la raza más avanzada del planeta, pero un día unos científicos por orden de sus superiores querían crear una dimensión donde podríamos arrojar a cualquier enemigo hostil que quiera traernos guerra y perturbar la paz de nuestro mundo, logramos crear la dimensión de Oblivion, un accidente con la máquina que creó eso dimensión exploto formando un gigantezco portal interdimensional que se agrandó en la atmósfera y se llevó todo el planeta, quedamos atrapados en nuestra propia dimensión creada-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Dato interesante:**

 **El creador del Tigre, Jorge gutierrez confirmó que la serie "El Tigre" y la película "el Libro de la vida" comparten el mismo Universo**

 **Este fue el capítulo 9 , el cap siguiente no tardará en llegar, bien, aquí ya pude explicar la historia de Radd, parte de la historia de su raza y del planeta Oblivion (ahora nombrado planet robot por Dark danny) y en qué dimensión están. En nada más y nada menos que la dimensión del olvido mismo.**

 **El One-shot "Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon: Hey arnold" ya está fuera por si desean leerlo.**

 **Felicidades a todos los Méxicanos por su dia de la independencia, tienen un gran país, con buenos artistas , buena cultura y buen Doblaje. Saludos y les deseo un buen domingo.**


	10. Esto es Planet Robot

**Este Fanfic no sólo es un homenaje a The loud house si no a Nickelodeon y sus clásicas series de antaño.**

 **Creado con fines de entretenimiento, disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

 **Esto es Planet robot.**

 **Zona Fantasma, Hace dos meses…**

 _En la zona fantasma, todos los fantasmas curiosos que pasaban en el lugar, Skulker y Ember entre ellos, observaban como los observadores sellaban con sus poderes aquel infame vórtice que ningún fantasma se atrevía a cruzar, incluso dicen que el mismo Rey pariah temía lo que sea que hubiera allí, pues era un entrada que conducía a la nada, el olvido, el temor de todo fantasma._

 _Reloj y Danny Phantom observaban el trabajo de los observadores con los brazos cruzados. El amo del tiempo rompió el silencio y pregunto:_

 _-Asi que se escapó por ahí?-_

 _-Asi es-_

 _-¿estas seguro?-_

 _-muchos testigos aseguran que lo vieron entrar a ese vórtice ¿Qué hay ahí reloj?-_

 _-Ni yo lo sé, sólo sé que todo fantasma que ha pasado por allí jamás regresó-_

 _-Entonces ¿Crees que el problema de mi yo maligno se resolvió solo?-_

 _Reloj se quedó pensativo durante un segundo sin dejar de observar a los observadores sellando aquel misterioso vórtice._

 _-No estoy completamente seguro-_

* * *

El presente…

Lincoln, Lori, Lynn, Lucy, Danny, Jenny, Manny, Dib, y todas las Loud escuchaban atentamente la historia de Radd y el lugar en el que se hallaban, su planeta natal Oblivion.

-Nuestro planeta quedó atrapado en nuestra propia dimensión creada hace muchos eones, las cosas empeoraron desde entonces, todas las plantas y la vegetación desaparecieron convirtiendo al planeta en un gran desierto sin fin, por suerte nuestra tecnología avanzada pudo salvarnos de la extinción, pero eso no garantizó una vida tranquila, Un dictador tomó el control absoluto del planeta-

-Dark danny-

Radd negó con la cabeza.

-Uno de los jefes militares de mi especie hizo un golpe de estado, usurpando el trono de la familia imperial con la supuesta acusación de atentar contra el bienestar de los civiles Oblivianos, el terrible dictador creó los Ectorobots para exclavisar a la población de la ciudadela-

Danny hizo una mueca de confusión.

-¿Ectorobots?-

-Por alguna razón, los Fantasmas de provenientes de una dimensión que ellos llamaban "La zona fantasma" llegaban aquí y eran capturados por el ejército del dictador-

-¿Qué pasó con todos ellos?- preguntó el chico fantasma , con el presentimiento de que no le agradaría la respuesta.

-Eran fundidos vivos en Ectoplasma dentro de las fábricas de la ciudad ¿de donde crees que los Ectorobots sacan su combustible duradero?-

Ahora todo tenía sentido, Danny, además de quedar estado de shock, tuvo que hacer un gran y enorme esfuerzo por no vomitar ahí mismo en ese momento, de sólo imaginarlo ,Para un fantasma, descubrir que estos extraterrestres usaban ectoplasma en sus maquinarias, era casi lo mismo que descubrir que las hamburguesas de Nasty Burger eran hechas con carne de caballo o con gusanos procesados , Ahora sabía por qué los fantasmas que iban por aquel vórtice de la zona fantasma no regresaban jamás.

-Entonces ¿este líquido verde es el ectoplasma que usan los robots de combustible?- dijo La loud genio enseñando un tubo de ensayo con dicho líquido en su interior, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Lisa ¿de donde sacaste eso?- preguntó Lori.

-Lo extraje del robot que nos atacó en nuestro mundo-

-Fascinante- dijo Lucy sin dejar de contemplar el Ectoplasma con la vista.

-Como decía- continuó Radd con su historia.

-Pensábamos que nada en el planeta Oblivion cambiaría, la gente ya se encontraba sin esperanzas, hasta que vimos en la ciudadela como un fantasma poderoso de blanco y negro de cabello flameante como destruía al dictador y a sus secuaces de forma despiadada, todos como el fantasma dobló el cuello del dictador matándolo al instante, creimos que nuestra paz había llegado al fin, pensábamos que era el héroe que nosotros necesitábamos ,nos equivocamos-

(Flash back)

 _El misterioso Fantasma aterrizó en el suelo arrojando el cadáver del dictador Obliviano sin cuidado al suelo. Todos los ciudadanos de la ciudadela se acercaron, la mayoría vitoreándolo por tal hazaña, uno de los Oblivianos se acercó al fantasma._

 _-Disculpa pero cual es tu nombre?-_

 _-Soy Dark danny-_

 _-Gracias, Gracias ¡Dark danny nos ha liberado!-_

 _*sonríe de forma siniestra*_

 _-Oh hahaha, yo no diría "liberados", más bien este Planeta cambió de administración de forma permanente-_

 _El maléfico fantasma empujó al Obliviano lejos y disparó bolas de energía hacia toda la ciudad, aterrorizando a los habitantes, acto seguido voló hacia los cielos y utilizó su lamento fantasmagórico agravando aún más la destrucción de la ciudadela._

 _-Hahaha Yo soy su amo ahora! Descargaré toda mi ira contra aquellos que se atrevan a desafiarme Hahahaha!-_

(Fin del flashback.)

-Desde entonces Dark danny se tornó el nuevo tirano de este Planeta, se apoderó de los civiles y los esclavizó, tomó control de los ectorobots como su ejército personal y rebautizó este Planeta como "Planet Robot" , Lo hemos estado combatiendo desde hace dos años, cuando nos enteramos por medio de espías que traería aliados de otra dimensión, creimos que eran ustedes, perdonen la confusión-

-Espera ¿dijiste dos años? Pero si mi yo malvado escapó de su prisión hace apenas sólo 2 meses-

-Olvidé decírselos, pero en la dimensión de la nada, el tiempo pasa diferente al de sus mundos, así que quizás cuando vuelvan, ya serían semanas, meses, tal vez años después-

Al escuchar esa revelación, todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como plates, con mucha sorpresa.

-¿¡Quieres decir que tal vez cuando volvamos será otro tiempo en nuestro mundo!?- preguntó Lynn en shock.

Radd se encogió de hombros.

-Podría ser-

-Ay no- dijo Lincoln, en este momento el peliblanco pensó en como estarían sus padres, ellos desaparecieron de su mundo , incluso se imagino que si regresara tal vez encuentre a sus padres como unos ancianos en el asilo cañon Sunset.

Lori caminaba de un lado a otro procesando la impactante verdad, Con sus dedos clavados en su cabello.

-No no no no no no Literalmente no, Mamá y papá si que nos van a castigar cuando volvamos-

-Descuida unidad fraterna mayor, simplemente hay que explicarles lo que pasó, estoy segura de que comprenderán-

-Oh claro Lisa, contémosles que fuimos abducidos a otro planeta de otra dimensión con fantasmas, extraterrestres verdes y azules y robots tontos ¿Y se supone que eres la lista?- dijo Lola cruzada de brazos.

-Parece que Lily no será la única a la que le comprarán pañales, hahaha ¿entienden?-

-No es el momento Luan, realmente no es el momento- dijo Lynn enojada, las demás hermanas loud se encontraban pensativas.

-No quisiero ni imaginar como estarán mis amigas o lo viejo que verá Bobby y esté con otra- la rubia mayor gritó con sólo imaginarse esa idea.

-Yo espero encontrar a mi mamá viva cuando vuelva- opinó Jenny, la chica robot no se imaginaba una vida sin su creadora.

-Genial, yo ya me puedo por por muerto, si mi padre se preocupa de que no llegue a casa antes de las once en punto, imaginen como estará cuando aparezca después de unos años- dijo el chico Rivera con fastidio

-Ha! Yo tendré suerte- dijo Dib con superioridad.

-Mi padre siempre es un hombre muy ocupado en sus trabajos de científico, seguro ni estará en casa cuando llegue-

Radd interrumpió los murmullos del curioso grupo disparando su bazuca al aire.

-Escuchen, yo ya les dije en donde están, les permití estar en mi base, ahora es el turno de ustedes, díganme quienes son, por que están aquí y qué es lo que saben de esos aliados que Dark danny trajo al planeta-

Apuntó con el dedo a Phantom.

-y por qué tú te pareces mucho a ese infeliz-

Todos guardaron silencio y se miraron por un segundo, Lola miró a Leni, Leni miró a Lori, ella miró a Jenny y Jenny miró a Danny, el asintió en respuesta, el se acercó unos pasos al Obliviano.

-Escucha Radd, te voy a contar todo lo que sé de mi yo maligno, y pronto entenderás por qué lo llamo asi-

Radd escuchó atentamente, al igual que todos sus soldados rebeldes presentes, Danny contó toda su historia sin guardarse ni un detalle, de como descubrió el atroz futuro de su mundo , de su encuentro con Dark danny, de como este intentó sacrificar a su familia y amigos para asegurar su existencia, y sobre cómo fue que se escapó del termo Fentom en la zona fantasma hace apenas dos meses.

Al terminar de contar toda la historia, Radd asentía mientras escuchaba sin sorprenderse nada de lo que había oído.

-Oh ya veo, entonces este Dark danny es tu yo adulto del futuro-

El chico fantasma asintió.

-Un futuro que ya no existe-

\- y también todo esto es tu culpa-

Danny hizo una mueca, pero asintió, no es que ese alien azul haya dicho una mentira.

-Así es, y sobre sus aliados villanos….-

-No son villanos cualquiera, estos odian a la humanidad- dijo Dib con seriedad.

-Y no descansarán hasta mandar sus ejércitos de robots a todas las dimensiones y conquistar el multiverso dañando a todos sus habitantes- agregó Jenny con preocupación.

Poco a poco, cada uno de los héroes, le contó a Radd sobre los secuaces de Dark danny y la alianza que formaron, Dib le contó sobre Zim, Jenny le habló de Vexus, mientras que Manny le habló sobre Sartana de los muertos.

-Ya entiendo, no puedo creerlo, un Irken y una cluster y no cualquier Cluster si no la mismísima reina del Cluster prime ¿Qué equivoco?-

-Exreina, eso fué debido a mi, y ahora es muy seguro que Vexus busca vengarse de mi por ello- aclaró Jenny.

-y qué me dicen ustedes, cachorros humanos- dijo Radd apuntando a los Loud, siendo la mayor, Lori respondió en nombre de sus hermanos.

-Nosotros literalmente solo estamos de paso-

-Los loud son solo civiles inocentes que fueron traídos aquí por error, no tienen nada que ver con esto, sólo buscan volver a su mundo- aclaró la robot.

-Okey, me sorprende ver humanos civilizados-

-¿Disculpa? ¿a que te refieres?- preguntó Luna con cierta molestia.

-Pensé que eran gruñones, agresivos y que siempre llevan algún garrote o lanza para dañar, como dije antes, nuestros antepasados visitaron muchos mundos para estudiarlos-

Respondió Radd mostrando una tableta holográfica, en la imagen se podía apreciar a un humano, pero no se veia como tal, este se veía bastante primitivo, La loud genio lo identificó al instante.

-Hmm un "homo neardenthalensis" , ustedes sin duda necesitan una actualización urgente de sus archivos, hace como más de 230.000 años aproximadamente que dejamos de vernos así-

Radd levantó una ceja.

-¿la raza humana siguen siendo unos salvajes retrógrados?-

-Hmm en una pequeña parte-

-entonces aún les falta evolucionar un poco más-

\- Me temo que así es-

-Escucha Radd- dijo Danny volviendo al tema.

-Lamento mucho lo que tu planeta y tu gente sufrió por causa de mi yo maligno, nosotros, Jenny, Manny, Dib y yo vamos a resolver esto, ustedes no tendrán que mover un dedo a partir de hoy, mañana atacaremos la base de los villanos, destruiremos todo, liberaremos su planeta ¿deacuerdo?-

Radd se quedó observando al chico fantasma por un momento,

-deacuerdo, sólo …-

-Una cosa mas, al aclararme dónde estabamos me dí cuenta de algo, quizás no esté lejos del vórtice de la zona fantasma-

-¿ah?-

-Si salgo del planeta, tal vez logre salir a la zona fantasma y traer al único ser que podría eliminar a mi yo malvado de una vez por todas-

El chico fantasma se tornó intangible y voló hacia arriba. el alienígena azul intentó detenerlo.

-No estúpido!-

Danny no escuchó, se fue volando a toda velocidad.

-No tiene por que ir hacia arriba-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lincoln confundido -¿Qué pasa si va hacia arriba-

-ya lo verán ,síganme-

El chico mitad fantasma volaba hacia lo más alto de la afmosfera del planeta anaranjado desértico.

-Tengo que encontrar a Reloj ,a como de lugar, estoy seguro de que él arreglará to…-

De repente lo que sintió en una milésima de segundo , no se lo esperó para nada, sintió que se había chocado contra una especie de campo de energía que lo electrocutó provocando un intenso dolor peor que cuando lo capturaron en esa red atrapa fantasmas, Danny cayó e impactó hacia el suelo desértico completamente rostizado.

Radd llegó a la zona de impacto junto a Jenny, Manny, Dib y los Loud.

-Danny ¿estás bien?- preguntó Jenny, La loud comediante estalló de risa.

-Hahahahaha!-

-¡Luan! no le veo la gracia!-

-Lo siento Luna… es que se vió tan cómico-

Radd se cruzó de brazos.

-Amigo, eso fue muy tonto, no se puede escapar del planeta, El dictador anterior colocó escudos de energía alrededor de todo el planeta para que nadie escapara, ahora Dark danny los reforzó, activados sólo desde la ciudadela, espero que no hayas activado ninguna alarma en la ciudadela con esa estupidez que acabas de hacer, además a donde irías difícilmente encontrarías un portal allí afuera, se abren y se cierran, esta dimensión tiene vida propia-

-No lo entiendes, quizás los portales de esta dimensión se cierran, pero el de la zona fantasma solo quedó sellado, no sería difícil encontrar un vórtice sellado-

-En la dimensión del olvido amigo, la nada infinita, verás estrellas o planetas drenados por la dimensión, quizás tardes años en encontrar ese portal-

Los Loud, Dib, y Manny bajaron la mirada cabizbajos , Jenny negó con la cabeza y cargó a Danny, viendo que no se podría mover por un largo rato.

-Lynn ¿me ayudas a cargar a…?-

-Oh, si claro Jenny, por supuesto- dijo la loud atleta, tomando las piernas del chico fantasma sobre sus hombros, mientras que Jenny lo cargó por los brazos. Y se lo llevaron hacia la guarida subterránea de los rebeldes.

Hoy sería otra larga noche en el planeta olvidado de la dimensión olvidada, antes de ir a la gran batalla en contra de los villanos por el bien de sus mundos.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Esto es todo por el momento, vaya, ya es octubre, no puedo creerlo, estamos en el capitulo 10 señores :D , estoy guardando lo más épico para el final cuando llegue el momento de la verdad señores.**

 **ahora ya saben de los robots, llamados Ectorobots, ahora saben que ocurre con los fantasmas que terminaron en esa dimensión.**

 **Esta historia del planeta atrapado en una dimensión donde no hay más que oscuridad, se me ocurrió de los tétricos comentarios de Lucy loud, siempre hablando del inminente olvido en algunos capítulos, me dio una idea para crear esta dimensión.**

 **Dato interesante.**

 **No se cuando pero Johnen vazquez (el creador de Invasor zim, cuyo regreso está próximo) reveló que el profesor membrana es descendiente mexicano, o sea que Dib y Gaz son parte mexicana, por ese motivo Dib sale medio moreno en la película.**

 **(como Ronnie anne y Bobby)**

 **No se pierdan el próximo One-shot que sacaré, si disfrutaron el de Bob esponja y Hey Arnold, pronto llega el de los padrinos mágicos, y después finalmente vendrán los capítulos de Los Loud y sus nuevos amigos yendo en contra de los villanos para salvar el Multiverso nickelodeon,**

 **No olviden checar mi deviantart si gustan para ver fanarts y minicómics de este fic crossover, saludos a todos.**


	11. Conviviendo

**Capitulo 11.**

 **Conviviendo.**

Lincoln y demás hermanas caminaban alrededor de aquella curiosa aldea subterránea, tras varias y varias suplicas a Lori para que les diera permiso de recorrer el lugar, la mayor finalmente accedió , pero con la condición de que Lincoln y Lynn los vigilara, los Oblivianos eran unas criaturas no muy diferentes de los humanos, algunos de ellos los miraban con curiosidad.

Lola invitó a las pequeñas niñas nativas Oblivianas.

-Tranquilas pequeñas, no me tengan miedo, soy amigable, mi nombre es Lola loud- dijo ella en forma amigable.

-Hola Lola loud, tu rostro se ve muy reluciente ¿eres una especie de Princesa?-

Lola no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que esas nativas pensaran que era una princesa de verdad, aunque ahora no se veía tan reluciente como cuando fue llegaba de la escuela, ahora tenía su fabuloso vestido rosa con manchas de polvo y arena, por causa de la batalla de Danny Phantom y Dark danny en el desierto.

-Claro que si querida, soy la princesa legítima del planeta tierra, todos allá son mis súbditos, siempre hacen lo que les digo sin chistar-

-Wow, eso debe ser algo bastante genial-

-Lo es-

-¿Princesa de la tierra? ¿tú?-

-Cállate Lana! ¿busca algún montón de tierra en el que tú y tu caracol se diviertan-

-¡Oye! no seas cruel con babitas!-

Lola levantó una ceja.

-¿Babitas?-

Lana se encogió de hombros mientras acariciaba al caracol.

-Así es como decidí nombrarlo, al parecer le gusta el nombre ¿no así babitas? ¿Quién es el caracol maullador favorito de mami? Si , tú lo eres-

-Meow-

"Me parece que Brinquitos, Charles ,Cliff, el diablo y las demás mascotas se pondrán muy celosos cuando lo vean" pensó la pequeña diva sin dejar de mirar a su gemela encariñada con el extraño caracol, tomó de la mano a una de las niñas Oblivianas y miró a las demás.

-Vengan pequeñas, les enseñaré la magia del maquillaje y el pediquiur, además de buenos vestidos mejores que esos harapos que usan

Mientras tanto Luan loud, ofrecía un espectáculo de comedia gratuito a los seres extraterrestres locales de toda las edades, supuso de después de tanto sufrimiento, dolor y penurias causado por dos dictadores (uno peor que el anterior) lo mejor sería darles unas buenas sonrisas risas y alegría a los habitantes de este olvidado y triste Planeta, los pocos objetos que tenía en su poder para su espectáculo no fueron ningún impedimento para llevar a cabo su acto.

La loud comediante se encontraba montada en su monociclo, con una nariz roja de payaso puesta, haciendo malabares.

-¿Qué le dijo una taza a otra taza? ¿Que TAZa haciendo? hahaha Tengo oro para la comedia, por eso no escarbo por él hahaha ¿Cómo le llamas a un toro dormilón? Tormilón , aunque en el caso de este planeta sería Topocuajmilón Hahahaha ¿entienden?-

Todos el público, los refugiados de todas las edades, los azules masculinos, femeninos, niños y ancianos, se reian de los chistes de Luan, disfrutaban el espectáculo al máximo, no habían tenido esa agradable sensación desde hacía ya un tiempo.

La loud genio se la pasaba pidiendo unas muestras de saliva a los Oblivianos, y algunas preguntas como sobre en qué consistía su alimentación, si eran inmunes al frío o al calor, entre otras preguntas, todo con fines de investigación, la genio por primera vez se encontraba fascinada con algo que no creyó ver nunca, extraterrestres, aunque fueran de otra dimensión.

Por otro lado, la loud deportista, Lynn trataba de mantener su balón en el pie, del izquierdo al derecho, y estuvo así durante largos minutos, la loud gótica recitaba algunos poemas escritos que ella ganándose el aplauso de algunos de esos habitantes, Leni loud presentaba a su pequeña hermanita.

-Ella es mi hermanita Lily, ella aún no ha crecido, tarda demasiado no lo creen?-

-poo poo-

-Wow, una bebé humana ¿puedo cargarla? – pidió una de las niñas alienígenas.

-Claro que puedes- respondió ella con su sonrisa más amigable.

Lincoln contemplaba orgulloso como sus hermanas usaban sus talentos para animar a la gente de ese Planeta, al parecer la simpatía de la familia Loud había conquistado un planeta, por así decirlo.

Lori apareció junto a él.

-¿Cómo va todo Lincoln?-

-Oh, todo va bien por aquí, Los Oblivianos aman mucho a nuestras hermanas, sólo mira como se asombran con ellas, están siendo unas verdaderas heroínas-

-¿Heroínas?-

-Por supuesto, Lori, a veces no se necesita tener sólo poderes para ayudar a los demás y ser un héroe, a veces tener corazón y voluntad es más que suficiente-

Lori sonrió y revolvió la cabellera de su hermano.

-¿Sabes qué? tienes razón-

-¿Cómo esta Danny Phantom? Se está recuperando ¿no?-

-Si, Luna y Jenny se quedaron a su cuidado, me avisarán apenas despierte y se encuentre bien, Radd usó esa extraña agua curativa que usaron con Manny-

-Oh, entiendo-

-Vengo aquí para relevarte, yo vigilaré a las chicas, ve a divertirte Lincoln, que después las cosas se pondrán muy serias-

-Pero yo que puedo hacer?-

-Sólo ve con alguien, puedes ir con membrana y Rivera quienes están vigilando la entrada de la base o puedes ir con tu novia robot que está con Luna-

Al escuchar eso, Lincoln se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¡Jenny no es mi novia Lori!-

-Haha, sólo bromeaba torpe, anda, ve, tienes suerte de que Ronnie anne no esté aquí o se pondría celosa-

-Ni se te ocurra decírselo al volver a nuestra dimensión Lori- dijo Lincoln mientras corría hacia donde se estaban Manny y Dib.

-Ella no creería una palabra de esto! pensará que estás loca!-

Lori sólo reía mientras lo vió alejarse, sacó su teléfono y lo observó unos momentos, el fondo de pantalla era una foto de ella y Bobby abrazados perdiendo luz poco a poco.

-Rayos, batería baja, si mi teléfono se apaga antes de volver a casa, literalmente me volveré loca-

* * *

 _"tú eres el responsable por lo que le pasó a nuestro mundo y el nuestro"_

 _"Y lo que le pasó a todas las personas que tuvieron que ver contigo"_

 _"tú familia, tus amigos, y lo más importante, nosotros"_

 _"Pero no hice nada de eso, Aléjense, Aléjense!"_

-no! no! NO!-

Danny despertó gritando sorprendiendo a Luna y a Jenny, estas rápidamente intentaron calmarlo.

-Danny danny! tranquilo, relájate amigo estás con nosotras-

El halfa notó que estaba en su forma humana, sobre una cama, con la cabeza vendada cubriendo su frente, recordó de inmediato en donde se encontraba.

-¿Luna? ¿Jenny? ¿qué pasó?-

-Intentaste salir del planeta y te electrocutaste con el escudo de energía que lo cubría-

-Oh, ya lo recordé, donde está Radd?-

-en una reunión con su tropa- explicó Luna.

-Parece que planean otro Concierto explosivo contra tu yo oscuro-

-Rayos, le dije que no era necesario hacer eso-

Danny trató de ponerse de pie, pero Luna trataba de disuadirlo. Colocando las manos sobre sus hombros del chico.

-Danny, por favor, aún no te levantes, tienes que descansar-

-Ya he descansado bastante Luna, no puedo permitir que nadie más sufra por culpa de mi yo malvado, yo lo tengo que detener-

-Iré a avisarles a Lori y a Radd que ya despertaste- dijo la robot antes de marcharse.

Al salir afuera Jenny se encuentra con el Topocuaj, la criatura topo de cuatro ojos rojos la miraba fijamente, la chica robot solo le sacó la lengua mientras se retiraba.

-Vamos sólo descansa un poco por favor, si quieres salvar el mundo tienes que estar al 100% por ciento entiendes, esta es una batalla de bandas que no ganarás, no puedes dar buena música sin tener miembros de banda que rockeen por ti-

-Esta bien Luna, te haré caso, pero sólo unos minutos-

La loud rockera sonrió y asintió

-vaya, debes amar mucho la música como para usarla como discurso de motivación-

-Qué puedo decir, cuando la música me apasiona tanto me dejo llevar, mi sueño es ser una famosa estrella de rock, cuando lo logre, prometo escribir una canción sobre ti-

-¿Enserio? Eso sería muy genial Luna, la verdad no soy de tener buenas experiencias con rockeras pero tú realmente eres una gran persona, lastima que quizás no esté para oírla, somos de dimensiones distintas, tú estarás en tu mundo, practicando en tu cochera, mientras que yo combatiré fantasmas protegiendo mi mundo como todos los días-

-No importa, una de mis hermanas es la científica genio reconocida más joven, quizás ella invente alguna maquina para viajar a otras dimensiones y te visite-

-Si, estaría genial poder ver eso-

-¿creemos que salgamos de esta? La verdad temo mucho por mis hermanos, si volvemos a ese horrendo lugar del que escapamos tal vez, es probable que…-

-Ni lo menciones Luna- dijo Danny serio.

-No va a pasar nada malo, si todos combinamos nuestras fuerzas, ten por seguro que vamos a salvar el multiverso, Dark danny, Zim, Vexus, Sartana, todos ellos cometieron un grave error al capturarnos a todos juntos, verás que nosotros saldremos victoriosos, tu , tus hermanas, tu hermano volverán a su hogar, y será como si nada hubiera pasado, nunca lo dudes-

-Esta bien Danny, yo creo en ti-

-Así debe ser, nada más hay que saber cuándo será el momento oportuno para ir allá-

* * *

 **En la entrada de la base…**

El Tigre y el chico Membrana se encontraban de vigilantes por si algún intruso no bienvenido entraba, ellos estaban alerta, Lincoln se acercó junto a ellos.

-Hola chicos-

-haha Hey Loud-

-Hola Lincoln ¿Qué es lo que buscas?-

-Nada Dib, sólo vine a pasar el rato con ustedes-

-Genial!- exclamó el chico Rivera.

-Necesitamos alguien con mejores temas que charlar, este cabezón de Dib ya me estaba volviendo loco con sus cosas locas de Pie grande y conspiraciones-

-¡Oye!¡ mi cabeza no es tan grande! ¿por qué todos dicen eso?-exclamó Dib ofendido.

-Haha ya Dib sólo bromeaba, charlemos con el hombre del plan aquí presente-

-Por cierto ¿ven algo aproximarse?- preguntó Lincoln con cierta preocupación.

-Meh- fue la respuesta de Dib y Manny.

-Todavía no hay nada extraño en la entrada de la cueva, además el tal Radd envió a dos de sus soldados a que espiaran la ciudadela, nosotros sólo vigilamos la entrada- explico Dib.

-Si alguien intenta entrar, Manny y yo lo neutralizamos-

-y cortarlo en pedazos- agregó el latino enseñando sus filosas garras.

-Entiendo-

-Dime Lincoln ¿ no estás asustado, ni nada?-

Lincoln miró extrañado por la pregunta de Manny.

-¿asustado? Por qué lo preguntas Manny?-

-Bueno, a diferencia de nosotros, tú sólo eres un chico normal con una vida normal ,tienes mucha vida por delante , tú y tus hermanas, dices que en tu mundo no existen superhéroes ni supervillanos ni nada parecido ¿verdad? lo cual lo hace bastante vulnerable ¿no temes ante la posibilidad de que tu y tus hermanas tal vez no regresen?-

Lincoln lo miró serio.

-¿Quieres que sea sincero Manny?-

-Pues si, Supongo-

-Claro que tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, saben? Antes de que pasara todo deseaba tener una gran aventura fuera de lo cotidiano ¿entienden? Ahora, después de todo lo que viví yo y mis hermanas , me doy cuenta de que debería tener cuidado con lo que deseo, si, claro que temo por mi vida , pero más la de mis hermanas, ellas pueden asustarse, tener miedo aunque algunas de ellas no lo admitan, pero yo trato de mantenerme sereno, para dar el ejemplo, ser un buen hermano mayor, no tener miedo para que ellas se sientan a salvo, luego de ver la gran crisis dimensional que esta ocurriendo ahora y lo que podría pasar si los malos ganan, significa que debo hacer lo que sea para que mis hermanas y las personas que me importan estén bien, y si eso significa que debo sacrificar mi vida para que eso pase, lo haré-

Manny y Dib observaron al chico por un momento, a pesar de ser un chico normal sin poderes, no podían evitar sentir cierto respeto por el peliblanco.

-Vaya Lincoln, realmente eres bastante admirable- dijo Manny.

-Ojalá supiera lo que es tener hermanos, yo soy hijo único, asi que nunca sabré lo que es tener hermanos o hermanas-

Manny bajó la mirada cabizbajo y triste recordar eso, a veces le dolía eso de ser único, tenía a su mejor amiga Frida, pero no era lo mismo.

-Tus hermanas deben amarte mucho Lincoln, ojalá la mía fuera afectuosa por lo menos de vez en cuando- decía Dib quien tambien se veía algo deprimido.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sentir pena por ellos, por un lado estaba Manny rivera quien tenía una vida muy cool como superhéroe combatiendo villanos y monstruos, pero no tenía hermanos ni hermanas ,ser un superhéroe como Ace savvy era el sueño imposible del peliblanco, pero no se imaginaba una vida como hijo único ni quería hacerlo.

Por otro lado estaba Dib quien tenía una hermana, pero esta no le daba ni la hora, lo despreciaba, Lincoln no soportaría si alguna de sus hermanas lo odiara, había tenido discusiones y peleas con ellas, pero nunca al grado de odio por suerte, intentó animar a ambos.

-No es para tanto Dib, créeme ,hay días en que a veces quisiera no tener que lidiar con ellas siempre, pero son mis hermanas y las amo, así como sé que ellas me quieren a mí, y Manny, tú tienes a tu padre y tu abuelo, dices que ellos tienen diferentes pensamientos pero si en verdad te quieren, estoy seguro que te apoyarán con el camino que elijas-

-Ya que sabes tanto de hermanas Lincoln, dime ¿como puedo que hacer que mí hermana deje ser tan distante conmigo?- inquirió Dib curioso.

-Depende Dib ¿qué es lo que le gusta tanto a ella?-

-Bueno, a ella le gustan muchos los videojuegos, nunca jamás se despega de ellos-

-Wow, asi que tiene los mismos gustos que yo ¿ah? Tal vez debería conocerla-

-No te lo recomiendo, no es muy sociable, y es igual de espeluznante que tu hermana gótica, sin mencionar que es dolorosamente ruda-

-Aún así tomaría el riesgo, ya he lidiado con chicas rudas antes, y con eso ya te dí tu respuesta Dib, sólo comprale un buen videojuego que a ella le guste, y seguro verá que no eres tan malo, créeme, así me funciona a mi-

-Hay un videojuego llamado "Esclavo del juego 3", me costará mucho conseguirlo pero… seguiré tu consejo Lincoln, ojalá no falle-

-No lo hará, créeme ¿Saben chicos? Si no fuera por que somos de mundos alternos diferentes, seríamos un buen trío de mejores amigos-

Manny descansó su codo sobre el hombro de Lincoln, Dib hizo lo mismo.

-Lincoln, nosotros ya somos tus mejores amigos, demostraste que tú lo vales-

Lincoln sólo sonrió en respuesta.

-Son geniales, Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en mejores circunstancias-

Los tres chicos no lo sabían, pero desde muy atrás a lo lejos, Jenny contemplaba la escena de amistad, la robot había escuchado toda la conversación, se había conmovido con los dichos del aquel niño cabello de nieve.

-Awwww, sin duda eres el niño más adorable, considerado, valiente y tierno que he conocido, Lincoln loud-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Este ha sido el capitulo 11 señores, ojalá les haya gustado todas las interacciones aquí, la escena de Luna y Danny, la de las hermanas Loud con los Oblivianos refugiados, la pequeña amistad de Lincoln con Dib y El Tigre, no faltará mucho para la batalla final.**

 **Aún estoy a la mitad del One-shot de los padrinos mágicos, el bonus chapter ya está hecho, pero falta el tercer One-shot, luego vendrán más caps.**

 **La versión en ingles de este Fic, la subiré solo hasta la 4, y después sigo actualizando más caps, saludos a todos y buen sábado.**

 **(no hay datos interesantes por hoy)**


	12. Vamos por ustedes

**Capitulo 12**

 **Vamos por ustedes**

Las cosas en aquella villa subterránea escondida de los ojos del planeta Oblivion, escondida del tirano fantasma quien realmente era de temer, es ese mismo motivo por el cual Danny puso fin a su descanso, se puso de pie , se quitaba los vendas del cuerpo, y se colocaba su camisa y pantalón de siempre.

Todo eso frente a la Loud rockera, el rostro de Luna estaba completamente roja de ver el cuerpo bien formado de Danny, rápidamente desvió la mirada. dio gracias internamente de que el chico tuviera puesto la ropa interior, si no quien sabe qué hubiera pasado.

-O-oye Phantom ¿estas completamente seguro de que estás bien? ¿no quieres descansar un poco más?-

-No Luna, voy a intentar convencer a Radd y su resistencia de que no ataquen la ciudadela, si alguien va a detener a mi yo maléfico, ese debo ser yo, si no puedo traer a Reloj aquí, al menos podré evitar que esos villanos se apoderen de las dimensiones –

-All right , as you say, ghost boy- respondió la loud rockera en su clásico acento británico.

Después de ponerse toda su ropa, Danny se transformó de nuevo en su versión fantasma, se sentía aliviado, sin ningún rastro del dolor que le causó la electrocución, se sentía mucho mejor que nunca gracias a aquella agua curativa de los Oblivianos.

-Ya estoy listo, llama a Jenny, necesito aquí a Jenny-

-Esta bien, sólo espero que sepas lo que haces-

La loud rockera fue en busca de la chica Robot, Luna avisó a Jenny que llamara a todos los demás, la robot llamó a todas las chicas Loud primero, después fue en busca de Dib, Manny y Lincoln, quien según Lori, el peliblanco estaba junto con ellos.

Al llegar a la entrada del refugio donde se encontraban, Ella estuvo a punto de llamarlos, pero decidió escuchar un poco de su conversación de aquellos tres chicos, a pesar de ser consciente de la historia de cada uno de ellos, el pensamiento de Lincoln sobre sus hermanas y su postura con esta situación de locura, que no cualquiera sobrellevaría, supongo que era parte de ser un niño, puede que ella jamás lo entienda , a pesar de sólo tener cinco años, pero aquel niño se había ganado su admiración, después de todo , él le había salvado la vida a ella en el desierto de aquella criatura.

-Awww , sin duda eres el niño más adorable , valiente y tierno que haya conocido-

Para su sorpresa Lincoln se volteó a verla y sonrió.

-Jenny!-

El Pequeño albino corrió hacia ella, mientras la robot se quedaba pensativa, muda, en shock.

-Ahora viene hacia mi ¿me habrá escuchado? Muy bien Jenny, actúa como si nada te molestara-

-Hola Jenny ¿qué pasa?-

-Hola Lincoln , no pasa nada malo, es solo que Danny nos mandó a llamar a todos, parece que pronto resolveremos las cosas aquí y después volveremos a nuestras vidas-

-Oh, es bueno saberlo-

-Si, alégrate de saber que por fin volverás a tu hogar-

-Si lo sé, pero no es solamente yo Jenny, tú también volverás a ver a tus amigos y a tu creadora o sea… tu madre-

-Si, por supuesto- dijo la robot simulando una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo estaba triste de saber que pronto llegaría el momento de despedirse de Lincoln, ya que eran de dimensiones distintas, por lo tanto, mundos distintos, era una lastima ya que el pequeño albino le había caído bien y no sabía si ella lo volvería a ver.

"por qué me siento asi"

-Jenny ¿esta todo bien?-

-Oh claro Linc, anda, ve con tus hermanas, mientras yo llamaré a Dib y a Manny-

-Deacuerdo-

Una vez que Jenny llamó a todos, Dib, Manny , Lincoln, el resto de los Loud, todos se reunieron y siguieron a Danny hasta donde se encontraba Radd, en el cuarto principal de planeamiento.

-Radd, que es eso de que planeas otro ataque contra la ciudadela?-

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia chico Fantasma-

-Necesitamos más municiones, se nos está acabando, cada vez es más difícil conseguirlo-

-No necesitarán municiones-

El pequeño alien azul de ojos rojos levantó una ceja.

-¿de qué hablas?-

-Ya no tienen que ir por más armas, nosotros nos encargaremos de Dark danny y sus secuaces-

-Ustedes no van a poder solos contra todo un ejército de robots ¿o si?-

-Por supuesto que podemos- dijo Manny con confianza.

-Que pena que no hayas visto como dejamos a esos ectorobots cuando logramos escapar de ahí-

-Ustedes ya estuvieron peleando y combatiendo a mi yo maligno por dos años, es lo menos que podemos hacer, ahora déjennos a nosotros resolver esto, de todas maneras, ellos ya nos deben estar esperando-

-Hmmm no lo sé…-

Radd se quedó pensativo, durante un momento, observando al chico fantasma, así como a Jenny, Dib, Manny y los Loud, cada uno de ellos tenía determinación en sus rostros, la inocencia y la esperanza reflejada en las caras de las Loud más pequeñas.

-Esta bien Danny, tú y tus amigos pueden ir para allá y arreglar las cosas, quiero que acaben con ese maldito, y que nuestro planeta esté libre de una buena vez ¿deacuerdo?-

Danny sonrió y asintió.

-Puedes darlo por hecho-

De repente sintieron un fuerte temblor que sacudió todo el lugar, leni rápidamente tomó el brazo de Lori , mientras que Lincoln por poco cae y se sujeta de la mano de Jenny.

-¿Y eso qué fue?- dijo Lynn alarmada.

-Vamos Lynn ¿no sabes lo que es un terremoto?- dijo Lisa quien era la única que no inmutó con lo ocurrido.

-La pequeña genio tiene razón, sólamente se trata de un terremoto, últimamente se han vuelto frecuentes, y lo extraño es que no son tan fuertes como ahora- explicaba Radd como si no fuera algo de tanta relevancia en realidad.

-Bien, síganme por aquí-

Todos se miraron confundidos pero Danny los miró y asintió con una sonrisa, diciendo que todo estaba bien, que Radd era una gran aliado de confianza.

-Espera Radd ¿ nos podrías dar un momento? Me gustaría que le diéramos un mensaje a tu ya sabes quien-

* * *

 _ **Mientras en "la sala del fuego" , lugar desconocido de Planet robot... (por el momento)**_

Zim había quedado completamente asombrado y horrorizado ante lo que acaba de presenciar, una arma poderosa que era capaz de destruir y calcinar todo a su paso, cuya única fuente de energía era el propio planeta.

-¿Ahora se dan cuenta de por qué pienso que tenemos el arma asegurada?-

-No esta mal, es mucho mejor que cualquier armamento avanzado del Cluster prime, Ni siquiera el poderoso armagedroid de la doctora Wakeman se compara con esto- decía Vexus con cierta admiración.

\- en mis 2000 años de existencia jamás había visto nada igual-

-Esta arma de muerte y destrucción será lo de lo mejor! –exclamó Sartana maravillada.

-Ya quisiera ver la cara de los héroes cuando vean lo que tenemos preparados para ellos, todo el terror que se pintará en sus rostros, suplicarán para que no la usemos ajajajaja!-

-Pienso que no deberíamos usarla-

Los tres villanos se voltearon hacia Zim, quien estaba cruzado de brazos.

-¿Hay algo que te aqueje Zim?- preguntó Dark danny.

-Por supuesto que hay algo que está aquejando a Zim, y es esa cosa!- señaló el Irken.

-Esa arma no le da sentido a la alianza, qué sentido tiene vencer a los héroes, qué sentido tiene el tener un ejército , si vamos a desechar los lugares a donde vamos a enviarlos, además, al usar la energía del planeta te estás arriesgando a que este se seque y explote matándonos a todos, dime Dan Phantom ¿¡eso tiene algún sentido!? A Zim no le parece lógico-

Dark danny se acercó a Zim con mirada seria, intimidandolo, mientras que el Irken retrocedía y tragaba saliva, temía haber hecho enfadar al fantasma.

-Primero que nada Zim, no nos grites, segundo, este es sólo un plan de contingencia, y lo usaremos como último recurso, en caso de que la fase 3 del plan falle, tercero, no te preocupes, es probable que no tengamos que usar el arma, cuarto, el planete tiene super núcleo infinito ya lo investigué, es imposible que explote….bien, ahora que todo rastro de duda quedó aclarado, andando, tengo que vigilar las cámaras de seguridad de mi gran despacho-

Dark danny , Vexus y Sartana de los muertos se retiraron hacia la puerta tele transportadora camino a diche despacho, dejando a Zim cruzado de brazos, gruñendo y pensativo, él estaba dudoso sobre el pequeño Plan B que Dark danny había revelado.

Aunque él adoraba la idea de la destrucción de un mundo ajeno al planeta Irk, no se sentiría tan satisfactorio si no lo hiciera él.

-Por qué tuve que romper mi reglamento de Invasor, sólo espero que mis altos no se enteren de todo esto, espero que GIR no vaya a abrir su bocota!-

Decía Zim para si mismo, dio un suspiro y se fue a la puerta tele transportadora siguiendo a sus "Aliados".

* * *

 _ **En la oficina principal...**_

Dark danny se sentía contento como nunca en su oscura y maligna vida, hasta ahora todo le estaba saliendo deacuerdo al plan, entró a su oficina y lo que vió no se lo esperaba para nada, pero ahí estaba, sentado en la silla de su oficina, sin ninguna pizca de miedo o temor, como cualquiera de su edad lo tendría, observándolo con seriedad.

-Vaya, sinceramente me esperaba alguien más en esa silla-

-¿Si? ¿Quién? ¿a tu otro yo Danny? ¿el que no se desvió del camino del bien como tú?- dijo Lincoln loud serio.

-No, hubiera sido muy predecible, sin mencionar que el no me odia, el sentimiento es mutuo, esperaba al latino, la robot, tal vez ese niño cabezón, por que Daniel no querría verme, yo soy todo lo que a él le repugna, lo que es odiarse a uno mismo ¿verdad Lincoln?-

-Oh, asi que el fantasma me conoce y sabe mi nombre-

-Por supuesto que sé quien eres Lincoln loud, eres el único hijo varón con diez hermanas, todas mujeres, y todas ellas hacen lo que quieren, no te toman mucho en cuenta, familias, la verdad son un verdadero estorbo ¿no has considerado la idea de deshacerte de ellos alguna vez?- dijo Dark danny sonriendo con malicia mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban.

Lincoln , además de mirar al fantasma con enojo, también le causaba repulsión y asco, este sujeto representaba todo lo que él detestaba y odiaría convertirse, un ser que no le interesa nadie más que a si mismo, un ser que no respeta ni la vida de sus seres queridos, el nunca entendería a esa clase de pensamientos, la familia es lo mejor que alguien podría tener, así es como lo habían criado a él y sus hermanas, comprensión y mucho cariño, por más que sus hermanas le fallen en algunas ocasiones, el nunca las odiaría ni les desearía algún mal.

-¿Sabes? Es bueno saber que Danny no se convertirá en ti, tengo entendido que tarde o temprano desaparecerás y no serás más que un simple recuerdo que será olvidado como esta dimensión, enserio no puedo comprender como pudiste hacer lo que hiciste, y poder tener la conciencia tranquila como si nada-

-A simple vista pareces ser un niño muy maduro para tu edad, pero sólo eres eso, un niño, eres muy pequeño para entender la tragedias que puede traer la visa, a diferencia del Danny Phantom que conoces, yo no tengo mitad humana, no siento dolor, no siento arrepentimiento, ni pena, ni piedad, nada, por más que quisiera, esta es mi naturaleza real de fantasma y no hay vuelta atrás-

-Eres poderoso , eso ya lo comprobé con la batalla en el desierto, eres una gran amenaza para todos los mundos, eso me quedó completamente claro, Danny tiene razón, si eres el peor de los enemigos, pero yo te juro, por mis hermanas, mis nuevos amigos y todos los conocidos de mi mundo a quienes aprecio mucho, que aunque nosotros no logremos salvar el multiverso, te aseguro que lo vengaremos-

Dark danny levantó una ceja.

-Eso lo sacaste de una película-

-Vaya ¿asi que en tu mundo también existe esa película? Volviendo al punto, nosotros vamos a ir por ustedes, por que tú causaste todo esto y ahora afrontarás las consecuencias, lo repetiré de nuevo, que bueno que Danny jamás se convertirá en ti-

Lincoln sonrió pero sin cambiar su semblante enojado, mientras que Dark danny apretó los dientes, haciendo más extensa la flama que era su "cabello" pero recuperó su sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Sabes? En el futuro he matado niños, supongo que no me hará daño si mato uno más, sería una gran tristeza para tus hermanas perder a su único hermanito-

-mami…-

Lincoln abrió los ojos y tragó saliva, Dark danny le lanzó una bola de energía mortal, para su sorpresa la imagen de Lincoln se distorsionó, el peliblanco le sacó la lengua con burla.

-Con que un holograma, que mocoso tan astuto-

-Jaja caíste tonto, nos vemos!-

El holograma de Lincoln desapareció, Dark danny notó la fuente, un pequeño insecto volador robótico, rápidamente lo destruyó y salió de su oficina furioso.

-Llamen a todos los ecto robots ¡CUANTO ANTES!-

* * *

 **En la ciudad subterránea de los refugiados...**

La pantalla de la Tablet de Lisa tenía la transmisión interrumpida.

-Diantres, y era mi mejor invención de espionaje- se lamentaba la genio por su mosca robot.

-Descuida Lisa, al menos ya le dimos darle el mensaje a ese vil engendro- dijo Lola.

-Si saben que ahora pondrán mucha vigilancia en la ciudadela ¿no?- advirtió la loud genio.

-Meh… de todos modos los villanos ya saben que iríamos hacia ellos tarde a temprano- comentó Lynn jr sin darle mucha importancia, Danny por su parte sonrió.

-Bien, ahora si podemos ir contigo Radd-

-Radd ¿está todo bien? me dijeron que hay visitantes de la ciudadela- preguntó una pequeña niña nativa Obliviana quien se acercó, Lincoln, Jenny y los demás la miraron curioso, ella los miraba de pies a cabeza.

-era verdad, si hay visitas peculiares ¿son héroes? ¿ellos vienen a ayudar?-

Radd la miró con compasión ,sonrió y se agachó para estar a su altura.

-Claro Rena, ellos fueron capturados por Dark danny y sus secuaces, pero ahora ellos irán a detenerlos, sólo están aquí para recuperar energías-

-oh, deacuerdo ¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer?-

-Por supuesto-

-Bien- la pequeña llamada Rena se fue del lugar , no sin antes saludar a los curiosos visitantes y arrodillarse en señal de cortesía.

-Un gusto conocerlos héroes-

-¿Es tu hermana?-

-Ustedes no son los únicos con seres queridos importantes a quien proteger, la gente humilde de este vulnerable planeta naranja lo valen-

-¿Naranja?- dijo Leni confundida - Creí que era un planeta rojo-

-No, es naranja-

-Oh, como la camisa de Linky, su color favorito es naranja-

-….

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Este es el capitulo, Bien, la batalla final de la guerra interdimensional se acerca.**

 **¿Cuál que será aquella misteriosa y poderosa arma que tienen los villanos preparados para el plan B?**

 **¿Cuál es el plan B?**

 **¿Por qué Zim no está deacuerdo con el plan B?**

 **Todo esto se sabrá muy pronto, por que los caps serán actualizados muy pronto, ojalá les haya gustado la épica interacción entre nuestro querido prota de cabello blanco y la versión maligna de Danny Phantom. (uno que creció con el amor de una familia y otro que la olvidó por completo y se inclinó ante el mal)**

 **Dato interesante.**

 **Sobre el nombre para "El peor de los enemigos", en los créditos aparece como Dark danny , pero en los videojuegos de Danny phantom o Nicktoons se le dice Dan phantom,**


	13. Invento sorpresa

**Capitulo 13**

 **Invento sorpresa**

La decisión ya había sido tomada, era unánime entre todo el grupo de los héroes, mientras que unos querían vencer a los villanos y acabar con esta guerra, otros querían volver a su hogar y poder seguir con sus vidas, ese era el deseo de la mayoría de los Loud, especialmente las hermanas menores de Lincoln.

Aún después de que Radd les informara que el tiempo en esta dimensión era el periodo de tiempo muy diferente al de su mundo de origen, no sabían si al llegar a casa, habrían pasado días , semanas, meses o quizás años, nada era seguro, el punto es que sí o si tenían que regresar, aunque eso signifique que sus padres los castigarán era muy preferible eso a que su mundo entero sea esclavizado.

Todos tomaron la decisión, irían a la ciudadela a cumplir lo que le habían prometido a los rebeldes y afectados de este extraño planeta, la libertad del pueblo Obliviano.

Radd, aquel pequeño alienígena azul ,el líder de la resistencia, los guio hasta la habitación, altamente custodiada, Jenny , Danny, Lincoln , Lori, Leny, Lynn y los demás observaron los alrededores curioso.

Subieron por una escalera, la cual se veía muy oscura y escasa de espacio, no tenía ninguna lámpara o aparato luminoso en aquel lugar.

"¿Acaso les gusta estar en la oscuridad? Estos extraterrestres son peores que Lucy" pensó la pequeña princesa para sí misma.

Finalmente la luz se vió al final de aquellas extensas escaleras, para cuando todo el equipo de Héroes divisaron hacia donde estaban, se encontraron en un lugar alto, parecía ser el techo de alguno de esos edificios en ruinas de la ciudad de los refugiado, pronto fueron conscientes de que estaban frente a cientos de Oblivianos gritando de emoción y aclamándolos.

Por supuesto que algunos como Jenny, Manny, y Lincoln sonreían y saludaban con la mano al curioso público con cierta timidez, Danny se encontraba confundido, Dib simplemente encogió los hombros, solamente Lola saludaba con gran sonrisa, alagada, como si estuviera en un desfile de moda

-Radd ¿Qué significa todo esto?- preguntó Danny.

-Shh… tú sólo calla y observa Daniel-

El alienígena de baja estatura caminó hacia el borde , encarando a todos los presentes que estaban abajo observando atentos.

-¡Atención gente de Oblivion! Niños, mujeres y ancianos, sé que yo y mi ejército, toda la resistencia hemos combatido a la tiranía e injusticia de nuestro planeta, primero fue un militar obliviano, ahora uno de esos repugnantes fantasmas que fundían los militares para darle un combustible a sus ecto robots, aquel que se hace llamar Dark danny-

*El público empezó a abuchear*

-Si si, sé que ese fantasma infernal pedazo de ectoplasma repugnante nos arruinó la vida más de lo que los Oblivianos militares nos hicieron, sé que aún no ha respondido ante nosotros por sus crímenes, sé que estos dos años de lucha contra él, obtuvimos pocas victorias y muchas perdidas, así que esta vez, no iré a la ciudadela a detener al tirano-

Todos los Oblivianos jadearon sorprendidos y abuchearon aún más.

-Cálmense cálmense, si sé que la mayoría aqui tiene seres queridos que no pudieron escapar y están esclavizados por el fantasma, pero no dije que dejaría ganar al enemigo-

Radd sonrió al notar que la mayoría de los pobladores, su gente, a los que el quería salvar y proteger, lo observaban confundidos.

-Así es, yo no derrotaré al enemigo, ellos irán y los derrotarán por nosotros, la esperanza por fin ha llegado!-

afirmó el líder rebelde mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Danny, Lincoln, Lori, Jenny , Manny, y los demás visitantes quienes estaban en las bocas de todos los refugiados.

Por supuesto que el público comenzó a aclamarlos a todos ellos sin excepción, principalmente a los Loud ya que ellos les habían dado algunos buenos espectáculos, los poemas de Lucy, la demostración de destreza de Lynn, y por supuesto el show de comedia de Luan , cabe destacar que los habitantes de este olvidado planeta no sabían lo que eran los malos chistes, haciendo que el show fuera más entretenido para ellos.

-Estos visitantes son héroes, héroes cautivos provenientes de otras dimensiones, Dark danny ha conseguido aliados igual de despiadados que él, provenientes de las mismas dimensiones de donde vienen ellos, el chico aquí presente… Danny, ven y acércate-

El chico fantasma caminó un pasos hacia Radd y este tomó su brazo y lo levantó en alto.

-Este joven humano que ven aquí es un halfa, mitad humano y mitad fantasma, él es el único que pudo batallar contra Dan phantom y derrotarlo, sus acompañantes conocen a la perfección a los aliados, ellos nos liberarán , liberarán al planeta Oblivión luego de tantos años de esclavitud y dictadura, ellos son nuestros salvadores!-

Tras esa declaración, todos los Oblivianos comenzaron a gritar mucho más eufóricos.

-Vaya, Ni en los partidos de beisbol me habían aclamado tanto como aquí- dijo Lynn jr sonriendo con simpatía.

-Yo si que estoy acostumbrada a esto- mencionó Lola con orgullo.

-Sin duda tocamos sus corazones, les dimos un pequeño momento de luz en esta época de oscuridad que les tocó vivir, suspiro- opinó Lucy.

-Tú lo has dicho, hermana- opinó Luna.

-espero que realmente podamos salvar este planeta amigos- dijo Lincoln con cierta duda.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos Lincoln , tú confía en nosotros, somos héroes y esto es lo que siempre hacemos-

-Claro que lo haré, Jenny, yo confio en ustedes-

-También nosotras- aseguró Lori.

La robot sonrió.

Una vez que todos bajaron del techo, una vez que Radd había dado todo su discurso de motivación, Danny se acercó a para poder preguntarle:

-¿por qué hiciste todo eso?-

-Para darles esperanza, estaba harto de poder prometerles algo que no sé si pueda cumplir, ellos realmente desean poder vivir en paz, síganme a mi cuartel por favor-

Todos siguieron a Radd hacia aquel lugar mencionado, al llegar ahí, Radd dio un suspiro de cansancio y se quitó su vestimenta, solamente la parte superior, revelando unos tatuajes oscuros , extraños símbolos en su espalda y por supuesto unas marcas de disparos y latigazos.

-Asi que fuiste esclavizado?- preguntó Lynn loud sorprendida por aquellas marcas.

-Sí, pero eso fue hace tiempo, no quiero hablar de eso-

-Oh, disculpa, no debí preguntar-

-Descuida niña humana- dijo Radd sin dar mucha importancia al y con un pequeño botón incrustado en la pared, ante el aparecieron unos hologramas, el tocó algunos de ellos y los desvaneció, un pequeño cajón salió de la pared, revelando un pequeño pergamino de color azul, como un pequeño rollo plano, Radd lo toma y se lo entrega a Danny.

-Toma este es un mapa del camino rápido hacia la ciudadela, un antiguo canal seco, dejando de lado ese cañón en donde los encontramos, y no se preocupen, allí no existe demasiada vigilancia de ecto robots en esas cercanías-

-Gracias Radd, eres de gran ayuda- dijo la robot agradecida.

-Si, ten por seguro que les patearemos el trasero a todos en tu nombre- aseguró Manny.

-Por nada héroes ¡Ahora vayan, no tienen tiempo que perder!-

Todos asintieron y se marcharon, excepto Leni, quien antes de marcharse , se volteó hacia el líder Obliviano con su típica sonrisa amable.

-Radd, antes de irme, quisiera darte esto- dijo La loud rubia sacando una curiosa tela de su mochila.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó él extrañado.

-Es una bufanda, la hice para ti, sabes, cuando nos contaste tu historia, me imagino lo difícil que debe ser tu vida, siempre teniendo que luchar y esas cosas de la guerra, la verdad esos temas a mi no me gustan, la guerra jamás es buena, de hecho es algo triste- dijo ella con pesar.

-Siempre lo es, joven humana-

-Oh, puedes llamarme Leni loud, ese es mi nombre, esta bufanda es especial, por suerte tenía una bola de estambre naranja y unos hilos azules, los colores de tu planeta y tu gente, para que siempre lo atesores y pienses por lo que estás peleando.

-No sé… que decir, gracias ….em… ¿podrías repetirme tu nombre?-

-Leni loud-

-Bien, leni loud, te agradezco mucho por este obsequio, realmente está bonito-

-de nada-

*se escuchar gritar a Lori*

-¡Leni!-

-Me tengo que ir, te prometo que te escribiré-

-¿ah?

Leni corre a alcanzar a sus hermanos, y en el camino se topa con la pequeña niña Obliviana que se les había presentado hace unas horas, La hermana menor de Radd.

-Oh, hola Rena-

-Hola Leni , oye, vi a tus hermanas y amigos correr hacia afuera de nuestro refugio ¿ya se van?-

-Si Rena, según Lynn, Lori , Lincoln , Phantom y los demás, salvaremos las dimensiones, no estoy acostumbrada a esa rutina, pero lo haré con gusto, nos vemos, ah por cierto, tienes un excelente hermano mayor, cuídalo-

Rena se limitó a observar a la loud modista correr hacia aquella puerta del pasillo, ella siguió su camino hasta llegar al cuartel y encontrarse a su hermano.

-¿De verdad piensas dejarlos ir solos contra un lugar donde obviamente los están esperando? ¿Dónde les tenderán una trampa? ¿en el lugar dónde ellos están en completa desventaja?-

-Es responsabilidad del chico fantasma, el dijo que se encargaría de la alianza, y yo se lo permití, después de todo, es culpa suya que todo esto ocurriera en primer lugar-

-No te creo, mientes, o al menos no estás seguro de lo que dices-

-hmm?-

-HA! ¿ves como tengo la razón? ¿no tienes el presentimiento de que algo terrible les puede pasar si no vas y les echas una mano?-

-Oh Vamos Rena, estoy seguro de que ellos lo lograrán, claro, un ejército de Ecto robots podrían estar esperándolos, pero ellos los superarán, si, estarán en la base donde ellos la desconocen por completo al igual que la tecnología Obliviana, pero estoy seguro que no será nada que ellos no puedan pasar por alto ¿cierto?-

Rena levantó una ceja con cara de "es Enserio?"

-Tienes razón Rena ¿a quien engaño? La grandiosa oportunidad de liberar al planeta de la opresión y el sometimiento y yo la estoy desperdiciando por nada, no he peleado batallas, no he creado esta resistencia, no perdí a mis mejores tropas sólo para esto, Rena, dile a los demás soldados que se preparen, iremos a la ciudadela a ayudar a los héroes, Dark danny y sus ecto robots estarán tan ocupados con el chico fantasma y los demás héroes interdimensionales como para preocuparse por nuestra llegada sorpresa.

-Bien, oye hermano, con llamar a los demás soldados te refieres a los jóvenes cadetes también? Tu sabes, los novatos-

-Si, también ellos, con que sepan manipular las armas me basta-

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el antiguo canal de Oblivion...**

Los héroes corrian sin perder tiempo ignorando el frío y la intemperie del ambiente hostil desértico, Solamente a Danny y Jenny volaban, Lola iba montada sobre la espalda de Manny.

-Cada vez se acerca la hora de la verdad, chicos- dijo Dib

-Esta no es solo una batalla como cualquier otra de las que hemos tenido en nuestros respectivos mundos- aseguró Danny.

-Solamente hay que destruir a todos los ecto robots, afortunadamente soy buena rompiendo cosas- dijo Lynn mostrando su valía.

-Los Roboclones, no hay que olvidar los Roboclones – Mencionó Lincoln.

-y patear brutalmente el trasero de los cuatro malintencionados, volver a nuestros hogares, todo eso antes de la hora de almuerzo, será pan comido- opinó Manny.

-Recuerden chicos, una vez que entremos a la base de los villanos ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿entienden? –

Todos asintieron con la cabeza decididos ante los dichos de Jenny, los héroes se alegraron al poder notar los rascacielos metálicos futurísticos en el horizonte , estaban llegando a la ciudadela, Radd tenía razón , por este antiguo y seco canal era mucho más rápida la llegada al territorio enemigo que por el cañon.

-¡Alto !- gritó la loud genio, y todos se detuvieron.

-¿Qué ocurre Lisa?- preguntó Lori confundida.

-Escuchen, unidad fantasmal, unidad robot, unidad felina, unidades fraternas y unidad de gran cabeza-

-¡que mi cabeza no es tan grande!-

-Haha disculpa Dib, quería bromear un poco- se rió Lisa

\- pero hablando enserio, antes de entrar a lo que posiblemente sea una obvia trampa para recapturarnos y hacernos quien sabe qué –

-Sólo ve al grano Lisa- pidió Lori impacientándose un poco.

-Bien, escuchen, cuando la guerra interdimensional comience y comenzará, estaremos muy expuestos y vulnerables, fue una suerte que nadie saliera herido cuando escapamos, nuestros nuevos amigos aquí presentes no podrán pelear contra los enemigos y protegernos al mismo tiempo-

La genio prodigio de la familia abrió su mochila y sacó un curioso cubo metálico de su interior.

-Los que sean Louds acérquense y toquen esto por favor-

Tanto Lincoln como Luan , lola y las demás se miraron confundidas, pero obedecieron todos los hermanos Loud se acercaron a Lisa y tocaron aquel cubo.

-Bien, puede que esto les fascine- dijo al genio sonriendo para luego volver a su expresión monótona

-pero les advierto que va a doler sólo un poco-

-¿¡Que!?- exclamaron sus hermanos, de repente el cubo electrocuto a todos los Loud, con Lisa incluida, todos gritaron de dolor, unas telas de color rojo negro y blanco emergieron del cubo de la genio y cubrieron a todos los Loud sin excepción.

Danny, Jenny , Manny y Dib observaron el suceso sorprendido, con qué propósito la genio electrocutaría a sus hermanos junto con ella misma, iban a intervenir pero algo en su interior que no era nada grave lo que pasaba ante sus miradas perplejas.

El cubo se apagó , las telas que emergieron de él dejaron de cubrir a los Loud y volvieron al interior del extraño aparato de la loud genio, el halfa, la robot adolescente , el latino y el niño cabezón se sorprendieron al ver a los Loud con una nueva vestimenta.

Lincoln Loud tenía puesto un antifaz negro, traje rojo , con una capa de color azul, el peliblanco se había convertido en Ace avvy.

-¿A-Acaso es lo que creo que es?-

Lori loud tenía un antifaz color azul, con una ajustado traje blanco con guantes y botas azules de superhéroe, con un extensa bufanda celeste que también funcionaba como capa, se había convertido en "The High card"

-Wow, este traje literalmente se ve bonito-

Leni loud, tenía una falda blanca corta, su escote era del mismo color de su ropa habitual, sus gafas oscuras tenían forma de corazones al igual que sus hombreras, ella se había convertido en "El 11 de corazones"

-Amo esta vestimenta, combina con todo mi atuendo-

Luna loud, tenía unos guantes negros con los dedos al descubierto, tenía una nueva guitarra cuya parte inferior tenía forma de naipe, botas purpura, un propulsor en la espalda, además de estar maquillada como el legendario gene Simmons, ella se había transformado en "The Night club"

-Wow! es lo más cool que se te ha ocurrido, Lis-

Luan loud, tenía un traje amarillo con antifaz color amarillo y negro, su traje tenía características bufonescas, como un arlequín, la loud comediante se volvió "La Joker"

-Jojojo ahora no tengo excusas para bromear ¿entienden?-

Lynn loud no había cambiado mucho su vestimenta, tenía otro traje y se veía heroica, pero aún conservaba los mismo colores, rojo y blanco, tenía una pesa en la mano, supuso que era su arma principal, ella se tranformó en "Strong suit"

-Genial!-

Lucy loud tenía una apariencia mucho más sombría, tenía una capa y capucha que cubrían su cabeza, dejando al descubierto parte de su rostro, tenía unos guantes negros extensos que casi le cubrían los brazos, en su mano notó una pala negra cuya forma era el símbolo de un naipe de espadas, ella se convirtió en "Eight of spades"

-Suspiro, me agrada-

Lana loud tenía un antifaz rojo, una capa roja, cinturón de herramientas, pantalón azul, botas rojas, ya no tenía su característico overol , incluso motó una llave gigantesca en su mano , no era "la gran Berta" , la pequeña loud fontanera se transformó en "Royal flush"

-Esto se ve increíble!-

-Meow

-Gracias babitas-

Lola loud tenía una corona literalmente hecha de diamantes, con una capa del mismo material, guantes rosas y botas rosas, vestido corto del mismo color, con un símbolo de tres diamantes en su escote, ella se había convertido en "La reina de diamantes"

Lily tenía unos guantes rojos , antifaz rojo y capa del mismo color, áún conservaba el pañal, la bebé se había convertido en "The Deuce".

Y por último Lisa tenía traje verde y botas, con una falda roja y negra, con una ábaco de madera en mano, ella se transformo en "Card counter"

Todas las chicas Loud observaban curiosas sus nuevos trajes de superhéroe, el que estaba bastante maravillado con su nuevo traje, el que no ocultaba su euforia era Lincoln.

-Lisa ¿Q-Qué es esto?- preguntó el sin dejar de sonreir de la emoción.

-Hermanas, hermano, lo que tienen puesto son trajes, trajes con superpoderes y resistencia contra cualquier tipo de arma que tengan preparado para nosotros, me inspiré en tus dibujos Lincoln- dijo la loud sonriendo con orgullo ante su invención.

-Ahora sí podemos ir parejos a la ciudadela-

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Este fue el capitulo 13 amigos, hahahaha, apuesto que no se esperaban esto ¿verdad? Lincoln y sus hermanas transformados en superhéroes basados en el episodio "Pulp friction"**

 **Ahora sí se viene lo chido señores, el capitulo 14 llegará más pronto de lo que creen.**


	14. Territorio enemigo parte 1

**Capitulo 14**

 **Territorio enemigo parte 1**

En la ciudad subterránea, refugio para los alienígenas esclavizados que lograron escapar de la ciudadela, y también la base rebelde de la resistencia contra Dark danny.

Todos los soldados Oblivianos se prepararon , juntaron todas sus armas y municiones, bombas , habían perdido armamento en las cruentas batallas que tuvieron contra el tirano fantasmal en estos dos años de guerra y penuría.

Por lo tanto, algunos soldados tuvieron que crearse y construirse sus propias armas con algunas chatarras o piezas de maquinaria obsoleta para servir a la causa, las únicas razones que alentaban a estos alienígenas a seguir peleando eran nada más que la paz y la libertad.

En la entrada de aquel refugio, todos los soldados, incluyendo los jóvenes cadetes, los novatos , como ellos les decían, Una vez que Radd se apareció frente a ellos, el ejército se puso firme.

-Escuchen con atención, soldados- dijo el en forma severa.

-Hoy es el día en que combatiremos… en la batalla, en la gran batalla que le pondrá fin a todas las batallas, por un lado, pensé en dejarlo todo de lado y permitir que el chico fantasma se encargara del maldito que nos aterrorizó durante estos dos años, pero luego de pensar y meditarlo bien, decidí…-

*sonríe*

-Por qué no echarles una mano para asi ver la cara de su maldito yo malvado al probar el sabor de la derrota y escupir en ella!-

exclamó con euforia mientras sus soldados levantaban las armas en señal de estar sumamente deacuerdo con su líder.

"¡SI!"

-Bien , para los inexpertos, escuchen, no les prometo el regreso a casa, por que eso está en escasas posibilidades, siempre pienso eso cada vez que voy a la batalla con ustedes camaradas, si algo sale mal, quiero que sepan que ha sido un honor haber combatido con ustedes, a pesar de que algunos compañeros y conocidos nuestros ya no estén con nosotros, pero esto lo que ellos hubieran querido, ahora hay que ayudar a Danny, a la robot Jenny, al que se hace llamar El Tigre, el clon cabezón y ese grupo de crias humanas llamados "loud" ellos no conocen la tecnología de la base , nosotros si, Una Cluster y un Irken que son razas conquistadoras son los aliados del fantasma maléfico, no la tendrán fácil esta vez, tenemos que ir, La libertad del planeta Oblivion está cerca señores ¡quien está conmigo!-

-¡YO Señor!-

*sonriendo*

-No los escucho incompetentes ¿Qué?-

-¡YO SEÑOR!-

-Asi se habla ¡ahora marchen!-

Todos los soldados aliengenas Oblivianos corrieron en fila hacia la salida de la cueva, Radd los observaba con orgullo, también orgulloso de sí mismo por haber creado esta resistencia para poder pelear por la libertad de su raza.

Observo a uno de ellos en especial, su amigo y segundo al mando, el pequeño alienígena azul lo tomó del hombro, este lo miró algo sorprendido.

-Ronin, tú quedarás aquí, alguien tiene que cuidar de los niños , mujeres y ancianos que están aquí-

-De acuerdo Radd, como tú digas-

-Escucha, es obvio que yo estoy en la lista negra de Dark danny, es muy seguro que quiera despedazarme por haber sido una piedra en su pútrido y maloliente zapato, asi que si no regreso VIVO, tú te harás cargo de todo-

-entiendo Radd, descuida-

-Asi me gusta soldado, si logro desactivar ese escudo de energía que rodea al planeta, te avisaré cuando ocurra, antes de eso quiero que lleves a toda la nuestra gente a la nave que pudimos secuestrar de la ciudadela y salir del planeta.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué motivo? ¿si sabes que eso no sirve de nada? Aunque nos liberemos del tirano fantasma, aún estamos atrapados en la dimensión de la nada-

-No me cuestiones Ronin, tengo un muy mal presentimiento asi que haz lo que te digo, voy a desactivar ese escudo-

-esta bien Radd, suerte-

-Gracias amigo, ah y cuida mucho a mi hermanita Rena , a ella también te la encargo-

-Cuenta conmigo-

Ambos soldados alien se despidieron con una sonrisa y un fuerte apretón de manos, y así Radd salió de la guarida para alcanzar a su ejército.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto , con los héroes…**

La loud genio prodigio de la familia negaba con la cabeza al ver como sus hermanos se admiraban a sí mismos con sus trajes en vez de prepararse para salvar al multiverso el cual pendía de un hilo.

Lori y Leni se tomaban una selfie con los trajes, claro que Lori se tomaba solamente tres fotos debido a la batería baja de su telefono.

Lincoln no paraba de admirarse a sí, Lola practicaba diferentes poses como si de una sesión de fotos para modelaje se tratara, Lynn y Lana ponían a prueba sus armas, mientras que Lucy perdía el tiempo cavando fosas solamente para probar su nueva pala, Luna rockeaba con su nueva guitarra a todo volumen.

La chica robot junto con Danny Phantom sólo se limitaron a observar la escena con media sonrisa, al par de héroes adolescentes no les molestaba que los Loud se comportaran así con los nuevos trajes y poderes, ellos eran niños después de todo, con el invento que su hermana genio les proveyó ambos héroes se encontraban tranquilos de que ahora podrían cuidarse las espaldas.

-Vaya, y a mí me dicen inmaduro- dijo Manny cruzado de brazos.

-Tus hermanos no están bien ¿verdad Lisa? – preguntó Dib a la genio.

*Suspiro* -lamentablemente no, ellos casi nunca tienden a tomarse en serio las cosas-

-Puedo notarlo, al menos esperaba que tu hermano y la rubia mayor fueran los que tomaran esto con madurez ¿no crees?-

-Créeme "Unidad Clonada membrana" , no siempre actúan como tales-

Lisa chifló un fuerte silbido llamando la atención de sus hermanos, estos la miraron fijamentes.

-¡Escuchen! Esos no son atuendos de pasarela para que se comporten así, ahora por favor les pido que se calmen, y déjenme explicar que poderes tienen ustedes, pero NO los usen, lo digo enserio-

Lincoln, Lori, Leni y los demás asintieron lentamente , ese semblante serio en el rostro de su hermana genio lo decía todo, estos trajes seguro tenían algo lo cual ella quería advertir.

-Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que estos trajes no son un invento completo, son prototipos-

La loud modista quedó confundida con la palabra.

-¿Prototipos?-

-Así es Leni, si van a usar sus poderes , háganlo con precaución, no los desgasten a la primera ¿entendieron? la energía de los trajes es limitada, y si los usan demasiado, el consumo debilitará al traje dejándolo sin energía, causando que este se derrita regresándolos a la normalidad.

Lynn se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-Uy, asi qué chiste Lisa-

-Sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto- dijo Lincoln mirando con tristeza su nuevo traje.

-Descuiden, si lo dicen por los disparos láser, les aseguro no les harán ningún daño, no mientras tengan los trajes claro-

-Eso espero Lisa- dijo Lori mirándola seria , ahora High card ya no se encontraba tan entusiasmada con su traje de superheroina.

-No me agradó como dijo eso- opinó Lola.

-Esa revelación hasta a mi me perturbó- reveló Lucy.

La superheroína bufona joker no pudo evitar preguntar sobre el propósito del invento de Lisa.

-¿Por qué crearías trajes de superhéroe Lisa?-

-Verás Luan, hace un par de meses me llamaron la atención los fantasiosos y poco productivos cómics que nuestro único hermano-

-¡Entraste a mi habitación!- preguntó Lincoln alarmado.

-Es que me mató la curiosidad, aunque no lo crean, pude leerme algunos y noté que algunos temas de ciencia ficción no me resultaron tan descabellados o imposibles como yo creía, así rápidamente pensé en que podría crear trajes que servirían para la resistencia y supervivencia humana, me enfoqué en los diseños, así que utilicé los dibujos de las versiones heroicas que hiciste de nosotras Lincoln-

-Espera ¿lincoln diseñó y creó este hermoso traje?- dijo Lola asombrada.

-Así es-

-Guau hermano, tienes buen ojo para estás cosas- opinó Lynn levantando el pulgar y dándole un guiño.

-Opino lo mismo que Lynn, bien hecho Linky - apoyó su hermana modista, mientras que el peliblanco sonrió con modestia.

-No es nada chicas, sólo aprendí de la mejor-

-Ooh , Me pregunto quien será-

-Estoy hablando de ti Leni-

-Ooh, entonces ya lo sé-

Todos llevaron sus manos a la cara, mientras que Leni seguía con su amplia sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora déjenme explicar sus poderes ¿está bien?, Lincoln, tu tienes super agilidad y puedes crear naipes explosivos para lanzarlos, Lynn tu tienes fuerza sobrehumana, Lucy tu pala puede disparar rayos ultravioleta, Lola, los diamantes brillantes de tu capa pueden cegar al enemigo, incluso si son robots,también puedes crear diamantes y lanzarlos, puedes usar tu corona como boomerang ,Luna, tu guitarra dispara rayos y fuertes ondas de sonido…-

"igual que la guitarra mística de Sartana" pensó el chico Rivera.

-…Lori, al igual que Lynn tienes fuerza sobrehumana, pero a diferencia de ella tú puedes volar, Leni ,tus listones sirven como dolorosos látigos, Lana, tu llave inglesa es de un metal super resistente, puedes lanzarla y levitarla mentalmente para que vuelva hacia ti igual que cierto dios nórdico de los cómics, Luan tu puedes lanzar pasteles y cojines de gases-

-Pero… mis poderes son las mismas cosas que siempre hago- dijo la Joker confundida.

La genio levantó una ceja.

-Son pasteles y cojines explosivos-

-Así está mejor, hará el espectáculo elevarse por los aires jajaja ¿entienden?-

Todos lanzan un gruñido con el chiste de Luan.

-Lily tiene el poder de lanzar pañales explosivos, y yo tengo fuerza sobrehumana junto con el don de disparar símbolos de matemática con la mente , bien ¿ya todos conocen sus dones no?-

Todos los loud asintieron en respuesta.

-Esperen ¿Cuál era mi don?-

-Listones de látigo , Leni-

-Oh, gracias Lori-

-Bien, ahora andando chicos!- Ordenó Danny con una sonrisa, con toda confianza en su rostro, todos asintieron y corrieron hacia la extensa y alta muralla metálica de la ciudadela.

-Todos toménse de las manos ahora!-

Todo el equipo juntó sus manos, conociendo el propósito de eso, permitiendo a Danny que se tornara intangible y volara pudiendo traspasar el muro metálico junto con los que ahora el chico fantasma consideraba sus nuevas amistades.

Ahora el grupo de héroes estaba dentro de la extensa base de los cuatro malintencionados , estaban en territorio enemigo, debían ser cautelosos , cualquier error les podría costar la victoria.

-¿Soy yo o este lugar se tiene menos luz desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí?- se preguntó Lynn.

-No lo sé, no creo que eso tenga mucha relevancia ahora- dijo Dib mirando hacia todos los pasillos oscuros con cautela.

-Oye Danny-

-¿Qué quieres Dib?-

-Si ganamos, quiero a Zim completo ¿entiendes? no me importa si él está vivo o muerto, necesito su cuerpo para llevármelo a mi mundo y probarles que yo tenía razón-

Danny miró a Dib durante un momento y respondió:

-Descuida Dib, asi será, pero no mataremos a nadie ¿esta bien? nosotros somos héroes, somos mejor que ellos, destruiremos todo el lugar y los detendremos a ellos, por el momento ese es el plan-

-Funciona para mi, mientras tenga el cuerpo de Zim para la prensa y las autopsias-

-¡ponganse alerta , AHÍ VIENEN!- alertó el chico latino.

Muchos ecto robots emergieron de los pasillos de forma repentina corriendo y apuntando hacia los héroes. Dib sacó su arma anti alien, El Tigre ya tenía sus garras afuera, Jenny preparó un cañón laser, los Louds adoptaron posición de combate.

-Un momento- ordenó el halfa a sus camaradas.

-Solo esperen a que esas chatarras se acerquen y así podremos…-

-¡Abran paso! ¡por el honor! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡Lynn espera! ¡no!-

La Loud deportista terminó siendo la primera en desobedecer al chico fantasma y corrió a embestir a las ejercito de máquinas usando la cabeza como un rinoceronte, pronto Jenny y el chico Rivera se lanzaron contra los robots.

-¿Saben que? Olvídenlo , ataquemos ya!-

Danny Phantom empieza a disparar bolas de energía, mientras Dib y los chicos Loud entran en acción.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Desde aquí empieza el segundo round de la guerra interdimensional, En la próxima reaparecen los cuatro malintencionados.**

 **¿Qué plan tienen en manos?**

 **¿ya saben que los héroes llegaron?**

 **¿realmente les serán de buena ayuda esos trajes y poderes a los Loud?**

 **Todo eso en el próximo capitulo.**


	15. Territorio enemigo parte 2

**Capitulo 15**

 **Territorio enemigo parte 2**

Lola loud, una de las hermanas talentosas del clan Loud, sus más grandes virtudes eran sus talentos en los bailes con listones y coreografías, los defectos de la pequeña diva de la numerosa familia , era ser de esas que personas que podían hacer lo que quisieran sin el permiso de nadie sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias.

Como estaba ocurriendo ahora, la pequeña reina de diamantes caminaba sola por extensos y fríos pasillos de la gigantesca base de los villanos, sola, sin ningún tipo de protección, ella se había separado del grupo apropósito para demostrar cierta valía a sí misma, una acción realmente insensata.

Lola no era una niña precisamente miedosa, pero el estar ahí sola por ese extenso pasillo medio oscuro, la hacía sentir insegura, internamente ella deseaba tener al chico Rivera a su lado cuidándola o alguno de sus hermanos, con los que ella más se entendía, como Lana, Lori o Lincoln incluso.

Ella hacía tiempo que superó su fobia al público , gracias a sus experiencias en los concursos de belleza, pero ahora ese sensación de temor la había inundado de nuevo.

"Vamos Lola, contrólate mujer! No puedes asustarte por un lugar que ni siquiera tiene cuadros que te observan como en esas… películas"

De repente siente un mano tomar su brazo causando que ella quede helada ,se voltee hacia atrás y dé un salto.

-AHHH!...

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Lola?-

-¡Maldición Lana! ¡Casi haces que me salga el corazón! pudiste hacer que te atacara con mis nuevos poderes-

-¿por qué te separaste del grupo? ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? Podrías echar a perder todo con lo que acabas de hacer, se supone que nadie debe saber que llegamos!-

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, además tenemos super poderes, no nos pasará nada, si aparece algún robot y nos ataca simplemente lo convertiremos en chatarra-

-Aún con poderes, es peligroso que andes sola por aquí, además ¿por qué lo harías?-

Lola se sonrojó un poco ante la pregunta de Lana y le dio la espalda, cosa que la pequeña fontanera notó y ella misma dedujo el motivo, no era tonta conocía muy bien a su hermana.

-déjame adivinar-

-No lo digas.

\- es por ese chico Rivera ¿no?-

Ella se voltea enojada y roja como un tomate.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO DIJERAS! Si, lo reconozco, hice esto sólo para impresionar al Tigre, quería buscar alguna información que sirviera de debilidad contra los villanos, así el quedaría asombrado por mí, sé que yo le parezco linda, así son todos conmigo-

ella hizo una pose de modelo, mientras Lana y el caracol se miraron con la ceja levantada.

-ella está cegada, babitas-

-Meow

La pequeña diva frunció el ceño.

-¿Y ahora de qué hablan ustedes dos?-

-Voy a ser honesta contigo hermana, por que te quiero, Manny ni siquiera parece estar consciente de que tu sientas algo por él Lola, con el poco tiempo que tenemos de conocer al tal Rivera, ya me doy cuenta de que él parece alguien inmaduro, irresponsable, pendenciero y lo he visto sacarse los mocos , no me extrañaría si esa cicatriz que tiene en el rostro se la hiciera él mismo, créeme, conozco niños así, por ende sé identificarlos y a ti sólo te gustan los chicos con clase-

Lola simplemente se cruzó de brazos y respondió:

-Excepciones Lana , siempre hay excepciones-

-Como sea, volvamos con Danny, Lori y los demás antes de que se den cuenta de que nos alejamos y estemos en problemas-

-Ya están en problemas- dijo una voz baja y rasposa

Ambas dieron un salto y gritaron.

-¡AAHHH Lucy!-

La loud gótica no estaba sola, a su lado estaba su hermana atleta, Lynn miró a las gemelas con la ceja levantada ,cruzada de brazos.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? ¿¡Solas!?-

-¡No es mi culpa! Fue Lola la que se separó yo solo la seguí para traerla de vuelta.

-Un momento ¿y ustedes qué hacen aquí?- demandó Lola entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

-Esas chatarras de ecto robots nos emboscaron, aparecieron de la nada y nos atacaron-

(Flashback)

 _-Un momento, solo esperen a que se acerquen esas chatarras- ordenó Danny Phantom._

 _Sin embargo Lynn jr no acató la orden y dio un grito:_

 _-¡Abran paso! Por el honor! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-_

 _-¡Lynn espera! ¡No!-_

 _La loud deportista ahora llamada "Strong suit" corrió contra los Ecto robots usó su cabeza de forma literal y los embistió como un rinoceronte gracias a su fuerza sobrehumana, Jenny y El Tigre también descartaron la estrategia y se lanzaron de forma directa a la batalla._

 _-¿Saben qué? olvídenlo ataquemos ahora-_

 _Danny Phantom disparó bolas de energía, mientras Dib y los Loud lo acompañaron en la acción._

 _Dib disparó su arma contra los ecto robots, volándoles la cabeza, estos se desactivaron al instante._

 _-¡Tomen esto perdedores!- gritó Lori volando dando poderosas patadas a ecto robots mandándolos a volar contra la pared._

 _Lucy disparaba a todos los robots usando su pala, Lisa notó eso y lanzó una advertencia:_

 _-¡Creí que eras más lista hermana!-_

 _-De qué hablas- preguntó la gótica confundida._

 _-Si utilizas demasiado los rayos ultravioleta se derretirá el traje, golpéalos con la pala!-_

 _La Loud modista utilizaba sus poderes a lo tonto, aunque mantenía alejados a los ecto robots al utilizar su listón de como látigos, el caso de Luna fue bastante predecible, ella no paraba de rockear y disparar rayos con su guitarra a sabiendas de lo que eso causaría, Luan reía y lanzaba pasteles explosivos a lo loco._

 _-Esa es la explosión de frambuesa , no hay devoluciones jajaja-_

 _el único que usaba sus poderes con sensatez era Lincoln, ya que con leer las historietas entendía perfectamente el actuar calculador del mayor detective de los cómics Ace savvy, el solamente esquivaba y daba patadas con golpes, las cartas explosivas no las utilizaba a menos que fuera necesario._

 _Ahora que aquellos niños Loud tenían sus propias habilidades, cosa que los Ecto robots jamás habrían previsto, aunque los héroes estaban teniendo ventaja y estaban acabando fácilmente con ellos, más ecto robots aparecían desde todos los pasillos._

 _-Son demasiados, no creo que podamos con todos- dijo Jenny._

 _-Jenny tiene razón – apoyó Dib_

 _-Nuestro objetivo no son estos robots si no sus amos! ¿alguna idea para deshacernos de ellos?-_

 _-Creo que yo si tengo una, compadre- dijo El Tigre sonriendo con astucia, el enmascarado latino disparó sus garras contra el techo, desgarró la estructura causando un derrumbe, el techo caído aplastó a todos los Ecto robots, lo malo pero el derrumbe también causó que el grupo de héroes quedaran separados completamente._

 _La montaña de escombros metálicos era enorme y bastante pesada como para que incluso la robot Jenny pudiera levantarlo todo y hacerlo a un lado._

 _-Chicos ¿pueden oírme?- llamó ella desde el otro lado de los escombros._

 _-Te escuchamos Jenny-_

 _-Descuiden, estoy bien, Lincoln esta conmigo-_

 _"Genial, los dos solos de nuevo" pensó el Peliblanco con una sonrisa._

 _-Yo estoy con Leni y Luan- dijo el chico fantasma, en un lado de los escombros se escucha la voz de Lisa._

 _-Descuiden, Yo y Lily estamos con Dib!-_

 _-Estoy impaciente , ya quiero encontrarme a Zim-_

 _-Yo me quedé con Lucy!- dijo la Loud atleta junto a su hermana gótica._

 _-Suspiro-_

 _-Luna y Lori están conmigo-dijo El Tigre desde un lado._

 _"Night Club" guardó su guitarra y miró molesta al chico Rivera al igual que High card._

 _-Bien hecho Manny, mira la estruendosa melodía que trajo tu "asombrosa" idea-_

 _-Apoyo a Luna, Literalmente eso fue insensato-_

 _-¡Oigan! Fue lo único que se me ocurrió chicas, al menos nadie salió herido ¿verdad?- preguntó con cierta preocupación._

 _-No te preocupes Manny, Jenny y los demás están bien, me haré intangible y los juntaré a todos-_

 _Los héroes no lo sabían, pero todos sus movimientos estaban siendo restringidos con cámaras de vigilancia._

 _"Oh no, no lo harás Daniel"_

 _*aprieta un botón*_

 _Danny se tornó intangible ,al intentar traspasar los escombros estos reaccionaron soltando descargas contra el héroe de Amity Park._

 _-¡Rayos!-_

 _-¿Qué ocurre Danny?- preguntó Leni preocupada._

 _-Eso se vio tan electrificante jajaja ¿entien..-_

 _-ahora no Luan- pidió "11 de corazones" mientras ayudaba a Danny_

 _-Algo está mal, no puedo traspasar estos escombros-_

 _El chico fantasma intentó otra cosa, intentó traspasar las paredes a su alrededor pero el resultado fue el mismo, volvió a sentir otra descarga haciendo imposible usar su habilidad fantasmal de atravesar el material sólido._

 _-Chicos, Malas noticias! No puedo ir por ustedes, los escombros y las paredes de este lugar tienen una especie de escudo de energía-_

 _Tras escuchar esa respuesta, El Tigre golpeó el suelo._

 _-Maldita sea, los cuatro malintencionados pensaron en todo para que no huyamos-_

 _-¿Quién dijo algo sobre huir?- dijo Jenny desde otro lado._

 _-Apoyo a Jenny, ya no hay vuelta atrás- agregó Dib._

 _-Opino que es mejor que sigamos por caminos separados hasta encontrarnos a todos ¿de acuerdo?-_

 _(todos)_

 _-De acuerdo-_

(Fin del Flashback)

-Y eso fue lo pasó- finalizó Lynn.

-¿O sea que ya no podemos volver por allí?- pregunto Lana.

-No, lo mejor será caminar hacia el otro lado- sugirió Lucy

-solo espero que podamos encontrarnos con el Halfa y los demás primero-

Las gemelas se miraron confundidas y algo asustadas por los dichos de su hermana gótica.

-¿Primero?-

* * *

Mientras tanto con Lincoln y Jenny….

El chico albino ya no sentía tímido cuando estaba cerca de la robot adolescente, Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

(Unísono)

-Descuida, yo voy a protegerte-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué?-

-No

-No-

-Yo te protegeré a ti-

Ambos empezaron a reír olvidando la situación crítica en la que se encontraban ahora por solo un momento.

-Andando Lincoln-

-Claro , siempre es genial estar contigo Jenny-

Lincoln Loud no lo sabía, pero su comentario causó que la chica androide se sintiera halagada.

* * *

De vuelta con Lynn, Lucy y las gemelas…

La pequeña reina de diamantes se encontraba cansada y algo irritada.

-Hemos caminado mucho Lynn ¿segura de que no estamos perdidas?-

-No lo sé- respondió Lynn sarcástica.

-déjame ver el GPS de este lugar ¡Claro que estamos perdidas! ¿¡qué crees!?-

-¡Oye! ¡No tienes que gritarme de esa forma!-

-¡Yo no estoy gritando! ¡TU ERES LA QUE ESTÁ GRITANDO!-

-No tú

\- No tú

-TÚ

-QUE TÚ

De repente Lucy les tapó la boca a ambas.

-Escúchenme bien, voy quitar mis manos de sus bocas, y no levantarán la voz por que si lo hacen, las voy a golpear con mi pala ¿entendieron?-

Lola y Lynn sintieron una seriedad y frialdad notable nunca antes vista en la voz de su hermana y asintieron con un sudor en la frente, Lucy quitó las manos de sus bocas y ellas recuperaron aire.

-Oye Lucy ¿Qué te…-

-Siento dos presencias oscuras acercándose-

Lucy señaló con el dedo a otro pasillo que cruzaba el pasillo donde las cuatro Louds se encontraban, ese era mucho más grande y tenía mas luz, escucharon unas voces provenir de allí, ellas se acercaron de forma sigilosa y asomaron sus cabezas, al ver quienes estaban allí, Lola, Lana y Lynn abrieron los ojos como platos al ver quienes hablaban.

Sus enemigos, El temido cuarteto de villanos inter dimensionales , Dark danny , Vexus, Zim y Sartana, caminando por los pasillos como si nada estuviera ocurriendo en la base, era extraño ¿acaso no se habían enterado aún de la llegada de los contrincantes heroicos a la gran base?

-Allí están Lucy, que estamos esperando, ataquémoslos –

-¿quieres arriesgar la vida de Lana y Lola?-

La loud atleta había olvidado por un segundo a sus hermanitas menores que estaban con ellas, si, tenían sus trajes y poderes para cuidarse, pero aún así era peligroso enfrentarse a los cuatro malintencionados sin los demás. ¿qué clase de hermana sería si permitía que algo les pasara a Lana y Lola? Ella jamás se lo perdonaría, apretando sus puños, decidió contenerse

-Es mejor estar aquí y esperar a que se vayan-

-bien-

Las cuatro se asomaron con cautela, ellas rogaban internamente que esos infames Villanos inhumanos no se percataran de su presencia.

-Por última vez Sartana, la utilización de la mega arma de la sala del fuego solamente la usaremos como último recurso para someter a los héroes-

-¿someter a los héroes?- susurró Lynn.

-Dark danny estás confiando demasiado en ese detalle del plan, Son héroes, no importa de qué dimensión sean, esas pestes sólo entenderán si destruyes uno de sus hogares ¿sabes la impotencia que les generaría? La destrucción inspira miedo- sugería la villana calavérica.

-Eso lo sé muy bien Sartana , pero la única razón por la que tú destruirías toda forma de vida es solamente para que resucitarlas y controlarlas con tu guitarra mística como zombies ¿crees que yo no conozco tus propósitos? No me sorprende que la marina de ciudad Milagro haya comenzado a perseguirte-

-Pero sería lo más sensato, ellos no van cumplir tus demandas si no les das un ejemplo ¡entiéndelo!-

-Nuestro ejército de robo clones será suficiente para intimidarlos-

-¿¡Y SI NO LO ES!?

Con su guitarra mística en mano, Sartana atacó a Dark danny sorprendiendo a Vexus y Zim, el fantasma maléfico contraatacó lanzándole dos poderosas bolas de energía con ambas manos.

-¡ENTONCES UNA PRUEBA DEL ARMA SERVIRÁ! ¿¡LO COMPRENDES!?

El ataque de Dark danny dejó inmóvil a Sartana , la temible supervillana de ciudad Milagro apenas logró ponerse de pie y lo miró a los ojos con mucho desprecio , Dark danny correspondió la mirada, Vexus y Zim solo se limitaron a observar en silencio, para la Cluster y el Irken no era sorpresa que El fantasma ruin y la mujer esqueleto se llevaran pésimo, lo que ellos no se esperaban era que llegaran a atacarse entre si como ahora.

-Oye ,máquina- le habló Zim a Vexus

-¿Qué quieres Zim?-

-La verdad no estoy muy de acuerdo con Sartana, si va a desintegrar un mundo, que no sea MI planeta tierra-

-creí que odiabas la tierra-

-¡Claro que la odio! ¡La detesto! Pero quiero ser yo el que la haga trisas, Mis todopoderosos Altos me enviaron a la tierra para conquistar a los terrícolas,gobernarlos, sentarme sobre ellos, decirles que hacer, decirles que comer, decirles donde tienen que rascarse ¿entiendes?-

-Creo que te comprendo un poco, yo tampoco quisiera que se destruyera el planeta tierra de Xj9 , ese gusto quisiera tenerlo yo- Vexus sonrió con malicia.

-Por los malditos humanos, Esa condenada chica robot arruinó mis planes contra la tierra-

-Si , humanos repugnantes ¿Vexus? Cuando todo esto acabe , cuando yo domine la tierra de mi universo y tú recuperes el Cluster , podría convencer a mis altos de formar una alianza con tu gente-

-¿De veras?-

-Por supuesto! ¿te lo imaginas? El Cluster prime con el imperio Irken , seríamos imparables-

\- Lo que propones es una excelente idea Zim, Podríamos hacer eso pero…*en voz baja* -no creo que Dark danny y Sartana lo permitan, en cuanto aparezca la oportunidad nos deshacemos de ellos ¿Qué dices?-

Vexus le dio una sonrisa sádica y espeluznante al pequeño Irken, el sonrió de la misma forma.

-Buena idea Vexus, en realidad ya lo tenía pensado-

El cuarteto de villanos siguieron su rumbo por el extenso pasillo, sin darse cuanta de que sus conversaciones estaban siendo escuchadas, Lynn , Lucy y las gemelas salieron de su escondite, la primera en romper el silencio fue la pequeña fontanera.

-¿Viste eso Lynn? El alienígena se veía preocupado-

-¿Cómo no va estarlo Lana? Esa tal Sartana sí que está loca, ella solamente busca cualquier pretexto para hacer estallar un mundo!-

-Con esa conversación, dan a entender que tienen un arma de destrucción masiva, esto es mucho más grave de lo que creí, jadeo-

-Y que lo digas Lucy- dijo Lynn con expresión seria, sin dejar de mirar aquel pasillo donde se habían ido los villanos.

-Tenemos que encontrar a los otros y advertirles-

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

 **Este fue el capitulo 15**

 **Dark danny y Sartana no se llevan bien en realidad, ambos son villanos soberbios y orgullosos, de esos villanos que no aceptan ordenes de nadie.**

 **De hecho ellos dos no se conocieron en buenos términos, eso se ve verá pronto en el bonus chapter del oneshot de Ren y stimpy.**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo apuestan que durará esta alianza?**

 **Dato interesante: (en este capitulo Lana prácticamente si acertó en su opinión sobre Manny Rivera.)**

 **Según los datos de la serie El Tigre.**

 **Manny si se hizo esa cicatriz en el rostro de forma accidental, en su primera vez como el Tigre, en ese tiempo el no sabía controlar sus poderes, y esa cicatriz que atraviesa su ojo izquierdo fue el resultado.**

 **El capitulo 16 pronto.**


	16. Orientación, Descubrimiento y Rivalidad

**Capitulo 16**

 **Orientación, descubrimiento y rivalidad.**

Todos los pasillos en la base eran de tono silencioso y calmo, cosa que no alivia mucho al chico Rivera, quien se encontraba acompañado de High card y Night club (Lori y Luna)

El Tigre miraba de un lado a otro, sin bajar la guardia en ningún segundo, era extraño que no se encontraran a ningún Ecto robot en todo el trayecto que han caminado, ninguno de los tres sabía si iban en el camino correcto y estaban perdidos, ese lugar era un verdadero Laberinto.

-Oye Manny , si sabes hacia donde vamos ¿verdad?- preguntó Luna algo insegura.

-Si, literalmente presiento que estamos dando vueltas- agregó Lori.

-No lo creo, pero tengo el presentimiento de que estamos en el rumbo correcto … o eso creo-

-"Eso creo?" eso no nos reconforta para nada- Opinó Lori.

-Oye Manny ¿y que no podrías olfatear al resto del grupo? – inquirió la Loud Rockera.

-Tengo poderes del Tigre , no de sabueso- rodó los ojos.

-¿Y si mejor yo elijo el camino?-

El Tigre miró a Lori por un segundo.

-No te desesperes Lori , además ya te dije que este es el camino correcto, Un presentimiento me lo dice-

La mayor de los Loud se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

El chico latino se abstuvo de seguir caminando y observó a las dos hermanas ruidosas.

-¿están dudando de mi sexto sentido?-

-Si

-Asi es.

\- Que directas, oigan , si saben que mi cinturón , mi fuente de poder, es un amuleto místico ¿no?-

Lori y Luna asintieron.

-Entonces si saben que debido a eso, no puedo equivocarme con mi corazonada ¿verdad? Eso casi nunca me ha fallado y nunca me fallará-

-AJÁ!

-¿Qué?

-dijiste "Casi"

-¿y?

-¿y? eso quiere decir que literalmente, tú ya te has equivocado antes-

-Bien Lori, veo que eres una brújula experta ¿por qué no nos guías tu entonces?

-Seguro- respondió ella resignada.

-Bien, te sigo-

-No te enfades Manny, verás que yo tengo un sentido de orientación- dijo Lori con orgullo.

-Lo veré cuando encontremos a los demás-

Luna no dijo ni una palabra, solamente se limitó a seguir a Lori y a Manny, mientras jugueteaba con las cuerdas de su guitarra pensaba:

"Por todas las camisetas sudadas de Mick swagger, por qué no me tocó ir con Danny, Luan y Leni tuvieron suerte, Oh poor ghost boy, se lo difícil que es el tener que soportar a esas dos"

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto con Danny, Leni y Luan…_**

El chico fantasma iba delante de las dos damas, no quería que les pasara absolutamente nada, era su obligación Moral después, Ese par de Louds eran bastante habladores, Luan no paraba de contar un chiste tras otro, aunque algunos eran malos o simplemente forzados, Leni estaba junto a él, hablando sobre vestidos, modas y algunos realitys shows que ella veía en su dimensión.

-¿Cuál es el colmo de un oso panda? Que le saquen una foto a color y salga en blanco y negro hahaha ¿Cuál es el colmo de un libro? Que en otoño se le caigan las hojas hahaha ¿entiendes Danny? ¿y el colmo de un astrónomo? Enamorar de una estrella ¡de cine! Hahahaha-

-Recuerdo cuando quería usar un buen vestido, y sin querer me puse uno que le pertenecía a Lori, cuando me vió con su vestido se puso como Loca , me gritó y me obligó a quitármelo …-

-Oigan chicas, parece que logro ver algo-

-Oh enserio ¿qué es? ¿qué es? – preguntó la rubia entusiasmada.

Lentamente y con cautela, los tres adolescentes se acercaron a aquella puerta se asomaron y notaron que no se encontraba nadie, para su suerte y alivio.

Luan pudo apreciar y ver lo que parecía una sala de controles, le llamó la atención las gigantescas computadoras , el teclado, y las imágenes que se veían en esas pantallas.

Ellos se acercaron lentamente a las computadoras, les llamó la atención las pequeñas letras virtuales en ellas.

-¿Dimension desconocida 6? ¿dimensión desconocida 7?-

Decía Leni confundida mientras leía la pantalla.

-¿Qué quiere decir todo eso? ¿acaso hay más dimensiones?- La modista preguntó lo obvio

-Al parecer ser si, Leni- respondió Danny.

-Deben ser los robots desaparecidos-

-¿Qué?- dijeron Luan y Leni.

-Verán chicas, antes de que todas ustedes y su hermano fueran capturados erróneamente, ocurrió un accidente que causó que algunos Ecto robots cayeran en los aparatos de tele transportación dimensional ¿no recuerdan lo que dijo Dark danny a Zim?-

(Flashback)

 _"Tenemos suficientes robots por el momento Zim, ahora tienes que centrarte en el paradero de los robots nuestros que han desaparecido…"_

(Fin del flashback)

-Al parecer esos robots tenían cámaras, creo que Zim finalmente los encontró, pero no estoy seguro si mi otro yo malvado ya sabe de esto- explicaba el halfa mientras que la modista y la comediante observaban los curiosos habitantes de aquellos mundos alternos.

-Oye mira Luan, en ese mundo alterno hay bebés, uno de ellos es pelirrojo y tiene gafas, que tierno-

-Mira aquella pantalla Leni, ese chico no te parece gracioso? Tiene cabeza de balón hahaha-

\- no me parece tan extraño como esa criatura de aquella pantalla ¿es un perro o un gato?-

-No, es más bien un "Catdog" ¿entiendes?-

-Chicas, por favor concéntrense- pidió Danny.

-No debemos permitir que esos mundos corran peligro también, no sé si Zim ya le informó a Dark danny sobre estas dimensiones, pero sólo para estar seguros-

El chico fantasma disparó unas bolas de energía destruyendo las computadoras.

-No se queden ahí chicas, ayúdenme, destruyan todo lo que haya en esta habitación-

Las dos Loud se miraron, asintieron y usaron sus armas, La Joker sacó dos pasteles explosivos a la mano , mientras que la 11 de corazones preparó sus listones látigo.

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto con Lisa, Dib y Lily…_**

Dib caminaba al lado de la Loud genio, aunque por ahora todo parecía bajo control, Dib membrana dejaba salir al flote su típica paranoia.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, estamos separados, en territorio enemigo, una posible enorme desventaja para nosotros , Apuesto que Zim podría estar emboscándonos en este preciso momento ¡Ni creas que te será tan fácil Zim! no estoy tan paranoico ¿o si Lisa?-

La genio de la familia permanecía inexpresiva y seria que siempre la caracterizaba, ella solamente rodó los ojos en respuesta, aunque ella se había llevado bien con el chico membrana, e incluso entablado una pequeña amistad, no podía evitar admitir en su mente que el chico tenía algunos problemas.

Dib finalmente dejó sus nervios de lado y se fijó en lo que la pequeña genio estaba haciendo.

-Oye Lisa ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo con mi arma especial para extraterrestres? No es un juguete ¿sabes?-

-Oh, claro que lo sé muy bien Dib, yo solamente estoy modificándola, contempla y observa-

Para asombro del chico membrana, la loud Genio apuntó con su arma hacia una de las cámaras de vigilancia, disparando una especie de desestabilizador, Dib quedó sin habla.

-¿A poco no has notado que ellos nos estaban vigilando? Ahora gracias a la acción que acabo de cometer, unidad membrana, las cámaras están inhabilitadas, al menos en esta área-

-Wow Lisa , me has dejado impresionado ¿de verdad tienes cuatro años? Con ese intelecto tuyo ,a veces me cuesta creerlo-

-Por desgracia es así, Lo malo de tener esa edad es que te limitan a tener ciertos accesos a cosas de personas mayoría, lo cual a veces dificulta mi labor de experimentar-

-Eso es triste, al menos mi papá si me permite usar algunos de sus peligrosos aparatos-

-La verdad Dib, me encantaría poder conocer al profesor membrana , al igual que la persona que construyó a Jenny-

-Aunque aprecie mucho a mi padre, para mi tú eres más lista-

La genio le dedicó una media sonrisa, cosa que Dib correspondió, el momento amistoso duró pocos segundos ya que Lily habló:

-Allen…-

Dijo la bebé loud apuntando con el dedo, Dib y Lisa la miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué dijiste Lily?- inquirió la genio.

-Chin…-

-¿Ah?- dijo Dib más confundido, mientras la bebé seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras.

-Allen… chin…

-¿allen? ¿Chin? ¿ Qué significará eso?-

Lisa miró hacia donde su hermanita pequeña señalaba con inocencia, abrió los ojos como platos al ver de qué o quien se trataba.

-¡Ella dijo ALIEN ZIM! ¡ES ZIM! ¡ DISPARA!-

-¿¡Qué!?-

Para cuando Dib se volteó y reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde, El Irken los había capturado a ambos dentro de una burbuja, con una pistola que disparaba burbujas para capturar.

-HAHAHAHAHA – rió el Irken.

-¿y te haces llamar la más Lista pequeña humana? Al parecer tu hermanita bebé humana tiene más inteligencia y sentido común que ustedes, hola Dib, veo que regresaste con tu futuro amo como haría toda mascota inferior-

Zim no se había molestado siquiera en capturar a la bebé , ya que no la considera una amenaza para él.

-¡Tu no eres mi amo Zim! ¡Te detendremos! Con esta arma te venceré-

-Ha! Sueña humano repugnante, tu dona metálica no le haría ningún daño a Zim!-

-¡No es una dona Zim! Es una arma anti extraterrestre, Y otra cosa ¿de verdad crees que Dark danny conquistará nuestra dimensión sólo para ti? Te está utilizando Zim ¡el te traicionará!-

-¡Mentiras, sucias mentiras humano! Soy parte vital de esta alianza, nada de esto sería posible sin ZIM!-

Dib rodó los ojos en respuesta, el ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a escuchar los delirios de grandeza de su enemigo.

-Seré yo el que traicionará y destruirá a Dark danny, él es el que necesita de Zim-

Dib dio unas sonoras carcajadas en respuesta.

-Ay si, Como si eso fuera tan fácil, dime "genio" ¿cómo es que lo harás?-

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, pronto verás que yo…-

La Loud genio interrumpe el discurso de Zim.

-Emm… lamento tener que interrumpir su momento matrimonial chicos, pero Zim, no debiste subestimar a mi hermanita de esa forma-

-¿Qué? de qué estas habland…-

Pronto el Irken se dio de la afirmación de la genio, Zim miró horrorizado a Lily quien ahora estaba encima de su cabeza en medio de sus antenas.

-Poo poo-

-AAAAHHHH!

La bebé colocó su chupón en la boca de Zim provocando que este agrandara los ojos con sorpresa, asco y horror, escupió el chupón , dio unos cuantos escupitajos y gritó.

-AAAHHH QUE HORROR, SALIVA DE BEBÉ HUMANA, EL PALADAR DE ZIM ESTÁ CONTAMINADO, GÉRMENES!-

El arma de Zim cayó al suelo y se rompe provocando que la burbuja que contenía a Lisa y Dib explotara y quedaran libres en el proceso, era curioso que una simple bebé los haya salvado, Dib sonrió con malicia y disparó su arma contra el Irken.

-HA! Idiota!-

Zim fue electrocutado y quedó aturdido, Dib volvió a utilizar su arma, esta disparó un bandita gigante que atrapó al Irken dejándolo contra la pared, El chico membrana dio una amplia sonrisa,

-¡Lo atrapé! ¡finalmente atrapé a Zim!-

Zim rápidamente recuperó el conocimiento , furioso, activó su Pak y con una de sus patas metálicas de araña desgarró la bandita que lo tenía atrapado.

-Dib hay que irnos- sugirió Lisa mientras agarraba a Lily entre sus brazos.

-Mientras Zim no pueda moverse ¡YA!-

-P-pero Lisa, finalmente lo tengo, no puedo dejarlo así-

-Ya lo atraparás , pero este no es el mejor momento ¡Vamonos ahora!-

Dijo La loud genio mientras que agarraba del brazo izquierdo a Dib, el soltó un bufido y dirigió su mirada al Irken.

-La próxima no tendrás tanta suerte Zim- dijo antes de irse corriendo por el pasillo junto con la genio y la bebé , dejando a Zim gritando y maldiciendo.

-¡Tú y tu amiga van a pagar esta humillación Dib , MÍSERO Y RASTRERO HUMANOOOO! ¡TE ATRAPARÉ Y ME COMERÉ TUS INTESTINOS!-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Perdonen si este capitulo es algo corto, estamos en época de fiestas y no sé si tenga tiempo de actualizar.**

 **Dos Datos interesantes.**

 **Frase de zim "Te atraparé y me comeré tus intestinos" en la serie fue cambiado por "Te atraparé y me comeré tus zapatos" (Ya saben lo pinches delicados que eran los de Nickelodeon y sus censuras a esa gran serie)**

 **Al menos yo si lo puse en mi fic.**

 **Y uno de Navidad:**

 **Chris savino , el creador de The Loud house fue el que escribió la trama para el especial de Navidad de serie la robot adolescente.**

 **(Quizás recuerden cuando Jenny era controlada mentalmente por un niño rico egoísta que mandaba a la chica robot a destruir todas las festividades del año)**

 **El titulo está basado en las tres escenas de este capitulo.**

 **Orientación: Lori Loud creyendo que puede encontrar un mejor camino que el Tigre.**

 **Descubrimiento: Danny, Leni y Luan descubriendo que hay más mundos alternos en peligro. (si reconocieron los cameos tuvieron una excelente infancia épica)**

 **Rivalidad: la clásica rivalidad y discusión entre Dib y Zim.**

 **Saludos y feliz nochebuena a todos, pronto fanarts de navidad míos en mi Deviantart, no me pienso perder el maratón de The loud house de esta tarde. (quizás pasen el de navidad primero)**


	17. Suelten a los Robo clones

**Hola a todos, espero que no me hayan extrañado mucho, al fin los cuartro One shots están hecho, "Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon de Ren y stimpy" ya está fuera por si quieren leerlo, ahora puedo escribir esto sin compromiso alguno.**

 **que la batalla final de la guerra inter dimensional por el multiverso Nick empiece.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17**

 **Suelten a los Roboclones**

La loud genio, con su pequeña hermana entre sus brazos , junto con Dib, corrían a toda velocidad por el pasillo, ese lugar era como una especie de Laberinto, un extenso pasillo que terminaba en otro, corriendo a la zar, al menos las cámaras fueron desactivadas en esa parte del lugar, pronto comenzaron a reducir la velocidad, debido a que ambos nerds no estaban hechos para las corridas como Lynn Jr, se detuvieron para recuperar un poco de aire.

*jadeo* -¿Crees que lo hayamos perdido?- preguntó Lisa, Lily reía mientras que Dib miró hacia atrás.

*Jadeo* -Creo que sí, maldición estaba tan cerca, tenía justo ahí-

-Paciencia Membrana, créeme que ya llegará el momento- respondió Lisa afirmándose los lentes.

-¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí creí que eras un egocéntrico y necio, pero luego de conocer un poco a Zim , me doy cuenta de que su enorme ego supera el tuyo por mucho-

\- Emm… ¿Gracias?-

-No hay de qué, ahora sigamos, ven aquí Lily-

-Shi isa!- exclamó la bebé de antifaz rojo.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con Lincoln y Jenny…**

El peliblanco aún seguía admirando su nuevo traje Ace savvy, y la capa, deseaba tener un espejo en ese momento, pero de nada le serviría, ya que la luz del pasillo extenso donde se encontraban ambos era escasa, parecía no tener fin, La androide azul y blanco tuvo que encender sus ojos en modo linterna para poder tener una visión más clara.

En el pasillo no se escuchaba nada más que los rechinidos robóticos del andar de la chica robot.

Jenny se encontraba algo distraída, hundida en sus pensamientos, había aceptado la realidad de que este simpático, adorable y encantador niño cabello nieve regresaba a su mundo, pero la duda es ¿cumpliría su promesa? Ella se había prometido internamente de que Lincoln y sus hermanas regresarían a casa, sanos y salvos, sin objeción, incluso si tuviera que arriesgar su vida para cumplirlo.

Se preguntaba también qué es lo que el niño pensaba de ella, ahora era el momento indicado para charlar.

-Oye Lincoln

Lincoln se abtuvo de seguir admirando su traje y miró a la robot.

-¿Si Jenny?

-¿Puedes contestarme una pregunta?-

-¿Ah? …Por supuesto.

-¿Yo te agrado?-

Lincoln quedó perplejo ante la repentina pregunta de Jenny.

-Claro que me agradas Jenny, eres agradable , divertida y eres una heroína muy interesante-

-¿Somos amigos?-

-Claro que sí, tu siempre serás la mejor amiga y la mejor chica que yo halla comido-

Ella se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

-Qué tierno-

-Hehehe sí? ¿a qué se deben esas preguntas?-

-Verás… es que en mi mundo, no siempre me tratan con aprecio , a pesar de ser la heroína de Tremorton-

-¿Ah no? ¿y por qué es eso?-

-No lo sé, según mi madre, es por los ataques Clusters que los humanos ya no confían mucho en los robots, creo que temen que yo me vuelva uno de ellos tarde o temprano-

-Oh , entiendo-

-Si, ya una vez la patrulla de los cielos intentaron desprestigiarme para dejarme fuera de lado en el deber de proteger mi mundo-

-¿Patrulla de los cielos?-

-Si, una armada militar policiaca encargada de mantener el orden y proteger la tierra de amenazas extraterrestres, sinceramente hacen un pésimo trabajo en lo segundo-

-Si hacen eso entonces son unos verdaderos torpes en no saber reconocer que eres una excelente defensora de la tierra-

-Tienes mucha razón Lincoln Loud ¿pero quien entiende a los humanos?-

-La verdad ni yo entiendo a los adultos a veces-

Ambos se ríen.

-Tengo otra pregunta, pequeño y valiente Loud-

*El sonrió*

-Lánzala.

-¿Crees que soy linda?-

Lincoln abre los ojos como platos ante esa pregunta, lo había tomado por sorpresa, trató de hacer un esfuerzo en disimular su nerviosismo.

-Q-Que si eres Linda? P-Pues , Si por supuesto Jenny, r-realmente eres una chica muy b-bonita-

Jenny rió ante la notable tartamudez del niño peliblanco, le parecía una cualidad adorable.

-¿No te causé una mala impresión? ¿no te causé miedo?-

-¿Ah? ¿por qué te tendría miedo Jenny?-

-No lo sé, hay gente que les teme a los robots-

-Pero yo no soy de esos, cuando te vi por primera vez me impresionaste, sólo eso, es que en mi mundo aún no existen robots, mi hermana Lisa los crea pero siempre le salen defectuosos o explotan, el punto es que si le desagradas a una persona por eso, entonces no sabe lo que se pierde-

-Intenta decirle eso a las Primas krust-

-¿Primas Krust?

-Si, un par de chicas engreídas de mi escuela-

Al escuchar eso, Lincoln arqueó una ceja.

-déjame adivinar ¿populares y siempre a la moda?-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Hay de esas en mi escuela, pero créeme, los peores son Hawk y Hank-

-Oh ¿ellos son populares?-

-¿Esos simios? No para nada, son temibles bravucones de hazeltucky, dicen que los niños más terribles y rudos son de ahí-

-Oh ya veo, supongo en esos aspectos tu mundo y el mío no son tan diferent… AUCH!-

(Patada)

Jenny salió volando y terminó en el suelo.

-¡JENNY!-

Lincoln intentó auxiliarla pero sintió una mano metálica con garras apretar su cuello y retenerlo a pocos metros del suelo.

-Hahaha vaya vaya vaya, qué tenemos aquí, mi chica robot adolescente preferida y uno de esos Loud- dijo aquella aterradora mujer robot , Jenny se puso de pie de inmediato y la miró con odio.

-Vexus.

La mencionada reía de forma malvada mientras acariciaba el cabello blanco de Lincoln.

-Ha pasado tanto desde que escapaste cariño, y como siempre terminas volviendo a mi ,y veo que hiciste una nueva amistad con este… cachorro humano, si ustedes están aquí , eso significa que los demás no deben andar lejos-

Vexus notó como la robot defensora de humanos se enfurecía con sólo hablar sobre Lincoln, ella sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Me pregunto qué ocurriría si le arrancara un brazo o una pierna ahora mismo?-

Lincoln tenía una expresión de horror al sentir aquellas dedos negros metálicos filosos sobre su cabeza.

-¿Jenny?-

-¡NO LE TOQUES NI UN SOLO CABELLO!-

Jenny voló a atacar a Vexus sin pensarlo dos veces, la robot amarillo y verde soltó y lanzó a Lincoln contra la pared metálica. Vexus le aplicó una patada al rostro de Jenny, la hizo retroceder con dos puñetazos, voló y luego descargó sus mirada láser sobre ella, dejando a Jenny aturdida pero de pie.

"Rayos, ella esta mas resentida que nunca" pensó la robot azul y blanco.

Vexus le dió otra patada que la mandó al suelo.

-Hahaha estás demasiado lenta querida, pero pronto eso ya no importará, serás mi sirviente leal después de todo-

-Yo nunca te serviría a ti, Nunca más-

-Oh ¿estás segura de eso cariño? Por que yo lo dudo mucho, te haré pagar con creces por exiliarme de mi propio planeta-

-¡Oye tú!-

Vexus se volteó hacia el dueño de aquella voz, se trataba de Lincoln quien ya tenía unas cartas explosivas a la mano.

-Aléjate de ella, o sufrirás la ira de Ace savvy-

La intimidante mujer robot lo miró confundida durante un segundo y rió.

-Hahahaha, asi que el pequeño niño quiere demostrar que es un hombre valiente?-

Lincoln no respondió, sólo se quedo mirando con seriedad a Vexus.

-Bien, a ver "hombrecito de la casa", sólo por que estoy de buen humor hoy, dejaré que me ataques con lo que tengas, aunque te advierto que yo estoy hecha de un metal muy resistente y lo que sea que intentes no servirá de nada-

-….

Vexus sonrió de manera amigable pero burlona a Lincoln , ella se agachó y enseñó su mejilla, dándole a entender que podía golpearla ahí, en señal de burla.

-Vamos, no seas tímido Hahaha-

-No lo subestimes Vexus - advirtió Xj9 con una media sonrisa, sabiendo lo que se vendría.

-Oh por favor querida ¿en verdad crees que este niñito será tu salva…

*sintió las cartas de Ace savvy penetrando sus brazos y coraza metálica como dagas* Vexus abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿…dor?-

*** BOOM!***

-Aaaahh!

Vexus salió volando casi herida por la explosión ¿de dónde ese chico sacó esas habilidades? Se supone que él y sus hermanas no tenían ninguna habilidad o poder, eran sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Lincoln corrió hacia Jenny y la ayudó a levantarse, la robot se sorprendió por la fuerza del niño al levantarla siendo una robot muy pesada, tal vez se debía al traje.

-¿Te encuentras bien Jennifer?-

-Si estoy bien, Lincoln, en verdad eres un niño lleno de sorpresas, más esta ya son dos veces que me salvas ¿sabes?

Las mejillas de Lincoln se hicieron rojas, pero sonrió.

-No es nada Jenny, enserio

-No cualquiera puede hacerlo-

-Me dan náuseas tórtolos-

Lincoln y Jenny se pusieron en guardia al ver a Vexus molesta, la cluster presentaba algunas abolladuras producto de la explosión, para su sorpresa, ella sonrió.

-Ahora están más que fritos, realmente fueron estúpidos al venir aquí amores-

Vexus sacó un pequeño control de su espalda, cuyo botón fue apretado, luces rojas aparecieron en el pasillo, provocando un ruido de alerta a todo volumen, era una alarma, todas las alarmas de todos los rincones del lugar se activaron.

Todos los que estaban separados vieron y escucharon la alarmas activarse en donde se encontraban, Danny , La joker y 11 de corazones empezaron a correr por el pasillo, Lori, Luna y Manny también aceleraron el paso, al igual que Dib, Lisa y Lily.

Lynn, Lucy y las gemelas no fueron la excepción , ellas también corrieron hacia alguna dirección al escuchar la alarma, sin saber quién o qué se encontrarían, para su mala suerte, Un puñado de ecto robots aparecieron ante ellas para atacarlas, Ellas los acabaron e hicieron pedazos en tan sólo unos minutos, al ver que venían más robots de Dark danny, ellas se escondieron en una habitación de maquinaria.

Por suerte para ellas, los ecto robots no las vieron y siguieron con su camino.

-¿Escuchas esa alarma?- preguntó un ecto robot a otro.

-Esos despreciables héroes están aquí, si no los contenemos para nuestro amo, seremos chatarra inservible-

La alarma había sonado incluso en toda la ciudadela, la mayoría de los ecto robot que la escucharon corrieron en dirección a la gran base la cual era tenía era como el pentágono, pero del tamaño de veinte estadios.

Momento perfecto para que cierto ejército de alienígenas azules pudieran escabullirse.

-Antes que nada chicas quiero decir gracias-

Lynn miró confundida a su hermana gótica, al igual que Lana y Lola.

-¿Gracias por qué Lucy?-

-Por ser mi familia, por ser mis hermanas, las mejores, y por acompañarme en esta gran experiencia de conocer el Olvido-

-¿El olvido?-

-La dimensión en la que estamos, el lugar a donde siempre estaremos destinados todos los que van a perecen, la nada misma, jamás pensé que la vería con mis propios ojos, es sencillamente-

Lynn y las gemelas abrieron los ojos enormemente cuando vieron los ojos azules de Lucy , ella nunca los revelaba, estaba mirando hacia arriba sonriendo ¿Sonriendo?, era muy extraño, Ella jamás sonreía.

Lynn, Lola y lana levantaron la mirada hacia arriba, hacia donde la gótica observaba, en efecto había un techo de vidrio en esa habitación, y se veía el cielo de Oblivion, una oscuridad completa sin estrellas, aunque ellas no entendían qué podía tener de bello algo así, si comprendieron que la oscuridad era algo que siempre fascinó a su hermana gótica.

Lana asomó su cabeza hacia la puerta.

-Parece que ya se fueron-

Lynn ignoró a Lucy por un momento y sonrió.

-Perfecto, significa que podemos irnos-

-Oh, lo siento niñas terrícolas, pero ustedes no irán a ninguna parte- dijo una voz que ellas rápidamente reconocieron.

Observaron unos ojos rosas en la oscuridad del techo, entre dos gigantescos cables, cuatro patas metálicas aterrizaron frente a ellas, el dueño de esa voz emergió de la oscuridad, apareciendo ante las cuatro Louds, Lucy dejó de sonreir y cubrió sus ojos.

-¡Rayos! ¡Es Zim!- exclamó Lynn.

-¿¡Zim!?- dijo Lola.

-¿acaso hay otro Zim? – preguntó la deportista con sarcasmo.

Zim las apuntó con una pistola de rayos letales.

-Ahora son las prisioneras de ZIM! tal vez Dark danny considere no destruir mi planeta asignado por esto-

-HA!- se burló Lola.

-Cometiste un error al venir a enfrentarnos sólo, alienígena horrendo de color moco, ahora sufrirás el castigo de la gran Reina de diamantes y sus asistentes-

Lynn y Lana arquearon una ceja y la miraron con cara de "enserio?"

-¿Listas chicas? ¡ataquemos!-

Estaban a punto a abalanzarse contra Zim cuando de repente, sus trajes se derritieron regresándolas a la normalidad, con el mismo atuendo normal de siempre, vulnerables , para preocupación de Lana, Lucy Lynn y molestia de Lola.

-Oh oh

-rayos!

-Suspiro

-¡Te odio Lisa!-

El Irken rió y apuntó con su arma, Las Loud no tuvieron más opción que levantar las manos hacia arriba y rendirse.

-Ha! ahora sí que no tienen salvación, serán mis prisioneras, asi que ¡Marchen! Puede que el humano Dib tuviera suerte y se halla burlado del gran Zim varias veces, pero ustedes no tienen ni poder ni arma, por lo tanto deben temerme por que yo soy un soldado Irken , el mejor de mi raza, entrenado para no sentir ni una pizca de misericordia por seres inferiores como ustedes además…-

Lola rodó los ojos.

-Esto va tomar para rato-

* * *

 _ **Con Lincoln y Jenny…**_

La androide y el albino perseguían a Vexus quien volaba a toda velocidad, tenían que atraparla y evitar que le avise Dan Phantom de la presencia de los héroes, Vexus entró a una puerta , esta se cerró a los dos segundos.

-Rayos!- masculló Lincoln

-Vexus escapó-

-No, no lo hizo-

Jenny transformó su mano en un martillo y derribó la puerta, Lincoln notó algo curioso, esta puerta metálica era diferente a las otras, esta era de color blanco y negro, con la letra D al medio como insignia.

-Jenny, mira esta puerta ¿no te parece llamativa?-

La robot dejó de observar la oscuridad de aquella habitación para observar lo que Lincoln indicaba.

-Si, tienes razón, esta tiene los colores del Danny malvado, debe ser una habitación importante-

-Y lo es- respondió una voz, Lincoln y Jenny levantaron la vista para apreciar a Dark danny y a Sartana sobre un balcón metalico.

 _"100 % Datos completos cargados!"_

-¡Activen los Robo clones y apaguen esa alarma!- ordenó el fantasma maléfico, los ecto robots obedecieron , las alarmas fueron desactivadas y el ejército de robo clones se activó.

Los clones robot malvadas de Dib, Jenny, El Tigre y Danny phantom corrieron a atacar a Xj9 y a Lincoln.

La chica robot se defendió con golpes, patadas y disparos láser, para su sorpresa, una de sus dobles malvadas la agarró de espaldas y la elevó del suelo, una de ellas se acercó, levantó el puño y le sonrió con malicia a Jenny, para sorpresa de Xj9 esta habló:

-Yo huiría si fuera tú-

(Puñetazo)

-¡Jenny!-

Jenny impactó contra el suelo, pero rápidamente se puso de pie y voló con la intención de pelear contra sus copias baratas y destrozarlas.

-Uh que alivio, ella está bien- dijo el Peliblanco de antifaz negro mientras esquivaba los golpes de los robo clones de Dib y les lanzaba sus naipes explosivos.

La pelea no era pareja ni justa, necesitaban a los demás.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos estuvieran rodeados por los robo clones, pensaron que este sería su fin, para fortuna de la robot y el albino, Dib y Lisa aparecieron, junto con Danny, Leni y Luan.

-¡Oigan! ¿Ya empezaron a bailar sin nosotros?- dijo el chico fantasma sonriendo mientras la joker reía.

-Hahaha esa fue muy buena, Danny –

Leni con sus listones ató a dos robo clones y los estrelló contra los que corrían a atacarla.

Luan les lanzaba todos los pollos de goma y pasteles de crema explosivos que tenía a la mano, Danny phantom les lanzaba bolas de energía, hacerse invisible no serviría de nada, pues los robot clones que se parecían al chico fantasma lo podían ver de todas formas.

Dib giró el botón de su arma , de "aliens hostiles" a "Robots malvados" , los rayos láser que este disparaba eran poderosos, sin duda Lisa le había una gran mejora a su aparato de caza.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lori, Luna y Manny aún no se encontraban con los demás, pues Lori ya no tenía ni de donde se encontraba, Luna finalmente tuvo que preguntar.

-Oye hermana ¿estás segura de que sabes hacia donde vamos?-

-Claro que lo sé Luna! M-Mi orientación me indica que es por aquí- dijo High card mientras reía nerviosa.

-¡Oh! ¡a quien engaño!

-Ha! entonces yo tenía razón- dijo Manny Rivera victorioso.

-Debiste confiar en mi desde un principio-

-¡Lo sé lo sé! ¡Soy una idiota!-

Lori dio un puñetazo a la pared sin importarle si se le rompía la mano o no, para su sorpresa, la pared metálica se derribó revelando una enorme habitación, abrió grande los ojos, al ver a sus hermanos junto a Jenny, Danny y Dib peleando contra los robo clones, al parecer la batalla ya había empezado.

-¡Que bien, los encontramos!- exclamó Night club con alegría.

-¡yo te ayudo Danny! ¡A rockear!-

La Loud rockera corrió a unirse a la pelea, con su guitarra, Manny caminó al lado de High card , el latino la miró con una sonrisa.

-Nada mal Lori Loud, nada mal-

Ella rió nerviosa.

-Ehmm… siii por supuesto-

Ahora todos estaban en la batalla, Dark danny sonrió con maldad ante el suceso, al igual que Sartana de los muertos, era esto lo que ellos esperaban que ocurriera, Vexus apareció ante ellos.

-Los héroes están aquí-

-¿fuiste tú la que encendió la alarma?-

-Exactamente Sartana-

-Bueno, bien por ti Vexus- respondió Dark danny

-agradezco tu pequeña preocupación, pero como estarás viendo, todo está bajo control-

-¿Bajo control? ¡Los héroes les están ganando a nuestros robo clones!-

-Descuida Vexus, tú sabes mejor que nadie de nuestro as bajo la manga hehehe-

Dark danny colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Vexus y Sartana acercándolas hacia él e hizo aparecer una llama verde sobre su mano derecha, en ella se podía ver a los Ecto robots junto a los bandidos esqueleto preparando la mega arma que el había mencionado con anterioridad.

-Todo bajo control-

"Aún siendo así, creo que por esta vez apuesto por los héroes" pensó Vexus para si misma.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **¿Les gustó el comienzo de esta batalla? el siguiente cap también está actualizado, El one shot de Ren y stimpy está afuera.**


	18. Fase 4

**Capitulo 18**

 **Fase 4**

En las afueras de la ciudadela, Una carga de armas empujaba por esclavos Oblivianos aparecida desde el horizonte se dirigía a la entrada principal de la ciudadela, cosa que a los dos guardias ecto robots les llamó la atención y les extrañó.

-Trajimos esta carga de armas y piezas desde el lado inferior del planeta- dijo el exclavo Obliviano leyendo una Tablet holograma.

-Negativo-

-¿Qué dices?-

-No hemos recibido ningún informe sobre recibir un cargamento-

-Escucha máquina ¿quieres arriesgarte a decirle eso en la cara al amo Dan Phantom? ¿decirle por qué se negaron a recibir un cargamento importante para su causa?-

Al escuchar eso los ecto robots temblaron se miraron con cierto temor, en cierto modo, lo malo que el combustible vital de estos robots sea ectoplasma de fantasma, es que también desarrollaban ciertas emociones como el miedo y dolor, y ellos le temían a su amo como nadie.

-Primero debemos contactar a la base principal para confirmar la entrega-

El esclavo quien en realidad era Radd con un collar desactivado en el cuello y un uniforme blanco de esclavo convincente, tragó saliva, el supuso que tal vez Danny y los demás ya estarían peleando adentro de ese lugar.

-Oh, por favor sólo déjanos entrar lata estúpida!- dijo Rena saliendo del cargamento sorprendiendo a Radd ¿Cómo llegó su hermana allí? Se supone que estaría en la ciudad clandestina subterránea a salvo.

Ella no estaba vestida como esclava ni llevaba collar en el cuello, cosa que lo delataría ante los ecto robots guardias. (Los alienígenas niños y ancianos Oblivianos llevan la vestimenta con telas casi similar a los niños sirios, los rebeldes llevan camisas rotas mangas largas, pantalón largo, bufandas cubriendo sus rostros y visores para las tormentas de arena del planeta desértico.)

-Rayos-

-Por qué no llevas puesto tu collar niña-

Rena le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

-Vete al infierno chatarra-

-Este planeta es el infierno, pequeña-

-Al cuerno con todo ¡Ataqueeen!-

Radd reveló su arma oculta, todos los soldados rebeldes que estaban escondidos tras las rocas saltaron y dispararon sus armas láser contra los ecto robots despedazándolos.

Radd rápidamente aprovechó para acercarse a uno de ellos y le arrancó el brazo, lo utilizó para el escáner , y las enormes puertas de la ciudadela se abrieron, tuvieron suerte, no había ecto robots esperándoles del otro lado, quiere decir que todos fueron a la base principal de Dark danny a intentar combatir a los héroes.

-¡Rápido! Entren todos, no dejen que nadie que no sea Obliviano los vea- ordenó Radd antes mirar molesto a su pequeña hermana.

-Mira, sé lo que vas a decir.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que es peligroso-

-Quería ayudarte-

-Que te pusieras a salvo me estaba ayudando, que estés aquí no-

-Vamos hermano, has hecho mucho por nuestro planeta, yo sólo quería demostrarte que tan útil podía-

-Hmm…

-¿Qué? ¿quieres que vuelva? –

-No, ya no, ahora te quedarás conmigo y no te alejarás de mi por ningún motivo ¿entendido?-

-Hmm… esta bien

-Cuando vea a Ronin, lo voy a matar

-No lo culpes, yo aproveche el menor descuido para escabullirme de él-

-Bien, andando, ojos abiertos ¿entiendes Rena?-

-deacuerdo-

-Andando todos-

Mientras tanto en la base principal.

Los héroes peleaban con todas sus fuerzas contra los robo clones, las versiones robot malvadas de ellos mismos, Los Loud, Dib, Danny Phantom, Jenny Wakeman y Manny rivera todos mostraban fiereza en la batalla.

Desde arriba, Dark danny , Sartana y Vexus disfrutaban observando la pelea como si fuera un simple espectáculo.

-¿Ves eso Sartana? Los héroes están dando lo mejor de sí, parece que ellos planean destruir a todos nuestros robo clones para dejarnos sin ejército-

-Si, pero que montón de idiotas, deberían saber que tenemos muchísimos más de ellos a nuestra disposición, no importa cuantos destruyan-

-Hay una gran ventaja a nuestro favor- opinó Vexus

-Estos orgánicos se agotarán tarde o temprano, no importa que tan fuertes sean, nuestros robo clones jamás se cansarán ni estarán agotados-

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto, en otra habitación…_**

-¿Qué están esperando? ¡Marchen! – exigía Zim a modo de orden.

La Loud deportista habló:

-Escúchanos Zim, nosotras estuvimos escuchándolos-

(Lucy)

-Dark danny habló de una especie de super arma , y que Sartana quería usarla-

-Sí ¿a qué refería con eso?- inquirió Lana.

-La erradicadora de vida- respondió el irken.

-Un arma letal capaz de calcinar y matar toda forma de vida de todo un planeta en segundos, el planeta quedaría intacto pero incinerado, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con la utilización de…-

*Disparos y explosiones*

-¿¡Qué son esos ruidos que interrumpen a Zim!?- dijo el Irken molesto.

-Viene de esa ventana- Indicó la pequeña amante del lodo.

-vayamos a ver-

Lynn, Lucy, las gemelas junto a Zim se acercaron a aquella gran ventana frente a ellos para observar el origen de esas explosión, se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el segundo piso de la zona de fabricación de los robo clones,

-Miren chicas, son nuestros hermanos! Están peleando junto a Danny, Jenny , Dib y Manny, wooho ¡Ustedes pueden chicos!- alentaba la pequeña fontanera.

Lynn se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-Que mal que ya no tenga mis poderes, o estaría allí ayudando, odio sentirme una inútil-

-Oh no, no no no, esto está muy mal- dijo Zim.

* * *

El chico latino desgarraba y destruia a todos los robo clones del Tigre, Manny se burló.

-Ha! sólo son unas copias baratas, no son tan listas como el original-

Jenny y Danny vieron que un robo clon estaba detrás del Tigre listo para atacar , el chico fantasma y la chica robot dispararon al falso Tigre destruyéndolo salvando al latino, Manny se volteó hacia atrás.

-Uy, gracias chicos-

-Ahora estamos a mano, Manny- respondió Jenny con una sonrisa.

-Oigan chicos- llamó Luna.

-¿Por qué estamos peleando con estas chatarras? Los verdaderos perdedores a quien que patear están allí!-

Night club apuntó con su Guitarra hacia Dark danny y las dos villanas, con solo una tocada de cuerdas, La guitarra de Luna disparó una poderosa bola de energía que voló hacia los tres villanos, viendo la peligrosidad de ese ataque, Dark danny levantó vuelo tomando del brazo a Sartana y Vexus, sólo las salvó ya que todavía las necesitaba para su plan.

-Hemos subestimado a esos Loud, Dark danny- dijo Sartana dando su punto de vista.

-Nunca creímos que esos niños tuvieran superpoderes-

-Es la ventaja de tener una hermana super genio chica!- respondió Luna con el puño hacia arriba.

Dark danny aterrizó en el suelo junto soltando a Sartana y Vexus, Los robo clones dejaron de moverse y miraron fijamente a sus amos.

-Bien, creo que ya tuvimos suficiente de esto-

-¡Lily!- exclamaron los Loud.

Pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, El fantasma maléfico usó una soga de ectoplasma y atrapó a Lily, la bebé lloraba al sentir la mano del fantasma agarrarla sólo del cuello sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, Lynn, Lucy y las gemelas quienes observaban todo desde arriba contemplaron la escena con temor, no podían hacer nada más que mirar, La Loud atleta golpeaba y pateaba el vidrio con furia, sin dejar de gritar.

-¡LILY! ¡LILY! ¡DÉJALA MALDITO!

-no pueden escucharte desde aquí humana, este vidrio bloquea todo tipo de sonidos- explicó el Irken.

-Bajen todas sus defensas, héroes, si no quieren que lastime a esta inocente bebé , no querrán cargar con eso en su conciencia ¿o si?- dijo Dan phantom en tono de advertencia.

Danny observó a los Loud, ellos lo miraban con súplicas, el conocía muy bien a su yo malvado , sabía de lo que él era capaz, había sido testigo de eso, finalmente Danny se transformó revelando su forma humana, El Tigre giró la hebilla de su cinturón regresando a ser Manny Rivera.

Xj9 escondió todo el arsenal de armas que estaban a la vista en su interior, Dib escondió su arma bajó su chaqueta, Dark danny sonrió al ver lo fácil que accedían, arrojó a Lily y Lincoln la atrapó.

-¿Estas bien Lily? ¿El fantasma malo y feo no te lastimó?-

Dark danny continuó.

-Ya llegado el momento de la fase 4-

-¿Fase 4? ¿a qué rayos te refieres con eso?- inquirió Lori, aún furiosa con aquel despreciable fantasma por haber tomado a su pequeña hermanita de rehén, deseaba usar sus poderes y hacerlo pagar pero se contuvo.

-Es hora de que sepan por qué todos ustedes están aquí, todo fue de acuerdo a nuestro plan-

-En efecto- agregó Sartana.

-Verán ridículos héroes, la fase 1 era atraparlos, la fase 2 fue que escaparan y pelearan bajo nuestra supervisión-

-La fase 3 fue que ahora pelearan contra nuestros robo clones para probar que tan eficientes eran- explicaba Vexus sonriendo con maldad

\- Cuando escaparon las cámaras grabaron todo y sus movimientos quedaron registrados en la programación de los robo clones-

-Y ahora la fase 4 es que ustedes se rindan y nos dejen traspasar sus almas en nuestros robo clones-

Al escuchar eso Danny,Dib, todos incluyendo los Loud abrieron los ojos con horror.

-¿Traspasar nuestras almas?- preguntó Dib con temor.

Los villanos asintieron con malicia.

-Una vez hecho eso, les quitaremos esos molestos estándares morales que ustedes tienen, así será más fácil controlarnos- finalizó Vexus.

-Y causará menos temor al publico tratándose de sus héroes- agregó Dark danny.

-¿y qué les hace pensar que nosotros accederemos a eso?- preguntó Danny desafiante.

-Deben estar locos si piensan eso- agregó Jenny molesta.

-Como si esos robo clones ridículos fueran lo mejor que pudieron crear- dijo El Tigre.

-Admirable pero inútil- Dark danny presionó un botón rojo de la pared.

-Creo que esto que les mostraré hará que lo piensen mejor-

Una enorme pantalla apareció desde el techo frente a los héroes y villanos, en ella se podía ver lo que parecía ser el planeta tierra.

-Esto que ven aquí, no es el verdadero planeta tierra si no una simulación, supongamos que este sea alguno de sus mundos, supongamos que ustedes no cooperen con nosotros, y supongamos que por culpa de su mala decisión… pase esto-

En la pantalla se podía al planeta Oblivion sobre la tierra, el planeta naranja descargó un poderoso rayo sobre la simulación de la tierra.

-Computadora, amplia la imagen-

La computadora acató la orden y en la pantalla se pudo apreciar mejor cómo los habitantes morían calcinados en segundos, convertidos en esculturas negras, como si hubieran sido víctimas de una erupción volcánica, las plantas muertas, quemadas, los mares evaporados, las ciudades, todo estaba muerto y destruido, aunque era una simulación, Danny, Jenny pero Lincoln más que nadie, tenían cara de haber visto una película de terror muy traumante, para el peliblanco fue peor que cuando vió "El recolector" en el cine, mucho peor.

La pantalla se apagó volviendo al techo, Dark danny los observó con severidad, Sartana y Vexus sonrieron con malicia.

-Podemos sacar el planeta de esta dimensión por si no lo sabían, el planeta entero es nuestra arma, es su última oportunidad Héroes, ríndanse y permítanos traspasar sus almas a los robo clones o vean sus mundos morir uno por uno- advirtió la versión adulta y maligna de Danny Phantom.

Los héroes se sentían atados de pies y manos, sus enemigos realmente habían pensado en todo.

-No podemos rendirnos ante ellos así como así- opinó El Tigre.

-Pero si no lo hacemos Dark danny destruirá cada uno de nuestros hogares con esa mega arma- dijo Dib serio.

-¿Traspasar almas humanas en cuerpos de robot? Eso suena poco ético hasta para mí- opinó la Loud genio. Luan, Luna y Leni se abstuvieron de opinar.

-Podemos evitarlo si logramos derrotarlos antes de que siquiera utilicen esa arma- sugirió Jenny.

-Entonces la decisión está tomada- dijo Lori mientras que su hermano Lincoln sonrió.

-Así se habla chicos-

Todos asintieron y voltearon su vista hacia sus peligrosos enemigos.

-¡Nuestra decisión ya está tomada!-

-¿Asi? Cual es Daniel-

-¡Que no nos rendiremos sin pelear!- gritó Manny, giró la hebilla de su cinturón transformándose de nuevo en El Tigre, pegando un sonoro rugido.

-RAWR RAWR!-

Danny se transformó en su lado fantasma de nuevo, listo para continuar.

-Pelearemos hasta el fin!- gritó el chico membrana con el puño arriba.

Jenny transformó sus manos en pistolas laser y empezó a disparar a los robo clones creando explosiones.

Mientras en la habitación de arriba…

Zim retrocedía unos pasos, soltando la pistola, lo que no quería que pasara pasó, sus temores se confirmaron, los héroes no llegarían a ningún acuerdo con Dark danny y pelearían, y los villanos se verían forzados a destruir sus mundos empezando por la tierra, SU tierra.

-Oh, esto está muy mal, he fracasado en mi misión de destruir la tierra de mi dimensión ahora alguien más lo hará, soy un fracaso para el imperio Irken-

Lucy , Lynn y las gemelas miraron a Zim durante un momento, a la pequeña princesa Loud se le ocurrió una idea, ella tal vez podría usar su habilidad de manipular y convencer al alienígena de cambiarse de bando.

-¿de qué estás hablando Zim?

El irken levantó su vista y observó a Lola.

-Tu eres un gran invasor de tu raza ¿no? no puedes dejar que esos villanos de pacotilla arruinen tu misión por que sí , tú aún tienes la oportunidad de evitarlo, eres el gran ZIM!…-

-Lola ¿Qué haces?-

-Shhh silencio Lynn, confía en mi, sé lo que hago-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Jajaja a esto me refería cuando dije que Zim tenía un papel importante en la historia.**

 **Para que los héroes Nicktoons puedan ganarle a Dark danny, Sartana y Vexus necesitarán la ayuda de Zim, sólo con Zim pueden tener la victoria sobre los villanos asegurada.**

 **Si algunos ya veían venir esto, felicidades , los premios imaginarios son un mochila igual al pak y réplica de la camisa naranja de Lincoln.**

 **Datos curiosos sobre Zim:**

 **ZIM y los demás irkens siempre deletrean su nombre en MAYÚSCULAS, sin excepción.**

 **ZIM no puede ingerir comida humana sin antes tocarla, examinarla y degustarla. Si es obligado a ingerir cualquier alimento inmediatamente tendrá una reacción alérgica, pero puede consumir versiones "espaciales" de esos alimentos; un ejemplo serían "sándwiches espaciales."**

 **ZIM nunca duerme, eso es debido a que constantemente es recargado por su PAK.**

 **Saludos y feliz año nuevo, los últimos tres capítulos llegarán en los primeros días de Enero.**


	19. Cambio de bando, yo soy Zim!

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a todos los fans de Invader zim, al igual que ellos espero con ansias la película.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 19**

 **Cambio de bando: Yo soy Zim!**

Las fuertes explosiones habían dado inicio, La masacre de robots seguían en pie, los héroes habían tomado la decisión de pelear y no ceder ante los enemigos, no por cuestión de orgullo, ya sea que si se rendían o no, ellos salían perdiendo.

Optaron por pelear hasta el final, hasta ahora el plan era tratar de atrapar a los villanos, someterlos , vencerlos y evitar que pongan el arma en acción, era un plan de último momento, tenían variables, pero aún así , tenían que intentarlo.

Sabían que esta decisión podría costar la vida de millones y millones de algunos de los cinco mundos de las cinco dimensiones.

El Tigre y Dib seguían despedazando a sus respectivos dobles robot malvados, al igual que los Loud.

Dark danny furioso esquivaba todos los rayos y bolas de energía que su yo más joven y la chica robot le lanzaban.

-No pudieron simplemente aceptar las condiciones ¿¡Verdad!? No pueden solamente sonreir y asentir ¿¡Cierto!? Nooo decidieron ser arrogantes y seguir peleando sin ningún verdadero propósito ¡Y ahora verán de lo que nuestra arma es capaz de provocar!-

-Hay que iniciar con la cuenta regresiva ahora Phantom-

-Tienes Sartana- El fantasma dirige su mirada a la Cluster.

-Vexus, irás al lado inferior del planeta Oblivion y activarás el arma, el Planeta se tele transportará automáticamente a la primera dimensión que yo escogí una vez que la enciendas-

-¿Yo?-

-Si si adelante, dependemos de ti- pidió Sartana.

-La energía proveniente del núcleo ya está cargada solo tienes que subir las dos palancas del salón del fuego, Sartana y yo los distraerémos-

-Deacuerdo-

Vexus asintió y se fue volando hacia la puerta de tele transportación de la oficina de Dan Phantom.

-Entonces ¿en verdad le haremos esto a Vexus?- preguntó Sartana , ya que la mujer robot le había caído bien.

-Ella siempre fue una perdedora- sentenció Dark danny , de repente se escucha una explosión provenir del techo metalico que sorprendió al fantasma.

-Rayos!-

-¿Qué hay chicos? Llegó la caballería!- gritó Radd en una entrada de película, disparando hacia todos los robo clones, junto con su ejército de ojos rojos de Dark danny brillaron con furia.

Aunque los héroes no se lo esperaban, Danny y los demás sonrieron al ver a los alienígenas azules de baja estatura venir a ayudarlos en estas circunstancias, la batalla contra los robo clones se haría un poco más pareja y justa.

-Creí que no vendrías- dijo Danny con una sonrisa.

-Y perderme la derrota humillante de Dan phantom , ni loco-

-Nos alegra que estés aquí-

-Hola- saludó la hermana detrás de Radd.

Danny se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña Radd atada en la espalda del líder Obliviano rebelde.

-¿¡Trajiste a tu hermana aquí!?

-Ella se escabulló, la até a mi espalda, puede acompañarme pero bajos mis términos, ella será mis ojos en mi espalda-

-Bien, menos charla y más acción- dijo la niña nativo azul cargando su arma láser.

Danny y Radd continuaron con la batalla, al igual que el resto de los Oblivianos, para molestia del fantasma mas malvado y peligroso del multiverso, quien apretaba sus puños.

-Maldito Radd entrometido-

mientras tanto la chica robot disparó todo su arsenal de armas contra las falsas Xj9, dando puños y patadas a cada robot clon que se le acercaba.

La explosiones las mantenían a raya, la pelea iba bien hasta que Jenny fijó su atención en Lincoln , Aquel niño peliblanco valiente que lo había salvado de Vexus se veía tierno dando golpesy patadas en su traje de Ace savvy. no usaba los naipes, ya que de lo contrario ese traje se desgastaría y se derretiría según su hermana genio.

-Aww Lincoln, Oh, rayos!

Xj9 se asustó al ver que un robo clon de Danny Phantom iba volando a toda velocidad hacia Lincoln , quien estaba de espaldas, el no iba esquivarlo a tiempo, ella reaccionó en el momento y le disparó mandándolo a estrellar al robo clon contra la pared.

-¿ah?- Lincoln se volteó confundido, se encogió de hombros y siguió batallando sin haberse dado cuenta de que Jenny lo había salvado.

Sin embargo, para la robot azul y blanco, ese momento de distracción le había costado caro, sus robo clones malvadas la acorralaron y la golpearon.

Para su asombro de Jenny Wakeman, una criatura peluda atacó a las robo clones malvadas, las despedazó con sus colmillos gigantes y las devoró, se trataba de la mascota de Radd, el Topocuaj que la había atacado en el desierto . ahora le había salvado la vida.

Jenny miró a la bestia con los ojos abiertos, el animal Obliviano correspondió la mirada, en forma de agradecimiento, ella le dio una sonrisa y asintió, ambos pelearon juntos , la robot adolescente tranformó su mano en pistola y continuó disparando lásers, y el Topocuaj seguía atacando , desgarrando y devorando robo clones a su paso.

Leni, Luan, Lisa y Lily no atacaban a los robo clones , esperaban a que ellos vinieran hacia ellas para así combinar sus ataques y destruirlos, Sin que ellas lo sepan, Lori les cuidaba la espalda a las cuatro, era la hermana mayor después de todo, no les quitaba el ojo de encima ni siquiera cuando ella tenía que cuidar la suya, de hecho ya iban tres veces que evitó que un algún robo clon atacara por detrás a su querida hermana y compañera de cuarto.

-Leni, te estoy que no uses demasiada energía en tus listones ¿acaso quieres perder tus poderes en medio de la batalla?- advirtió la genio.

Pronto Lincoln no tardó mucho tiempo en acercarse y unirse a ellas.

-Me hubieras entregado un manual Lisa-

-Pero si no es tan difícil de comprender ¿sabes que? Olvídalo-

El Tigre y Dib membrana peleaban espalda con espalda, se encontraban rodeados de robo clones, estos impostores de metal les hablaban con burlas y comentarios.

(Robo clones de Dib)

 _-Oye Dib ¿en verdad piensas que te creerán?-_

 _-¿Cómo sabes si esto no es otra de tus alucinaciones?-_

 _-Zim no es extraterrestre, tu estás demente-_

 _\- eres un paranoico, un bicho raro –_

 _-¿Qué no tienes vida, qué tanto hablas de ovnis , conspiraciones y pie grande?_

 _-Si tu hermana te odia es por tus locuras-_

 _-¿Una sola tarjeta en San Valentín? Eso es triste-_

 _-La habitación del Manicomio te espera a que tu la ocupes-_

(Robo clones de El Tigre)

 _-¿Enserio crees que eres un orgullo para tu padre?-_

 _-Eres hijo único solo por que no quisieron tener otra molestia-_

 _-¿Te crees mucho solo por que haces lo que quieres sin importarte las consecuencias?-_

 _-Héroe o Villano, no importa cual quieras ser, Manny Rivera siempre será un chiste-_

 _-Tú padre no te quiere al ver el mal ejemplo que das, si no te lo dice es por pena-_

Dib les disparó a todos con su arma anti extraterrestre.

-¡Por Urano! ¿¡Quieren cerrar la boca!?-

Manny los atravesaba a todos con sus garras al mismo, luego los levantó para luego estrellarlos contra el suelo, una y otra vez.

-No los oigo, No los oigo, tengo orejas de pescado-

El chico Rivera no lo sabía, pero a lo lejos, Sartana lo estaba apuntando con su guitarra, la mujer calavérica sonreía con maldad.

-Hahaha tengo una linda melodía que te hará volar muy lejos-

Estuvo a punto de atacar cuando de repente apareció Nigh Club ante ella.

-Oye mi huesuda amiga, escuché que eres buena guitarrista ¿quieres un duelo de guitarras con la gran Luna Loud?- dijo ella con una sonrisa desafiante.

Sartana miró confundida a la Loud rockera un momento para luego sonreirle con soberbia.

-¿Una mocosa con aires de estrella de rock quiere desafiarme? bien , muéstrale a esta veterana lo que tienes-

Luna sonrió y ambas guitarristas tocaron cuerdas y se dieron con todo, las explosiones aumentaron, Oblivianos, robo clones, héroes defendiendo el multiverso de otros que querían gobernarlo, una verdadera batalla campal se desarrollaba en la habitación.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en la segunda habitación por encima…**_

Lola Loud siempre había sido la pequeña consentida de la familia, pues ella levantó el apellido Loud en alto gracias a todas las victorias consecutivas que obtuvo en los concursos de belleza, tanto en su pueblo local como en otros condados.

Todas sus rivales en ese ambiente hasta Lindsey sweetwater empezaron a respetarla, por desgracia, eso llevó a que la pequeña princesa Loud fuera muy caprichosa y soberbia con el paso del tiempo, alguien que siempre tomaba ventaja de la debilidad de alguien, llegando al punto de intimidar e influir miedo a todas sus compañeras del certamen de belleza, incluido a sus propios hermanos, quienes no se salvaban de sus chantajes, así era como Lola Loud obtenía lo que quería, también aprendió el arte de la manipulación, asi fue como se ganó la simpatía de los jueces.

Aunque hubo veces que la propia Lola reconocía que se pasaba de la raya con sus rabietas y acciones, ahora tenía que usar ese don que ella había aprendido por excelencia, lo que ella haría podría salvar a su hogar y otros cuatro hogares que no eran suyos.

Ella convencería a Zim de que se cambiara de bando, ya que había un punto que ella había visto a su favor.

-Reconozco que no soy ninguna santa, pero destruir el mundo de alguien, sea quien sea, me parece algo muy cruel hasta para mi- admitió la pequeña diva.

Lynn, Lucy , Lana y hasta el caracol la miraron son asombro ¿realmente era Lola la que dijo eso?

-¿Qué quieres decir pequeña larva terrícola princesa?- preguntaba el Irken confuso.

-Lana, sujeta mi tiara-

La pequeña amante del lodo se encontraba confundida pero obedeció a su gemela y tomó su tiara.

-Lola ¿Qué intentas hacer?-

-Tú cállate y confía en lo que voy a hacer, no he tenido mi buen sueño de belleza, mi vestido rosa está rasgado y manchado con arena del desierto, mi tiara está sucia, quiero que todo este circo de la guerra inter dimensional termine de una buena vez- dijo Lola seria y decidida.

Zim se sorprendió cuando Lola lo jaló hacia él, cara a cara

-¡Ahora escúchame gallina! Qué clase de invasor alienígena entrenado tiembla de miedo ante unos villanos de pacotilla como esos?-

-No te atrevas a cuestionar a Zim

-Sólo responde la pregunta ¿Este es el invasor en el confiaron sus jefes?-

Lola aún recordaba la historia que Dib había contado sobre Zim en la cueva.

-No?-

-NO! ¿Acaso un gran invasor sería capaz de permitir que le arrebaten la misión cuando sabe que puede evitarlo?-

-No!

-¿Eres un cobarde?-

-No , para nada! Es ridículo!-

-Entonces dime que eres-

-Yo soy ZIM-

-más fuerte-

-¡Yo soy ZiiiM!-

\- ¡dilo con convicción amigo!-

-¡YO SOY ZIM!-

-¡No tan fuerte o dañaras mis tímpanos!-

-¡YO SOY ZIM!

-¡Rayos!- dijo Lola cubriendo sus oídos.

-Tienes razón pequeña humana larva princesa, cómo pude dudar de mi mismo en ese momento, sólo Zim podría dar fin a todo esto-

Antes de que Lola pudiera darle una bofetada al extraterrestre de ojos rubí , La deportista la hizo a un lado y preguntó:

-¿Entonces nos ayudaras? –

-Por supuesto que Zim las ayudará Louds, eso incluye a todos los héroes, y si , también el gusano de Dib-

De repente el Irken fue sorprendido por un abrazo de aquella otra niña terrícola rubia que tenía un caracol sobre su gorra.

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que en el fondo eras bueno Zim!- dijo Lana mirándolo con brillo en sus ojos, cosa que no conmovió al alien.

-¡Silencio! No te confundas niña del caracol, Zim no es bueno, sólo los ayudaré para que el planeta asignado de Zim no sea destruido por Dark danny-

-Tú puedes llamarme Lana-

-Es mejor que no perdamos más tiempo- sugirió La Loud gótica.

* * *

 ** _En el piso de abajo…_**

Danny Phantom y Dark danny volvieron a enfrentarse, lanzándose bolas de energía, Danny intentó darle un derechazo pero su otro yo maléfico fue más rápido , lo tomó de la pierna y lo arrojó lejos de él.

-¿Sabes Daniel? Si accedías a rendirte, el procedimiento para extraerles sus almas no hubiera sido doloroso, pero ahora puedes olvidarte de eso-

-Y tú puedes olvidarte de que vas salirte con la tuya-

Danny Phantom levitó a unas cajas metálicas con su telequinesis fantasma y se les arrojó a Dark danny , él las esquivó todas, pero en el siguiente segundo se sorprende con otro ataque de su yo más joven.

Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil por congelamiento, el se libera destruyendo el hielo.

-¿Poderes de hielo?-

-Te lo dije , ya no soy el Daniel con el que luchaste la última vez-

*Los ojos de Dark danny brillan*

-Grrr!...-

Sartana tocaba sus mejores baladas con su guitarra mística, lanzando poderosas y letales bolas de energía contra Luna, La Loud rockera tocaba con la misma pasión que ella pero con más intensidad, con sólo una nota mayor , logra repeler los ataques de la esqueleto.

-Wooho! Tocas muy bien Sartana, pero yo toco mucho mejor ¡Long live Mick!-

\- No lo hace tan mal- decía Sartana sintiendo cierto respeto por la adversaria.

-¿Cuál era tu nombre?-

-Luna Loud-

-Bien Luna Loud, si te destruyen, prometo nunca olvidar tu nombre, realmente utilizas bien esa guitarra como si fuera parte de ti -

-Ahaha, es un honor escuchar eso, pero menos charla y más rock!-

-tú lo quisiste, no te quejes después-

Esta vez ninguna de las dos se contuvieron, apenas sus dedos tocaron las cuerdas de sus instrumentos al mismo tiempo, una enorme onda de energía combinado con la fuerza del sonido colapsó en el lugar, mandando a volar a ambas.

Todos los presentes se cubrieron los oídos ante el estruendo, sin excepción, desde Jenny quien tenía super oídos de robot, los oblivianos hasta Dark danny.

El techo del lugar comenzó a derrumbarse separando a los héroes y sus aliados rebeldes de los villanos y los robo clones.

Lo último que vio Dark danny antes de que los escombros cubrieran a sus enemigos por completo, fue ver a Radd enseñándole el dedo medio.

-esto es genial- dijo Sartana con sarcasmo.

-Para colmo mi duelo de guitarras con esa rockera quedó en empate-

\- ¡Robo clones! ¡Destruyan este muro de escombros!- ordenó el fantasma.

-No podemos permitir que se escapen, necesitamos extraerles sus almas-

Los roboclones de Jenny y Danny comenzaron a disparar contra el muro.

* * *

 _ **Del otro lado de los escombros…**_

-¿Y ahora qué pasó?- inquirió Ace savvy.

-A mi no me miren- se defendió El Tigre.

-Pregúntenle a la "Estrellita de Rock" aquí-

-¿Qué? sólo estaba enseñándole a Sartana que yo soy mejor guitarrista que ella-

-¿están todos? ¿nadie se lastimó?- preguntó Danny a todo el equipo, incluyendo el grupo de Radd.

-No, Por suerte todos estamos bien aquí- respondió Rena mientras inspeccionaba que su hermano no tuviera alguna herida.

-¿un momento? ¿Dónde está Lana?- preguntó Luna.

-Es verdad- dijo Leni.

-Tampoco Lola Lucy ni Lynn están aquí-

Lincoln se preocupó.

-Oh oh-

-¡Aquí estamos!- gritó Lynn a lo lejos quien venía desde un pasillo.

-Uh que alivio, parece que ahí están- Lori suspiró aliviada, Lisa entrecerró los ojos.

-Lori, parece que perdieron sus poderes, no veo que tengan sus trajes-

-¿¡Que!?-

Pronto Lincoln y los demás abrieron sus ojos aún más sorprendidos, No fue solamente por el hecho de que la atleta, la gótica y las gemelas perdieron sus poderes , si no por el hecho de ver a cierto infame Irken venir junto a ellas.

Los Oblivianos lo apuntaron con sus armas, pero Radd les ordenó que no dispararan todavía.

-¡ZIM!-

Dib intentó abalanzarse sobre Zim con la intención de atacarlo, pero Lola se interpuso en su camino y lo golpeó con su guante fino.

-Tranquilízate tonto, Zim ahora está de nuestro Lado-

-¿¡Que!?- exclamaron todos.

-Que lo pruebe- exigió Danny mirándolo con desconfianza al igual que Jenny, Manny, y Lori.

-La larva princesa humana tiene razón-

-¡No me digas así lunático!- le reprochó Lola, el irken la ignoró y siguió explicando.

\- Escuchen repugnantes héroes humanos, créanme que esto no estaba en mis planes, la verdad ya planeaba traicionar a la alianza de Dark danny, pero no creí que fuera pronto, verán, a Zim nunca le gustó la idea de que se usara la aniquiladora de vida-

-¿Asi se llama esa arma?- preguntó Lincoln.

-En efecto terrícola de cabello blanco, la aniquiladora de vida podría usarse para eliminar cualquier mundo, calcinar cualquier forma de vida, incluyendo robots, es obvio que empezará con el planeta asignado de Zim, sólo Zim puede devastar su planeta asignado, nadie más, yo soy el Invasor, yo soy el mejor soldado de mi raza ¡yo soy ZIM!-

"Wow, pero qué ego" pensó Lori.

-¿O sea que nos vas a ayudar sólo para evitar que destruyan la tierra ya que sólo tú quieres hacer eso?- dedujo Danny confundido.

-Por supuesto, humano fantasma- afirmó el Irken.

-No deberían confiar en él!- dijo Dib.

Zim apuntó con el dedo a Dib.

-¡Pues deberías gusano! ¡o estarás condenándonos a todos, Zim se está jugando el Squeedly spooch por ustedes!-

-Apoyo a Dib, no deberíamos confiar en este asqueroso Irken- opinó Radd cruzado de brazos.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el líder de la resistencia, mientras el procedía a explicar.

-Verán, hace muchísimos eones los primeros mas altos Irken intentaron expandir su imperio en otras dimensiones antes de comenzar en su propio universo, nuestro universo y el planeta Oblivion fue el primero que intentaron invadir y tomar, pero los Oblivianos de esa época eran más fuertes, nuestra tecnología era más avanzada que la tecnología de ellos y pudimos derrotarlos, el ejército Irken se vió obligado a volver a su dimensión, es por eso que sabemos mucho de ellos, se creen el centro del universo entero y no son de confianza-

Zim se burló en respuesta.

-Oh por favor Obliviano, suponiendo que ese cuento fantasioso sea cierto, y si esa vez ganaron , fue por pura suerte, actualmente mi raza tiene mucho armamento que antes, Soy un soldado Irken elegido por mis mismísimos Altos y puedo lograr lo que sea!-

Radd correspondió la burla.

-Ha! La típica arrogancia y egocentrismo estúpido de los Irkens, tú eres un claro ejemplo de tu raza Zim-

-Bien humanos héroes ¿van a seguir escuchando a este Obliviano charlatán? ¿o van a confiar en ZIm? – inquirió el Irken.

-No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Dark danny y Sartana destruyan ese muro de escombros y sus robo clones nos masacren a todos, Vexus ya se encuentra en el salón del fuego asegurándose de que el arma dispare con éxito-

-Tiene razón, no he visto a Vexus en toda la pelea- explicó Jenny.

-Significa que ella se encuentra allí ahora-

-¿Lo ven humanos? admítanlo, Zim es lo mejor que tienen ahora, la mitad de ustedes tendrá que acompañarme y ayudarme a detener a Vexus, para que Dark danny no sospeche-

*Se escuchan fuertes golpes y disparos desde el otro lado de los escombros*

Los héroes, Los Oblivianos, Radd, Lincoln, sus hermanas, todos estaban pensativos, se debatían si debían confiar en Zim o no, no tenían tiempo, finalmente optaron por confiar en el alienígena verde de ojos rubí, ahora debían decidir quien tenía que acompañar y ayudar al Irken, Dib no podía ser ya que podría pelearse con Zim y echar a perderlo todo, finalmente Danny habló.

-Bien confiaremos en ti ¿Quién irá con Zim al salón del fuego?-

-Yo iré-

Todos miraron con sorpresa al Peliblanco, Jenny lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, tanto que las coletas de su cabeza se elevaron como orejas.

-¿Lincoln?-

Lynn apareció a su lado.

-Y si tu vas hermano, yo iré-

-Yo también- dijo Lola.

-Yo también- dijo Luna.

-y yo-

-y yo-

-Todas nosotras- dijeron las hermanas Loud.

-Gracias chicas, además, no creo que sea un gran problema detener a Vexus teniendo nuestros poderes-

Como si el destino jugara en contra de sus dichos, los trajes de superhéroes de los chicos Loud se derritieron volviendo a su ropa común habitual.

-Oh no!-

-Se los dije, prototipos- aclaró la genio.

-Peor es nada – opinó Zim, a pesar de que eran temporalmente aliados ,eso no evitó que Zim y Dib no dejaran de mirarse con odio.

-¡Andando Louds! aún los considero herramientas útiles!-

El irken se alejó corriendo por el pasillo, antes de que Lincoln y sus hermanas lo siguieran, Jenny los llamó, ella tenía una expresión seria.

-Escúchenme bien chicas y Lincoln, Vexus es una Cluster muy peligrosa, además es una maestra del engaño con 2000 años de experiencia, en ningún momento deben bajar la guardia con ella ¿de acuerdo?-

Los Loud asintieron.

-Descuida Jenny, estoy seguro de que encontraremos una forma de vencerla, además, nos respalda Zim, y yo soy el "hombre del plan"- Le aseguró Lincoln con una sonrisa.

Jenny no resistió más y le dió un cuidadoso pero suave abrazo.

-¡Será pan comido Jenny!-

Lincoln loud le dedicó una sonrisa mientras él y sus hermanas corrían para alcanzar a Zim.

*Mas golpes se oyeron desde el muro de escombros*

Xj9 se volteó hacia el muro, adoptando posición de pelea, al igual que Danny Phantom, Dib membrana y Manny Rivera, tenían depositada su confianza en Zim y Los hermanos Loud.

Los Oblivianos rebeldes apuntaron al muro, Radd preparó su bazuca y dijo:

-Genial, el destino del multiverso dependen de un grupo de niños humanos y un repugnante Irken, será una historia interesante para contarle a los nietos, si es que salimos vivos de esta-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Cada vez más cerca del final ¿se esperaban algo así? ¿Los Loud y Zim haciendo equipo? El siguiente capítulo estará interesante.**

 **Más Datos interesantes sobre la serie Invasor Zim:**

 **ZIM nunca puede estar apartado de su "mochila", su PAK, ya que le hace capaz de entender nuestro idioma y respirar nuestro aire.**

 **En la ESCRITURA IRKEN no existen los signos de puntuación, pues para ellos es visto como algo patético e inservible.**

 **La ESCRITURA IRKEN tiene más de 18 caracteres que lucen como antiguas escrituras/runas míticas.**

 **La ESCRITURA IRKEN tiene un código doble secreto, todo irken lo sabe y lo usa.**

 **La tecnología del imperio IRKEN provienen de una raza experta en alta tecnología llamada VORTIANOS, cuyo raza y planeta está esclavizada por los Irkens.**

 **Saludos.**


	20. El equipo improbable

**Capitulo 20**

 **El equipo improbable**

El Planeta Oblivion , un planeta desértico de color anaranjado, que no tenía las mismas características de un planeta común, ya que este tenía cuatro gigantezca extensiones de metal que se desprendían desde la ciudadela hasta el lado sur del planeta, lado inferior como ellos lo llaman, el planeta tenía una apariencia de "Cyborg" , de ahí el nombre "Planet robot" otorgado por Dark danny, en ese lugar se encontraba el "Salon del fuego" lugar a donde fue mandada la ex gobernante del Cluster prime.

Vexus había llegado al infame salón del fuego, la mujer robot amarillo y verde caminaba con cierta molestia , ella tenía su orgullo, no era la sirvienta de nadie, ahora se lamentaba no traer a sus tontos subordinados con ella.

-" Irás al salón del fuego y activarás el arma Vexus" "dependemos de ti Vexus" – arremedó ella antes de bufar en señal de fastidio.

\- Malditos Sartana y Dark danny ¿Quiénes se creen que son esos dos? Mandándome como si fuera una simple subordinada a hacer todo por ellos, yo soy una REINA, y hay cosas que una reina como yo no debería hacer-

Vexus dio un suspiro.

-Desearía haber traído a Krakus y Smytus conmigo, pero ya que-

La reina Cluster chifló un silbido con sus dedos, llamando la atención de los sirvientes robóticos que se encontraban allí.

-Atención tontos, es hora de activar el arma, suban ambas palancas!- ordenó ella.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en los pasillos…**_

Los Loud y Zim tuvieron que tomar un atajo largo para llegar a la oficina de Dan phantom, usar la puerta tele transportadora para así llegar al otro lado del planeta desértico.

Los chicos Loud caminaban junto a Zim ,ellos andaban detrás mientras Zim iba adelante, ninguno de los hermanos había intercambiado palabra con el Irken, aún dudaban de que si podían confiar plenamente en él, la única que si interactuaba con él era Lana.

la pequeña amante del lodo y la suciedad había encontrado interesante al extraterrestre de ojos rubí desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando ella y sus hermanos fueron abducidos a esta dimensión.

No era de extrañar ya que a la pequeña Lana Loud siempre le gustaran las cosas que fueran de color verde, su color favorito, mocos, vómito, ranas, sapos, insectos, en este caso, Zim, a diferencia de su gemela quien se sentía atraída por el chico Rivera, ella solamente sentía empatía y admiración por el Irken, un alien de piel verde , a quién no le gustaría conocer uno, ella inundaba al Irken con preguntas llenas de curiosidad,y con brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué edad tienes Zim?-

-120 años-

-Wow, naciste mucho antes que yo-

-Eso es bastante obvio, niña del caracol-

-¿te gusta comer basura y cosas putrefactas como yo?-

-Mi alimentación no es como la de esas criaturas que ustedes los humanos llaman "vagabundos"-

-¿también odias bañarte?-

-¿Bañarme? ¿Estás loca? el agua es como ácido para mi, me quemaría la piel y moriría!-

\- Vaya ¿puedo usar tu mochila?-

-No es una mochila, es mi Pak, que es parte de mi, y me recarga constantemente-

-¿Cómo es eso Zim?-

-Gracias a la recarga de energía constante de mi Pak, yo no tengo que dormir-

Lana abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿¡O sea que nunca en tu vida has dormido!?-

Zim asintió sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-Entonces no sabes lo que es soñar-

-¿Soñar?-

-Si, ya sabes, cuando duermes y despiertas en un lugar donde están las cosas que te gustan, aunque a veces también están las cosas que te disgustan , a eso les llamamos pesadillas, pero aún asi, soñar es genial-

-Sería algo así como simulaciones, hologramas, la verdad no le veo el sentido a eso que los terrícolas llaman "Soñar" , sólo sirve para recargar al cerebro humano mientras su periodo de conciencia descansa.

Los otros hermanos Loud solo se limitaban a escuchar la conversación entre la pequeña fontanera y el alienígena, Leni, Lincoln y Lynn estaban algo conmovidos de ver a su hermanita fascinada con alguien, Lisa aprovechaba la conversación anotando todo en su pequeño cuaderno.

"La raza Irken es una especie interesante" pensaba la Loud genio para sí misma.

Lynn y Lincoln se acercaron al Irken.

-Entonces Zim ¿Cuál es el plan?- inquirió Lincoln.

-Si, seguro ya debes haber planeado una estrategia que perjudique al equipo rival- agregó la Loud deportista.

-El plan es muy simple Louds, yo entraré al salón del fuego, ustedes fingirán que son mis prisioneros, aprovecharé el menor momento en que Vexus se distraiga para atacarla y detener el arma antes de que se dispare-

Lynn frunció el ceño.

-¿Solamente eso? pero qué aburrido, y que pasa si tu "Grandioso" Plan no funciona, antes de ir contigo, Jenny nos advirtió que no subestimáramos a Vexus-

El irken bufó en respuesta.

-Vexus no representa una amenaza para Zim, será fácil sorprenderla y detenerla con nuestro plan-

-¿Y como estás tan seguro de que eso funcione?-

-Muy sencillo Lincoln, por que yo soy ZIM!-

*levantó los puños al aire*

-Eso no responde mis dudas-

Zim lo apunta con el dedo

-¡No cuestiones a Zim!-

Lori se interpone en la conversación, aún dudosa de las intenciones del extraterrestre.

-Zim, los héroes están confiando en ti para evitar que esa horrible arma calcine un planeta, más te vale que no sea una trampa y te convertiré en un pretzel humano-

-HA! tonta terrícola adolescente, yo no soy humano-

-Un pretzel extraterrestre-

Zim no respondió y siguió caminando en silencio, Lori sonrió con satisfacción.

Sin embargo, la única que tenía más dudas era la modista de la familia, Leni Loud, pero no sobre el repentino cambio de bando de Zim si no otra cosa.

-Oye, por qué aceptaste que nosotros seamos tus ayudantes, pudiste pedirle a Danny o Manny que te acompañaran, incluso Jenny ya que ella es quien conoce mejor a Vexus, nosotros no tenemos poderes-

Todos sus hermanos miraron con asombro a Leni, la rubia de las gafas de sol tenía un punto.

Zim miró un rato a Leni y respondió:

-Ustedes los humanos sí que son una especie débil en todos los sentidos , dudan de sí mismos, los acepté a ustedes por que Zim sabe como son ustedes Louds, no tienen poderes, no traspasan muros, no vuelan, ni tienen tecnología avanzada atada al cuerpo como en mi caso, pero siempre encuentran como resolver las cosas, especialmente tú niño de cabello blanco-

-¿Yo?-

-¿Cómo es que sabes sobre nosotros Zim?- preguntó Luan.

Zim suspiró , se detuvo un momento, les echó una mirada a todos y apuntó con el dedo a cada uno de los 11 hermanos mientras hablaba.

-Tú eres Lincoln Loud, el hermano que siempre resuelve problemas y ayuda a sus hermanas, tú eres Lori Loud, la mayor de la manada y la que siempre sabe que decir y ordenar, tú eres Lynn jr, la guerrera que se dedica al ejercicio físico y que nunca acepta la derrota como una opción, eres Lola Loud ganadora de concursos de belleza humanos ,la que intimida y la que sabe aprovechar la debilidad del enemigo, eres Lana Loud, la niña que no le teme a acercarse a criaturas y sustancias viscosas sin importar que tan repugnantes sean, Lucy Loud, la niña que le gusta las cosas tétricas y que puede desaparecer y aparecer cuando quiere, Luna Loud la humana que le encanta practicar con esos instrumentos de tortura mediante sonidos molestos, Luan Loud, la niña graciosa que le encanta hacer bromas y contar chistes humanos, Leni Loud la típica chica humana rubia despistada experta en sobre lo que las féminas humanas visten, Lisa Loud la humana genio experta y dedicada al estudio de la ciencia, incluso mucho más brillante que el papá científico del humano Dib, y por último está la larva humana Lily Loud, quien logró sorprender a Zim con su peligroso artefacto de saliva humana, una de las grandes razones por las que los elegí como mis ayudantes-

Los Loud miraron sorprendidos al extraterrestre, Zim realmente sabía mucho sobre ellos, parece que esos programas sobre alienígenas que veian en la tele no era tan fantasiosas o descabelladas, los alienígenas si que observaban a los humanos.

-No se sorprendan Louds, Zim sabe de ustedes por que el ecto robot gigante que ustedes derrotaron en su mundo los escaneó a ustedes y su información quedó impresa en la computadora , por eso sé de ustedes, asi que siéntanse honrados de que Zim los haya elegido a ustedes-

*de repente un enorme temblor se sintió en el pasillo*

Zim activó sus patas de araña para sujetarse y quedar firme sobre el suelo, mientras que Lincoln y sus hermanas tuvieron que inclinarse y sujetarse de las frías paredes.

-¿¡Qué es eso!?- preguntó Luna alarmada.

Zim miró hacia arriba con seriedad.

-Es la aniquiladora de vida, está comenzando-

-Asi que por eso habían constantes temblores en el planeta, estaban probando el arma!- decía Lori aun sujetándose de la pared.

-En efecto humana Lori, yo presencié eso, y es realmente atemorizante, espero que hayan gozado de los días en su dimensión Louds, por que tal vez sean los últimos-

Lori y sus demás hermanas y hermano se miraron con preocupación ante los dichos del Invasor.

-El planeta entero se debe estar desplazando a otra dimensión ¡hay que apresurarnos!- ordenó el Irken.

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto en el salón del fuego…_**

Vexus se sobaba las manos mientras sonreía con maldad, la curiosidad le había ganado a la villana, ella se preguntaba cuál era el mundo que Dark danny había elegido para destruir.

-Me pregunto cual será el primer mundo que desaparecerá ¿será el mundo de Danny phantom? No lo creo, seguro lo dejaría para el último ¿el mundo de El Tigre? Nah, Dark danny no le daría el gusto a Sartana ¿el planeta de Xj9? Nada me encantaría más, y no creo que sea el mundo de esos mocosos Loud, a nadie le importaría, pero si hay un mundo que debería desaparecer primero, es el planeta tierra del absurdo de Zim ¡Si! Apuesto que ese será el primero, hahaha, Zim es un torpe-

Los Loud y Zim llegaron al salón del fuego, con un carnet exclusivo de miembros de la alianza de villanos para el escáner de la puerta, Zim logró entrar al salón del fuego sin problema.

-rápido, entren-

Luego ellos se acercaron cuidadosamente al enorme lugar, se escondieron detrás de una maquinaria y desde ahí se asomaron.

-¿díganme qué es lo que ven ayudantes Louds?- preguntó el Irken.

-podemos ver a Vexus custodiando el lugar y dando órdenes a los ecto robots- explicó Lincoln.

-No solamente hay ecto robots , también están los bandidos esqueletos de Sartana aquí- explicó Lynn observando junto a Lincoln.

-Como que si será algo difícil ¿no?-

-Cállate Leni- dijeron todos.

Vexus se volteó hacia la maquinaria , y los Loud bajaron la cabeza, ella no le dio importancia y se encogió de hombros.

-Bien Louds, acérquense a Zim, este es el plan…-

Todos los hermanos salieron de su escondite y siguieron al Irken, excepto Lori quien sintió una mano cubrir su boca y se la llevó.

-Oigan ¿Dónde está Lori?- preguntó Leni.

-Aquí estoy hermana-

-Oh, date prisa Lori, antes de que la malvada de Vexus nos descubra-

Lori sonrió con malicia.

\- sería literalmente terrible si eso ocurriera-

-Como que te noto un poco extraña Lori, vamos, hay que seguir el plan de Zim-

Zim sacó su arma y apuntó a los chicos Loud fingiendo que los había capturado.

-Muy bien, bolsas de carne ¡Marchen, si no quieren que Zim los pulverize!-

-Oooh, estamos perdidas- fingió Lynn en forma dramática.

-Ahora nadie podrá salvarnos- dijo Lola fingiendo desmayo.

-Sólo espero que nos tengan compasión- Luna hacía falsos ojos de perrito.

-la perdición absoluta, suspiro- dijo la Loud gótica.

-Vexus, encontré a estos humanos deambulando cerca de este lugar y pensé que intentarían buscar una debilidad y….-

Lincoln bajó los brazos y tocó el hombro del extraterrestre de ojos rubí.

-Emm… Zim-

-Ahora no Humano Lincoln, como te decía Vexus…-

-Zim-

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué interrumpes a Zim!?

-Mira, Vexus no está-

-¿Ah?- Zim observó confundido el lugar de lanzamiento, no había ecto robots ni bandidos.

-¿A dónde se fueron todos? ¿¡Cómo se atreven a dejar hablando solo a Zim!? ¡Yo soy ZIM!-

-Lo sabía- dijo Lori caminando hacia el Irken.

-Literalmente cometimos una pérdida de tiempo, como toda nuestra existencia , lo mejor que podemos hacer es rendirnos y aceptar ser esclavizados ¿no lo creen?-

Todos miraron con confusión a Lori, excepto la genio quien comenzó a sospechar.

Lincoln habló:

-Lori ¿de que estás habland- AAAHH!-

Lincoln se sorprendió cuando Lori lo levantó de la camisa y lo miró furiosa.

-¿Te atreves a cuestionar a tu hermana mayor, pequeño idiota?-

Lori arrojó a Lincoln contra la pared, para sorpresa y horror de las demás, Lynn dio un empujón y la encaró.

-¿¡Te volviste loca Lori!?-

-¡Tú no te metas Salvaje!-

Lori mandó a volar a su hermana atleta de un puñetazo.

-Normalmente no me meto en conflictos humanos ¿pero te pasa algo terrícola?-

La rubia miró a Zim con desdén

-Y tú, tú no sabes el final doloroso que te espera-

De repente, Lori sintió una guitarra romperse en su cabeza, Luna no sabía por qué había intentado romper la cabeza de su hermana mayor con su guitarra, pero al ver a su hermano y hermana ser lastimados, su instinto de hermana protectora se había despertado.

Se sorprendió al ver que ella quedó como si nada, en cambio Lori se volteó molesta y la agarró del cuello.

-¿A eso le llamas música? tus gritos seran verdadera música para mis oídos-

-L-Lori ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Leni con miedo.

-Oh, jamás me he sentido mejor AHAHAHAHA!-

Luna cerró los ojos cuando vió a Lori levantar su puño contra ella, por suerte Lisa disparó usó su pistola de rayos hiriendo a Lori y mandándola contra la pared, todos miraron a la genio en shock.

-¿¡Lisa que has hecho!?- gritó Lincoln.

-¡por qué le disparaste a Lori!- preguntó Lola igual de impactada.

-Por que ESA no es nuestra hermana Lori-

Para sorpresa de todos "Lori" se puso de pie con un brazo herido.

-Veo que alguien no se tragó del todo mi disfraz hahahaha AHAHAHAHAHA!-

La falsa Lori se transformó revelando su verdadera identidad sorprendiendo a Zim y los chicos Loud.

-¡Vexus!-

-Sorpresa-

-¡A ella!- gritó Lynn.

Todos los Loud se abalanzaron sobre la mujer robot con la intención de derribarla pero Vexus los mandó a volar a todos ellos contra la pared, con facilidad.

-¡Tontos! ¿de veras creyeron que podían engañarme a mi? ¿¡A MI!? ¿A la reina del engaño? ¿a la maestra del camuflaje?-

Vexus sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, se volteó para ver a Lola con un palo de golf doblado, ella rió nerviosa, furiosa agarró a la pequeña diva del cuello y la coloca cara a cara, afiló sus garras.

-No te atrevas a dañar mi bello rostro, soy una princesa!-

-¿Ah si? Pues yo soy una REINA!-

Arrojó a Lola contra la pared, la pequeña princesa se tocó la cabeza de adolorida.

Vexus sintió una sensación en su pie derecho, miró hacia abajo para ver a Lynn jr mordiendo su pie como si fuera un canino, Luan la golpeaba con un pollo de goma a su metálica espalda, y Leni solo cerraba los ojos mientras le daba unos débiles cachetazos.

Vexus arqueó una ceja.

"¿Esto es en serio?"

(sonidos de golpes)

Pshh! Pshh! Pshh!

Las tres Louds terminan contra la pared, Lisa la apuntó con su pistola de rayos, pero la Cluster lo pisoteó destruyéndolo en pedazos.

-¿Ya terminaron sus intentos de detenerme?

-¡No te olvides de Zim!-

El irken con las filosas patas de araña de su PAK intentó dañar a Vexus , ella los esquivaba con rápidez, con sus alas de insecto, Vexus voló alrededor de Zim, descargo su visión de ojos laser contra el Irken, pero este también esquivaba sus ataques con rapidez.

-¡ZIM! ¡ZIM! ¡ZIM!- alentó Lana mientras veía la pelea.

Zim escaló el techo y saltó sobre Vexus sorprendiéndola, logró estrellarla contra el suelo.

-¿Lo ves? La reina de nada , nunca serás capaz de igualar a ZIM!-

Vexus sonrió.

-No lo creo ¡AHORA!-

Un ecto robot aparece y utiliza la pistola de burbujas contra Zim, este queda atrapado sin posibilidad de escapar, pronto los demás ecto robots salen de su escondite junto con los bandidos esqueletos y atrapan a los Loud.

-No no NOOOO!- gritó Lincoln.

La verdadera Lori aparece en escena con la mano sobre su cabeza adolorida.

-¿Alguien tomó el número del auto que me atropelló?-

*Un ecto robot la atrapa y la sujeta por los hombros*

-¡Oigan! -

-¡Sucia máquina engreida! ¿¡Te atreves a usar la tecnología de Zim contra Zim!?-

-Hahaha, No fue difícil reconstruirla ¿sabes? No es nada personal Zim, odias a los humanos casi tanto como yo, y yo respeto eso, pero debes entender que a veces hay sacrificios cariño , como el planeta tierra de tu universo-

Zim crujió sus dientes.

-¡TE MALDIGO VEXUS! ¡TE MALDIGOOO!-

-Ay Zim, Solo espera a que le cuente a Dark danny de tu traición a la alianza-

Afuera a la torre futurista del salón del fuego, el suelo metálico se abría revelando un gigantesco agujero del tamaño de cuatro volcanes. Ya que la energía destructora provenía del núcleo del planeta mismo.

Lincoln, Lori, Lola, Lynn , Lucy, Lucy todas bajaron la mirada en señal de derrota. habían fracasado, Lana miró notó algo curioso.

-Oigan ¿desde cuando la tierra tiene anillos?-

Todos sus hermanos levantaron la vista con curiosidad.

Vexus escuchó eso y dirigió su vista hacia el planeta que sería destruido en minutos, abrió los ojos como platos en shock al reconocer aquel planeta, Zim amplió su sonrisa.

-¡Esto es la gloria! ¡Dan Phantom no eligió el planeta asignado de Zim! ¡mi misión está a salvo!-

-No ¡El eligió mi planeta! ¡DARK DANNY QUIERE DESTRUIR EL CLUSTER PRIME!- gritó Vexus alarmada.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Este ha sido el capitulo 20, a sólo un capitulo del final señores, ahora saben qué quisieron decir Dark danny y Sartana cuando mandaron a Vexus al salón del fuego.**

 **Hora de los datos interesantes, The Loud house y Vexus , villana principal de la robot adolescente .**

 **La hermana de Chris savino se llama Lori, de ahí el creador de The Loud house sacó el nombre para la hermana mayor de los Loud. (y le quedá bien al personaje)**

 **El nombre de Vexus proviene de las palabras Vex que significa tormente y Nexus que significa unión de miembros, debido a que ella es la reina robot del Cluster prime, su nombre también sería un juego de palabras de "Vixen" que significa Mujer rencorosa, el próximo capitulo el final de la guerra.**


	21. La victoria

**Ahora si, tal como había prometido, el final de la guerra interdimensional , pero aún no es el último capítulo de este genial crossover.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 21**

 **La victoria**

Sartana y Dark danny se encontraban impacientes, de brazos cruzados, esperando a que los robo clones pudieran destruir ese estorboso muro de escombros metálicos, el metal Obliviano tiene magnetismo, por lo tanto eso hacía el muro de escombros muy difícil de separar y destruir, tardaría tiempo, cosa que los dos villanos ya no tenían, la situación se volvía crítica, pero aún así, los dos malvados pensaban en que iban a triunfar.

-Esto es tan fastidioso- dijo el fantasma maléfico, acto seguido comenzó a disparar energía contra el muro, a ver si podía acelerar las cosas.  
-Tienes razón, es hora de que nosotros tomemos la riendas-

Sartana de los muertos sonrió con malicia mientras apuntaba con su guitarra y lanzó su ataque contra el muro de escombros.

-Jamás me había divertido tanto en una batalla como esta, quiero mi revancha con esa chica rockera antes de ir por El Tigre-  
-Primero hay que deshacernos de estos escombros que no hacen más que retrasarnos-

Ahora que el Fantasma y la esqueleto unieron sus fuerzas para ayudar a sus robo clones malignos, esos escombros que los separaban de los héroes sería historia en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el salón del fuego…**

Los Louds quienes eran retenidos por los Ecto robots miraban sorprendidos una situación que nadie se esperaba.

-¡N-No, no puede ser!- decía Vexus con las garras en su cabeza.  
-¿Por qué Dark danny destruiría el Cluster prime? ¿y por qué pensó que yo lo permitiría?-

-Oooh no lo sé Vexus, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, hay que hacer sacrificios, el planeta de tu universo en este caso- dijo Zim en forma irónica mientras se relajaba en la burbuja.  
-¡NO! ¡no lo voy a permitir! es MÍ mundo, y Dark danny no tiene ningún derecho a ser su vérdugo!-

Vexus miró a los ecto robots y los bandidos esqueleto.

-¡Quiero que apaguen el arma ahora!-  
-Ama Vexus, como miembro de la alianza del amo Phantom , tiene que reconsiderar…-  
-¡Qué hay que considerar!-  
-Que el amo Phantom le prometió otros mundos que usted quiera gobernar, El Cluster prime debe ser destruido por cuestiones de prevención-  
-¡No me importa si me prometó mil mundos a cambio! MI planeta no lo vale, dije que bajen las palancas del aniquilador ahora!- ordenó furiosa.

Los ecto robots y los esqueletos se quedaron complemente quietos, ninguna pensaba obedecer a la Cluster, pues ellos le temían más a sus jefes que a ella.  
-No importa , lo haré yo misma!-  
Apenas Vexus se acercaba a las dos palancas, Cuatro ecto robots aparecieron ante ella y la sujetaron.  
-¿¡Pero que!? ¡cómo se atreven! ¡Suéltenme ahora!-

Lejos de que la Obedecieran, Vexus recibió un puñetazo en el rostro y otro en su estructura metálica inferior de parte de los Ecto robots.  
-El amo Dark danny nos ordenó claramente que si intentaba interferir con la destrucción del Cluster, nosotros la detendríamos-  
-P-Pero mi hija está ahí!-

A pesar de que la había traicionado con su enemiga , puesto a todo los Clusters en su contra y usurpado su trono de su planeta, Vexus todavía quería y apreciaba a su hija Vega.  
Lincoln y sus hermanas no pudieron evitar sentir lástima por aquella mujer robot alienígena, ellos más que nadie entendían lo que era amor familiar.

-¡Al menos merezco saber por qué quieren destruir mi planeta? cuando se supone que debería ser el planeta de esos simios subdesarrollados que Xj9 tanto protege-

El Ecto robot procedió a responder:  
-Si tanto quiere saberlo, El Cluster prime es un aliado poderoso de la tierra de este universo, tienen un gran armamento, extensos ejércitos de robots, capaces de dar batalla a todo el planet Robot, lo cual lo hace una amenaza a los intereses de Dan Phantom, y por eso será destruido-

-Pero no se preocupe "Reina" Vexus- dijo un bandido esqueleto con burla.  
-Después de chingarnos su planeta vamos a ir por el planeta de la chica robot, pero desde ahora usted ya no será considerada miembro si no una prisionera-

La unidad ecto robot y el esqueleto rieron con maldad, mientras Vexus observaba con temor la inminente destrucción de su planeta natal.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con los héroes…**  
-Espero que los Loud sepan manejar el asunto- decía Jenny en tono preocupado

\- no sé si fue buena idea dejarlos ir en contra de Vexus, odiaría pensar en lo que ella les pueda hacer-

-¿Vexus? Pff, el que más me preocupa es Zim- dijo el chico membrana sin dejar de apuntar su arma anti extraterrestre contra los escombros.

-El podría olvidar la tregua con nosotros, dejar a los Loud a su suerte y negar que eso pasó, así es él, no saben lo cambiante que Zim puede llegar a ser-  
-¿Tu crees Dib?-  
-Pues esperemos que Zim no nos traicione , estamos confiando mucho en que él logre detener el disparo - opinó El Tigre.

-¿de casualidad esa arma se carga con el núcleo del planeta?- preguntó Radd, los héroes lo miraron sorprendidos y asintieron. El alienígena azul negó con la cabeza.  
-Ese maldito de Dark danny…Nuestro tirano militar anterior tenía un proyecto similar, al parecer el lo hizo realidad, escuchen, nada bueno sale de usar la energía del núcleo de un planeta, suponiendo que los niños humanos y el Irken logren apagar la mega arma, existe una posibilidad de que esa energía se acumule, vuelva hacia el núcleo y cause una reacción provocando la explosión del planeta, sólo tendríamos 5 minutos para salir del planeta antes de que estalle-

Tanto Dib y El Tigre como Danny y Jenny tragaron saliva, supusieron que Zim tal vez sabría ese resultado y quizás no lo reveló para no causar pánico al grupo.  
-Empiezo a pensar que tal vez no ganemos esta guerra y si ganamos tal vez no volvamos a nuestras dimensiones después de todo-  
-Pues estamos a punto de averiguarlo Manny- respondió Danny Phantom apuntando con el dedo al muro de escombros que ya fue destruido por completo.

Radd levantó la mano y cerró el puño, era la señal, Los Oblivianos rebeldes empezaron a disparar sus armas láser contra los robo clones, Dark danny y Sartana aparecieron detrás de ellos, el par de seres malignos se reían de forma maliciosa.  
-Hahaha por fin llegamos-  
-Recuerda Sartana, no hay que eliminarlos, AÚN , sólo agotarlos hasta dejarlos completamente inconscientes y así extraer sus almas para los robo clones ¡Robo clones!- llamó el Fantasma.

-Pueden matar a todos los Oblivianos rebeldes pero quiero la cabeza de su líder!-  
-Llegaron los peso pesados- dijo El Tigre, mientras que Dark danny miró a Sartana con una sonrisa de complicidad.  
-Oye Sartana , por qué mejor no abrimos las ventanas para que los héroes vean que nosotros los villanos no bromeamos-  
-Ooh, tienes razón Dark danny por qué no-  
Los robo clones de Jenny abrieron las cortinas del lugar revelando la vista de un planeta que nadie reconocía, excepto la robot adolescente.  
-Pero esa no es la tierra, ese es el Cluster prime… Oh no… ¡Vega!- gritó Jenny alarmada.

-Así es Xj9 y demás héroes, como el Cluster es el único planeta en poder darle batalla a MI planet robot, lo destruiremos primero antes de ir a tu planeta tierra-  
-Dudo mucho que Vexus te permita hacer eso, ella será muy malvada y todo, pero nunca sacrificaría su propio planeta-  
Dark danny le sonrió con burla.  
-¿Y quien dijo que lo consulté con Vexus? volviendo al tema ¿aun quieren desafiarnos o rendirse y aceptar nuestras condiciones?-  
-Puedes seguir soñando Fantasma- dijo Radd en forma desafiante.  
Los cuatro héroes apretaron los puños, el chico mitad fantasma rompió el silencio.

-Bien, parece que no tenemos opción-  
-Vamos a darles batalla hasta el fin- dijo el chico Membrana  
-Incluso si eso significa que tengamos que morir, pero al menos nuestros hogares estarán a salvo de ellos- agregó Jenny.  
El chico Rivera sonrió.  
-Como decimos en mi tierra chicos, si hay que recibir a la Calaca hay que recibirla con una sonrisa-

* * *

 **En el salón del fuego…**

Toda la energía del núcleo se acumulaba dentro del gigantesco y titánico agujero, Vexus cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada, no quería ver la destrucción de su planeta.

Lincoln dio suspiro y miró a la cámara.  
-Bueno, como habrán visto amigos, parece que fracasamos en nuestra misión de proteger a nuestro mundo, bueno, supongo que atesoraré los buenos recuerdos de mi vida antes de pasar a ser un posible esclavo o mascota de los villanos, mientras no dañen a mis hermanas, voy a atesorar mucho el momento feliz cuando mamá y papá trajeron a Lucy , cuando conocí a mi mejor amigo Clyde en aquel Halloween, cuando heredé las cosas de mis hermanas mayores, hahaha cuando ellas gritaron de emoción el día en que les hablé de Ronnie anne-

*Un foco de luz aparece en la cabeza del peliblanco*  
-¡Eso es!- sonrió con astucia –creo que tengo una idea-  
-Chicas-

Sus hermanas lo miraron.  
-¿Y ahora qué Lincoln? – preguntó su hermana atleta.  
-Sólo quería decirles que yo fuí en una cita con Ronnie anne en el salón de videojuegos, hace unos días, era una cita de verdad-

Los hermanas Loud miraron a su hermanito con los ojos bien abiertos, pronto todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, llamando la atención de Vexus , Zim, los Ecto robots y los esqueletos, las chicas gritaron de emoción.  
-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!  
La intensidad del grito causó que los Ecto robots soltaran a los Louds ,salieran volando y terminaran en pedazos , pronto Lincoln fue rodeado de preguntas.  
-¿A qué hora fue?-  
-¿Cómo fuiste vestido?-  
-No le hablaste de tus cómics ¿o si?-  
-¿Usaste perfume?-  
-¿Volviste a besarla como en el restaurante franco mexicano?-  
Lincoln sonrió  
-3…2…1-

Los hermanas Loud formaron un poderoso ciclón, un remolino que el albino bautizó como el "Sisternado" , Lincoln se sujetó de un cable mientras veía como todo volaba a su alrededor.  
Todos los ecto robots quedaron hechos pedazos, incluso los que tenían retenida a Vexus, los bandidos esqueletos afilaron sus garras en intentaron detener el remolino de hermanas Loud, pero tuvieron el mismo destino, huesos esparcidos en todas partes.

La burbuja se rompió liberando a Zim.  
-¡Si! ¡Zim es libre!-  
Zim activo sus patas de araña y se desplazó hacia las dos palancas, tomó una y pudo bajarla dificultosamente, El sisternado se calmó, Lincoln corrió a abrazar a sus hermanos.  
-Esas son mis hermanas-  
-Aww gracias Linky- dijeron todas ellas.

el Irken dirigió su vista hacia Lynn jr.  
-¡Oye tú! La humana Loud deportista, ven y baja la otra palanca-  
-Oh por supuesto, aquí vamos musculo-  
Lynn se subió ambas mangas de su camisa, y se acercó a bajar la segunda palanca con todas sus fuerzas.  
-Grrr!  
Lincoln y Lori se pusieron se colocaron detrás de su hermana deportista y entre los tres ayudaron a Lynn con la segundas mangas., las otras Loud se colocaron detrás de Zim para ayudarlo a bajar la primera palanca.  
Una vez que lograron bajar ambas, El planeta entero retrocedió y regreso de nuevo a la dimensión de Oblivion abandonando la dimensión de la robot adolescente, La energía de la mega arma regresó al núcleo , causando una reacción, todo el lugar empezó a temblar y derrumbarse.

*La voz del computador*  
 _"Alerta , Alerta, sobrecarga de energía, inminente destrucción de Planet Robot, cuenta regresiva"_

-¿Destrucción inminente?- preguntó Lisa.  
-Ah si, olvidé mencionar que si la aniquiladora de vida no se disparaba, el planeta explotaría y tenemos 5 minutos para salir antes de que eso pase-  
Lynn le dio un golpe en el hombro al Irken.  
-Oye!  
-Eso fue por no mencionarlo-  
-Descuiden Louds, Zim tiene un plan de escape-

El Irken sacó un comunicador de su pak.  
-Mini alce! manda mi nave al planeta robot, descuida, tiene un dispositivo para viajes interdimensionales!-

Lori y Luna observaron a Vexus, ella todavía se encontraba en el suelo, pensativa, ellas dos se miraron y asintieron, las dos chicas Loud se acercaron a la mujer robot y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, ella los miró confundida.  
-N-No lo entiendo, por qué me ayudan? ¿Aún después de lo que les hice?-  
-Mira, aunque literalmente no te conozcamos del todo, y posiblemente no nos agrades-  
-Pienso que nadie se merece que se destruya su hogar- finalizó Luna.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto del lugar de la batalla…**

La voz del computador advirtiendo la explosión también se escuchó en la extensa habitación donde se encontraban los héroes, los Oblivianos rebeldes, los robo clones y los dos villanos.  
Danny y los demás sonrieron, Su victoria había llegado.  
-Hahaha ¡Lo logró! ¡Zim lo logró!- vitoreó el latino.  
-él y los Loud, no te olvides de los Loud- agregó Jenny sonriendo.  
-Al final ese pequeño equipo improbable tuvo éxito- opinó Dib.

 _"Estoy orgullosa de ti Lincoln"_ pensó la chica robot para sí misma.

El líder de la resistencia Radd habló:  
-Bien, eso significa una cosa…¡HAY QUE SALIR DE PLANETA! ¡Rápido, tomen las naves que encuentren-  
Afuera de la ciudadela, todos los Oblivianos esclavizados se encontraban confundidos, sus collares se desactivaron, todo el lugar estaba temblando, fuertes explosiones volcánicas se oían a lo lejos, Radd corrió a la torre de comunicaciones, desactivó los escudos del planeta con un disparo de su arma y tomó el alto parlante.  
-Atención gente de Oblivion injustamente esclavizada, tengo buenas y malas noticias, la buena es que el tirano fantasma cayó, la mala es que el planeta estallará en cuatro minutos, rápido, tomen las naves que puedan y huyan! Ya desactivé los escudos-

Todos los Oblivianos rápidamente corrieron a la zona de naves y las abordaron, Radd también se comunicó con Ronin de la base rebelde oculta, él y los refugiados también salieron de allí en una nave.  
El rumor de Zim salvando el Multiverso también pasó a oídos de Sartana y Dark danny.

-¿Escuchaste eso Dan Phantom? ¡El alienígena nos traicionó!-  
Dark danny quedó perplejo.  
-Eso es bastante extraño, ya que la traición la esperaba de Vexus, después de todo El Cluster prime era el primer blanco-  
-Y ahora gracias a tu mal paso, tenemos que encontrar una nave donde huir ¿y me llamas insensata a mi? Tú has estado haciendo tropiezos en tu gran plan desde el comienzo!-

Dark danny frunció el ceño al ver que Sartana lo acusó de incompetente, pero sonrió.  
-Y como siempre mi huesuda colega, dices comentarios que no solucionan en nada el asunto-

El fantasma sacó un control.  
-¿Enserio pensaste que no tendría un pequeño plan de contigencia? Con este control detendré la cuenta regresiva, el núcleo se enfriará de forma automática y continuaremos con nuestro pla….?-  
No pudo terminar lo dicho ya que El Tigre había escuchado eso y en un movimiento rápido, el chico Rivera disparó sus garras, le arrebató el control y lo destruyó en mil pedazos.  
(tono cántico)  
-Hahaha ahora no pueeedes, Fantasmita-

Dan phantom quedó sorprendido, él , el más poderoso, el más temido de todos los fantasmas, el más ruín, quedó como tonto ante un niño enmascarado, un simple niño héroe arruinó sus planes, un ataque lo sacó de su trance, uno que no le sorprendía.  
Sartana de los muertos había utilizado su guitarra mística contra él, Dark danny terminó creando un hoyo en la pared, aturdido por el ataque de Sartana, el se enfureció con la villana.  
-Yo lo sabía, lo supe todo el tiempo, tu arrogancia, tu gran debilidad ¡NOS COSTÓ NUESTRA VICTORIA! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-

Hasta ahí había llegado la alianza de los 4 malintencionados, en respuesta, Dark danny le lanzó un lamento fantasmagórico que la mandó a volar.  
-¿Ah si? Pues eso te hace una gran idiota por seguirme!-

Le lanzó otra bola de energía que Sartana repelió con su guitarra, usándola como un bate de beisbol.  
-¿Enserio que crees que puedes derrotarme? Soy la hija de los mismos dioses del otro mundo!-  
-Y tu no olvides que no estás peleando con cualquier FANTASMA!-

Y asi ambos Villanos mortíferos se lanzaron ataques letales unos a otros, los héroes sólo se quedaron observando , Lincoln, sus hermanas , Zim y Vexus llegaron al lugar y presenciaron la escena, La Cluster negó con la cabeza al ver a sus ex aliados peleando.  
-Pero qué payasos tan inmaduros-  
Lynn susurró a Lori.  
-Oye Lori ¿Segura de que Vexus está redimida?-  
Lola se cruzó de brazos.  
-Pff a quien le importa Lynn, en unos momentos estaremos de vuelta en casa ,en nuestro mundo, y ella ya no será nuestro problema-

Lincoln se acercó a Danny Phantom y El Tigre.  
-Oigan ¿deberíamos decirles a Dark danny y Sartana que el planeta estallará y que podrían morir si siguen peleando?-  
El chico fantasma y el chico latino sólo se encogieron de hombros en respuesta.  
-Meh.

-¡Rapido! no hay tiempo que perder, mi nave nos espera afuera, vamos!- ordenó Zim, todos incluyendo Dib le hicieron caso y corrieron hacia afuera de la base de los villanos.  
Jenny se detuvo y miró a su enemiga Vexus, ambas se miraron con seriedad.  
-Vexus ¿vendrás o no?-  
-Esto no cambia nada entre nosotras, aún no has visto lo último de mi Xj9- juró la villana, Vexus abrió un portal inter dimensional con sus garras y se marchó.

Jenny negó con la cabeza y corrió a alcanzar a los demás, ya estando todos en el techo de la base de los villanos. solamente quedaban dos minutos antes de que el Planeta explotara, había temblores y explosiones de lava en todas partes, Radd y todos los habitantes de la ciudad abandonaron el planeta a tiempo, solamente faltaban ellos.  
-Vamos, ya debe estar por aquí – decía Zim para sí mismo.  
-¿Seguro Zim? por que estamos en otra dimensión- dijo Dib.  
-¡Silencio! A la nave le puse un dispositivo para viajar a otra dimensión, conectado a mi PAK, aparecerá que cualquier… ¡ahí!-

La nave de Zim llegó y aterrizó frente a ellos, el Irken la abordó.  
-Nave, agrándate, tendremos pasajeros- la nave se agrandó a un tamaño mayor, miró a los héroes y los chicos Loud.  
-¡Suban!-

Todos subieron sin perder tiempo, Las hermanas Loud mayores ayudaron a las pequeñas a subir primero, después subieron XJ9, Danny Phantom y El Tigre, a pesar de que la nave se agrandara más espacio, aún así, todos estaban apretados, Lincoln estaba junto a Jenny, ambos se sonrieron y desviaron la mirada, Lola se sentó en el regazo del Tigre, no importándole que este estuviera incómodo, Lana se sentó al lado de Zim, y Dib del otro, sólo quedaba un minuto antes de la explosión.  
-Bien, ahora vámonos-

La nave de Zim despegó a toda velocidad, Planet robot finalmente explotó en una titánica y enorme explosión, Aún no estaban a salvo , tenían que escapar lo más lejos de la explosión o los incineraría, La nave pasaba por una serie de turbulencias, todos incluido Zim gritaron:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hahaha, que tal señores, este fue el final de la guerra interdimensional pero no el final ,el próximo capítulo es el final de esta historia,**  
 **Hora de los datos interesantes.**  
 **Dicen que si que no se hubiera cancelado la serie de la robot adolescente, a lo mejor Vexus se redimía de ser villana, por si no lo sabían, la serie duró hasta el 2009 y luego fue cancelada.**  
 **Sartana canónicamente es hija de la Catrina y Xibalba, personajes que sólo aparecen en la película "El libro de la vida" eso lo confirmó Jorge gutierrez , creador de ambas historias.**  
 **Sobre la edad de los villanos, Sartana tiene 200, Vexus tiene 2000, Zim tiene 120, Dark danny tiene 24 0 25 años ya que es del futuro diez años más tarde, según en la serie Danny Phantom, siendo el más joven de los cuatro.**  
 **Chicos, estoy subiendo esto desde un cyber, estare sin internet solo una semana nomas, si no subo el final de esta historia esta semana la subo la otra , saludos.**


	22. En la casa Loud (Final)

**Hola a todos, un milagro,recuperé el internet, finalmente ha llegado el capitulo final, el cierre de esta gran historia crossover, este fanfic es un homenaje al canal Nickelodeon, que por si no lo sabían, Nickelodeon existió primero ,mucho antes que Cartoon network y Disney channel tengo entendido.**

 **Espero que la escena del Sisternado les haya traido recuerdos de los primeros capítulos de The Loud house. (yo cuando vi el cap de "Entrometidas pesadas" por primera vez ) recuerden, en esta historia ocurre en algún momento de la primera o segunda temporada de la serie.**

 **Por eso algunas hermanas Loud actúan tan inmaduras en este fic, a diferencia de ahora en las temporadas actuales que ya tienen cierto desarrollo de personaje.**

 **Gracias a todos los que dejaron review , los que pusieron esta historia en favoritos, los que la pusieron en seguidos.**

 **Les dije que los verdaderos héroes de esta historia serían los personajes menos pensados, Los chicos Loud y Zim, los elegí a ellos, por que de estas cinco series, Invader Zim y The Loud house son las que más me gustan, larga a la familia Loud y al imperio Irken.**

 **bien, ahora que está dicho todo, disfruten del cap final.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 22**

 **En la casa Loud (Final)**

El impacto fue rápido, no fue un suave aterrizaje, todos terminaron inconscientes , pero no por tanto tiempo, luego de unos tres minutos, el joven peliblanco despertó y olió el notable olor a humo, vió a su alrededor , todos estaban inconscientes, habían perdido el conocimiento, Lincoln pronto notó que aún estaban apretados todos en la nave de Zim, su rostro estaba muy cercano al rostro de Jenny Wakeman, ese rostro metálico que el albino consideraba hermoso.

Luego de dos minutos todos comenzaron a recuperar su conciencia, La segunda en despertar fue su hermana mayor.

-¿Lori? Lori ¿estás bien?-

-¿Lincoln? ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo la rubia mayor quien miró a su alrededor.

-Y-Yo no lo sé-

El niño de once años observó unas grietas del cristal delantero de la nave del Irken , producto del impacto, algo de la Luz que provenía de afuera tocaba su rostro, pero no podía distinguir nada.

Pronto las demás hermanas de Lincoln despertaron, Lucy, Luan, Lisa, Leni , la pequeña Lily comenzó a reírse.

-Vaya, eso sí que dolió- dijo Lynn jr sobándose la cabeza.

-Eso fue… como que muy divertido!- dijo Leni eufórica.

-Hay que hacerlo de nuevo-

-Noo gracias- dijo Lisa acomodando sus lentes que se hallaban mal colocados.

-Creo que ya fueron demasiadas aventuras de proporciones inter dimensionales en un solo día-

-Wow, me siento tan mareada, nunca me he sentido así, ningún concierto me había hecho sentir así- dijo Luna quien masajeaba su frente.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Danny.

-Si- respondieron todos.

-Lincoln ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué ocurrió?– preguntó la robot quien empezaba a recuperar todas sus funciones.

-Parece que aterrizamos Jenny, pero no sé en donde-

-O-Oye Lola, puedes quitarte de encima si quieres- dijo Manny sonriendo nervioso al tener a la pequeña rubia tan cerca de él.

-No puedo Manny- respondió Lola fingiendo estar asustada.

-No sé que pueda aguardarnos afuera, tengo tanto miedo, que quiero estar de quien pueda protegerse-

Lola apretó su agarre del brazo de Manny.

-Emm… como tú digas Lola-

La pequeña fontanera observó a su nueva mascota.

-¿Estás bien Babitas?-

-Meow

-Me alegra oírlo-

Lana observó a Zim quien aún no había despertado, ella comenzó a agitarlo.

-¿Zim? ¡ZIM!-

-deja que yo lo despierte- dijo Dib quien luego le dio una fuerte cachetada al alienígena de ojos rubí.

-¡YA DESPIERTATE ZIM!-

-Deja… inconsciente…. a Zim… sucio humano-

La pequeña amante del lodo rodó los ojos y dio un eructo cerca de su rostro despertándolo al instante.

-AAAAH!... AH! …. QUÉ PASÓ! ¿logramos sobrevivir o estamos muertos?- preguntó el Irken.

-Parece que salvamos el Multiverso, Dark danny y Sartana murieron en la explosión y logramos sobrevivir- respondió la Tomboy.

-Por cierto, bonita forma de aterrizar- (sarcasmo)

-¡Oye! Zim ha pilotado naves desde mucho antes que tú nacieras, niña terrícola-

Antes de que la explosión los alcanzara, Zim hizo funcionar el dispositivo dimensional de la nave, no tuvo tiempo de elegir su universo, y fijó curso en la primera dimensión que encontró al azar.

Al salir todos afuera de la nave, vieron que el impacto la había dañado, cosa que el Irken lamentó , cayó de rodillas al suelo, con los puños arriba y gritó:

-¡NOOOO! ¡Mi nave! ¡mi hermosa y gloriosa nave!-

Jenny miró alrededor del lugar donde estaban, un lugar de abundante césped verde y árboles, con rejas y cercas alrededor.

-Oigan ¿alguien reconoce el lugar donde estamos? parece que es el patio trasero de una casa-

Danny, Manny y Dib también observaron hacia alrededor, efectivamente su compañera robot no se equivocaba en su afirmación, Zim no le dio importancia, y siguió verificando cuantos daños había sufrido su nave

-No parece ser Amity park, no tiene tantos árboles-

-Ni tampoco la ciudad Milagro, para empezar tiene que hacer calor y poder verse el volcán desde algún lado pero no lo veo-

-No es mi ciudad local tampoco- dijo Dib membrana afirmando sus gafas.

\- no tiene ese ambiente sombrío que la caracteriza-

En cambio, Lincoln y sus hermanas abrieron los ojos enormemente, el lugar donde se encontraban, les pareció nostágico, como si no lo hubieran visto, era su patio, el patio de su casa.

-¡Chicos, esta es nuestra casa!- exclamó el Peliblanco con alegría.

-¡Por fin llegamos a casa!- exclamó Lynn sonriendo de la misma forma que su hermano, de hecho todo el batallón.

-Cómo extrañé mi habitación!-dijo Lola.

-Hogar dulce hogar- opinó Luna.

Ellos rápidamente corrieron hasta la puerta trasera de su casa, rogaban que estuviera abierta, de repente Lori los detuvo con su autoritaria voz.

-¡Esperen! Tengo que hacer una llamada, recuerden lo que dijo Radd , que el tiempo en otra dimensión es diferente, quién sabe por cuanto tiempo nos fuimos-

Lori sacó su teléfono que aún tenía algo de batería, pensó en llamar a Bobby, pero en cualquier momento se apagaría su teléfono por la poca energía, asi que llamó al primer número que se le apareció en la agenda.

-¿hola? ¿Dana?

 _"¿Lori? ¡Lori! ¡Qué bueno que llamas!"_

-Si si Dana, Literalmente quería saber si…

 _"¿Me puedes decir donde estabas? ¿ tus hermanos están contigo?"_

-Claro que están conmigo Dana, todos-

 _"Lori, estuvieron desaparecidos por tres días"_

-¿Dijiste tres días?-

Lori sintió un enorme alivio en su interior , por un segundo pensó que se habían ido por unos cuantos años.

 _"Todos en Royal Woods estuvieron al tanto de su desaparición"_

-¿Salió en las noticias?-

 _"Y en todos los periódicos de Royal Woods, todos los amigos de tus hermanos incluyéndome formamos grupos de búsqueda, pero dime Lori ¿Dónde estuvieron?"_

-Es una larga historia Dana , no lo creerías ¿Cómo están mis padres? seguro estuvieron sufriendo mucho en nuestra ausencia, quizás ellos estén literalmente molestos cuando nos vean-

 _"No lo creo Lori, lloraron mucho el día en que desaparecieron, voy a avisarle a todos los demás que apareciste ¿Dónde están ahora?"_

-Descuida ya estamos entrando a la casa ahora- _"después de salvarte a ti y a todo un Multiverso"_ pensó para sí misma.

-Dile a Bobby que si no le respondo los mensajes es por que mi teléfono se está cargando, y … dile que lo extrañé mucho, Luego hablamos Dana-

Lori cuelga la llamada y mira a sus hermanos.

-Al parecer solo nos fuimos tres días, Ahora podemos entrar, toda Royal Woods sabe que desaparecimos, Mamá y papá deben estar bastante preocupados -

Sin perder tiempo, todos los chicos Loud, los 11 hijos preciados, corrieron adentro de la casa Loud en busca de sus padres.

-¡Mamá! ¡papá! ¡estamos en casa!- gritó Lincoln.

Nadie había respondido, Lincoln y sus hermanas recorrieron toda la casa en busca de sus padres.

Luna y Luan fueron al ático.

-¿mamá?

-¿Papá?-

(unísono)

-No están aquí-

Lori y Leni fueron a la habitación de sus padres.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?-

-No están en su habitación, Lori-

Lynn bajó al sótano, no importándole lo tenebroso que se viera el lugar, la deportista revisó la caldera, sólo para encontrarse a Lucy dentro.

-no están aquí Lynn-

-AAAHHH!- Lynn pegó un salto del susto.

Lincoln revisó cada una de los habitaciones de sus hermanas, pero en ninguna de ellas se encontraban sus progenitores.

-No están en ninguna parte-

Leni miró el escusado y jaló del retrete.

-Tampoco están en el baño-

Mientras todos los chicos Loud recorrían la casa entera en busca de los patriarcas, la Robot, el latino, El chico fantasma, el niño cabezón y el Irken quienes entraron a la casa, en la sala del estar, observaban el curioso hogar de los Loud.

-Se ve muy acogedora -opinó Xj9

-La mía es mejor en comparación- dijo Zim con orgullo.

Los chicos Loud se reunieron en donde sus nuevos amigos se encontraban.

-No están en ninguna parte-

-Oigan, ahí vienen!- anunció Lana quien miraba por la ventana.

Todo el batallón Loud sin perder tiempo salieron afuera de la casa a recibirlos, siendo la última, Lori se dio vuelta hacia sus invitados.

-Danny, Jenny, Manny, Dib y Zim, siéntanse como en su casa, pueden tomar lo que quieran de la cocina-

Rita Loud y su esposo Lynn sr salían del taxi con las miradas cabizbajas, tristes, desesperanzados, con cara de no haber dormido en horas, con el pensamiento de que tal vez nunca recuperarían a sus once bendiciones.

-Sniff* sniff* Cada día que paso sin verlos Lynn , se me hace más pesado , no sé que pasará conmigo en los siguientes días—

-Hay que ser fuertes querida, hay que pensar que a lo mejor tal vez un día los encontremos en la entrada de la casa y…-

Ellos abrieron los ojos en cuanto los vieron, se sorprendieron como nunca en su vida, ahí estaban, sus once hijos, todos ellos sonriendo ¿sería posible? No podría ser un sueño, se sobaron los ojos por si acaso, pero estaban ahí, de verdad estaban ahí, su querido Lincoln y todas sus bellas hijas estaban frente a ellos.

-Realmente están aquí-

Ellos saludaron al unísono:

-Hola mamá, hola papá-

Rita corrió abrazarlos a todos con lágrimas de emoción.

-Hijos mios!-

-Los extrañamos mucho- dijeron las gemelas.

-Y yo a ustedes mis pequeñas, a todas- respondió el patriarca de la familia quien luchaba por contener sus lágrimas.

Lincoln también abrazó a su querido progenitor.

-Papá!-

-¡Mi campeón!-

El peliblanco también sintió un fuerte abrazo de su madre, quien lo atrajo hacia ella.

-Mi bebé!-

-te extrañé mucho mamá- respondió el con una sonrisa.

Luego de tantos abrazos y besos entre la numerosa familia, la matriarca Loud habló:

-¿Pero donde estaban?-

Lori procedió a explicar:

-Mamá, papá, sé que no van a creer esto pero…-

-Fuimos abducidos hacia otra dimensión, en otro planeta- explicó Lincoln.

-Había malvados villanos que querían dominar conquistar este mundo y otros más, un fantasma, una esqueleto y una mujer robot-

-Pero también había héroes que conocimos ahí, nos hicimos amigos de ellos, esos héroes nos protegieron en todo momento , son geniales, uno tiene poderes de fantasma, la otra es una robot , y también hay un alien- agregó Lynn jr.

-La verdad es una larguísima historia, el punto es que ayudamos a nuestros amigos héroes a salvar el Multiverso y pudimos volver a casa sanos y salvos- finalizó Lisa en su típico tono neutral.

-oh entiendo hijos- dijo Lynn sr con una sonrisa para cambiar a un expresión molesta.

-Están castigados-

-¿¡QUE!?-

-No es justo, salvamos el planeta entero!- Luna se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-Extraña manera de agradecernos-

-Unidades Fraternas, es obvio que nuestras unidades paternas no nos creen- dijo la genio.

-Ooooh excelente deducción Lisa- respondió Lola sarcástica.

-Es lo que yo dije, nadie creería en algo tan descabellado-

-Vamos, todos adentro!- ordenó Lynn sr quien entró adentro de la casa junto a Rita.

-Mamá , Papá, esperen, allí adentro están….- Lori no pudo terminar lo dicho y miró a su hermana genio.

-Lisa ¿qué crees que pasará cuando nuestros padres vean a Danny y los demás?-

-Bueno Lori, si mis suposiciones no me fallan, A, gritaran y se esconderán en su habitación, B, se quedarán paralizados durante unos minutos, C, gritaran mucho y se desmayarán, la reacción más común-

De repente un par de sonoros gritos se oyeron desde dentro de la Casa Loud, Lincoln y sus hermanas entraron rápidamente para encontrar a sus padres desmayados en el suelo con Danny, Jenny , Manny y Dib mirándolos confundidos, Zim estaba en el sofá, viendo la televisión como si nada.

Manny movió las manos en negación.

-Les juro que no les hicimos absolutamente nada-

-Si, yo solamente levanté la mano para saludar- se excusó Jenny.

-Si, actuaron como si hubieran visto un fantasma- dijo el halfa.

Lisa sonrió en respuesta.

-Al final fue la opción C-

* * *

 _Minutos más tarde…_

Los señores Loud fueron colocados cuidadosamente en el sofá y fueron despertados por sus dos hijas, las más mayores, cuando recuperaron la conciencia, empezaron a creer que la historia que sus 11 hijos contaron era verídica, sabían que su imaginación a veces podía llegar lejos, pero esta vez era real y aún no lo creían.

Un fantasma, una robot, un extraterrestre, un niño enmascarado estaban realmente en su casa, tan insólito pero cierto.

Danny Phantom empezó a explicarles todo a detalle, incluyendo quienes eran ellos y de dónde provenían, Zim también agregó el hecho de que los chicos Loud, sus hijos , fueron buenos ayudantes, y que de no ser por ellos, este frágil mundo estaría esclavizado, empezando por Royal Woods.

Rita y Lynn sr quedaron completamente sorprendidos con el relato, sus hijos, sus once retoños, salvaron el multiverso, las tazas de té que los señores Loud sostenían aún temblaban ya que todavía estaban conmocionados con la visita.

-Wow- fue todo lo que dijo el Patriarca de la familia.

-Todo esto es muy difícil de procesar, Fantasmas, robot , aliens, otros universos, nuestros hijos salvando el mundo y otros mundos-

Los héroes asintieron en respuesta, la robot Jenny sonrió:

-Sus hijos son verdaderos héroes, señor y señora Loud-

-Son niños muy valientes, especialmente su hijo- apoyó El Tigre.

-Muy inteligentes- agregó Dib.

-No son mejores que Zim, pero admito que son muy competentes- finalizó el Irken.

De repente escucharon el sonido parecido al de un avión aterrizando, todos rápidamente salieron todos al patio para ver de qué o quien se trataba, una enorme nave aterrizó al lado de la nave de Zim, reconocieron los símbolos Oblivianos en ellos, la compuerta se abrió, Leni sonrió al verlo, al igual que Lori ,Lincoln , Lynn, todos excepto Zim.

-¡Hola Radd!- saludó la modista.

-Chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el peliblanco.

-Los rastreamos a esta dimensión, solamente vinimos a verificar si ese Irken no les hizo nada malo -

Zim rió sarcástico y le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

El alienígena azul observó la nave del Irken, la cual se encontraba notablemente dañada por el impacto.

-Puedo ver que necesitan un aventón-

-No es necesario Obliviano- dijo Zim cruzado de brazos.

-La nave sólo sufrió unos daños leves, nada de otro mundo, tomará solamente unas cuatros horas repararla completamente y regresarlos a todos a su dimensión, es lo menos que puedo hacer por confiar en Zim-

\- si tú lo dices Irken-

-Radd, lamento mucho que perdieran su planeta, ahora ya no tienen un hogar- dijo Leni mirándolo con cierta pena.

Radd miró a aquella joven rubia humana poco atenta, y le sonrió.

-Descuida Leni Loud, Oblivion era un caso perdido de todos modos, es mil veces preferible que esté destruido a que lo usen como arma para dañar otros mundos-

-¿Ahora qué pasará con ustedes?- preguntó Danny.

-Descuida Danny Phantom, El resto de mi gente se fueron a otros universos, los buscaré y los reuniré a todos, iremos en busca de algún universo pacífico y nos instalaremos en algún planeta acorde a nuestras necesidades, es hora de que vaya ahora, fue un gusto-

El chico fantasma y el Líder Obliviano, se dieron un apretón de manos como despedida.

-Oye Phantom-

-¿Si?-

-Nunca hagas trampa en los exámenes-

Danny rió en respuesta, comprendiendo lo que ese alien azul de ojos rojos saltones quería decir.

-haha jamás pasará, créeme-

-haha eso espero-

Leni corrió hacia Radd, se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida, el se sonrojó levemente y le sonrió.

-Nos vemos!

-jeje adiós Leni-

La nave Obliviana despegó, abrió un portal y se marchó, Zim se volteó hacia Rita y Lynn padre.

-Disculpen patriarcas, amos de esta casa, como verán mi nave está dañada y tomará solamente una tarde repararla , en lo que la reparo ¿podríamos hospedarnos aquí en su madriguera humana?-

Las gemelas pusieron ojos suplicantes.

-¿pueden papá? Por favoooor-

Los señores Loud se miraron y sonrieron.

-Si, por qué no, es lo menos que podemos hacer por nuestros salvadores ¿no?-

-¡SIIIII!-

El Irken sacó su caja de herramientas espaciales para reparar su nave, Lana se acercó a él.

-Zim ¿puedo ayudarte con la reparación de tu nave?-

-Si, por qué no, sólo ten cuidado pequeña larva humana, algunas herramientas disparan laser.

-Genial ¿sabes? He reparado caños , no creo que esto sea tan difícil-

La casa Loud volvía a abundarse de ruidos de risas y gritos, los curiosos invitados pasaron una buena tarde conociendo las habitaciones de los chicos Loud.

Jenny se encontraba sentada frente al espejo, en la habitación de Lori y Leni.

-Literalmente tenemos los mejores maquillajes Jennifer-

-Si, cuando terminemos te verás irresistible para los chicos lindos de tu universo-

-es una pena que no tengas un disfraz o te llevaríamos a conocer el centro comercial de Royal Woods-

-¿Hablas de tener un disfraz de piel humana? no gracias, ya intenté eso y no fue nada agradable -

Lori y Leni se miraron confundidas con los dichos de la chica robot, Lincoln apareció y se llevó a Jenny de la mano, el había escuchado la conversación y no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos.

-Pueden dejar eso para después chicas, ahora quiero que Jenny conozca mi habitación-

Danny Phantom se encontraba en la habitación de la gótica y la deportista.

-Escucha este profundo poema dedicado para ti, chico fantasma-

*se aclara la garganta*

 _"Danny Phantom, un alma atormentada por las pesadillas que ofrecía su futuro, su gran temor a las consecuencias de sus acciones, Danny Phantom, aquel que se niega a los hilos del destino, aquel que quiere mantener su camino intacto, tanto de su escasa humanidad como del bien común, Danny Phantom, aquel que daría todo por los seres queridos que ama, Danny Phantom , el chico fantasma normal y anormal que se merece el respeto eterno…"_

A pesar de que Danny no era un experto en poemas, comprendió la pasión con la que la gótica escribió su poema dedicado hacia él.

-Oh, es muy… bonito Lucy.

-Gracias Daniel-

-Oye Danny ¡Piensa rápido!- dijo Lynn quien le lanzó un balón, Danny se volvió intangible, y el balón lo traspasó.

Luna entró a la habitación.

-¿Ya terminaste Lucy? Tengo que enseñarle a Danny la canción que le escribí-

En la habitación de la genio, Lisa le enseñaba a Dib, todos sus químicos, sus inventos, sus planos, y sus futuros proyectos que mejorarían la condición y estilo de vida del ser humano, el chico membrana Jr quedó sorprendido, La Loud genio demostró no ser una genio cualquiera, sino una SUPER genio.

-No solamente tengo esto, también soy parte de la asociación de científicos, tengo grandes influencias con conocidos colegas en el ambiente de la ciencia y el conocimiento, una vez fui al pentágono-

-¿De casualidad existe un área 51 aquí?-

-Oh si, lo conoceré en la próxima semana, tal vez me dejen sacar fotos-

-Por júpiter Lisa, ahora sí me has dejado sin habla-

La genio sonrió.

Al chico Latino le tocó la parte aburrida, para él al menos, asistir a una fiesta de té en la habitación de Lola, sólo por que no quería ser grosero con la pequeña princesa , su padre siempre le dijo que debía ser respetuoso en la casa de otros, fingió disfrutar del té.

-Todo esto es muy… bonito y divertido Lola jejeje.

-¿Verdad que sí? – dijo la pequeña rubia haciéndole ojitos.

*Agita a su peluche*

-No no no, Sr Sprinkles, sea educado, deja que el invitado beba su té primero-

"En momentos como este me alegra de ser hijo único" pensó el chico Rivera para sí mismo.

Las horas pasaron, según Zim en una hora la nave estaría lista para despegar, la tarde se había hecho presente, Danny Phantom y El Tigre se encontraban en el techo de la casa Loud, decidieron contemplar el bello paisaje del atardecer que ofrecía Royal Woods antes de irse, ambos en sus típicas poses heroicas.

-Royal Woods es un lugar muy bonito-

El latino asintió.

-Tienes mucha razón… Oye…Danny-

-¿Si Manny?-

-¿De verdad crees que Sartana y Dark danny hayan muerto en la explosión del Planeta Oblivion?-

El chico mitad fantasma miraba el atardecer pensativo.

-No, existe una posibilidad de que hayan soportado la explosión, si sobrevivieron, no hay de qué preocuparse, ya que ellos si es que están vivos ,estarán atrapados un buen tiempo en esa dimensión donde no dañarán a nadie más-

-Tienes razón, pero si logran salir de ahí *risas* no estarán muy contentos-

*Danny sonríe*

-La verdad no-

*Ambos ríen*

De repente ven a Lincoln, quien sube al techo sin dificultad, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes héroes.

-Oigan chicos, mi mamá hizo limonada por si tienen sed ¿quieren un poco?-

-Por supuesto, Lincoln, allá vamos-

-Qué hospitalario compadre albino-

-Por supuesto que si chicos, mi casa es su casa-

Zim logró reparar su nave antes de lo previsto, todo gracias a la eficacia de la pequeña Loud rubia en reparar cosas, miró a Lana y la elogió.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendiste, pequeña humana terrícola, tienes talento para la ingeniería, no cualquier ser inferior tiene mi reconocimiento-

-Gracias Zim! Te lo dije, esto no es nada-

-Bien, ahora llama a los demás , avísales a esos héroes que la nave de Zim esta reparada y que Zim se irá con o sin ellos.

-¿sabes? Yo también pude haber ayudado- dijo Dib quien se encontraba recostado en un lado de la nave

-conozco la tecnología de tu mundo gracias a la nave de Tak-

-¡MIENTES HUMANO DIB! ¡SUCIAS MENTIRAS!-

-¡no empieces otra discusión conmigo Zim!-

-¡MENTIRAS! –

-¿Quieren cerrar la boca los dos? No me dejan estudiar mejor el interior de esta nave- dijo la Loud genio quien observaba los controles con simbolos Irken con cuidado.

-¿En qué momento entraste ahí?-

-¡Sal de la nave de Zim!-

El momento de irse para los nuevos amigos de la familia Loud había llegado, Todos los chicos Loud estaban en el patio trasera para despedirse de aquellos que pertenecían a diferentes realidades.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar a nuestros hijos- dijo Lynn sr con una sonrisa sincera e igual que Rita.

-Estaremos eternamente agradecidos con ustedes-

-Literalmente nunca los olvidaremos- agregó Lori.

-Adiós Jenny- Lincoln se acercó a la robot de azul y blanco.

-Aunque estemos en mundos distintos, quiero que sepas que tú siempre serás la mejor amiga que yo haya conocido, eres una gran chica robot-

La robot adolescente sonrió.

-Tú también Lincoln, eres un gran niño- Jenny miró a sus hermanas.

-Cuídenlo bien chicas, es un niño de gran corazón, el mejor hermano que podrían tener, no pueden pedir más-

Las chica Loud asintieron en respuesta, en verdad su pequeño hermano de cabello blanco era alguien único, irremplazable.

Para sorpresa del Peliblanco, Jenny se agachó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, Lincoln se quedó mudo, rojo como un tomate, sus piernas temblaron, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por no caerse ni desmayarse del enamoramiento, se tocó la mejilla con una sonrisa.

-hehehe

" Creo que tampoco me lavaré esta mejilla" se dijo en su mente.

Zim fue el primero en abordar la nave, tomando los controles.

-Zim ¡Espera!-

-¿Qué quieres niña del caracol?-

-Te hice un dibujo ¿lo ves? Somos tú y yo, para que me recuerdes-

"Lana y Zim, mejores amigos"

"Amigos"

Aunque Zim odiaba esa palabra con creces, sin embargo aceptó el regalo que la niña Loud le había ofrecido , apreció el gesto.

-Gracias humana Lana, Zim atesorará esta ofrenda por siempre-

La pequeña fontanera sonrió en respuesta, Finalmente la nave de Zim despegó, con Dib, Danny, Jenny y Manny dentro, toda la familia Loud extendieron sus manos en alto.

-Adiós!

-Adiós!

-Adiós!

-Adiós!

Lola agitaba su pañuelo rosa.

-Adiós Manny Rivera, siempre tendremos Royal Woods!-

*Leni a su hermanita bebé*

-dile adiós a la nave Lily-

-Da…ve –

La nave de Zim disparó un rayo que abrió un portal y se marchó, toda la familia Loud entró de vuelta a la casa, sin darse cuenta de que su vecino el señor quejón había visto todo, pero este pensó que era su mente engañando su vista.

-Tengo que dejar de comer estas moras, deben ser mala cosecha-

La familia Loud tendría una mañana muy agitada para alertar a los medios que los 11 chicos habían aparecido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

 _"Aquí Katherine Mulligan trasmitiendo en vivo desde la avenida Franklin 1216 de Michigan, sólo puedo decir que la historia de los 11 hijos desaparecidos de la pareja de Lynn loud padre y Rita Loud ya tiene un final , un final feliz gracias al cielo, los niños aparecieron, sus padres están felices, tanto ellos , como todos los amigos y conocidos de la familia Loud podrán dormir tranquilos, pues los once aparecieron a sanos y salvos, soy Katherine Mulligan para Royal Woods Noticias locales"_

*Lori apaga el televisor*

En el segundo piso, Lincoln salía del baño luego de asearse, lavarse la cara y los dientes, para así estar listo para otro día normal en la escuela con su mejor amigo.

Feliz de que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, Las dimensiones estaban a salvo, su mundo estaba a salvo, todos las persona que el apreciaba, lo estaban, ahora solo le quedaba seguir con su vida, las cosas en la casa Loud estaban calmas hasta que…

-¡Dame el control Lori!-

Lincoln bajó las escaleras para ver a Luna discutir con Lori por el control del televisor.

-Quiero ver Zoey 101- exigió la rockera.

-Pues lástima Luna, Leni y yo vamos a ver kenan y Kel y no me lo pienso perder-

-¿kenan y kel? – dijo Luan empezando a reir.

-Está mejor Drake y Josh, que por cierto empieza ahora, dame el control Lori-

-Ustedes están tan mal, Lucy y yo veremos "Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned" asi que sáquense-

-¡Queremos ver Icarly!- demandaron las gemelas.

Todas las hermanas Loud excepto Lily empezaron a pelear formando una bola de humo, Lincoln quien estaba en las escaleras suspiró.

-En una familia tan grande como la mía… saben qué… se los diré luego, ahora debo ir a calmar a mis hermanas, Chicas ,por favor, ya paren!-

FIN

* * *

 _Poco espacio y tantos hay,_

 _Pero no está del todo mal._

 _Esto es Loud house (Loud house!)_

 _Con un choque o empujón, Demostramos nuestro amor._

 _Esto es Loud house (Loud house!)_

 _Ropa hay que lavar,Ropa que era de alguien más, para el baño fila hacer, privacidad ¿y eso qué es?_

 _Once chicos es el caos, siempre es y asi será ,esto es Loud house!_

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo , El epílogo, ¿pensaron que eso fue todo? No, hay más, habrá un epílogo, el primero que escribo en un fic.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado las menciones a los Live action que también fueron parte de Nick, el epílogo llega el sábado.**


	23. Epílogo

**Hola a todos, finalmente llegó ¿no? el tan esperado epílogo, este capitulo responderá a todas sus dudas, bien, que empieze el capítulo, Una vez más , muchas gracias a los siguieron esta historia hasta el fin.**

 **Agradecimientos a Jonas Nagera, Neozura, Phantom thr, Fanfics DCs, y las personas que dejaron los reviews visitantes de afuera.**

 **Agradezcimientos a Nickelodeon principalmente por darnos estas series, y también a los fans que nunca olvidaron estas series como hizo la mayoría.**

 **Los personajes que vieron aquí NO me pertenecen.**

 **The Loud house creado por Chris savino.**

 **Danny Phantom creado por Butch Hartman**

 **Invasor Zim creado por Jhonen Vázquez**

 **La Robot adolescente creado por Rob Renzetti**

 **El Tigre creado por Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 23**

 **Epílogo.**

 **En la dimensión de la Robot adolescente…**

La robot Jenny había reconocido su mundo con sólo verlo , bajó de la nave de Zim, ya estaba en su dimensión, intacta y sin daños, se despidió de sus amigos inter dimensionales con amabilidad antes de que se marcharan, la robot blanco y azul caminaba con toda tranquilidad, aliviada , como si nada hubiese sucedido, ella era una heroína, por lo tanto ya se encontraba acostumbrada a salvar vidas, pero no todos días salvabas un multiverso, eso si lo tuvo muy en cuenta.

Aunque en el fondo se encontraba la chica robot se encontraba con cierta inquietud de saber que Vexus aún rondaba allí afuera, en el espacio exterior, entre las estrellas, pensando en algún tipo de venganza planeada contra ella.

-Hasta que aparezca , no le daré importancia al asunto-

Ahora se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Tremorton en busca de sus amigos.

-Hmm me pregunto dónde estarán Brad, Tuck y Sheldon, espero que no haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fuí-

Entró al centro comercial de Tremorton, el lugar donde normalmente siempre se encontraba con sus amigos, por suerte para ella, allí estaban , el pelirrojo, su hermano menor y el chico que suspiraba por ella, ellos estaban en un negocio de helados frescos, en una mesa.

-¡Chicos!

Ellos sonrieron al verla.

-¡Jenny!-

La robot se acercó a ellos, Brad no tardó en preguntar.

-¿Dónde andabas?-

-Oh, Es una larga historia chicos, dimensión desconocida, conocí otros héroes de otra dimension, combatí villanos y robots, salvé vidas, ya saben, lo usual-

-Oh ya veo, luego nos cuentas más, siéntate, guardamos un cono de helado para ti por si aparecías - ofreció Brad y le arrebató el cono a Tuck.

-Oye!

Jenny sonrió y sentó junto a sus queridos amigos, tomó el cono , era blanco de sabor crema americana, notó algo curioso en el cono de helado, este tenía la forma de la cabeza de cierto simpático niño peliblanco de 11 años que había causado mucha sobrecarga de ternura literal a la chica robot.

-Aww Lincoln-

-¿Quién es Lincoln?-

La voz de Sheldon Lee sacó de su trance a Jenny.

-¿Ah? ¿dijiste algo Sheldon?-

-Dijiste Lincoln ¿Quién es él?-

-Es un simpático y lindo niño que conocí , es todo-

-Ya veo-

La robot y su grupo de amigos siguieron disfrutando de otro gran día de vacaciones de verano, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que…

*Gritos y personas corriendo*

-¿Qué esta pasando allí?-

En las afueras del centro comercial, un monstruo con tentáculos causaba estragos en la ciudad, Jenny dio un suspiro.

-Supongo que la rutina de héroe nunca acaba, vuelvo en un momento, chicos-

La chica robot voló en dirección hacia el monstruo, dando inicio a otra espectacular batalla de la robot adolescente que los locales siempre presenciaban.

 **Mientras tanto en algún rincón del espacio…**

Vexus se encontraba entre un puñado de pequeños meteoritos , caminando sobre ellos , furiosa, pensativa, con los puños cerrados.

-Maldito Dark danny traicionero y sucio, y yo que lo creía un caballero y buen mozo, jamás creí que existiera alguien capaz de engañarme-

De repente Vexus recordó aquel pequeño acto de compasión que tuvieron esas chicas humanas con ella.

-Quizás los humanos no son tan malos después de todo, podría gobernarlos, esa sería una gran venganza contra Xj9, sí, sería lo mejor, pero primero debo encontrar a esos ineptos de Krakus y Smytus, dijeron que estarían en un planeta basurero o algo así-

Vexus activó sus alas y siguió volando hacia el abismo frío del espacio, esta vez no confiaría nunca mas en otros villanos, ella obtendría su venganza contra Jenny por sus propios medios.

-Tal vez necesite un pequeño cambio de imagen-

* * *

 **En el mundo de El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera…**

El Tigre giró la hebilla de su cinturón regresando a ser Manny Rivera, caminó por las calles de la ciudad que lo vió nacer, la ciudad Milagro.

-Ahora donde está Frida?-

-¡Manny!-

La rockera peli azul se lanzó a su amigo en un abrazo, el sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

-Ohoho, aquí estás-

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Es una larga historia Frida, solo digamos que Sartana consiguió nuevos amigos de otra parte, al igual que yo y juntos los derrotamos-

-Esa Sartana, nunca te da un respiro-

-Por cierto ¿Cuervo ya se fue?-

-Si, se fue volando en cuanto desapareciste-

-De hecho, estuve aquí todo el tiempo-

Ambos chicos ven a la niña super villana bajar volando desde un edificio.

-Asi que fue Sartana quien mandó ese robot?- preguntó Black cuervo exigiendo respuestas.

-Si, nada fuera de lo común-

-Lo es si se trata de Sartana de los muertos, Rivera, ella no usa máquinas, no es su estilo-

-Créeme, un villano desesperado es capaz de todo, hasta destruir un planeta entero con tal de vencer al héroe-

-Bueno, en eso tienes algo de razón-

-Por cierto ¿continuamos con nuestra pelea o qué?-

-No, Hoy no Rivera, supongo que estoy demasiado cansada, asi que me voy, cuídate El Tigre-

Black cuervo se dio la vuelta y tomó vuelo hacia lo lejos, entre los edificios.

-Por cierto Frida ¿Por cuánto tiempo me fui?-

-Sólo te fuiste por toda una tarde-

-¿Ah si? ¿y que hora es?-

-Las seis-

-¡Oh santos frijoles ! se supone que tenía que estar en casa!-

De repente suena su teléfono móvil, el cual Manny rápidamente atiende.

-H-Hola?-

 _"¡MANUEL PABLO GUTIERREZ O'BRIAN EQUIHUA RIVERA! ¡donde estas! ¡se supone que estarías aquí en casa!"_

-¡Disculpa papá! ¡se me hizo tarde ,ya voy para alla! Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Frida-

Luego de despedirse de su mejor amiga, Manny se transformó de nuevo en el Tigre y como si fuera Sonic prendió carrera hasta su hogar, era probable que se llevara una semana de castigo si no explicaba lo ocurrido.

Frida Suarez se cruzaba de brazos, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

* * *

 **En El Mundo de Danny Phantom…**

Danny volando por los cielos de Amity Park, por suerte, Zim había cumplido con lo prometido, llevarlo de vuelta a su mundo natal, la armonía se podía sentir.

Pero de algún modo el Halfa sabía que tenía preparado por si Dark danny regresara para cumplir su plan de venganza contra él, si es que aún seguía con vida en esa dimensión, nada era seguro.

-Al menos ya estoy en casa, y los mundos están a salvo-

-¡Danny!-

Escuchó a sus dos amigos, Tucker y Sam llamándolo desde el suelo, el sonrió y bajó hacia ellos, transformándose en su mitad humana.

-Que hay chicos?-

-Danny ¿Dónde andabas?- preguntó su amiga gótica cruzada de brazos.

-Es una larga historia chicos, se las contaría pero muy cansado de pelear con tantos robots y contra Dark danny ni que decir-

Al escuchar eso Sam y Tucker abrieron sus ojos como platos.

-¿¡Robots!?-

-¿¡Dark danny!?-

-Descuiden chicos, No nos preocuparemos por él, al menos no por un tiempo-

A Sam y Tucker les agarró la curiosidad, sobre qué quería decir su amigo con eso, pero decidieron no indagar más, por el momento.

-Por cierto ¿Por cuánto tiempo me fui?-

-Sólo estuviste desaparecido por unas tres horas- respondio Tucker.

-Por suerte, nadie lo notó ni se preocupó- agregó Sam, mientras Danny suspiró aliviado.

-Bueno, eso me tranquiliza un poco-

De repente, se escuchan personas gritando, otro fantasma hostil estaba atacando la ciudad de nuevo.

-Supongo que debo volver a mi rutina-

Sam levantó una ceja.

-¿No estabas cansado?-

-Para ser un héroe jamás hay que estarlo, Sam-

Danny fentom sonríe, se transforma en Danny Phantom una vez más, vuela a toda velocidad hacia el Fantasma.

-¡Oye tú!¡pedazo de ectoplasma repugnante ¡adivina quien está de vuelta!

*Golpe*

* * *

 **En el Mundo de Invasor Zim…**

La nave de Zim aterrizó en su base, cuyo techos se abrieron para recibir al Irken, Zim y Dib bajaron hacia el primer piso, El Irken abrió la puerta y extendió su mano invitándolo a que se largara.

-Todo esto ha sido muy divertido y tortuoso Humano Dib, pero como entenderás el poderoso Zim necesita tomarse un largo descanso, todo esto de salvar el Multiverso me ha dejado exhausto-

-Si, yo también estoy algo cansado como para intentar atraparte, no dormi bien en esa cueva donde me escondí ¿sabes? Nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

-Si si nos vemos, Muerte a los humanos-

Dib salió de la casa de Zim, mañana volverían a ser enemigos de nuevo, Zim intentaría conquistar la tierra, y él lo detendría igual que casi todos los días, El Irken cerró la puerta y arrinconó su cabeza en ella, tomó un respiro y sonrió.

-Al fin, Una gloriosa victoria para Zim, es bueno estar de vuelta en casa, es bueno ser ZIM! ¡GIR, Mini Alce, vengan acá!-

El mencionado apareció desde la cocina corriendo, gritando y riendo, y Mini alce apareció flotando sobre el Irken.

-Presten atención , he roto una regla irken, Zim lo reconoce, Un invasor siempre debe trabajar sólo, ahora lo sé, y que esto les sirva de lección a ustedes, es la última vez que les hago caso-

-Pero amo, que yo sepa, acepto usted sólo jugar con ese Fantasma sin que nosotros le dijéramos nada jijiji -

-¡INVENCIONES GIR! Deja de mentir, ahora es hora de mostrarles lo que tengo preparado para este apestoso planeta, un ruín plan que se hará realidad en unos meses-

Zim y sus dos ayudantes bajaron hasta su laboratorio subterráneo, se sentó frente a su computadora , tecleando.

-Si lo que dijo el Obliviano era verdad, entonces el imperio Irken trató de gobernar las dimensiones mucho tiempo antes de que a Dark danny se le ocurriera hacerlo, suena interesante, debería indagar más sobre el tema- dijo el Irken con su mano en el mentón.

-pero será en otra ocasión, el tema de ahora es este! -

La computadora de Zim , abrió un archivo, cuyo nombre GIR observó con curiosidad.

-¿Flor-Pus? ¿Qué es el Florpus Amo?-

-Ya lo sabrás, GIR, ya lo sabrás-

Mientras tanto en la residencia Membrana…

Luego de llegar a su casa y preguntar a su padre el día y la hora, Dib se dio cuenta de qué había estado fuera de su mundo solamente un día entero, se sorprendió que su padre no lo haya notado, tal vez por que era una persona muy ocupada, pero su hermana Gaz debió haberle dicho algo.

Después de tomarse una ducha y limpiarse algunos granos de arena de desierto de su chaqueta negra, dormir un rato en su habitación, Dib salió de su casa durante una hora y regresó, fue a la sala de estar donde Gaz se encontraba, en el sofá jugando videojuegos, aún con el techo que el ecto robot comandado por Zim destruyó.

"Espero que esto funcione" pensó.

-Oye… Gaz-

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella en su tono de desagrado.

-Estoy en el nivel máximo, lo que tengas que decir, dilo rápido-

-Nada, sólo que andaba por el centro comercial y pensé que tal vez que gustaría ESTO!-

Gaz soltó su aparato videojuego para observar detenidamente lo que Dib le había traído.

-¿El esclavo del juego 3? ¿el del nivel de los cerdos explosivos?-

-Ese mismo-

-Dámelo-

Ella se lo arrebató en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , lo saca de su caja y empieza a jugar con él, Dib la miró desanimado, esperaba un abrazo de agradecimiento parte de ella o algo, pero al parecer ni eso, el se dio la vuelta triste y cabizbajo hasta que…

-Oye Dib-

-¿Si?-

-Gracias… hermano.

El le sonrió en respuesta, en el fondo no lo creía, el consejo de Lincoln Loud había funcionado, sin duda ese chico de cabello blanco era un experto en hermanas.

-No hay de qué-

Recuperando su alegría Dib subió las escaleras hacia su habitación con un solo pensamiento:

 _"Gracias Lincoln"_

* * *

En otra dimensión, luego de encontrar y reunir a todos los Oblivianos, Radd su gente habían encontrado un planeta verde con un ambiente muy compatible a Oblivion antes de fuera un planeta desértico.

Todos observaban el selvático planeta maravillados, nunca habían visto nada más que no fuera arena o ricas.

Radd sintió la mano de su hermana.

-¿Aquí finalmente viviremos en paz?-

El alien azul sonríe en respuesta.

-Por supuesto Rena, y esta vez todos viviremos en armonía, no vamos a repetir el mismo error que nos costó nuestro planeta natal, te lo aseguro.

Ella sonrió en respuesta.

-¿ya pensaste en un nombre para el Planeta?-

-Hmm….estaba pensando en llamarlo planeta Radd hehehe-

-Eso fue egocéntrico, pero suena bien, Planeta Radd, es buen nombre-

todos tuvieron su final feliz, bueno no todos…

* * *

 **En la dimensión de Oblivión…**

-Esto…es … Tú culpa Dan phantom!-

Decía Sartana con furia, Dark danny solamente rodó los ojos en respuesta, ambos villanos pudieron sobrevivir a la explosión, la ventaja es que eran poderosos y pudieron soportarla, la desventaja, es que la radiación de la explosión los dejó completamente paralizados, incluso el cabello blanco literalmente flameante de Dark danny se encontraba inmóvil, ahora sólo flotaban entre los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un planeta.

Al no moverse, el fantasma y la esqueleto no podían hacer nada más que insultarse entre sí.

-¡Quejas! ¡Quejas! ¡Puras quejas Sartana! La verdad no sé en que pensaba cuando te recluté, hasta ese profesor de clases lunático que persigue hadas era mejor opción-

-La próxima vez yo seré la líder-

-Ni soñando, no me imagino siguiendo órdenes tuyas-

* * *

 _ **En el mundo de The Loud house…**_

Varios meses habían pasado desde la gran aventura inter dimensional que tuvieron los chicos Loud, la época de Navidad había llegado a Royal Woods y junto con ella el frío y el manto del invierno.

Todos los chicos Loud seguían con sus vidas, Lori seguía mandando textos a sus amigas y a Bobby, Lynn seguía practicando con su balón para llegar a ser una gran deportista, Luna seguía dando rock a todo volumen con su guitarra en la casa,Leni confeccionaba y diseñaba más vestidos, Luan seguía en su habitual pasatiempo de intentar crear buenos chistes para "negocios graciosos".

Lucy seguía escribiendo poemas góticos pero inspiradores, Lola siguió sus actividades en los concurso de belleza, aún continuaba siendo la ganadora indiscutida del primer lugar, Lana seguía en sus actividades de jugar con lodo y aprender a reparar más cosas, y cuidando de su nueva mascota "Babitas", cuando Lisa le reveló a Lana que el extraño Caracol maullador era de naturaleza acuática no perdió tiempo en salir a comprar una pecera enorme para él, la pequeña fontanera se prometió a si misma que al terminar el invierno ella le haría un estanque en el patio trasero ,Lincoln leía sus historietas en su habitación en ropa interior con tranquilidad a pesar del fresco.

-Chicos!- llamó Rita

-Es hora de que bajen y me ayuden a decorar el árbol-

(unísono)

-¡Ya voy mamá!-

Aunque Lincoln y sus hermanas estaban aliviados de que volvieron a casa, volvieran a ver a sus padres , y ya no tenían que preocuparse de que cualquier amenaza ataque su frágil mundo, en el fondo todos extrañaban a sus nuevos amigos que habían conocido en esa cruzada, Lincoln se preguntaba que estaría haciendo la chica robot Jenny en estos momentos, A pesar de ser fan de Ace savvy, tambien amaba las superheroínas y el había hecho amistad con una, Lola tenía un peluche de El Tigre entre sus cosas, Leni se lo había hecho para ella, así como también hizo un peluche de Zim para Lana.

Todos excepto cierta genio de la familia , Lisa Loud entraba a su habitación, mirando a ambos lados con discreción primero, vio a su hermanita bebé quien encontraba en su cuna.

-Poo poo-

-Oh querida unidad fraternal larvaria Lily, debo decir que accidentalmente nuestra familia hizo un gran descubrimiento que supera a los descubrimientos de Da vinci , Edison y colón juntos, y yo también, sabes de lo que hablo ¿no?-

La pequeña bebé Loud negó con la cabeza, Lisa sonrió y sacó un pequeño pendrive de memoria Usb de su bolsillo.

-Descubrimos que los monstruos no vienen de debajo de la cama Lily, vienen de otras dimensiones, y yo las descubriré y estudiaré todas ellas-

La genio conectó el aparato a su laptop, la pantalla se encendió revelando a Dib membrana en el chat.

-¡Si! Mi pequeño aparato pendrive de comunicaciones inter dimensionales es un éxito!-

-Puedo notarlo, hola Lisa, ha pasado un tiempo-

-Así es unidad membrana, ocho meses si somos exactos, aquí podemos hablar de temas que nos conciernen, no es fácil hallar un amigo que le interese temas complejos como el teorema de Pitágoras-

-Si, lo mismo digo, aún me cuesta entender ese teorema Lisa-

-Es solamente un decir, Membrana-

*se afirma los lentes*

-Estoy pensando en un proyecto nuevo, un aparato capaz de crear portales inter dimensional, con ese invento sería muy reconocida, ayudaría a la humanidad con su duda existencial y llegaría al nivel del gran Hawking, que en paz descanse-

-Por Venus, así que en tu mundo el también esta muerto?-

-Si, lamentable, cosas de la frágil vida, qué le vamos a hacer, entonces Dib Membrana ¿quieres ayudarme con este gran proyecto? –

-Hmm… bien… ¿Cuando empezamos?-

 _FIN del epílogo_

* * *

 **Esto fue TLH: Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon señores, este epílogo será el enlace a la continuación de la historia, si, este fic tendrá una secuela.**

 **Se llamará "The Loud house: Nicktoons por siempre" se tratarán de los chicos Loud viajando a otras dimensiones de otros Nicktoons gracias a la futura invención de Lisa, aparecerán series de Nickelodeon que no estuvieron en el crossover aquí.**

 **Si, también irán a visitar al Tigre, a Danny y a Jenny.**

 **Aún no construí la trama de la secuela por completo, Los villanos no van a reaparecer en esa historia, solo Zim volvería (y quizás Vexus) no les prometo que esta secuela aparezca pronto.**

 **En caso de que no lo notaran, todo el fic fue un mensaje y referencia, por ejemplo, la dimensión de Oblivion o la nada infinita, significa el olvido, es una referencia a estos épicas series de Nickelodeon que hemos olvidado con el paso del tiempo.**

 **Espero que The Loud house no corra el mismo destino que estas 4 series. Nunca olvidemos lo que nos saca una sonrisa, Recuerden eso en los peores momentos.**

 **(y no los culpo, yo también he olvidado al CN de mi niñez y volví a recordarlo en el 2013)**

 **El planeta naranja y sus habitantes azules de Oblivion son referencias a los colores del logo de Nick Jr.**

 **Gracias a todos chicos/as nos vemos en mis futuros fics, pasen a la lista de personajes, ahí revelo mis otros proyectos a parte de la secuela.**


	24. Lista de personajes

**Lista de personajes. (Las menciones y apariciones menores no cuentan)**

* * *

 **The Loud house (2016- ¿? )**

 **-Lincoln Loud**

 **-Lori Loud**

 **-Leni Loud**

 **-Luna loud**

 **-Luan Loud**

 **-Lola Loud**

 **-Lana Loud**

 **-Lynn Loud Jr**

 **-Lucy Loud**

 **-Lily Loud**

 **-Lisa Loud**

 **-Clyde Mcbride.**

 **-Zach**

 **-Liam**

 **-Rusty**

 **-Ronnie anne Santiago**

 **-Lynn sr**

 **-Rita Loud.**

* * *

 **Danny Phantom (2004-2007)**

 **-Daniel Fentom/ Danny Phantom**

 **-Dan Phantom / Dark Danny**

 **-Tucker Foley**

 **-Sam manson**

 **-Reloj**

 **-Los observadores.**

* * *

 **Invasor Zim (2001-2006)**

 **-Zim**

 **-GiR**

 **-Mini Alce**

 **-Dib membrana**

 **-Gaz membrana**

* * *

 **El Tigre : Las aventuras de Manny Rivera (2007-2008)**

 **-Manny Rivera/El Tigre.**

 **-Frida Suarez**

 **-Zoe aves / Black cuervo**

 **-Sartana de los muertos**

 **-Bandidos esqueleto**

* * *

 **La robot adolescente. (2003-2009)**

 **-Jenny Wakeman / Xj-9**

 **-Brad**

 **-Tuck**

 **-Sheldon Lee**

 **-Vexus**

 **-Krakus**

 **-Smytus**

* * *

 **(Los cuatro One shots incluidos)**

 **Bob esponja (1999-¿?)**

 **-Bob esponja**

 **-Patricio estrella**

 **-Calamardo**

 **-Don Cangrejo**

 **-Plankton**

 **-Karen**

 **-Perla**

 **-Larry**

 **-Arenita**

 **-Gary**

 **-Babitas (el caracol ahora mascota de Lana)**

* * *

 **Hey Arnold (1996-2004 )**

 **-Arnold**

 **-Helga Pataki**

 **-Gerald**

 **-Phoebe**

 **-Harold**

 **-Rhonda**

 **-Eugene**

 **-Stinky**

 **-Sid**

 **-Abuelo Phil**

* * *

 **Los padrinos mágicos (2001- 2017)**

 **-Timmy Turner**

 **-Cosmo**

 **-Wanda**

 **-Chloe Charmichael**

 **-Denzel Crocker**

 **-Vicky**

 **-Foop**

 **-Remy cajallena**

 **-Tootie**

 **-Barbilla roja**

* * *

 **Ren y Stimpy (1992-1997)**

 **-Ren**

 **-Stimpy**

 **-Jorge liquor**

 **-Capitan fangoso**

 **-Hombre tostada**

 **-Sr caballo.**

* * *

 **Comunicado : Aparte de la secuela , tengo planeado otras historia en torno a personajes de Nickelodeon.**

 **Primero habrá un crossover corto de Danny Phantom y Jenny wakeman, si, ellos dos se volverán a encontrar.**

 **Otro futuro fic se llamará "Armagedón fantasma" un fanfic sobre la batalla final entre Danny Phantom y Dark danny. (será una secuela de Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon pero años después)**

 **Antes quería que Dan phantom fuera destruido en la explosión de Oblivion, aquí en la historia, pero decidí que eso mejor seria en un fanfic de Danny Phantom.**

 **También habrán unos One-shots dedicados al Jennycoln más adelante, en la sección de crossovers, saludos lectores, y gracias por leer y disfrutar mi historia.**


End file.
